


BBS one shots

by Cinnamohm_roll



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Occasional angst, basically just a collection of all my work, most of it will be fluff, occasional smut, there is a little bit of gun/knife kink in one of them, you're welcome to send me prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 99,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamohm_roll/pseuds/Cinnamohm_roll
Summary: Just a collection of all my one-shots from Tumblr.Warnings will be put before chapters where appropriate.Not every fic is explicit, it'll say in the title whether it's NSFW/SmutI hope you enjoy :D





	1. Reading Fanfiction (OhmToonz)

[Ohm POV]

Toonzy: u up?

He stared at the discord message that popped up on his screen, smiling at who sent it, of course, Luke would be the only other person awake at this ungodly early hour of the morning.

Ohmie: yh why?

Toonzy: You know how when you get bored you search weird shit and you just keep going further and further in?

Ohmie: please don't tell me you started watching pimple popping vids again, I don't want to see or hear that shit

Toonzy: nah I started reading fanfiction

Toonzy: of us

Toonzy: It's.... interesting to say the least

He stared at the screen in front of him as he processed what Luke had sent him, he could feel his face heating up at the thought of what Luke could have read. He's not going to deny that he's fallen down the same hole and actually enjoyed whatever colorful scenarios their fans made up, but that was a secret he never wanted to bring to the light of day.

Giving a sigh he pressed the call button, only a few seconds passing before Luke answered it, a terse silence filling the air between them.

"So, fanfic huh?" he felt awkward speaking and he's sure it's quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop.

"Yeah, I had some free time so decided why the hell not, and yeah..." He could hear Luke clear his throat, a tell-tale sign that he was caught off guard and/or he messed up, sometimes both. He tried to hide his laugh as he thought of some of the times during games the older man would try and throw something so confidently that there's no way he could fail, only to miss and pause before clearing his throat as he tried again. 

That train of thought was stopped when Luke spoke up again "seems to me that the fans are trying to tell you something Ohm, you're my bitch in every story I've read"

He couldn't hold back his laugh at the comment "Fuck off, you've been my bitch in those fics plenty of times"

"Oh yeah? Prove it?"

It was a silent challenge, one that could potentially change their friendship for good or worse. He decided to ignore the implications of his choice as he gave his answer "Give me a sec"

Despite it being almost three in the morning they spent the next few hours swapping fics between one other, often narrating parts of the story they thought funny or outlandish.

"Why does everyone think you like drinking coffee? You out here spreading lies Ohm? Do I need to come punish you?" Lukes' booming laugh came through the speakers which were coupled by his own giggles and flustered face. In the back of his mind, he was trying to ignore the fact that he was enjoying this a lot more than he should, as well as that last remark Luke had made which had almost sounded genuine.

"Hey, I drink coffee plenty of times thank you very much"

"Heart attack in a cup is more like it, whatever the fuck you're drinking sure ain't coffee anymore"

"Whatever, my big strong muscle man, why don't you go rip your shirt off"

"THAT WAS ONE FIC"

He couldn't stop the laughs spilling out of his mouth as he could hear Luke try to gain back any semblance of control he had "Well you're the one who had some kinda kink for it, can't blame me for trying to please my man"

Now they were both laughing, his face red whether from breathlessness or something else he wasn't too sure. He could feel an undercurrent of electricity between them, even though they weren't actually together. It almost felt as if they heading towards a cliff edge with no plan on stopping.

"Besides, I need me a man who actually has balls, you know, someone who can still use the bathroom despite there being a tiny ass spider in there" Luke only laughed harder at his own remark as he waited for his response.

"Hey! That thing was huge, I wasn't gonna go anywhere near it. If you'd have seen it you would've reacted exactly the same"

"Ohm. It was literally the size of my pinky nail"

"Not my fault you have weirdly large hands"

"pfffttt, if you can't handle an itty bitty spider how the fuck you gonna do anything in these fics huh?"

"Says who?"

"Says me, bitch. Not tryna be funny Ohm but the tamest thing here is dragging me in for a kiss and I doubt your capabilities to do even that"

"Wanna bet" he made his voice deeper than usual, the one he knew got under Lukes' skin and made him squirm, a secret that had been admitted to him over a drunk call and something the older man had seemingly forgotten the next day. Silence rang through their call, he can faintly hear the sound of Luke moving around in his chair, but no other response was forthcoming. "Unless you're not ballsy enough that is"

When no response came still, he started to panic, thinking maybe that had been it, he'd finally driven them off of the cliff edge. He was about to apologize before he heard Luke clear his throat, and he couldn't help but smile at himself as he heard the false bravado in Lukes' voice "You know what sure, I ain't afraid of a little bet. Ain't like you're gonna be showing your face anytime soon anyway"

"1-year time limit and winner gets $50. Goodnight Toonzy" He ended the call before Luke could reply, heart beating just a bit faster as he shut off his computer and started to get ready for bed, smiling at the 'Deal' Luke had sent him before going to sleep.

**********

[Luke POV]

It was that time of the year again when he would travel to LA for E3, to not only get a good look at the games coming out and the chance to play them but to also spend some time with his friends and the odd fan here and there.

There were a couple of days left on the deal he'd made with Ohm which felt like a lifetime ago. For the past month, he'd been counting down the days before he'd cash in, every other day sending the masked gamer his PayPal link in preparation for it.

A tiny thought in the back of his mind couldn't help but feel disappointed though, a small part of him had hoped that between the fanfiction reading and the flirting that there may have been something there, that maybe something could happen, it was just waiting for that final spark to send all of their boundaries to ashes.

He'd traveled with Mark to the expo, only noticing when they got to their floor that his friend wasn't in the room next door as was planned.

"Thought you were supposed to be next to me?"

"Said they had no rooms together, this was the best they could do" He decided to ignore the side eye Mark gave after his comment, how he seemed to be antsy to get into his room almost. 

He pegged his weird behavior to tiredness before letting him escape to his room, both planning on getting some time to rest before they headed out that evening.

He couldn't have been in his room for more than 30 minutes before he heard a knock on his door, letting out a sigh, he got up off of his bed to answer it. He'd expected to see Mark or Anthony or any other one of his friends standing there, but he had no idea who the man in front of him was, although a small part in the back of his brain was niggling at him that he knew him.

He couldn't stop the appreciative gaze he swept over the smaller man, at his messy brown hair and flushed cheeks to his toned body and nonchalant smile, how he stood there with a glint in his eye as if he was holding a secret.

"Hey Toonzy"

He knew that voice, he would be able to recognize that voice anywhere, but his mind somehow couldn't put the dots together, how the man in front of him was one of his best friends. He doesn't know how long he stood there, eyes wide and mouth open as he tried to process what was happening, finally able to stutter out a response.

"Ohm? What the fuck are you doi-" Before he could finish his sentence he saw Ohm reach for him, giving himself a firm grip on his hoodie before tugging him forward, he barely managed to stop himself from falling before the man's lips were pressed against his.

It only took a moment for his brain to scream at him to kiss him back before he was reciprocating, the both of them not caring who saw them as they stood in the hallway, their kiss getting more and more heated until finally, they had to break away for air.

They both smiled down at each other as they caught their breath, Ohm still had a firm grasp in his hoodie, almost as if he was scared to let go. 

"How the fuck you know where I- Mark told you didn't he, the fucker" Ohm only giggled, affirming his statement, giving the smaller man a slight smile, he pried the younger man's hands off of him before throwing him a wink and heading back into his room.

"Luke, I'm sorry, did I-"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Ohm, I'm only getting your $50 for your services" He couldn't stop himself laughing as he saw the look of indignation on Ohms' face before the man somewhat composed himself and had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"You're lucky I don't spank your ass because of that, now shut up and get on the bed" He couldn't stop the shiver that Ohms' comment sent down his spine, especially because he was using that deep voice that always had some sort of effect on him.

"Yes, sir" Not one to be taken lightly he walked over to Ohm who had started to make his way into his room before picking him up and over his shoulder, ignoring his shriek before dropping him onto the bed. The way he was now sprawled over the bed, cheeks red and breath heavy as they stared at one another was a temptation he was never going to be able to refuse.

**********

It's the next morning when they're both tired and sore, wanting nothing more than to stay in this room and this moment with one another.

"Who do you thinks gonna be the first person to recognize you? Anthony?" He spoke into the quiet of the morning, enjoying the feeling of having Ohm wrapped up in his arms as the smaller man chuckled at the words.

"Wanna bet?"


	2. Coffee Shop (Moohm)

[Ohm POV]

His day couldn't get any worse. The lack of hot water for his morning shower coupled with his co-worker's non-stop chatter about nonsensical nonsense was quick to put him in a foul mood. Of course, it was on his walk home that the universe decided to make his day even worse, what had been a pleasantly warm day with patches of blue littering the sky had turned into a torrential downpour not long after he'd left.

He quickly ducked into the nearest coffee shop hoping to wait out the weather, however, he was too pre-occupied with shaking off some of the water clinging to his hair and clothes that he didn't notice the man sitting at the table right next to him.

"I didn't know they let dogs in here" He heard a soft voice say and didn't immediately recognize it was aimed at him till he turned to see a man looking towards him, a warm smile on his face. It was then that he realized that he had just shaken cold water over this guy and a mortified look crossed his face.

"Shit I'm so sorry dude, I honestly didn't see you there"

The man gave a small chuckle which sounded far too happy and warm for someone who just got cold water shaken on them by an inconsiderable asshole. "It's fine honestly, I needed a shower anyway"

He let out his own chuckle at the man's remark "Well just let me know if I missed a spot, I've got tons more water spare"

"I'll pass thanks, you got me pretty good the first time" Despite the man's cheerfulness he couldn't help but feel guilt rise up in him again.

"Again, I'm really sorry about that. Let me buy you a coffee to make up for it?"

"I appreciate the offer but I'm good thanks"

From his spot just to the right of where the man was sitting he could see his near-empty cup, knowing that his previous statement was a lie.

"I know you're almost finished with that, c'mon it's the least I can do. What are you afraid to tell me your order?" By the way, the man turned bright red and avoided his gaze told him all he needed to know. "Let me guess, white chocolate mocha with an extra shot of chocolate and some whipped cream?" The man's face got an even darker shade of red if possible and he knew his guess wasn't too far off. "Sweet drink for a sweet guy, although it's far from the realm of coffee anymore"

The both of them chuckled a little which was cut short when he heard the door open behind him, quickly moving up towards the counter, and out of the way of the people entering, with a promise to return with his 'coffee'.

It wasn't long before he sat down with drinks for both of them, the man taking his cheerfully and thanking him before taking a sip.

"You have no idea how Frappe this makes me, thank you" It took him a moment to process what had been said to him, the concept that this grown man had just thrown out a coffee pun meant he could do little else but laugh, seemingly pleasing the other man. "Glad someone likes my puns, I had that one brewing for a while"

He couldn't help but groan at that one "No offense dude but you need to work on your pun game"

The other man chuckled before leaning in a little closer "Hey man it's hard to grind those puns out, a latte hard work goes into those"

This time he physically facepalmed whilst the man simply doubled over laughing "I will literally pay you to stop making puns" which only seemed to make the man laugh harder to the point he had to wipe tears from his eyes.

Eventually, the man had managed to compose himself enough to say, "It appears my pun making has reached its bitter end" He groaned again whilst the other man laughed but was unable to stop the small smile that graced his lips as well before taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm Brock by the way"

"Ryan" He shook the warm hand that the man offered him, each of them offering a warm smile to the other before taking another sip of their respective drinks.

"So, what brings you in here soaking wet"

He let out an awkward chuckle before answering his question "You know the usual, It's the universe's shit on Ryan day"

"It's good to see that despite the universe's best attempts to ground you down, you're still per-sip-vering."

"Are you always like this?"

"99% of the time, yes. Also, I recommend a coat next time you leave the house and a decent pair of shoes, you know, like ones from this century"

"I'll give you the coat, but there's nothing wrong with my shoes. They're comfortable and multipurpose which is more than can be said for your...trainers" He looked down at his smart work shoes to confirm his statement, sure they were a little worn and his sock may have gotten a little wet from a hole he didn't know was there, but there was no way for Brock to know that. "I'm guessing you're here waiting out the rain because your shoes aren't durable in this weather, or you were just waiting for a handsome stranger to get you nice and wet"

They both started to laugh loudly, drawing eyes from several other customers until they could finally contain their laughter, both still letting out the odd giggle here and there.

He barely heard Brock mutter out the words 'fuck me' after his laughing fit, which he quickly responded with "maybe later if you take back what you said about my shoes" that got another little chuckle from Brock who's face was now bright red, whether from laughter or his statement he wasn't sure.

"I meant every word" Before he could form a rebuttal Brock shot him what could only be described as a sly grin before taking another sip of his coffee.

**********

They spent much of the afternoon in the same way, teasing each other relentlessly in an effort to get the other to laugh, not even realizing how the time around them flew by until they were asked to leave due to the shop closing.

He was braced to be met with cold rain when he walked outside, only despite hearing it fall heavily around him he still remained relatively dry, turning to see Brock standing next to him, umbrella in hand to cover the both of them.

"Seems like your lucks changed" He smiled at Brocks words, putting an arm around the man's waist in an effort to keep them close and covered by the umbrella.

"I should keep you close then now that you're my lucky charm" Brock offered him a smile in response, in the dim light he could see a faint tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

"C'mon, let's get you home before Thor decides to strike you down or something" Both of them giggling as they started to make their way out of the rain, together.


	3. New Years (OhmToonz)

[Luke POV]

10 minutes.

10 minutes until the countdown began and the entire East Coast would celebrate the start of the new year. He hated New Years, it's a new year so what? He still had to go through the same old shit regardless of the year and it was nothing more than an overrated occasion to get drunk and have time off.

At least that's what he told himself, it definitely wasn't the fact that year in and year out he had to watch his friends kissing their partners each year, leaving him standing there with nothing to do as they all had their special little moments with one another. It most definitely wasn't about how he was head over heels for one of his best friends who could somehow be both shy and outgoing, who's eyes were never one set color and whose laugh could light up a room. It was the first year that Ryan was joining them, and he had to endure the sharp pain in his chest that accompanied him through the night, he was so close and yet so far.

5 minutes to go. 

His friends had started to gather around Evan's TV in preparation, all of them having made the trip up North to spend their New Years celebrations with him as was their tradition.

He stepped outside, enjoying the brisk chill air that greeted him as he took a seat on the patio stairs, he could hear his friends celebrating inside, getting louder as the time drew nearer. He enjoyed the peaceful serenity of the night around him, enjoyed the sparse snowflakes that were falling, the chill air surrounding him, the sound of the birds in the trees around him. He simply took a deep breath and relished the experience, people said how you brought in the New Year is how your year would go, which was a load of bollocks, but if he was to spend his year at peace as he was now then that wouldn't be too bad.

He was too caught up in his surroundings that he didn't notice the back door open, only noticing someone join him when they sat beside him on the patio stairs. He opened his eyes to see Ryan staring back at him, his heartbeat increasing as he gave a small smile to the man in front of him who happily replied the same. They sat in silence, although he noticed how fidgety Ryan was, quickly deciding to put his friend out of his misery.

"Just say what you're gonna say, Ohm"

He noticed the blush that colored Ryans' cheeks, how he stared nervously at his hands before looking back up at him. "Toonzy I-"

"10, 9, 8.."

They both turned to see their friends through the window shouting out the countdown, party poppers in hand as they counted to 0. He was quick to turn back around, happier to take in the quiet night around him than his friends soon to be sucking each other's faces off, especially with his more than a crush sitting right beside him.

He heard his friends shout 0 followed by cheers of 'Happy New Years', he was about to wish Ryan the same when a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. Just as suddenly as they'd come they were gone, and for a moment he questioned whether the kiss had actually happened at all.

"Happy New Year's Toonzy" With that Ryan got up to leave, not even thinking he grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back down so they could connect their lips once again. This kiss was longer, and he hoped it conveyed all the love and adoration he had for the man in front of him. Eventually, they separated, both breathless with smiles wide on their faces.

"Happy New Year Ohm" they leaned in for another kiss when a sudden loud shout caught their attention, they both turned to see their friends staring at them, smiles bright on their faces as they cheered and celebrated for them, he's sure he sees a couple of phones out and a couple of them exchange money.

Whilst he was glad their friends were supporting them, he'd much rather spend his time kissing Ryan who was now a deep red and trying to hide his face in his coat.

"Alright ya pervs you had your show, now beat it, let me kiss my man in peace" None of them made an effort to move, still cheering and shouting at them, he's pretty sure he hears one of them shout kiss to which he simply rolled his eyes to, better give the audience what they want.

He turned to Ryan, silent question in his eyes which was answered by a mischievous glint in his partners. They started off gentle, letting their friends take their stupid sappy photos before making their kiss a lot more heated and all but shoving their tongues down each other throats. They heard a few protests from their friends, hearing them abandon their view at the window in favor of a drink. 

However, there were still a few devout people intent on watching so they turned it up even more. Luke moved on top of Ryan, pressing him into the stairs as he wrapped the younger man's legs around his waist and ground his hips a little. The answering moan was music to his ears and he continued his movements, Ryan moving his legs higher, and with a little help, they were over Lukes' shoulders, bending him in half.

It was then that Evan came out screeching at them to stop, to which they finally and separated from one another to avoid temptation, leaning against each other as they laughed at their friends horrified looks peering back at them.

Luke stared at the man leaning against him for support, falling even more in love with him at the countless giggles he couldn't stop fall from his lips. He couldn't help himself when he leaned forward and captured those lips in another kiss which was quickly stopped by Evan who then ushered them inside before they got sick.

As he cuddled up with Ryan on the couch he decided that New Years was the best holiday of the year.


	4. Blind Date (OhmCat)

[Ohm POV]

He stood outside of the small restaurant, fidgeting with the phone in his pocket as he also tried to wipe the sweat off from his hands, waiting for a text from Anthony.

It feels like it was weeks ago that Anthony first messaged him to tell him that a friend of his would be staying near him for a couple of weeks and that he thinks it would be good to go on a blind date with them. At first, he'd rejected the offer, content in his solitude that he didn't need anyone else, just Tiny. 

However, that night his thoughts gnawed away at him, a series of different scenarios and what-ifs floating around in his head so that by the time he woke up he realized just how lonely he was. How at that moment he craved affection, wanted to wake up with a warm body next to him and wanted nothing more than to snuggle next to someone and feel strong arms wrap around him, holding him close.

After the revelation his decision was made, quickly grabbing his phone off of the bedside table to quickly send a message to his friend saying that he'd changed his mind, and he'd love to go on a date if the other person was still willing.

He sat there leg shaking and biting his nails as he waited for a reply, he tried to distract himself best he could but to no avail, constantly checking his and Jigglys conversation to make sure the message did, in fact, send and that he didn't somehow miss the reply. 

After what felt like hours he finally got an answer 'He's still up for it', letting out a sigh of relief he fell back onto his bed, his imagination already going wild about who his potential date might be.

**********

Time flew over the next couple of weeks until eventually, it was the day of his blind date. Jiggly had mostly kept him in the dark about his suitor, refusing to give even a name, only a basic description of tall, darkish hair, slight stubble.

About midday Anthony texted him the time and location of the date and he couldn't help but feel his nerves curl in his stomach. Was this the right thing to do? He was perfectly alright on his own up until now, surely longer wouldn't hurt? Yet even as he said that the hope that this date might turn into something was enough to quench his doubts.

He picked out a dark pair of jeans, slightly more snug than he would've liked, but they were the best pair he had, coupled with a light blue buttoned shirt and a jacket over the top. He didn't like to think that he was the stereotypical girl before her first date, examining every outfit with utter scrutiny until he talked himself out of it, but he couldn't help but feel like it wasn't enough, that he wasn't enough.

He decided to send a photo to Anthony for a second opinion, an immediate reply of multiple fire emojis followed by the words 'HOT', were enough to satisfy his nerves and with a final look in the mirror he quickly rearranged his hair, giving it a slightly more mussed look that people seemed to like before stepping outside to wait for his taxi.

**********

Here he was waiting, unsure on whether his date was here, whether he should go in, what name the reservation was under. Questions began crowding his mind until he felt the buzz of his phone in his hand, quickly pulling it out to see what the text read.

'Dates there already, table reserved under Wine. Have fun XD' 

'Let me know how it goes'

He read the texts a couple of times, so this was it, it was time to meet his blind date. He has a brief moment where he tried to remember where he's heard the name 'Wine' before, but before he could get into his thoughts too much he made his way into the restaurant.

It was small and quaint, with candles on the table to light up the somewhat dim room, allowing for an intimate and romantic atmosphere.

A waiter was quick to greet him at the door and not long later he was quickly lead through the crowded restaurant to a small table in the corner next to a large window looking out on the Chicago Highstreet.

As much as he wanted to look up to see who his date was, he was too busy looking down so that he could weave his way through chairs and people, so it wasn't until the waiter finally came to a stop in front of him that he looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that it was Tyler who was his date, the same Tyler who liked to rage and cuss people out in the games they played together.

He slowly approached the table, noticing the bright smile on his friends' face as he stood up to offer his hand to him, and he couldn't deny how good his friend looked, only on instinct did he extend his own hand out, feeling Tyler's warm hand grip his own before he sat down in the booth opposite his friend.

They were quick to list off their drinks orders to the waiter still stood there, smiling, as if this moment of first meeting endeared him before they were left alone to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm Tyler, by the way, I don't think Anthony told you my name because he sure as hell didn't tell me yours"

He let out a small chuckle before offering a warm smile to the taller man "I'm Ryan and no he didn't tell me a damn thing about you either"

As soon as he speaks he's worried that his voice might be recognized, that Tyler would call him out straight away, but the laugh of his friend who seemed none the wiser put him somewhat at ease, glad that although it was a date he had some sort of familiar company with him, and that his microphone somewhat distorted his voice.

"As much I want to kick his ass for it he did choose well, I'll give him that. You're looking fucking nice tonight dude" He couldn't help the blush that coated his cheeks at Tylers' words, he's sure the heat radiating off of him could heat the whole restaurant.

"You look great tonight too, I didn't expect Anthony to set me up with-" He just about caught his words before he potentially exposed himself, but his pause hadn't gone unnoticed by the other man.

"Set you up with?" he quickly tried to come up with something to use, instead using something he found to be truthful, whilst he hoped by the way he refused eye contact that it could be passed off as nervousness.

"Someone so good looking" The smile from the other man seemed to appease him somewhat and he quickly tried to change the subject somewhat. "I'm sorry if I come off as really nervous and shit, it's been a while since I've been on a date" He conveyed a somewhat strained smile in the hopes to placate his friend.

"You and me both then" He shot his head up at the comment, he could've sworn the other man had been in a relationship up until recently, guilt was quick to fill him that he seemingly didn't know his friend quite as well as he thought. "So how do you know Anthony?"

He didn't like the fact that he had to be untruthful to his friend, but he also wasn't ready just yet to tell him who he is in case the taller man got angry at him. Of course, he'd probably be angrier at his deception but a part of him wanted to see what would happen on this date, whether he and Tyler could ever feasibly be together and whether he was actually ready to date someone.

"uh, High school. He was my best friend in High School and we always just sorta kept in touch, what about you? I'm surprised he kept you under wraps from me" He let out a small giggle which was quickly joined by Tylers own, trying to play off the warm feeling in his chest at the small blush coloring the other man's face.

"I work with him, gotta say he's one of the nicest most genuine guys I've ever met, but I'm sure you already know that" The smile Tyler cast his way made his breath get caught in his throat, in that moment his friend was carefree, he was happy, and the candlelight painted him in a light glow which only enhanced that, and he looked beautiful.

"What is it you guys do? Anthony's said he works online but that doesn't really tell me anything" He tried to play off his innocence and Tyler seemingly bought it.

The other man sighed and ran a hand down his face, he could tell his friend was conflicted about telling him, but he was glad when he was deemed trustworthy enough to have the answer.

"I'm a Youtuber"

He tried to feign his best look of surprise and wonder at the comment, trying also to convey it when he answered. "No way, that sounds so cool! What sort of videos do you make?"

"Errr...Gaming"

"I'm a bit of a gaming nerd myself if I'm honest, what sort of stuff do you play?"

Bringing up the common interest between them made the conversation flow easily between the two of them, so much so that they quickly lost track of time and he quickly forgot that this was, in fact, a date. He felt sadness creep up on him when he realized it was time for them to leave, questions about whether they'd have a parting kiss or if Tyler would ever even want to see him again, for all he knew he could've hated every minute, were eating away at him.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your hotel?" He saw the look of surprise, which quickly turned to a soft smile from the taller man at the offer, but he couldn't help but feel a slight sting at the rejection.

"I don't want to put you out of your way, I think I'll be fine thanks"

"Honestly it's on my way home and I need the exercise anyway, you'd be doing me a favor" He tried to play off the comment with a small chuckle, trying not to put attention to the fact he'd just let some of his own insecurities come through. "Unless you don't like me, I completely understand, I just thou-"

A warm hand quickly grabbed his own and soon he was being dragged down the sidewalk until he could come to his senses and keep pace with the younger man, only slowing their pace when they reached a small park "Your gorgeous Ryan, I'm surprised you even wanted to spend more time with me" He felt his hand being squeezed slightly and easily returned it, wanting to give some comfort to the man who in turn had let some of his own insecurities show.

He pulled on Tyler's arm, bringing them both to a stop and waited for the younger man to turn and face him. "You're amazing Tyler, you're funny and kind and you don't take shit from anybody, I wish I could be half the person you are. Not to mention you're hot as fuck, but you already knew that"

"Ryan" He felt a warm hand cup his chin and watched the other man almost examine him as if trying to find a lie in his words, but he stood firm, knowing his words to be true. He felt his heart skip a beat when Tylers' eyes came to rest on his lips for a moment, the taller man giving him one final look before lowering his head and pressing their lips firmly together.

Any qualms he had about kissing his friend were quickly diminished, instead letting himself enjoy the feeling of lips pressed against his own, letting Tyler press in as close as he could and letting the man's free hand wander down his body until it gripped his hip in an almost bruising grip, as if the younger man didn't want to let go.

Just as he felt Tylers' tongue against his bottom lip, almost demanding entrance, he knew it was time to fess up, that his friend deserved better than this, despite the fact he wanted nothing more to play along with the lie, to keep that contact with Tyler for as long as he could.

He quickly pulled away, once again guilt filling him at the flare of rejection he saw cross Tylers' face before the younger man managed to compose himself, apology quick on his lips. "I'm sorry Ryan, I just-"

"I do Tyler, God I want to, but I need to tell you something first and you're probably going to hate me for it afterwards."

The taller man moved away from him slightly and he tried to cover up his hurt at the loss, wanting to just cherish these last few moments before he was sure to lose his friend forever at the betrayal.

"Tyler I-" He quickly broke off, trying to blink away the tears that were starting to form and clear the lump in his throat that was making it harder and harder to breathe. He mumbled out a curse, looking away from Tyler in an effort to compose himself until he felt warm hands grab his own, turning to see a soft smile of support from the other man.

"You can tell me, Ryan, It's okay"

"Except it's not okay. Tyler I-..." With a final sigh, he decided to just force the words out, eyes fixed on Tylers' to convey that what he said was the truth. "Tyler I'm Ohm, as in Ohmwrecker, as in the guy you play games with sometimes. I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner, but it was so good to feel wanted for once and I let things get too far. I'm so sorry for misleading you Tyler, you deserv-"

"I don't care"

He stopped his outpouring of words at Tyler's interjection and from the look of surprise on the younger mans face he was surprised by his own reaction as well.

"I don't care that you're Ohm, well I do, but I don't care that you lied to me. I haven't had this much fun with someone in forever and I haven't felt like this for someone in... fuck I don't think I've felt like this with anyone, and that was all you. So, if you still want this, want me, then I'm 100% down"

He couldn't help the smile that lit up his face, reflecting Tylers' own before the taller man once again leaned down to press their lips together, and this time he gave the man free reign, letting them take their fill of the other before their lungs screamed for air and eventually they had to break away.

"I will, however, beat up Jigglys' ass for doing this the sly fucker"

He laughed at the comment which was quickly stopped by lips pressing against his once again, allowing himself to drink in everything that was Tyler before he pulled them apart again.

"D'you wanna freak him out a bit?"

At Tylers' nod he pulled the taller man's phone from his back pocket and a couple of seconds later he had the camera ready, pulling the younger man down to press their lips together again as he pressed down on the shutter multiple times in the hopes that at least one of them would turn out good.

Tyler was quick to catch onto the plan, taking his phone from him and sending the best of the photos to their friend, as well as thanking him for setting them up and how they'd hit it like a house on fire.

It wasn't even a minute before replies starting pinging through Tylers' phone, each one from Anthony was more panicked than the last, his worry about whether Ohm had outed himself and whether he'd just ruined their friendship filling up his phone. 

They let Anthony sit in his panic for a bit, instead opting to keep making out in the park and having to keep Tylers' hands in check before they could get accused of public indecency. When they'd deemed it long enough they briefly skimmed through the 27 messages Anthony had sent them, instead deciding to take one last photo of them kissing but this time Tyler was flipping him off as well.

Feeling somewhat guilty he was quick to message Anthony saying how he'd told Tyler before the photos and that they were now dating, or at least he thought so.

After about a minute of having their friend cuss them out, he gave his congratulations to them, with the final comment that they now owed him before leaving them to themselves.

They quickly made the decision to go back to his house with Tyler eagerly agreeing to stay with him for the rest of his week to allow them to get better acquainted with one another. 

Hands wrapped around the other's waist, they made the journey to his home, thoughts on how they were going to troll the rest of their friends tomorrow, only enhancing the smile he had from getting the chance to be with the man beside him.


	5. Comments (JigglyWrecker)

[Ohm POV]

He looked at the comments filling up the screen in front of him.

'Ohms laugh is so annoying'

'Why is he always so loud'

'I was going to watch the video but then I saw that Ohm was playing'

'Why can't Ohm go off and play with someone else'

'I hate Ohm so much, he's so loud and obnoxious'

With each comment he felt himself sink further and further into himself, tears brimming his eyes as he let the hateful words consume him.

He knew looking through comments was a dangerous game, especially on someone else's video, his original intention had been to leave a funny little comment about the round of golf-it they'd played but at the sight of the first hateful comment, he quickly became engrossed in them.

A part of him told him to stop, to leave the comments and join Jiggly downstairs where he was sure to have affection and love waiting for him, but he couldn't deny the sick feeling that told him to keep looking, to find every hateful thing about him as he could.

Just as he was about to change to a different video, to once again peruse the comments, a knock was heard on his door and he turned to see Jiggly peering his head around the frame.

"Ohmie you alright? Thought you were finishing early tonight?" He both loved and hated the worry he could hear in his boyfriend's voice, mustering all the energy he could to put on as convincing a smile as he could.

"Ye-Yeah, just finishing up now" He hated how his voice broke on that first word, how rough it sounded as if he had been crying for hours, he quickly looked away from Jiggly and back to the screen where the video was still playing.

He was about to click off of it when a hand stopped his on the mouse and in the corner of his eye he could see Jiggly peering over his shoulder at the comments littering the screen. He tried to move his hand in an effort to get rid of the comments but Jigglys hold was firm and he just had to await his fate as Jiggly looked through his comments.

It felt like forever until Jiggly seemed to breathe beside him, without looking he could feel the silent rage coming from the younger man and worry filled him that not only had he caused it, but he would now have to face up to it.

It's then that Anthony's hand on his pulls it off of the mouse before tugging him so that his chair swivels around to face the younger man now kneeling in front of him, soft look on his face.

"I thought we agreed no more looking through comments?" He felt Jigglys' hand gently rubbing soothing circles on his own, and despite the pain, he felt in his chest at the harsh words, he couldn't help but feel at ease with Anthony in front of him.

His face turned red at his boyfriends' words and he did everything he could to avoid the man's gaze until a hand gently grabbed a hold of his chin and pulled it up so that he was now looking directly at Anthony.

"I know, I-...I didn't mean to. But, when you see one you kinda get drawn in" He let out a laugh which lacked any of the joy or warmth it typically did, and Anthony didn't seem fooled by it.

"Well, those fuckers have no right to speak about you like that. They should have their asses called out or something" He was quick to tighten his hold on Jigglys hand before it could grab the phone he knew was in his pocket.

"Anthony it's okay really, I'm fine, I shouldn't have gone looking" he felt the slight bit of resistance before Anthony's hand once again relaxed in his own and carried on making soothing circles.

"Still doesn't give them the right to talk shit though" He gave Anthony a pleading look before the younger man finally relented and he could almost feel the anger start to bleed out of him.

"Enough of this, didn't you say you were gonna make dinner tonight?" He tried to put on a small smile in an effort to change the subject, but Anthony seemed reluctant to move on. The younger man, however, simply nodded yes and put on a small smile before he stood up from where he was knelt, hands not leaving his grasp.

He stood up from his own chair, offering one final reassuring squeeze to Anthony's before turning to head downstairs, only Anthony's hold on him only tightened and he turned back around to see a determined look on his boyfriends' face.

"You're one of the nicest, funniest and goddamn genuine people I've ever met Ryan, don't forget that. I consider myself so fucking lucky that I get to have you in my life, and you shouldn't take the words of a bunch of pussies hiding behind a screen"

He felt tears stinging at his eyes for a different reason now, his only response was to fall in the younger man's arms, clinging tight to him in thanks for being his pillar of support and for quieting whatever bullshit ran through his head sometimes.

With a final squeeze, he felt Anthony pull away slightly, placing a gentle kiss on his temple before pulling away entirely except for one of his hands which grabbed one of his own.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm fucking starving, burgers alright with you?" He nodded in answer, a genuine smile gracing his features this time as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Jiggly lifted him up onto the counter, tickling him as he moved away before he started making up their food.

Their conversation grew lighter over the course of making dinner, and he couldn't help the bubble of laughter that left him when Jiggly spilled the breadcrumbs over the floor and the shouted cuss that came after it. His laughter on the matter earned himself being tickled relentlessly to the point where his stomach was hurting and tears were streaming down his face before Anthony finally freed him.

*********

The rest of the night had been them snuggled up together on the sofa, and he was happy to half pay attention to the film playing as Jiggly gently rubbed his hand up and down his arm in a comforting gesture, pulling him closer. So, engrossed on everything else he didn't notice Anthony pull out his phone, only heard the familiar ding from his own phone telling him that he had a twitter notification.

He quickly pulled out his phone and simply stared at the tweet in front of him. He felt a lump thick in his throat as he saw Anthony's rant about insulting his friends in his comments and how they should get over themselves, he rolled his eyes a little but couldn't help the tiny flutter in his chest at the fact that his boyfriend was defending him.

He looked up at the man in question who only offered a shrug in response "What? It needed to be said" Although uncomfortable, he leaned up as much as he could to place a kiss on Anthony's lips, it was small and gentle and conveyed all the love he had for the younger man at that moment.

"I may have to defend your honor more often if that's my reward" He lightly smacked his hand against Anthony's chest in response whilst the younger man simply laughed. He relaxed back against the warm body next to him before typing out his own response to Jigglys tweet, earning a snort from the other man at the nickname 'Sir Jigglesworth'.

Jiggly was quick to type out his own response before they both settled against the couch, holding each other close as they found comfort at this moment that was just for them.


	6. Fallen Angel (OhmToonz)

[Luke POV]

He could feel it thick in the air, almost like electricity was pulsing through him and he could choke on its sheer power, a power that meant only one thing. An angel had fallen.

Once the rush of energy had passed through him he tried to locate its source, being closer to a greater demon gave him somewhat of an advantage against the underlings who'd try to reach the angel before him.

He once again allowed the energy to course through him, to meld with his own until it left a trail that was too easily followed. It wasn't too long until he made it to the source, the sight of a man lying haphazardly on the deserted beach bringing a smile to his face.

That joy was short lived when he saw a lower demon crawl its way up to the prone body, he was quick to react, energy quickly shooting out of him and knocking back the demon until it was squirming on its back. He increased the pressure, watched its struggles get weaker until the demon exploded black ichor everywhere, but luckily it seemed that most of it had missed his fallen angel.

He quickly rushed over to the still body, a quick glance showed he was still alive and with a quick flick of his finger he sent enough adrenaline through the other being that he startled awake, a confused look on his face.

"Mornin' beautiful" The angel was beautiful, he'd heard many a person wax poetic about their beauty but personally he'd never been able to see it, preferring to consider them stuck up arseholes with a superiority complex. However, this one seemed different, this time he could unequivocally see what all the fuss had been about, hell he would've been good during his lifetime if he'd have known that this was what was waiting for him upstairs.

"You're a demon"

The obvious statement made him chuckle and he made his eyes pure black for a moment as he stared down the Angel. "A demon that just saved your life" He nodded towards the black ooze that was right beside them and chuckled again at the look of disgust the angel gave it.

"Why?"

"Cause I found you first" Maybe it was the cold, but it seemed that the angel shivered slightly at his words, however, the slight blush that colored his cheeks suggested otherwise.

"Well, thanks but I've got other places to be" With that the angel moved to stand up, however, he was quick to reach out and grab his arm, pulling the being back so that he almost fell on top of him.

"I'm not done with you yet baby" He saw the Angel's eyes widen, at first he thought in fear but once again red dusted his cheeks and he couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

Just then he saw the angels hand move, reaching for its blade, in a swift movement he lifted his arm to protect himself but he never felt the stab of pain, instead, he heard a shriek behind him before he felt hot steaming liquid cover his back.

He looked at the angel who now had a smug smile on its face "There, now we're even." With that, the angel wiped his blade on his clothes before putting it back in its holster.

Again, the Angel made an effort to stand and he was quick to follow "You shouldn't wander too far sweetheart, you have a target on your back"

He heard the angel in front of him scoff but he couldn't help but be endeared by what would usually annoy him. "and you're going to be the one to protect me? I can take care of myself thanks"

He felt the presence of more demons and sure enough, when the angel tried to go through the tree cover just above shore he was ambushed. At first, he was content to watch, happy to see how the Angel fought, he was elegant and beautiful in his motions, but quick to tire, not surprising considering he'd just fallen.

Before the demons could so much as lay a claw on the now tired and sweating Angel he exerted his power, lifting them all up and away from the angel before once again causing them to explode, his heart beating just a bit faster at the appreciative smile the angel shot his way.

"Ohm"

"What?"

"M'name's Ohm" So he finally had a name to the face, a sly smile graced his face as he headed towards the smaller being, who was now leaning against a tree in an effort to stay upright.

"Cartoonz" The angel nodded, a soft smile on his face as he watched the demon approach and loom over him, pressing him further into the tree. "y'know we make a good team you an' me"

He heard Ohm huff a laugh and he couldn't stop his own small chuckle at the sound. "Imagine the scandal, an Angel and a Demon teaming up together"

"He chuckled lightly before leaning down further until his breath ghosted over Ohms' ear "Oh I had a lot more in mind than just teaming up"

He felt a small thrill run through him at the shiver he'd sent down Ohm, feeling the angel lean into him just a little bit more.

"Well If things are coming after us I'm gonna need to heal up, which means I'm gonna be bedbound for a couple of days" He couldn't help his own shiver at his angels' words or how he thought it was cute when said angel winked after his statement. The thought of tainting this pure being sending a thrill of pleasure through him, but then again he must already be tainted if he fell, making it oh so much better.

Without another word, he hauled Ohm up and over his shoulder, surprised when there was no protest and instead a comment on how good his ass looked. Well, it's fair to say that they were definitely going to cause a scandal.


	7. Gang au (OhmCat)

[Tyler POV]

He leaned back in his chair, feet on the desk and rocking gently as he twirled a pencil between his fingers. His eyes lazily scanned the cameras in front of him, unsurprised when there was nothing to be seen. He'd been a part of this gang going on a year now and still they had him doing the boring shit when he should be one of their front men, he knew it, the other members knew it and yet here he was, relegated to a small stingy office and forced to watch every new recruit advance above him whilst a promise of 'soon that'll be you' was given to him.

His eyes widened as he felt his chair begin to tip backwards, only just being able to lean forward in time to stop his fall, well that was his excitement for the day. He sighed as he realized that in his rush to save himself his pencil had been tossed across the room, letting out a longer, louder sigh, he got up off of his chair and dragged his feet across to where the pencil now lay.

In his haste to pick it up, however, his fingers knocked it instead, causing it to roll under the table and with a groan he got down on his knees to retrieve it.

He didn't hear the door open behind him, only heard a soft voice which caused him to hit his head on the top of the desk in surprise. 

"Nice ass, where have they been keeping you then?"

"Shit. Fucking bitch" He rubbed his head as he got out from under the desk, throwing a glare at the man who'd scared him but who seemed unphased by the gaze, soft giggles filling up the small room.

"I'm sorry about your head" He narrowed his eyes at the smaller man, only causing a fresh bout of giggles from him showing that he wasn't truly sorry. "You must be Wildcat? Yes?"

He immediately put up his guard, he's sure one of the guys must've told him his name, the man was here for a reason after all, but he didn't like not having the upper hand.   
Instead, he stood up from the floor, watching the slight look of surprise from the other man as he slowly walked over to the intruder, towering over him in an effort to look as menacing as possible.

"Who's asking" His comment left no room for debate, and sure enough he saw a small smile grace the others face before offering a hand out in front of him. 

"Ohmwrecker. You could say I'm the Joe Valachi of the gang world" His eyes widened at the name, the name of the man who was an informant for the police and who brought awareness about the existence of the mafia through his deception. He didn't hesitate when he brought his fist back, using all his force to drive it forward but what he didn't expect was for the smaller man to stop it in its path, his hand now clenched around his fist and he tried not to wince at the force the other man used on him. "My fault, bad example. I'm the informant, flitting around here and there gathering information for you guys"

He didn't truly know whether to believe the other man but still, he pulled his fist away from the others hand and tried his best to relax it whilst he moved aside to let the other man into the room with a sigh.

"What can I help you with then" He noted how the man instantly went to the computer, leaning against the desk as he intently went on looking for something, trying to keep his eyes from wondering at the man's ass, which was easier said than done when said man seemed to be shaking it slightly almost as if he wanted the attention.

"It's more so what I can do to help you" Ohm nodded him over and he slowly made his way over to the table, leaning down next to him and trying to ignore the slight brush of their arms together, to get a look on the screen but he was only met with text 'give me your phone'.

His head snapped towards the other man who only gave him a pointed look, once again motioning with his head toward his pocket to show his intentions.

He doesn't know why he pulled out his phone, knowing the content on there would get him hunted not only by this gang but every other one in the state, and yet he handed it over to the other man. He watched Ohm pull out a small kit from his pocket and watched his deft hands fiddle with the phone, he was about to let out his indignation when he saw the back cover come away, but a quick glance from the other man, a finger on his lips, was quick to shut him up.

Seemingly happy, the man went back to work, and it wasn't much longer that he pulled something small from his phone, so small he had to squint his eyes to see it. He didn't get to have much of a look before the smaller man dropped it onto the floor and stood on it before reassembling his phone and handing it back, a smile on his face.

"Bug, seems your fellow gang members don't trust you. Not surprising though seeing as you're back here." He felt a flare of anger in him, these people who despite their treatment of him, he'd remained loyal to and they had him playing receptionist with his phone tapped.

He quickly looked through his phone, making sure that everything was in order after Ohms' tampering when he felt a hand on his arm, which he was quick to pull away from.

"The fuck you doing" He watched the small blush color Ohms face and he felt his anger ebb away at the sight.

"Forgive me. I just couldn't help but wonder why you're stuck back here, clearly, you're more built to be leading the charge than sitting on your ass all day"

He sighed but couldn't help the feeling of validation that rose in him, here was a stranger who could see how messed up his situation was the minute he saw him.

"Well you said so yourself, they don't trust me apparently" He waved his phone for emphasis and noticed the grave nod the other gave him. Silence then fell across them, and he couldn't help but feel the awkward air in the room, waiting another moment before proceeding. "You said you were gonna help us? I'm sure you didn't mean taking the bug out my phone"

He saw the small smile on the others face, glad for the change in subject before he responded "Correction, I said I'd help you, and no not with the bug. I just needed to make sure we were alone before telling you"

"Stop with the cryptic shit and just say what you're gonna say" 

Ohm gave a disgruntled sigh at the comment "Why do you all have to be so impatient" was said so quietly it was clearly meant only for the other man's ears, but nevertheless, he heard it.

"Ohm, I'm about five seconds from kicking your ass, just spit it out"

"And that worked so well the first time?"

He went to advance on the smaller man, but he was quick to raise his hands up in defense, a smug smile on his face but still, he backed off a little from him.

"By midnight tonight this place is gonna be dust with everyone in it, I suggest you leave while you still can" His eyes widened at the news, that having been the last thing he expected to hear, but whilst he was in a state of urgency Ohm remained nonchalant leaning a hip against the table still.

He made to leave the room, to tell the gang of the incoming danger but was quickly stopped by Ohm grabbing onto his arm, trying to ignore the slight thrill of someone challenging him as he faced the other man "I need to tell the guys, they have to get-"

"No Tyler, it's time this gang came to an end. It's causing more problems than solutions and has long lived out its use"

"First of all, how the fuck do you know my name and secondly the fuck you on about?"

Ohm gave an exasperated sigh as if he'd told this story multiple times already and he just refused to listen. "First of all, I'm an informant, it's my job to know things. Secondly, think of this situation like its chess, you and every other gang on the west coast are the chess pieces, and I'm the chess master, positioning you all wherever and whenever I want, just so happens I have to sacrifice a piece to win"

He stood shocked, unsure whether to believe the words of the other man but yet a small niggling feeling in the back of his head told him, of course, something else was going on. "You're a sadistic fuck you know that" He pulled his arm from the others grasp but made no move to leave.

"Someone has to keep the peace otherwise you'd all be at each other's throats"

"Who else knows about this? About what's happening tonight?" He saw Ohm give him a calculated gaze before he answered.

"Only you"

"Why?"

Ohm simply gave a shrug "I liked your ass" He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him, this whole series of events made him believe that he was actually going crazy. "You're wasted here anyway, in my research I've seen what you've done, what you're capable of. You have so much potential and you don't even know it. Come work for me and I promise you won't have to sit at another computer again"

He couldn't fully process the offer, his mind spinning in loops at the smaller man's words. "So, let me get this straight. You're some sort of evil genius who's gonna burn this place down tonight but told me your plans and offered me a job because you stalked me and liked my ass? I swear I should stop falling asleep on the job"

"If it's any consolation I only hire the best of the best. I take it you've heard of Delirious? Terroriser? Vanoss?" He couldn't help the spike of fear at the sound of those names, their reputation preceded them, ruthless in their tasks until they got what they wanted, anyone daring enough to try to challenge them may as well write up their own coroner's report. He only managed a weak nod, seemingly satisfactory for the other man. "I want you to join us. With a bit of training, I'm sure you could best even them"

He scoffed a laugh, but it was apparent by the serious look on Ohms' face that he'd meant business.

"Think on it, but be quick, you have until midnight" The smaller man then approached him, and he found himself getting lost in his gaze, watching as his eyes danced from color to color in the dim light of the office, remaining still even when the others hand came up to play with a lock of his hair. "Here's my number, I hope to hear from you soon"

He felt Ohms' hand in his own and he could almost feel a jolt of electricity run between them at the touch, using all of his willpower to not let on about the impact the man had had on him. Just as he was beginning to enjoy the warmth of the smaller man's hand in his own it was gone, only a slip of paper left to tell him it had even happened at all.

He felt Ohm move away from him and walk towards the door, however, he quickly rushed after him, stopping him from shutting the door after him and in the other man's shock it was easy to pull the door back open.

"Do you wanna grab lunch?" He felt his heart lurch at the smile that was now on Ohms' face, unable to explain where or how these feelings had come about but nevertheless happy and eager to pursue them.

"Sure"

He quickly closed the door behind them, uncaring about how the room was left, after all, he had no intention of returning.

"Good, cause you owe me for almost giving me concussion" He felt a smile grace his own face at the small laugh that Ohm gave at the comment, unknowing what his future would hold but knowing that he could finally have a chance to live.


	8. Magic Forest (TerrorMoo)

[Brian POV]

Here time seemed to move differently. When they'd first entered the forest, it had been broad daylight, it hadn't even passed midday, but after a couple of hours laying against a big oak tree, moonlight was already descending on them.

He felt like he should be worried at the fact time was so quick to pass, but he was too preoccupied with admiring his surroundings, or in better words, the man sat next to him.

In the few hours they'd been there they'd watched a herd of deer pass by, even got to pet a couple of them, unbothered by their presence, as they grazed at the unusually green grass of the forest floor. They'd watched mushrooms seemingly bloom from nowhere, a multitude of colors from purple to yellow to fluorescent green, only for them to decay back into nothing minutes later.

With the rising moon, they saw an ethereal glow seem to fall on the forest, adding a faint hue onto the wildlife that only entranced them more. Couple that with what seemed to be fireflies lighting up the area around them, although he can almost swear he can hear faint trickles of laughter from them, and it was almost like a scene in a fairy-tale.

In all honesty the forest freaked him out a little bit, he'd come here in the hopes of spending some time with Brock, to get to know him better, and if he had the balls, to finally ask him out, but whilst he was almost on edge, Brock seemed transfixed in its beauty, and so they'd stayed.

He'd long ago lost feeling in his butt having sat down for so long but he couldn't bring himself to move away from the warm, comforting presence that was Brock, he's sure if he did he'd try to bolt.

"Thank you for taking me out here Bri, it's beautiful" Brocks' soft voice broke through his thoughts, and for a moment he'd thought he'd been caught staring at the man, red dusting his cheeks in embarrassment but Brock was looking at a series of fireflies ahead of them.

Just as he was about to answer Brock then turned towards him, and his words got stuck in his throat, the way the moonlight shone down on Brock gave him an ethereal beauty, almost like he belonged in this forest as well.

For a moment he got lost in the other man's eyes, and he would've happily stayed lost had it not been for the gentle touch on his hand bringing him back to his surroundings, allowing him to stutter out a response "No problem Brocky" He saw a gentle blush color the other man's cheeks and he swears his heart hurt from how hard it was beating.

The older man turned back to face the forest, but he kept his gaze fixed on the other man, watching him take in the wonder he found in the forest until he heard what seemed like laughter above him.

He cast his gaze up and saw a series of fireflies on a branch just above where Brock was sat, he felt a sense of dread fill him when he heard the creaking and cracking of wood and he just managed to grab a hold of Brocks' arm, dragging the older man on top of him before the branch fell with a loud thud beside him.

He let out the breath he'd been holding, only for it to catch in his throat again when he realized that Brock was now sat on his lap, a dark blush on his cheeks as he held onto his shoulders for support from what had just transpired.

"You alright Brock?" He relaxed somewhat at the nod the older man gave him, trying to ignore the part of him that was screaming at the fact that Brock was on his lap and that it didn't seem like he wanted to move anytime soon.

"You know if you wanted me to be on top of you, all you had to do was ask" Now it was his turn to blush, letting out a small chuckle to couple with Brocks own laugh until another cracking sound caught his attention.

He looked up to see the fireflies now on a branch higher up, but this time above him, without a thought he rolled to the side, ignoring the shout from Brock when the second branch came crashing down. He also tried not to focus on how he was pressed close leaning over Brock, the older man's legs clinging around his waist in his shock at the sudden movement.

"I swear this forest is tryin' to kill us" He muttered to Brock, still leaning on top of him, but eliciting a huffed laugh from the man under him.

"Bri, look" At the man's nod above them he turned around just enough to see the fireflies flying above them, melodic laughs filling the air as they spell out the word kiss above them. "We should probably do what they say before they drop another branch on us"

He didn't need to be told twice, taking a final look to marvel in the quiet beauty of the man under him before he leaned down and pressed his lips against those of the man he loved wholeheartedly.

He lost himself in the kiss, giving everything he could to Brock and taking everything the other man had to give, the older man pulling him ever tighter on top of him until they finally had to break away for air, goofy smiles gracing each of their faces as they simply stared in wonder at the other.

"I guess I should thank you properly, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be 'alove' to kiss you right now" He groaned at Brocks' pun, leaning his head against the man's shoulder, his heart soaring as he felt the man chuckle below him.

He heard Brock prepare to say something else but instead chose to press their lips together and from the way the other man almost melted at the contact he didn't mind his chance for another pun being taken away.

*********

[Evan POV]

"Has anyone seen Brock? We were gonna go to the shop to get some stuff for tonight" He sighed as everyone shook their heads, normally his friend would tell him if he was otherwise occupied, but he supposes he could just go to the shop on his own. If he bought crap food for the party than Brock would be the only one to blame for not being here.

Just as he was about to leave through the front door he saw Ohm come in through the garden "Hey Ohm, don't suppose you know where Brock is?"

His hope was quickly quenched at the older mans shake of the head "Sorry Evan, haven't seen him for a few hours now"

He let out a sigh "Thanks anyway Ohm" With a nod from the other man he left the house to go to the shop, already deciding on what chips he was going to buy.

**********

[Ohm POV]

As he entered the living area he quickly found Anthony on the couch, making a beeline straight for him and taking a seat next to him before leaning in closer and in a hushed tone said "Don't have to worry about the sexual tension between Brock and Brian anymore"

"They finally did it huh?" He hummed an affirmative before holding out his hand, a moment later Anthony sighed before putting a 10-dollar bill in his hand.

"Told you my faeries will make it happen"

"I'm never betting against you again" He let out a few giggles, much to the amusement of the younger man before grabbing a spare controller, loading up a game before challenging Anthony to a couple of rounds of COD as they waited for their two friends to return, hands in one another's.


	9. Family (JigglyWrecker)

[Anthony POV]

As he pulled into the driveway he couldn't be happier that he was finally home. Whilst he loved to spend time with his friends and meet his fans, this had been the longest he'd spent away from his family and he'd been gradually counting down the days until he'd walk through his front door again.

He missed Ohm crawling into the bed at 4 am in the morning having just finished editing his third video that day, how the older man would fall on top of him, only he couldn't be mad when that same man would curl himself tightly around him with a mumbled 'love you' before falling asleep.

He missed Hazel, their four-year-old daughter, running into their room at whatever ungodly hour she woke up at to practically drag him out of bed to come and watch cartoons with her whilst he plaits her hair.

He missed how Ashley, their two-year-old daughter, would immediately raise her hands when he entered the room, begging him to lift her which he was all too happy to oblige, throwing her into the air whilst she giggled excitedly, always wanting to go higher.

He misses the random little moments throughout the day which he has no explanation for, how one time he came home to find Ohm carrying a laughing Ashley as they chased a squealing Hazel around the house and calling it an Ash rush, which when asked Ohm would only giggle at.

It was a quick walk from the car to the front door, barely taking a step through the doorway before Hazel came running up to him shouting 'daddy daddy' excitedly. He dropped his suitcase in favor of picking up his daughter, twirling her around before settling her on his hip.

"Miss me?" he asked, already knowing the answer as she told him yes before hugging him, keeping her arms tight around him as he made his way further into the house.  
"Go to the kitchen daddy, we made a cake for you" She started wriggling around in his arms as if trying to direct him there, but he kept a tight hold of her as he moved towards the living room.

"I will in a second baby, but let's get dad and Ash first" he couldn't help the smile at the sight that greeted him as he entered the living room.

Ohm was sleeping on the couch, patches of flour and cocoa over his face and clothes, snoring gently, whilst Ashley sat on top of his chest playing with the drawstrings of the hoodie Ohm was wearing. Ashley was quick to notice him, letting out an excited screech as she raised her hands, he quickly walked over to the couch, placing a quick kiss on Ohms' forehead before picking her up with his free arm and vacating the room before the noise woke Ohm up.

It was then that Hazel renewed her efforts to get him to the kitchen, placing Ash onto the kitchen island when he got there and dropping Hazel gently onto the floor so that she could retrieve the cake.

He graciously accepted the cake that was handed to him, 'Welcome Home' was scrawled messily on top of even messier chocolate frosting, a myriad of sprinkles and silver balls were scattered across the top. Some would call it a mess, he'd call it perfect.

He thanked the both of them, giving them a kiss on the forehead before getting a knife to start cutting up slices for them.

"Do you know who will love to have some of this cake with us?" He asked them, both of them looking confused as they shook their heads. "Mr. Bear, Dolly and Abigail" Both of them perked up instantly, Hazel running up the stairs to arrange the tea party with her assortment of toys, whilst he tried to stop Ashley from grabbing fistfuls of cake long enough to cut it.

********  
[Ohm POV]

He woke up startled, he hadn't meant to fall asleep but long nights and early mornings meant that he stood little chance of staying awake once he'd sat on the couch. 

However, his children were nowhere to be seen, he called out to them, hoping that maybe they were playing a game nearby, but there was no answer.

He rushed out of the living room, ever-darkening thoughts crossing his mind before he heard screaming and laughing coming from upstairs.

He walked into the girls' room to find Anthony slowly falling off of a bean bag whilst Hazel tried to tickle him. All the while Ashley was sitting contentedly as she tried to eat the cake in front of her, although she was just adding to the growing amount around her mouth.

"What's going on here then?" He fought to hide his smile as he tried to look as stern as possible.

"Daddy ate Mr. Bears cake"

"No, I didn't, I was just keeping it safe for dad" Even from the doorway he could see the disapproving and doubtful look that Hazel threw at him.

"Well dad's here now and I'd like some cake please" he said as he entered the room, noticing how Anthony's face was starting to go red as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Well, you see dad took so long that I got hungry-" 

"So, you did eat it" Hazel screamed, and he couldn't stop his giggles at the scene in front of him as Anthony tried to crawl away from their daughter who kept trying to tickle him.

"C'mon Hazel, let's get him" With that, he got on all fours and launched his own attack on Anthony, and it wasn't long before the both of them were out of breath with laughter and bright red in the face.

They lay for a minute to catch their breath, Hazel abandoning them to serve more tea to her guests whilst Ashley was finger-painting with the remainder of her cake.  
"Welcome home Jigglesworth" he murmured just loud enough that only Anthony would hear him, the younger man turning his head to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

"I've missed you guys so damn much"

"We missed you too, don't ever leave for that long again" he pouted, which Anthony only chuckled at.

"I don't plan to" They kissed briefly again and stayed close whilst Hazel started to sing some song she'd just made up, Ashley adding her own little hum and shout here and there to contribute to the song. "I love you, ya nerd"

He smiled at the nickname, "I love you too" 

They shared one more chaste kiss which was quickly stopped by Hazel telling them that they'd run out of tea. With a sigh, he got up off the floor and grabbed the small play teapot to get more 'tea' as well as a wipe to clear up Ashley and her artwork.

For the next couple of hours, they ate cake and sandwiches hunched over the little table, before tucking the girls' in for a nap, silently making their way downstairs to huddle up together on the couch.

Neither of them lasted long before sleep took them, grateful for the next few quiet hours they had together before being woken up for their next adventure.


	10. Mer au (TerrorMooOhm)

[Moo POV]

He scanned the beachfront as quick as he could, searching for any trinkets that his partners might find interesting. 

There was a time when he was scared of the surface, refusing to even look up above him at the sunlight filtering down, and content to remain within the seas' depths.

Ohm and Brian had changed that. He'd met Brian first, and it was almost like being dragged into a hurricane, he was so easily caught up in the other mer that it made his head spin if he thought about it too much. He was endeared by how protective Brian was of him, even amongst friends, but the younger mer never failed to tell him how much he loved him.

Then came Ohm, if Brian was a hurricane then Ohm was a Tsunami, barely noticeable at first until everything came all at once and all you could do was hold on for the ride. Admittedly things had been tense at first between the other two mers, both fighting the other for his attention and whilst it was somewhat sweet at first he was quick to put his foot down.

It was slow going, but now the two of them were as devoted to each other as they were to him. The two mers had eventually tried to get him up towards the surface, the first few times he'd barely left their home before choosing the cowards route and heading back in.

Luckily for him, Ohm and Brian seemed to have an endless amount of patience, well at least when it came to him that is, and after a week his head finally breached the surface of the water. He was blinded from the sun somewhat, raising a hand to cover his eyes whilst Ohm pointed out landmarks near to them and Brian held him close in a show of comfort and support, which he was all too grateful for.

Eventually, he got bolder, a couple of weeks later and the three of them were walking along the sand of a nearby beach, he noted how Ohm picked up a somewhat colorful rock, keeping hold of it to be put in their house.

Whilst more confident, he didn't dare to venture near the top on his own, at least that was until something glinted at him in the sunlight, just below the water level on the beach. He normally came here to bathe in the shallows, still able to feel the suns warmth without actually going out, but the circular object caught his attention and swimming as close as he could to see that it was a ring. 

The normal dilemma he gave himself was quieted as he quickly ascended up and onto the beach, easily finding the ring and where he then stood on the beach, held it up in the air to admire it in the sun, watching how the light seemed to shine and scatter from it.

He made the quick journey home, eager to show his partners, and whilst happy at the present he'd gotten them, they were more set-on congratulating and supporting him for going out of the water on his own, causing a dark blush to color his cheeks.

That had been a few months ago now, these days he was quite happy to scout around the nearest beaches in search of odd gifts to take back with him. No matter what he brought, Brian and Ohm always seemed happy and proud of him, eagerly putting it up on display for all to see.

However, today it seemed that there was nothing of interest that had washed up on the shores. Before he went back into the water he turned towards the sun, closing his eyes to feel the suns warmth on him once more, breathing in the sharp salty wind that whipped around him before making his descent underwater.

His mind was otherwise distracted, too busy thinking about the dinner Ohm was hunting them that he didn't see the net fall in front of him until he swam straight into it.   
A flare of panic rose up in him, he quickly turned to try and escape it, but the sides were already being lifted and he felt his breath get stuck in his throat as tears welled in his eyes at the fact that he was now trapped.

In a quick motion, he traveled up, hoping to jump out of the top before it shut, but he was too late, only swimming into the net at speed which earned a whimper from him. This net was different from the ones he was used to, harsher almost.

Sure enough, when he tried to use his hands and tail to try and make holes in it he only ended up getting a series of scratches across both limbs, his blood easily mixing in with the water around him as tears spilled from his eyes.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't move the lump in his throat despite his attempts to try and calm himself down, but the panic only made him tenser. He heard a mechanical whirring noise and sure enough he was slowly being lifted up towards the surface where he's sure he'll be killed.

Once again he tried to make any sort of weakness in the net, but instead, he only caused more cuts, deeper this time so much so that even the smallest movement sent pain coursing through him.

Just as the top of the net was starting to breach the surface a flash of gold caught his eye from in front of him, whatever it was, was heading towards him quickly and just when he felt another spike of panic, the object propelled over him, easily slicing through the net and freeing him.

It was then that Brian and Ohm came into view, Brian had his own trident in hand, and with some help from Ohm, Brian leaped up and out of the water, faintly he could hear shouts coming from above him.

Despite being freed, he was too shocked by the events that just unfurled to make a move. It was Ohm that brought him out of his reverie, taking his cut up hands in his own and placing gentle kisses on the scratches until he was sure he had his attention.

"It's okay Brock, we've got you" He couldn't keep his composure, letting out pained sobs as he hugged the other mer close, kind and gentle words falling from the older mers lips until he had no more tears left to cry.

Just then they heard a splash, turning he saw that a body had fallen into the water, the humans red blood coloring the blue water, terrified look on its face as it took its last breaths, well Brian was called Terroriser for a reason. 

He then felt Ohm gently cajole him away, slowly turning him away from the body and in the direction of home. Just then, however, Ohms' hand darted out and a second later his trident was in it.

With a quick motion, Ohm threw it full force at the boat, through the water he could see the weapon pierce someone as they'd tried to jump from the boat, the mer having thrown it with such strength that the trident, with the human still on it, tore through the ship walls. He knew it wouldn't be too long until the ship would be completely submerged under the water.

Another splash alerted him, but he let out his breath when he saw Brian swimming up to him, the younger mer taking his hands gently and similar to Ohm, placed gentle kisses on the cuts that marred them.

"C'mon Brock, lets go home" Held by his partners, comforting words being whispered into his ears, it wasn't long until they made it back home, the other two mers making quick work of covering up his cuts before cuddling up close next to him, thankful they were all still there and together.

**********

Despite the incident, it hadn't completely put him off of traveling to the surface, but it did reinforce his partners request that he learn to fight or at least learn to defend himself just in case, Cthulhu forbid, they didn't make it in time.

Training had been... interesting. He's sure it would have been a lot quicker if it had been anyone other than Ohm and Brian teaching him, but as such, they were too easily distracted by one another, so what would normally take a couple of hours to learn took them just over a day.

Not that he minded, any excuse to spend time with the two mer were good enough for him, grateful that fate had deemed him worthy of such perfect mates.


	11. Witch Outlaw (OhmCat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Btw this is set in the era of the Salem Witch Trials, cause aside from the name you can't really tell XD

[Tyler POV]

He ran into the small clearing, knowing exactly that this was where he'd find the witch, the spot being a familiar rendezvous point for the both of them back when times were simpler. 

"Ohm, you fucker, I know you're here" His eyes kept scanning the area in front of him waiting for the man to appear, he supposes he shouldn't have been surprised to hear the man behind him, nevertheless he still jumps in surprise when he hears his voice breaking through the quiet.

"I'm surprised it took you so long, almost ran out of juice keeping myself invisible"

He'd tried to keep composed, to not let his emotions cloud his judgment, to bring the witch into justice where he was sure to be hanged, but he couldn't. As soon as he saw the smaller man his resolve disintegrated, making him putty for the other man to use.

"You know what I have to do Ohm, please don't make me do this" He saw the pained look in the other's eyes, he's sure it's the same pain reflected in his own.

He watched the other man slowly approach him and the lump in his throat got bigger with his every step to the point where he could no longer breath, not until a soft hand pressed against his cheek and he was helpless but to lean into the touch.

"You don't have to follow them Tyler, you're so much better than them" He felt Ohms' other hand come up to his other cheek, forcing him to face him as he pleaded at him "Come with me, we can start somewhere new, build a cabin in the woods like you wanted, anything you want, just please...please come with me"

He wanted nothing more than to say yes, to say fuck everyone else so he could finally have something good in his life, but his life was here, his friends were here, his job was everything to him and if it wasn't for the fact that Ohm had wormed himself into his life it would've been perfect.

"You know I can't, these people-"

"Will kill me if they find me. I know that's not who you are, you're better than them, deserve better than them-"

"And you're so much better, huh? Not telling me who you are, what you are-" He felt his own flare of anger at the smaller man's words, pulling away from his touch which he immediately regretted when he saw the slight flinch Ohm gave.

"I never hid who I was. You just turned a blind eye until the sheriff came down on me, so you took his side." He saw Ohm take a deep breath, seemingly calming himself down before continuing "This hasn't been easy for either of us, but it doesn't have to be like this, just leave with me, leave all this bullshit behind, you even said it yourself how that town was dull as shit without me"

He huffed a laugh at the statement, what he wouldn't give to go back in time just so he could cherish those few moments a bit more.

"I can't Ohm, I just...can't" He could almost see the hope drain out of the older man's eyes and guilt filled him instantly, he felt the overwhelming urge to replace that look with one of joy, but it took all his willpower to stick by his guns. "Ohm, you need to go. Or I have no choice but to bring you in"

He saw tears well up in the other's eyes and he can feel his own do the same, but still, he stood firm, even when the broken voice of the man he loved called out to him.   
"Tyler-"

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. Go, live your life, be happy, find someone else, do whatever the fuck you want, but please just go."

"I-I can't Tyler, not without you"

Just then they heard a shout in the distance, the both of them breaking apart as they turned to face the noise, their time now was limited, and a decision had to be made.  
"You have to Ohm, please. I need to know you're going to be alright"

He saw Ohm wipe away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks, without thinking he quickly reached his own hand up to wipe away the new tears that had fallen. "Please, Ryan. I've never asked anything of you before, but I'm asking you to do this"

He should feel some sort of relief but instead, he feels his heart clench tightly at the small nod the smaller man gave. They stood there for a moment, trying to memorize the other best they could until another shout, a lot closer this time broke their silence.

"You need to go now, before they find you" He pulled away from Ohm slightly, wiping at his own tears whilst he let the man use his magic to disappear from his life forever.  
They could hear voices now, faint but getting closer and yet Ohm still hadn't vanished.

"I don't have enough energy, I used it all waiting for your slow ass" 

He huffed a laugh, trying to make light of their situation before lightly grabbing onto Ohms' chin and pulling his face up to meet his. "Take some of mine then" With that, he closed the difference between them and pressed their lips together.

It was bittersweet, everything he'd ever needed, and goodbye all wrapped in one, and he swears he can feel his heart breaking, tears streaking down both of their faces as they pulled the other close, eager for any intimacy the other had to offer.

Although his lungs were screaming for air they broke apart from their kiss far too soon, he happily would've lived out his life at that moment if given the chance rather than see the person he loved leave him.

"I love you Tyler" Their foreheads were pressed together, the words falling from Ohms' mouth were so gentle they could be mistaken for the wind, but still he held onto the other man.

"I love you too Ryan"

"I'll wait for you, I'll always wait for you"

Before he could reply the group of voices entered the clearing, panic flaring in him at the thought that Ohm had been caught, yet when he opened his eyes Ohm was nowhere to be seen.

"Wildcat, you find anything?"

"That's deputy to you Procter" He barked out the retort, he didn't mean for it to come off quite as angrily as that but given the circumstances, he figured it was warranted "Let's head back into town and resume the search tomorrow, bastard can't have gone far"

There were nods coming from the group of men before they quickly turned, heading back in the direction they'd come. He faced to where Ohm had been only moments prior, knowing the man had long left and yet he still whispered his confession to the wind like a promise.

"I'll come for you...one day" He nodded to himself, reaffirming his words. Despite what he'd told the older man the feelings of loneliness and longing that now clawed and grabbed at him were on the verge of unbearable and he knew that this couldn't be it. That they both deserved more, deserved better, deserved each other.

He saw the sun begin to sink below the horizon, taking one last look around the sparse clearing before he too made his way back to the town, not knowing that Ohm had stayed by his side the whole time, and having heard his confession had a renewed sense of hope for their future. Soon leaving the clearing in search of a new place where they both might hope to call home one day.


	12. Valentines (JigglyWrecker)

[Ohm POV]

He was surprised to hear the knock on his door so early in the day, well 11 am, but it was early for him, as he was more commonly used to late night streams, so he could afford to have the luxury of sleeping in. He didn't pay much mind to his appearance, didn't care who was at the door and that they'd see him in his PJs, hair mused whilst his eyes squinted as they still adjusted to the light, he just wanted to eat his cereal and watch crappy tv for a couple of hours.

It was with a surprise then that he opened the door to be met with his boyfriend, Anthony, hidden behind a bouquet of flowers and what appeared to be an almost human-sized teddy bear.

Before he could even process the scene in front of him Anthony gave him a seemingly disapproving look before speaking to him. "Thought we agreed you were getting an early night last night"

He looked away from Anthony's' disapproving stare, face red as he fidgeted with his hands "Well I was gonna finish up early but then Del and Toonz convinced me to play some Apex with them and one hour turned into two and I kinda lost track of time" He looked up to no longer see disapproval but worry coloring his boyfriends face and he hated the fact that he's the reason for it. "I'm sorry, Jiggly, I'm working on it"

Seemingly content with his answer Anthony shot him a smile before opening his arms which he was happy to all but fall into, glad for the warm comfort of his boyfriend keeping out the bitter chill that had settled outside around them.

Too soon they pulled away from each other and he immediately wanted to fall back into those arms until he thought about how much nicer that would be in the comfort of his home.

He opened the door further to let Anthony through, graciously accepting the flowers whilst the younger man carried the bear through and set it on the kitchen counter whilst he placed the flowers in a vase.

"What are you doing here anyway? Thought you were going to see family?"

"What I ain't allowed to surprise my man for Valentine's day? You should be honored, by the way, typically I wait for the day after when everything's cheap as shit, but I braved those crowded overpriced aisles for you"

"My hero" He laughed, a smile growing wider when Anthony joined in before pulling said man into another hug, he let himself enjoy the small kisses, one on top of his head, before falling down to his neck, letting his boyfriends' hands freely roam around his back.

He was so at ease that he could do little to defend himself when said hands dug themselves into his sides, eliciting giggle after giggle as he tried to escape, his efforts were futile as Anthony placed a wet raspberry on his neck. The younger man laughing so hard that his grip on him faltered and allowed him to escape as he wiped at his neck.

"What the fuck!!" Anthony paid little mind to his distress as he was still doubled over laughing, but he was quick to sneak up on him and launch his own attack, eliciting a whole new round of laughter from the younger man who quickly retaliated, the two of them having an all-out war until their lungs were screaming for air with which they agreed on a truce.

Once they'd calmed down and got some of their breath back Anthony broke the silence "Decided a name?" Anthony's glance towards the big bear still sat on the counter showed him what he had meant and there was no hesitation as he answered.

"Jiggly"

"Hey! What's wrong with me? I am not going to be replaced by a teddy bear, I swear to God..."

He giggled a little at Anthony's apparent distress at the name before answering "He's my new substitute for when you're not here, who else am I gonna cuddle up to when you're not here?"

"Guess I'll have to stay here then"

They both paused, staring at each other as they processed what had just been said "Jiggly... do you mean.."

"I mean I wouldn't be against us moving in together...sometime in the very near future.."

"Yes" He interjected before Anthony could finish what he was saying, already seeing the joy light up his boyfriends' face.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, of course" They both reached forward to hug each other close and despite how happy he was he made sure to note exactly where Anthony's' hands were at all times.

"Now, how about we go celebrate this upstairs" He giggled as Anthony waggled his eyebrows, leaving little doubt as to what he meant, however, he had other plans.

"I already agreed to play some GMOD with some of the guys so you're gonna have to wait a little bit"

"Not so fast mister, I already told them that you're going to be predisposed of for the weekend, which means that you're all mine"

He tried to hide how happy he was at the news, whilst he enjoyed playing with his friends it wasn't often that he got to spend time with Anthony and knowing that they had the next few days free of commitments made him appreciate the man in front of him so much more

"You see I now have a dilemma though" Anthony's' hum of recognition told him to continue "I was gonna put on some sexy lingerie I picked up to show off to my super-hot boyfriend" He could see the excitement and intrigue in Anthony's' eyes at his words, enjoying the warm hand that came to rest on his hip as a result "but then said boyfriend decided to blow a raspberry on me and I feel like pancakes would be the only reasonable apology"

"Fuck" He giggled at Anthony's' muttered swear before pulling said man into a hug and pressing a gentle kiss onto his neck "Why did I have to fall in love with someone so high maintenance"

"You love it" The answering hum confirmed his statement and he pulled away slightly so that he could place his lips gently against Anthony's. He felt the younger man try to deepen it, but he kept it slow, trying to savor every last moment before they become almost animalistic in their need.

When they broke apart Anthony placed one final kiss on his lips before moving away to start making up pancakes for the both of them, it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around him, hugging the younger man close from behind as he cooked, and he couldn't help but think that this was his future. Content with the thought, he held Anthony closer and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck as he looked forward to their life together.


	13. PAX (OhmCat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little frisky near the end btw, nothing explicit, but you've been warned just in case.

[Ohm POV]

"You're a little pussy Ohm" 

He started to giggle at the insult thrown his way, knowing that there was no actual heat behind it, even though he had just plus foured Scotty. Thankful when Jiggly reversed it so he could aim his second plus four at their ill-tempered friend.

"You just can't handle these nuts" As soon as he said that he played his card and not a second later he was met with Tylers' icon being changed, showing that he had once again rage quit.

They tried to carry on playing between the three of them, but with no end in sight and Tyler growing ever more impatient they quit to allow him to join back in, but this time in teams.

"I want Ohm on my team" He was surprised at Wildcats' admission, but couldn't help the small giggle that left him, quickly drowned out by Jiggly and Scotty's' laugh as they told him that's not how the game worked. "Ohm you're the luckiest bastard in this game, I'll literally suck your dick to be on your team"

"Oh, is that so" He said it relatively quietly to feign seductiveness, his face going red at the statement. He knew it wasn't true but a small part of him wanted it to be, that the friend he may or may not have been crushing on could have some form of feelings for him. He's sure his retort wasn't heard over their friend's laughter but somehow Tyler had still heard it.

"Just make it happen dude" Without another word he pressed play, his friends having regained some form of composure which was quickly lost when they saw that Tyler was in fact on Ohms' team.

He was somewhat endeared by the fact that Tyler would half stutter out retorts to their friend's remarks about his fate, needless to say, none of them were really paying much attention that round. So much so that he quickly made it to Uno, and Tyler's skip meant that it was an easy win for them.

"We'll have to arrange a halfway point between us for you to come fulfill your deal" With that, he placed down his card, Scotty and Anthony having never really stopped laughing only got louder whilst Tyler simply celebrated his first win of the night.

A few more flirtatious comments were exchanged between him and Tyler to the point where they were told to no longer talk about their 'deal' otherwise the other team would not stop laughing. Tyler quickly reverted back to his snarky comments, not that he minded, glad to have his crush being somewhat supportive of him during the game.

Just as they were about to call it quits for the night a message popped up through his discord.

Tyler: Can I talk to you privately?

He furrowed his brow at the comment, wondering what it would entail before typing out a quick 'yh', where they then waited for their friends to leave the chat so that they could talk in peace.

"Look Ohm, what I said earlier-"

"Honestly, don't sweat it, man. I've said a lot worse before" He felt a small feeling of warmth in him grow when he heard a small chuckle from the other man.  
"Ah yes the infamous Ohm moans"

"I can't help being an expressive guy"

Again, he heard a small chuckle from the other man before he gave his reply "That's one way of putting it I guess"

His giggles were quick to die down until there was nothing but silence between them, not that he minded, any time with Tyler was worth it, he just wanted to make the most of it until the younger man would leave.

"Listen, Ohm. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to PAX this year? Obviously, you don't have to show your face to anyone or anything, but I just thought cause you never go to conven-"

"I've been to PAX before"

"What?"

"Yeah, I went...2016? I think? Saw you there and everything"

"The Fuck?!?" He started to giggle as Tyler began to rage at him "You're a little bitch you know that, why the fuck didn't you tell us or something?"

He fell silent, how was he supposed to say that he almost did? That he was somewhat starstruck at the sight of him and wanted nothing more than to walk over and pretend to be an overzealous fan until they eventually saw through his façade. But, alas, it was his self-confidence that was his downfall, that he wouldn't match up to their standards both physically and personality wise. So instead he'd watched from a distance, watching fan after fan wrap an arm around him to take a selfie wishing he could be in their place.

He decided to be somewhat honest in his reply, not wanting to say how he was almost a lovesick puppy that whole weekend. "I just didn't think that I could match up with the great Wildcat."

"That's bullshit" Tylers' statement shocked him somewhat, especially as it was said with so much conviction. "You're just as good as any one of us Ohm"

He was unsure of how to respond, once again letting silence fill their chat as he tried to find a way out of this situation, although he couldn't help but notice the warm feeling in his chest growing at Tylers' words. He was wondering how to move on from the current conversation but luckily he didn't have to.

"Well if you do decide to come lemme know and maybe I'll fulfill my side of the deal" He could almost hear the tease in the younger man's voice and could almost picture the wink that would accompany that statement, making him blush somewhat. "G'night Ohm"

"G'night Tyler" With that he left Discord before taking a deep breath and raking his hand through his hair in an effort to process the evening's events. Had Tyler just flirted with him? Was there a chance he was serious about it? After all, there was no reason for him to bring it up so he either meant it or it was just a tease.

As soon as he thought that, a small part of him grasped at the chance that maybe this man had feelings for him too, he didn't want to believe it, to get his hopes up, but that small part of him refused to let go. 

He then made the executive decision to go to PAX, buying his tickets, flights everything right then and there before he could talk himself out of it.  
He thought for a moment about whether to tell Tyler he was going, but instead decided to leave it for another time, instead making the short journey to his bed where he promptly fell asleep.

Surprisingly Tyler played with him a couple more times that week, with the end of each session being Tyler asking if he's coming to PAX whilst he makes up some excuse to say no, having made the decision to surprise the younger man there.

Again, he was surprised when even up to the last few days before the event his friend almost seemed to plead with him to come, to at least make the journey and get out of his house for once. He wanted nothing more than to tell him, to hear Tylers' excitement about him coming, but instead, he stuck to his guns and kept quiet on the matter.

********

Eventually, PAX rolled around, and he was currently moving around on adrenaline in an effort not to let his nerves get the best of him. Despite being sure that no one knew his true appearance he couldn't help but feel eyes watching him and mutters around him almost as if they did know.

That first day it wasn't too hard to find his friends, not that he went up to them of course, once again his self-doubt rearing its ugly head, so instead he was content to watch from a distance. Occasionally he'd hear one of his friends voices loud above the crowd and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. A couple of times he noticed Tyler look his way, but never for too long, after all, there was no reason for Tyler to expect it was him in the first place, but he did somewhat feel the sting of loneliness as he watched his friends moving through the crowds, never not laughing.

The second day was much the same, he'd tried to give himself a pep talk both the night before and this morning to at least make some effort to interact with his friends, yet when he stood only a few feet away he couldn't bring himself to do it. In the corner of his eye, he did notice Tyler cast a somewhat confused look in his direction, but he was somewhat grateful when he was allowed to make his escape. 

He knew he had about 20 minutes before his friends were due to go to their signings and once again he felt adrenaline coursing through him as he once again tried to prep himself for some form of interaction. Without a thought he left the corridor he was standing in and headed directly to his friends, he briefly noted the bathroom just behind them and came up with a plan to at least try and introduce himself to Tyler.

He tried not to focus on how he was getting ever closer to the small group and Tyler was looming ever more so above him, instead deciding to purposefully bump into him, knocking the younger man off balance somewhat and earning himself a cuss. As he turned to 'apologize' he caught Tyler's eye and winked in the hopes it conveyed his message as he then headed into the bathroom.

The room was empty, which he was silently thankful for, as he fidgeted on the spot facing the door to see if his friend walked in. Not a minute later Tyler was storming into the bathroom and heading directly towards him, he tried not to focus on how scared he was of the younger man at that moment, glad when said man only came to a stop in front of him before seemingly examining him.

"You're a fucking bitch I hope you know that Ohm" In his panic he couldn't stop the laugh that came out, letting out the breath he'd been holding as Tyler shot him a warm smile and he was able to relax somewhat.

That was however short-lived before he felt himself being pushed backward until his back hit a wall, but before he could say anything a pair of lips came crashing onto his own and all argument left him.

There was no tenderness in their kiss, it was raw and passionate and left him breathless, unable to keep back his whine when Tyler moved away from him, only to get some air before he dove back in.

That's how they stayed, lips moving together until eventually, he lifted a leg up in an effort to reach Tyler's waist, all too grateful when the man lifted him up the rest of the way, and quickly wrapping his legs around the taller man, bringing them ever closer.

Eventually, they really had to break apart to get some air, weaving his fingers through Tyler's hair and feeling some sort of satisfaction when he felt the low moan from the taller man at the slight tug he gave.

"How'd you know it was me?" Tyler only huffed a laugh before leaning down to press kisses along his neck and up to his ear before giving his answer, the warm air sending a shiver down his spine.

"I saw your little bitch ass following us around yesterday, I was half tempted to go up to you myself because I figured you'd just pussy out"

"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises then" He's sure he can hear Tylers' eyeroll, grateful when said man decided to resume kissing him. He couldn't stop his moan as he felt rough hands squeezing his ass, only getting rougher with each moan that left him.

All thoughts of the outside world had completely left their minds until they heard the bathroom door open and Anthony's voice soon after.

"I swear I better not find you fighting that guy, cause then I'm gonna be pissed" They broke apart then, both looking towards the shorter man as he stood there somewhat dumbfounded.

"Hey Jiggly" He gave a little wave even as he was still being held up by Tyler, letting out a few small giggles as he saw a myriad of emotions crossing his friends face. Confusion was the most prominent until he eventually seemed to come to a conclusion about the sight in front of him, which was then replaced by joy and then disgust.

"I really didn't need to see two of my friends grinding against a bathroom wall"

"To be fair we haven't got that far yet, I was just-"

"I don't need to hear it" Jiggly was quick to intercept Tylers' statement, instead telling him to get his ass in gear lest they are late before quickly leaving them alone again.

He expected to be let go and placed back on the floor where he'd be left to his own musings for the rest of the day, surprised however when Tyler leaned in to once again kiss him, except this one was a lot more gentle than their previous ones, taking away his breath even though it was only short.

When he felt Tyler pull away he leaned forward in an effort to make the kiss longer, he felt Tyler laugh before the younger man pushed back against him, giving him the last few moments to enjoy being together before they did break apart. 

Tyler gently placed him down and he felt the coldness of the room much more now that he wasn't against Tyler, coupled with the thought of rejection of having to leave the taller man for the rest of the day made him somewhat sullen.

However, the promise of later whispered against his ear brought a smile to his face, before Tyler grabbed his hand, silent question in his eyes which he nodded to, giving one last deep breath before he went out to greet his friends.


	14. Birthday (Not shippy H2OhmToonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H2OhmToonz with just dudes being best friends, but if you were to ask them they'd probably be dtf

[Luke POV]

The sound of the front door clicking shut brought them both to attention, both racing the other off of the couch to greet Ohm who had just gotten back from his weekend away. Normally he didn't act out on his desperate need for Ohms' attention but given that it was said man's birthday tomorrow he figured that he could indulge himself a little, and clearly Jon agreed with him.

They both gave the shorter man a tight hug, laughing when Ohm would try to bat them away when it got a little too tight, Jon ignoring Ohms' efforts entirely and lifting him up and over his shoulder to carry him into the living room.

Ohm was more or less thrown onto the couch causing another laugh from the youngest of the three at Ohms' look and shriek of indignation, which was short lived when Ohm wrapped an arm around his neck and started rubbing his hair, he couldn't hold back his own laugh even if he wanted too.

"Oh, you think it's funny Toonzy? Didn't see you bothering to help"

Before he could so much as blink Ohm was off of Jon and had rushed over to him before putting him into a headlock, it was endearing at first and he was willing to indulge the smaller man for a moment, but when he showed no signs of stopping he was quick to escape the grasp around him, picking up Ohm once again and chucking him onto the couch.

"You keep your ass there okay? I see you out that seat and there ain't nobody that can save you"

All Ohm did was put his hands behind his head as he laid back against the couch, giving a nod of approval he motioned to Jon to follow, casting one final look to a now smirking Ohm as they made their way to the kitchen.

Jon wasted no time in getting out the cake that they had spent the day making, four tiers of chocolatey goodness that gave him toothache to even think about but he's sure his friends would happily consume. 

He left Jon to light the candles whilst he brought out their joint present, nothing big, more of a joke really but he hopes to catch Ohm in it at least once before it's relegated to the bottom of the man's cupboard.

He helped Jon light up the last few candles before the younger man carefully picked up the cake and made his slow advance towards the living room. He quickly made his way in front of Jon, dropping the present just by the door to peek into the room to see Ohm fiddling around with the Tv.

"What the hell did I say about staying on that couch"

The way Ohm jumped in place was almost comical and he was lucky not to hit his head on the Tv when turning to face him, dropping the remote by the Tv as he quickly scurried back onto the couch, mumbled apologies leaving his lips.

"That's what I thought Bitch"

"You're so mean Toonzy, you and Del" His heart could melt at the pout Ohm threw his way, he's not going to deny that the younger man had both him and Del wrapped around his pinky finger, not that they'd tell him that of course.

"Get your ass out the way" He jumped a little at the voice right behind him, earning a small giggle from both Jon and Ohm before moving out of the way, letting the man make his way into the room to the beginning tunes of happy birthday.

He was quick to join in, enjoying the sparkle in Ohms' eyes as he realized what his friends had done for him. After the smaller man had blown out the candles he'd barely let Jon put the cake down before wrapping him into a hug and dragging him onto the couch with him. It quickly turned ugly, Ohm not above tickling the younger man to keep him close, leaving said man helpless but to cry for help.

It was nice to watch someone else be on the receiving end of Ohms' antics for once and he was happy to let Jons' cries fall on deaf ears until his foot almost smashed the cake into the table and he'd be damned if he let the cake they had made go to waste.

He grabbed the present that was still by the door before making his way to the couch "Alright break it up the both of ya, or neither of you are gettin' cake" Ohm was quick to throw his pout at them again.

"But it's my birthday Toonzy, you literally can't say no to me" He rolled his eyes at that statement which only earned a giggle from Ohm.

"Your birthday ain't till tomorrow bitch until then we do as I say"

"Fuck that, I made that cake as well, I damn well get to eat it when I want" He turned to cast a disapproving look at Jon.

"Wanna try me bitch" Him and Jon stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move, until eventually, Jon relented, looking away.

"I hate you"

"Love ya too"

"Just give Ohm his present so we can eat the damn thing, I swear it's callin' to me man" he rolled his eyes again before putting the present in Ohms lap Jon interjecting before he could say anything "This is from both of us, it's an early gift, hope you enjoy, yadda yadda can we eat now?"

He slapped Jon upside the head, earning a grunt of pain from the younger man and a giggle from Ohm "Wow nice to know I mean so much to you Del"

"C'mon man, don't tell me you can resist that?" he made a general motion towards the cake at which he noticed Ohm go to look, he swears he can see the man actually think about the question for a moment before he's tearing into his present.

"I swear to God you're both as bad as each other" He sighed, trying his best not to facepalm as he watched Ohm pull out the rabbit onesie they'd gotten him, fluffy tail and all.

They watched as Ohm measured it up against himself before giving them both a quick hug and a thank you before quickly excusing himself to try it on. Whilst the younger man was gone he was in a constant battle trying to keep Jon away from the food, ignoring his pleas for 'just a bit of frosting'.

Not too long later Ohm came back to the living room, strutting into the room to music only he could hear, turning when he was in front of them like a model on a catwalk before he broke his façade in a giggle. He wolf whistled at Ohm who only giggled more as he turned once again, wagging his fluffy little tail before sitting down next to them again.

"This is awesome guys, seriously thank you so much. Best birthday present ever" 

"Don't say that yet, wait till you see what you've got tomorrow" His heartbeat sped up a little as he saw the joy sparkling in Ohms' eyes, coupled with the soft grey ears that now flopped next to his face and even he couldn't deny that Ohm looked goddamn adorable right now.

Ohm gave both of them an extra hug, thanking them once again before deciding to put Jon out of his misery and to cut the cake.

Despite all of his complaining they had neither cutlery or plates to eat off, quickly remedied by Jons run to the kitchen which would give the Flash a run for his money before tucking into the cake they had made.

They sat there for the rest of the evening, laughing amongst each other until either fatigue or a food coma hit them, he even carried an almost sleeping Ohm to his bed as an almost birthday treat which would not be a common occurrence, but the way Ohm hummed his response told him he may be doing this a lot more often.

Dropping him off in bed, he felt Ohm give him one final light hug and a final murmur of thank you before letting him go, Ohm also calling out his thanks to Jon who was standing in the doorway, before quickly falling asleep in preparation of his big day tomorrow.


	15. High School au (OhmCat)

[Ohm POV]

He was sat high up in the stands in his usual spot, taking his time to bask in the sun as he read through his newest book, to kill a Mockingbird, glad for the almost non-existent breeze which meant that he wouldn't have to struggle to keep the pages fixed.

He heard the familiar screams and shouts from the football teams 'super fans' nearer the bottom of the stands, eager to watch the team practice before their first home game this weekend, well more so to drool at the players, and if every now and then he cast his gaze upwards to appreciate the view of a particular player all hot and sweaty, no one was there to see it.

It was easy to drown out the noises around him as he focused on his book, easily blocking out the shrieks of the group of girls when their favorite scored and the shouts from the players themselves as they maneuvered about the pitch in lieu of a game.

He was so good at blocking out his environment in fact that he didn't hear the shouts of 'Watch out' aimed towards him, only feeling what felt like a brick smash into the left side of his face, sure that he can hear a crack, before he's met with the feeling of blinding pain, thankful that he'd forgotten his glasses that day which probably would have resulted with glass in his eye.

He struggled to open his left eye fully, his vision covered with black spots as he brings his hands up to examine his face, wincing in pain at the slightest touch and noting how they came away covered in blood.

Before he could think to do anything he found himself being gently pulled, turning to see one of the players examining the side of his face before taking his jersey off to use as a way of stopping the blood coming out of his nose.

"Shit I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to throw it that hard I swear. Shit"

Without another word he felt himself being lifted and gently led towards the center aisle before he was met with the man who'd come to help him, looming over him with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, keep your head down okay, otherwise the blood's gonna go down your throat" He then felt gentle hands coax his head down until he was now staring at the feet of the tall player. "Is it alright if I carry you down the stairs? I just think it'll be quicker, and you can get to the nurse sooner"

"Uh yeah sure thanks"

He felt a warm arm loop around his waist, and he was quick to brace his free hand on the shoulder next to him before he gently felt himself being lifted, the player carefully making his way down the stairs which probably would have been a greater hazard had it been him.

"Not that you care or probably want to know but, m'names Tyler"

Ignoring the command from earlier he looked up for a moment, his breath catching in his throat at the fact that he was being carried by Tyler Wine, not only the best damn football player and straight-A student in their school but also who he'd been somewhat fixated on since he first started High School.

He'd been quick to shoot down any chances he had with him, Tyler having had both boys and girls fawning over him every other day. He'd had the pick of the litter and refused them all so why would he go for the runt.

"Well I hope for your sake your aim is better on Saturday"

He didn't expect to hear the chuckle from Tyler but despite his circumstances, it gave him a warm feeling all the same, glad that he'd achieved the somewhat impossible task of making the boy laugh, well he'd certainly have a story to tell his friends tomorrow.

"I am really sorry about that, it was never my intention to hit you"

"So, you were aiming for me?" The silence from the other boy spoke volumes, accompanied by the slight blush dusting his cheeks and he had the answer to his question, unsure whether he should feel happy or not.

Luckily they arrived at the bottom of the stairs where he expected to be placed back onto the grass to make his slow journey to the nurses' office whilst Tyler went back to training, what he didn't expect was for the boy carrying him to break into a run, the hold he had around the taller boy's neck getting tighter.

In the background he can faintly hear the shouts of the rest of the team, some of them whistling at them whilst one shouted 'Go take care of your man Tyler' and he felt his own cheeks go red at the picture they must make.

He noticed Tylers' cheeks had gone even redder and how they'd slowed to a walk about halfway across the pitch, a group of players not too far in front of them and he tried to ignore the shiver when he felt Tyler whisper in his ear.

"Do me a favor and flip them off for me"

Without question, he raised his hand and flipped off the group of players, the group of them and Tyler bursting into laughter before the taller boy went back into a run, apparently eager to get him to the nurse, and he couldn't hide the small smile on his own face.

"My name's Ryan by the way, not that you care, I'm sure you get people coming up to you all the time"

"Who said I didn't care?" He looked up somewhat puzzled at the other boy, trying to decipher the hidden meaning under those words.

"Well, I guess it's not every day you hit someone in the face with a football" He chuckled a little at his own joke which was cut short when he noticed the wry look on the others face, showing that the whole situation still irked him. "For the record, I forgive you, as long as you let me take a selfie with you to show my friends tomorrow"

This time Tyler did chuckle somewhat, and the noise brought another smile to his face, glad he could elicit this reaction from him. "Yeah, I didn't exactly want it to go down like that"

"Wanted what to go down like that?" Once again he saw the blush on the others face and he couldn't help but feel like he was missing some sort of important information. 

Before he could ask any further they found themselves in front of the Nurses' office where Tyler promptly banged the door with his foot and upon its opening quickly carried him inside to sit him on the bed.

He was surprised to see Tyler stay in the room with him despite the nurse telling him he could leave, the boy instead telling him funny stories and anecdotes from some of his friends on the pitch whilst he let the nurse tend to his wounds, wincing in pain more often than not.

He found out that most of the left side of his face had swollen up and his cheek and eye would probably be bruised tomorrow, as well as having a small cut on his cheek which was easily tended to, and worst of all a broken nose.

After he'd cleaned all the dried blood off of him he was given a couple of Ibuprofen for the pain and an ice pack for his nose for the next 20 minutes, with strict instructions that for the next few weeks this would be his life, sitting upright and putting his nose on the verge of what felt like frostbite.

He was sitting up on the bed, looking up the ceiling when he heard the door to the office shut, ignoring the slight wrench in his heart at the fact that Tyler had left without saying goodbye, until he felt the bed shift, looking down to see Tyler looking at him, concern on his face.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you, you were just-"

"Hey, Tyler, it's okay, mistakes happen, this isn't your fault"

"But it is, if only I had the balls to go up and ask you myself instead of listening to Nogla-"

"Ask me what?"

He waited patiently, his heart doing double time as he waited to hear what the taller boy had to say. Tyler simply sighed, raking his hands through his hair and then down his face before looking at him, steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"I don't know if you know this Ryan, but I like you. As in I want to hold your hand all the damn time and make you laugh and fix your glasses which always seem to be crooked, like you. I've been driving the team nuts going on about you and how you're always there to watch us..." Tyler looked up at him briefly, casting a small appreciative smile his way which he was happy to reciprocate before carrying on "But I was a fucking pussy ass bitch and didn't have the balls to go up and ask you out so I listened to Nogla, out of all people it had to be him, and I tried to throw a ball near you to try and get your attention and, well... you know how that went"

He noticed the boy hunch up as if defeated, as if all hope had truly left him at what he'd done and he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him even as his mind was screaming at him that his crush liked him back, that the person he'd looked up to for what felt like forever felt just as he did.

"Don't you want to ask me something then?" He had a wide smile on his face as he was met with the look of surprise from the other boy who quickly tried to compose himself but even still he could see the look of hope in his eyes. "You're not going to make me do all the work are you?"

He had a mischievous grin on his face as he watched a slow smile form on Tyler's face, watched the boy reposition himself on the bed until he was facing him. "Ryan" He could feel the nerves pouring off of the taller boy and he couldn't help the warm feeling grow in his chest as he was endeared by the sight "Would you maybe wanna go out with me sometime?"

He decided not to torture the other boy much further, quickly giving him an answer of yes but only when his face no longer looked like a beach ball, which earned a small appreciative chuckle from the football player.

**********

It's a few weeks later and he and Tyler had been on a number of dates together, happy to take things slow for the meantime as they simply enjoy their time with the other.

He doesn't know how, but word quickly spreads around the school about his relationship with Tyler and he's quickly met with hostility from his peers, mostly from people jealous of him, but there was the occasional person who would throw a hurtful slur his way, intent instead to ignore it and head towards his next class as quick as he could.

It's one day between classes when he's cornered by a group of girls, each of them quizzing him on his attributes that would make Tyler choose him and not any of them, for which he had no answer for. He quickly became overwhelmed but still, they crowded closer, unable to push past them until he felt a hand on his jacket pulling him away. 

For a moment he felt relief, relief that one of his friends had come and saved him from the mass of people, but instead, he was shoved harshly against a set of lockers, wincing at how he hit the back of his head against them.

Other people were quick to join him, throwing him around between them with the occasional jab that caused him to fall to the floor out of breath, his peers having formed a circle around him, cheering them on.

Just as he's about to be heaved up off the floor, only to be shoved away, someone else intercepts, grabbing the guy by the jacket and shoving him up against the lockers before throwing a punch at him and he can see blood fly out of his mouth.

He briefly noticed that the other guys who'd been throwing him around were also incapacitated, but he couldn't tell by who, he could only see the red jerseys they wore signifying they were part of the football team.

Before he could make a move he felt gentle hands lifting him up and he was met with Tylers' concerned eyes before the taller boy was checking him for injuries, making sure he was okay.

"You okay Ry? I should've gotten here sooner, shit" The other boy was cupping his face gently with his hands, rubbing his thumbs along his cheeks in an effort to comfort him and let him know he was safe.

He grabbed hold of one of Tylers' wrists, letting himself lean into the touch before turning his head slightly to place a gentle kiss to it, ignoring the eyes of his peers around him. Tyler was quick to bring him into a hug, where he easily buried himself into the chest of the taller man who only placed a kiss to the top of his head before addressing their peers, his arms still wrapped tight around him.

"You lot should be fucking disgusted with yourselves. You like to think you're all high and mighty, but the truth is none of you ain't worth shit, no wait how rude of me, literal shit is better than you. If any of you even think about going after someone I care about again you can bet I'll ruin the rest of your miserable lives here at this school"

With that Tyler gently pulled away from him, still keeping an arm around him as he began to lead them through the crowds of people and out of the school, telling him they were taking the day off before driving him to the nearest diner for burgers and ice cream.

From then on people paid little interest in him, letting him go about his daily business as if the events of that day had never happened, although part of it was due to the way Tyler was quick to stare anyone down who looked his way too long.

Even now he still sat in the stands to read if the weather was nice, waiting for Tyler to finish training before they went out to the movies or the beach if they were lucky enough, although luckily for him footballs never went flying his way again.


	16. Sick (JigglyWrecker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda A/B/O stuff because they have scents and stuff, but nothing explicit happens, just Jiggly mother henning over Ohm.

[Anthony POV]

He scrunched his nose up as he caught the smell of his mate, normally sweet and quick to soothe now had a somewhat bitter tint to it which meant that he was getting sick.

He leaned up slightly to get a better look at Ohm, the man sleeping peacefully seemingly without a care in the world, although every now and then he'd notice the heavy way he'd sniff through his nose as if trying to clear it.

He placed a chaste kiss to the man's shoulder before leaving the bed, making sure to leave the sleeping man covered in blankets so that he kept warm. Typically, he'd go for his morning shower, but his mates' needs were his priority right now, so instead forsook that task for now in favor of heading downstairs and to the kitchen.

He's glad that it was only a few days ago that they'd done their grocery shop, which is probably when Ohm got sick, having refused to put on an extra jacket despite the biting chill of the winter wind. On instinct he got the ingredients ready to make up a batch of Minestrone soup, knowing it was the older man's favorite, and that if he didn't make it now he'd fall victim to Ohms infamous puppy dog eyes which will result in him making it regardless.

Everything was prepared and he was just putting the large pot on to simmer for a couple of hours when he heard the stirrings of his mate getting out of bed. Putting a lid on the pot he grabbed the first glass he could see, filling it up with cold water before grabbing the pack of ibuprofen from the top of the fridge that is sure to be asked for.

He has to stifle his laugh at the sight of Ohm sitting on the edge of their bed, blankets huddled tight around him with his hair pointing in any and every direction, his eyes squinted as if trying to avoid the little light that did make it into the room.

His mate's mood seemed to cheer up somewhat at the sight of him, and he swears he can feel his heart melt at the small tired smile aimed his way, holding his arms out for a hug even though he was exposing himself to the cold.

"I missed you Jiggles" He feels his own smile at the words and after carefully placing the water and ibuprofen on Ohms' side of the bed he kneels in front of the smaller man, grabbing hold of the blanket edges to wrap them tight around his mate.

"How're you feeling Ohmie?" He could tell by looking at the man that he was sick without the accompanying off scent, but yet Ohm refused any ill health at all.

"m'good, just wish you'd come cuddle with me" He pouted his bottom lip to enhance his statement and whilst he wanted nothing more than to join the other man, he not only had videos to record but he didn't plan on getting sick either.

"You need some bed rest, doctors' orders okay? I'm just gonna make you some breakfast, stay put" With a quick kiss on the forehead he gently lowered Ohm back onto the bed, leaning him up slightly to get him to take a couple of ibuprofen before he fell asleep, eyes shut before his head even hit the pillow.

He cast a final glance to his mate who was more burrito than man at that point, a smile on his face before heading downstairs, having already decided to make scrambled eggs, them being the safest option in case he couldn't hold his food too well.

Five minutes later and he had a plate of food ready for the both of them on one arm, whilst holding onto two mugs with his other hand, one containing orange juice and the other black coffee.

It was harder than he thought it would be to make it up the stairs but eventually, he made it carefully into their room, setting the cups down on the bedside table, as well as one of the plates of food, his free hand gently shaking Ohm in an attempt to wake him.

"C'mon Ohm, time to wake up, breakfast time" Another couple of taps and the man was beginning to stir awake, voice thick with sleep.

"Jillgy? 'at's wrong?" he smiled softly at the older man at the mispronounced nickname, only making a rare appearance when Ohm was still in the clutches of sleep.

"Nothing's wrong babe, I just have some food here for you, I'd love it if you could have a couple of bites"

"'ood?" He noticed Ohm start to lift himself up into a sitting position, noticed how his arm shook slightly and he was just able to put a supporting arm behind him to help in his task. "smells good" 

The dopey smile now on Ohms' face made his heart do loops, but he was quick to deposit the plate on Ohms' lap, taking the other plate still on the bedside table and carrying it around to his side so that he could sit next to Ohm.

He frowned a little to when he saw that Ohm was only picking at his food, having not yet taken a bite. "Ohm?" At the quiet hum in response, he continued "If you try to eat half of that food I'll spend the next couple of hours here with you"

He laughed a little at the way that Ohms' eyes lit up at his words "Promise?"

"I promise Ohmie" The older man seemed to have a renewed sense of vigor at his statement, easily eating his way through half the plate and although he attempted to eat more he could see how much of a struggle it was. "It's okay Ohm, you don't need to finish it. You did so well"

"Thank you for taking care of me Jiggly, I'd probably be a train wreck without you" He'd barely put the plates down beside the bed before Ohm was clinging onto him, only loosening the man's hold slightly so that he could get more comfortable before Ohm was almost lying on top of him.

"Oh, you're still a train wreck but you're just going a lot slower now that I'm here" He slowly rubbed a hand down Ohms back as he laughed at his joke, glad to feel the slight brush of air on his neck in lieu of Ohms' own laugh, too relaxed to commit to actual sound.

With a final kiss to the top of Ohms' head, he closed his eyes, letting the gentle sounds of his mates' snores lull him into sleep.


	17. Saviour (OhmCat)

[Tyler POV]

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his friends start to pile out of the burning building, their mission to destroy an opposing gangs base, whilst having been successful, had not gone to plan and for the last few minutes he'd been tearing his hair out waiting for Ryan and the rest of his group to emerge.

He noticed a couple of his friends were unconscious, all of them stumbling out as they hacked out coughs in an attempt to get some fresh air and he, Brian, and Nogla were quick to race forward to lend a hand to support those still struggling.

It was only when they'd made it out of the black smoke that he noticed a face was missing "Where's Ryan?" he noticed his friends look grimly at one another and he felt his stomach sink "Where the fuck is Ryan and I swear to God one of you will tell me now" He stared down each of them, none of them able to hold his gaze for long before Luke spoke up.

"I'm so sorry Tyler, but he's not coming out" He felt Luke put a reassuring hand on his arm, which he was quick to shake off, instead twisting around to grab Lukes' shirt and pin him up against the side of the truck.

"What the fuck happened in there"

"We were surrounded, dead for sure, but Ryan offered himself as a distraction, he wouldn't listen to us" He could hear Luke choke up on his words and that sinking feeling only got stronger "We managed to get out and start the fire to distract them so he could get out, he saw us signal him, but he led them further away. We heard shots but the fire was too big, and we couldn't go in after him, I'm sorry"

Before Luke could even finish his sentence he was pushing away from the older man and racing back into the warehouse, ignoring the shouts of protests behind him before he braced himself, quickly wrapping his elbow around his nose and mouth as some form of protection. He could feel the heat of the flames lick at him, he was running on pure adrenaline at that moment to have any form of semblance of navigating his way through the fire.

He doesn't know how long he'd been in the building, only knew that his coughs were getting more regular and that he was starting to feel somewhat lightheaded, but still, he persisted even when his vision started to get darker.

He thinks the lack of oxygen is finally getting to him when he hears coughing not too far away and as quick as he can he makes his way towards the noise, hoping beyond hope that it's somehow Ohm. When he catches sight of the person his heart sinks, the guy is using one of the black jackets which had been worn by the other gang, as a form of shield against the smoke, and although both suffering a lack of air he realizes he's at a disadvantage.

He tries to move away but the guy has seen him and started making his way over to him, he tried to be defensive, not planning on going down without a fight despite knowing he'll die regardless. However, the man is quick to remove the jacket and the fight in him completely drains as he sees that it's Ryan. Black marking his pale skin and eyes bloodshot, but it's him, and he's quick to latch onto him before he starts pulling them back the way he'd come.

They are helpless but to lean on each other for support as they try to make a path through the roaring flames in front of them, thankful that when he missteps Ryan is there to catch him, because he knew if he'd been on his own he wouldn't have gotten up.

They're at the final stretch now, he can see smoke billowing out of the deteriorating doorway, but he can't bring himself to move any faster, with the jacket around his mouth Ryan is in better condition than him, and he knows that the other man can make it out, if he leaves him.

He can hear the creaking and groaning of the ceiling and walls around them, knows that they have only seconds left and yet it's like he's traveling through quicksand.  
"Ryan, you need to go. I can't make it"

"We're almost there, c'mon Tyler you can do it" His heart breaks at how much Ryan pleads with him but yet it's not enough to will his limbs forward.

"Ceilings gonna collapse. Go, please. I love you Ry"

"Tyler you don't get to do this, it's only a few feet away. TYLER!" He wants to say more, to scream at the other man to leave but all he can manage is a faint smile as his vision finally starts to go dark, the last thing he hears being shouts of his name.

**********

The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is the sound of a constant beeping beside him, the sound quick to infuriate him but he found that he could barely move without being in some form of pain, to turn it off.

Slowly he opened his eyes, trying his best to cope with how bright the room was as the light made him realize he had the migraine to end all migraines. He tried to move his hand a little in an attempt to shield his eyes, only to feel another warm hand in his own.

He made the slow journey of following the length of the arm towards the face of the person beside him and he stopped when he saw that it was Ryan, watery smile on his face.

"Ry?" He cringes at how hoarse his voice sounds, but before he can say anything else Ryan is quick to stop him.

"Don't talk okay? You're severely dehydrated and it's gonna be a little bit before you can drink anything properly" He nodded to show that he understood, looking down on his other arm to see the IV sticking in his arm that was no doubt supplying him with fluids. "What I wouldn't give to hear your smart-ass retort right about now"

He looked to see tears brimming Ryan's eyes as he looked down at their entwined hands and he gave the hand a squeeze in a show of comfort.

"You're a fucking idiot for coming in after me you know, you could've died, I almost-" He gave a slight tug to Ryan's' arm, causing the older man to look at him at which he gave him a pointed look, only causing a defeated sigh from the other man. "Yeah I know, I would've done the exact same thing. Guess that makes us both idiots huh"

He offered a smile to the other man who surreptitiously tried to wipe away the couple of tears that had fallen down his face. He gave the hand in his a slight tug and kept tugging it closer to himself before the smaller man understood and soon Ryan was lying curled up next to him as carefully as he could.

"I love you so much Tyler, I almost lost you yesterday and I don't know what-"

Despite the pain in his throat, he quieted down Ryan's' statement, much happier instead to enjoy the presence of the man he loved in his arms than to dwell on what ifs.

"Ah so he finally wakes" He looked over Ryan's' head to see Craig enter the room, smile on his face "I'm sure you've been told this, but you were a fucking idiot for going into that building Ty" All he could do was roll his eyes which earned a chuckle from the smaller man before he went about checking his vitals. "Did Ry tell you he carried you out of the building? Some of the guys were just about to go in and see if they could find you when he comes stumbling out carrying your fat ass" 

He looks down to see a faint blush coloring Ryan's' face, how he buries his face into his chest and at that moment he hates the fact that his heart rate is being broadcast as it very obviously picks up its pace.

"Soon as he sees us he's screeching at us to help you" The humour on Craigs' face quickly faded before it turned more sombre "We almost lost you, both of you and despite how stupid it was it's a good thing that you too have each other, I can't imagine if-" Craig cut himself off before taking a moment to clear his throat and blinking his eyes to keep tears at bay "Thank you for looking after each other"

Both he and Ryan offered a comforting hand to Craig, thanking him for his efforts in keeping them alive before he bade them farewell, telling them that he'd be keeping them both under watch for the next couple of days just to make sure they were okay.

"So, you carried my ass out" Again Ryan's face went red and he did his best to avoid eye contact with him until he brought a hand to cup his chin, forcing the older man to look up at him.

"I couldn't leave you, I just couldn't. I would take the risk of not making it every time then to leave you in there and I have the right mind to hit you for even suggesting it"

A small smile graces his face as he slowly pulls the other man's head forward to place a small peck on his lips "I ever tell you I love you?"

Once again he heard his heartbeat increase as he saw the smile on the other mans face before he leaned down for another quick peck on the lips "You may have mentioned it, now quit talking before you damage your throat" He rolled his eyes as he pulled Ryan's' head back down against his chest, pressing a final kiss to the top of his head before wrapping an arm around him, content that he could still have these moments with the man he loved.


	18. Fem Hybrid! Ohm (OhmToonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Ohm just has floppy bunny ears and a rabbit tail as her hybrid features.

[Ohm POV]

It had been almost two years since she'd first joined a hybrid adoption agency and ten months since she'd last been taken home by someone. When she'd first joined she'd had hope that she may finally find a home and someone who cared for her, but that was far from the case.

The first person who had adopted her was kind at first, it didn't take long for her to warm up to him and he seemed almost smitten with her, eager to take her out and show her off to his friends and surprising her with gifts when he returned from work. It wasn't long, however, before he turned sour, although hybrids weren't common they could live life like any other person, and when she'd asked to find a job he'd quickly shut her down.

It wasn't long before he got bored of her, tired of her desire for a normal life when all he wanted was someone who cooked for him and who would look pretty on his arm. He'd claimed that they were going out to the beach that day, that he was going to treat her as it was somewhere that she'd never been before. However, whatever hope she'd had was quashed when instead she was taken back to the adoption agency, the guy claiming she was faulty before leaving without a backward glance.

Despite this she still had hope, hope that there was someone out there for her. For the next few months, the process was much the same as the first. Someone would come and charm her, sweep her off her feet, however, they all had the same ideals, that she was good for little else but cleaning and fucking.

The last person to adopt her had tried to sell her into a hybrid sex ring, she'd kicked and cried and pleaded but it didn't deter them. Her saving grace had been the cops breaking down the door to the auction room and during the panic, she was able to slip away from her captors and were met with more cops and other hybrids who were to be sold.

From that day on she swore that she could trust no one but herself, that she'd swear off of finding anyone, that she was damaged goods, and would try to convince the agency to help her find a job.

Originally they didn't take too well to her choice, but after 2 months of completely rejecting the people who wanted to adopt her, they reluctantly helped her to find her first job. It wasn't much, a part-time barista job just down the street, but it was something, and it's all she needed.

However, she was quick to realize that the people at her job were little different than those who had tried to adopt her. She'd finish most shifts with a new number from those who were determined enough to try their luck, despite her refusal they'd show up at a couple of her shifts to try and convince her, however, they all gave up pretty soon when they finally understood that she wasn't interested.

It was a Thursday morning and it was her turn to open up the small coffee shop, she didn't mind the early hours too much, it was easy work and she enjoyed watching the small city come to life. It was with a surprise then that someone entered the shop, he was tall and from the brief glance, she got she could tell he worked out. She put on her best smile as he slowly approached the counter, looking at the large blackboard above them.

"Anything I can help you with sir?"

The man looked stunned for a moment before smiling back at her "um, yeah. How much you charge for a large coffee?" It was easy to pick up the southern twang in his voice which almost sounded like thick molasses, her smile turned more genuine as she answered.

"Black?" The man nodded, allowing her to continue "$2.50, but for you, I'll make it $2" The taller man smiled down at her, as if studying her for a moment, his appreciative gaze that swept over her body didn't go unnoticed.

"$2.50 'll be fine, thanks. My old coffee place tryna charge me $4 for a damn coffee, sure as hell wasn't staying there"

Without another word she got to work, it was an easy enough order and it wasn't long before she handed him his drink "$2 please" she smiled up at him, noticing him quickly avert his gaze when she'd caught him staring.

"Here, I'll feel guilty if I don't pay the full price" With that he handed her over the money at full price, but she was quick to slide the 50-cent coin back to him.

"Call it an incentive for you to come back again" The man took the coin and dropped it into the tip jar before taking a sip of his drink, in the quiet of the shop she could make out the small moan he made.

"Fuck this is a nice ass cup of coffee" She couldn't help but giggle at the man's outburst, noticing the small smile he shot her way as if pleased by her response.

"Only the best for our customer's sir"

"Call me Luke"

"So, can we expect to see you again soon Luke?" She looked up at him through her lashes, she wasn't above the occasional flirting in order to get tips and to get people to come back.

"You can be damned sure, and not just for the coffee" With that he threw a wink before putting a few more coins into the jar and leaving the shop. 

It wasn't the first time that she'd flirted towards customers, and it wouldn't be the last, however, something about him stuck with her and in the quiet hours during her shift that day she couldn't stop her mind wandering to him.

For the next few weeks Luke had been coming into the coffee shop more and more often, he never gave a reason except that the coffee was too damn good, but her co-workers had told her that he'd ask for her whenever he came in.

Most of the time they'd have a short conversation as his drink was made, often just about what they were doing that day and other mundane stuff like the weather. He'd then leave a generous tip in the jar and throw her a wink before leaving.

It was another early morning shift, and she couldn't hide her excitement at the chance of seeing Luke, her talks with the southerner were often the highlight of her day before she had to return to her room at the agency, not that Luke knew that of course.

However, today he hadn't shown up, she tried to hide her disappointment as she waited the last ten minutes of her shift, her co-worker tried his best to get a smile out of her, but nothing had worked. 

When her shift was finished she returned her apron to the back room, said her goodbyes and headed out of the shop, only to have a tall figure run straight into her. Before she could tell him to watch it she looked up to see Luke staring down at her, face red and sweat on his brow, taking heaving breaths as he moved back to give her room.

"Good, I still caught you."

"My shifts over Luke"

"Have a drink with me? Please?" She wanted to say no, to follow the rules she'd set herself all those months ago, but with Luke looking down at her, soft eyes pleading at her she couldn't refuse, especially when it was evident that he'd run here.

She nodded, Luke, smiling in response before he lay a gentle hand on her waist and led her back into the coffee shop. Before they could even think of ordering coffee her co-worker pushed a tray towards them with two coffees and a slice of cake. They thanked him as Luke grabbed the tray and led them to a table in a corner out of the way of prying eyes.

"Thank you... For having a drink with me" Luke smiled at her and she smiled back at him, both staring at each other as they tried to ignore the underlying feeling of something between them, before both taking a sip of their drinks.

It was then that Luke picked up the fork that was alongside their cake, taking a large chunk of it before shoveling it into his mouth, she had to hide her laugh when his face started to turn even redder when he noticed her disapproving look.

"Don't go eating all of that, I want some too" Luke handed her the fork and she took a bite of the cake, dragging the fork out of her mouth as she looked up at Luke, noticing the way that he was staring at her lips.

They then started talking about their day, how Luke had been delayed at the bank and then the market, about how he was going out to a party tonight to celebrate his friend's new club opening.

"Do you wanna come with?" She was shocked for a moment, surprised that he'd even offer and as much as she wanted to go, the agency's strict 11 pm curfew meant that she couldn't.

"I have plans tonight, sorry" She offered him a curt smile, feeling instantly guilty when he saw the brief flash of hurt cross Lukes' face.

"Nah it's cool, just an idea" She could tell he was upset, so in an attempt cheer him up she started to flick her ears around to a rhythm that didn't exist, happy when she saw Luke laugh a little at her antics. "One thing I've always wanted to know is, do you have a tail?"

She blushed as she looked away from his piercing gaze "I might do"

"Can I see it?" She hesitated at his request, in the past, her owners had tried to cover up her hybrid features as much as possible, her tail she could somewhat get away with, but it was near impossible to try and hide her ears. The fact that Luke wanted to see it made her blush even more.

Without a word she stood from her seat and turned around, lowering her jeans slightly until her white fluffy tail was sticking out. She waited to hear what Luke was going to say, half expecting to hear laughter or taunts, what she didn't expect was to feel a gentle hand touch the ends of the fur covering it.

She shook her tail a little, laughing when she felt Lukes' hand draw away but when he got the courage to touch it again she moved her tail into his hold, letting him have free reign over one of her most sensitive parts. Eventually, she moved away and sat back down, using her ears to cover her face somewhat from Lukes intense stare.

"I have something for you" She watched as Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, laying it down on the table between them for her to open. "I saw it when I was out today and thought of you, so..yeah"

She gingerly leaned forward and opened the box, it was a small silver outline of a rabbit on a simple necklace chain. She took it out the box to have a closer look, it was beautiful in its simplicity and she had no words to offer Luke but 'Thank you'.

"I know it's not much but I -"

"It's beautiful Luke, I honestly don't know what to say" She unfastened the clasp and went to try and put it around her neck before Luke interjected.

"Let me" She brought her hands back in front of her, waiting for Luke to move around the table and behind her before passing the necklace to him. He gently pushed her hair to one side as he reached around her, fingers gently tracing around her neck before clasping the two sides together, causing a shiver to travel up her spine.

She looked down at the small rabbit now around her neck, shivering again when Luke moved her hair back in place before she turned to face him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Luke" They smiled at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes, she was so lost in them that she barely registered him lightly grazing his fingers up and down her arm.

They stayed like that, too distracted in one another that her co-worker coming around the corner caused them to break apart, a smug smile on his face as he took the now empty cups.

"I-I should go. It's getting late. Thank you again.. for the necklace. It really is beautiful. Have fun tonight" With a final smile and wave she got up and headed for the door, however she was stopped by Luke grabbing her elbow.

"Let me walk you home"

"No, you don't have to do that" As much as she liked Luke there was no way she was going to let him find out where she lived, how she lived.

"I'd feel a lot better knowing you got home safe and sound"

"No, it's fine really, besides you need to get ready for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" When Luke nodded she gave one last smile before leaving the coffee shop, quickly walking the short distance back home and making her way straight to her room.

She was quick to strip herself of her clothes, eager to get into the shower to clear her thoughts when a knock was heard on her door.

"Ryan? You in there?" rolling her eyes she put on her dressing gown and opened her door to see the matron of the house looking down at her. "You're late back from work"  
"It got busy" The glance the older women shot at her necklace as well as her pursed lips showed that she knew it was a lie, but as no rules were broken she couldn't chastise her.

"As per usual, your offers" she rolled her eyes again as she accepted several folders from the women.

"I don't know why you bother, you know my answer already" she didn't spare any of them a glance before tossing them into the growing pile in the bin she kept beside her door for this purpose.

"You know you're going to have to leave eventually. Either pick someone soon, or I will." She stood there dumbfounded as the matron turned to walk away, there was no way that this should be allowed and the thought of what could happen to hear made a pit settle in her stomach. "By the way we have a viewer coming in tonight and he wants to see everybody. That includes you, so make sure you look nice"

She slammed the door to her room closed, fighting back tears as she entered the shower, letting out gentle sobs as she slowly started to wash herself. It was only when she felt the chain under her fingers that she managed to gain some semblance of control.

Luke. Luke who had come to the coffee shop any and every day to find out her shifts, who was more than happy to keep her company in the early hours, who had run to the shop in the hopes that he'd catch her. The man who despite having only known her a few weeks, was the one person who actually knew her.

Maybe if she told him, let him know where she lived, that he'd take her in, look after her in the way nobody here did. She turned the water off as she weighed the pros and cons in her mind, unconsciously going through the motions of getting ready as her thoughts weighed heavier on her mind.

Before she knew it there was a knock on her door with the command to get downstairs, and with a final look in the mirror, touching the chain that already meant so much to her, she started to make the slow preamble downstairs.

Everybody was already there waiting when she finally got there, the matron tapping her foot impatiently before dragging her to her spot in line. She gave the usual talk, be good, don't speak until spoken to and all that other bullshit.

She played with her fingernails as the doorbell rang, the matron quickly rushing to the door and offering all the kindness and warmth a mother should show as she guided the viewer in. She didn't look up as the matron started to introduce him to the first hybrids, only when she heard the older woman start to sputter and shout did she look, only to be met with the scene of Luke striding towards her.

She could only stare as Luke stopped in front of her, offering her a small smile as his hands came up to rub at her shoulders before moving up her neck and then finally to cup her face, holding her in his gaze, not that she could look away anyway.

"C'mon, I'm getting you outta here" She raised her left hand to grab his wrist, rubbing her thumb against it and she could feel his pulse racing, or maybe it was hers.  
"Luke, are you-"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I want nothin' more than for you to come home with me" she gave a small nod, trying to blink away the tears in her eyes as Luke smiled back down at her. "C'mon then"

He pulled away from her, grabbing the hand that was holding his wrist as he walked them out, ignoring the calls and threats from the matron and the cheers from the other hybrids.

As soon as she got into the car Luke was quick to get them out of there, loosely holding her hand as he navigated his way through the streets to his house.

It wasn't long before he parked on the side of the road, with the engine shut off there was nothing but deafening quiet between them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She could tell Luke was hurt, but despite this, she stood by her choice.  
"You didn't need to know"

"Bullshit Ryan, everyone knows that place is a shithole, you could've told me, I could've-"

"You don't understand. My kind are... rare, being there, despite everything, is better than being stolen and sold to the highest bidder. So yeah it's a shithole but it's the best I got"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it"

"Why not get adopted then?" She scoffed at Lukes' words, he'd said it himself, the place was a shithole, it was only fitting that the people who went there were shitholes too.

"My track record of owners isn't the best, to say the least"

"Then why'd you come with me?" 

She turned so that she was facing Luke, seeing nothing but kindness and hope shone back at her "You're different. You've cared more for me than anyone else ever has" She let out a small chuckle, looking down at the space between them "I know it's cliché bu-"

Before she could finish her sentence Luke grabbed her chin, lifting her face up so that she was facing him again. He paused for a moment, looking down at her lips before slowly moving closer forwards. He gave her ample time to pull away from the kiss he was offering, but instead, she closed the difference between them and connected their lips. It was short and sweet, nothing more than a peck on the lips but nevertheless, they were both breathless when they pulled apart.

"C'mon lets get inside" They were quick to get out of the car, she followed him up the pathway to his house, stepping through the doorway when he held it open for her. She followed him to the kitchen where he pulled out a couple of beers, opening them both before offering one to her.

She took it gratefully, drinking down half the bottle before putting it on the countertop, noticing Luke looking at her with an amused glint in his eye. "I've got a spare room made up for you if you want" She could tell that Luke was nervous, if not for the hand he rubbed at the back of his neck it was the way he refused to look at her.

"Oh, I just thought that-"

"Look, whatever we are, I'm happy, but we won't do anything until we're both ready" He'd taken both of her hands in his and was rubbing small circles into them with this thumbs as he spoke

She looked up at Luke, using his hands for balance as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. This one was different than the first, she tried to convey all her appreciation, love and hope she had for the man in front of her when they pulled apart it was only for them to catch another breath before they kissed again. 

Eventually, Lukes' arms wrapped around her waist and she felt herself get lifted up and onto the counter, his hands wandering up and down her back until one hand settled onto her tail and she had to stifle her moan at his touch.

"Luke" She held herself close to him, unwilling to let go in case it all disappeared in front of her, and by the way Luke held her he felt the same.

"Shhh, I'll look after you. I'll always look after you"


	19. Gang au 2 (OhmCat - gun/knife kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different au, but just so you know Ohm and Wildcat are a bit messed up and there's gun/knife kink in this so you've been warned.

[Tyler POV]

He didn't even have to think about it, one shot from his gun and the last guy fell to the floor dead, blood quickly coating the floor. His obsession with death and violence irked his friends, he knew that, but it also made him the most deadly force they had, well except for one other person.

He was just admiring his kill, letting the adrenaline run through him before he felt the sharp edge of a knife against his throat, one movement, however small, would cause it to break the skin, yet he only smiled to himself.

"Ohm, what did we say about messing around with knives on a job" He then felt the knife dig in the slightest and he craved it, leaning forward until he felt the sting knowing that he had been cut, instantly wanting more, however, the knife was quickly pulled away and turning he saw a smug smile on Ohms' face.

"I didn't see you complaining" He saw the knife being brought back up to his neck, picking up some of the blood that had bled out before dragging it slowly down his body, stopping briefly to lightly dig the point in where his heart rested. "Besides why should I be handicapped on the job when you get to have your gun out with you"

He chuckled, ignoring the shiver that ran down him when Ohm started sliding the knife further down his body until it came to rest on his navel, once again the knife digging into the slightly softer underside of his stomach.

A smug smile graced his own face as he brought his gun up so that the barrel was pressing under Ohms' chin, lifting his face slightly so that he could watch the myriad of emotions cross over the older man's face.

"Is this what you wanted Ohm? Cause I think you'd look so much better like this" with that he slowly dragged the gun upward until it rested on the older man's lower lip, barely a second passing before said man was taking it into his mouth, a moan filling up the silence around them. "Damn Ohm, don't need to be so damn needy for it"

The older man paid no mind, his eyes staring straight at him as he bobbed his head along the barrel of the gun and he began to feel his own stir of arousal at the sight, only heightened when he felt the sharp point of the knife dig into his stomach slightly.

"You know Ohm the safety ain't even on, one wrong move and your blood's gonna be painting that wall" He chuckled at Ohm's moan in reply, quickly replaced by a hiss as he felt the knife start to pierce through his skin, looking down to see some of his blood start to soak through his shirt. "You're a little bitch Ohm" he watched as Ohm somehow smiled around the gun still in his mouth before pulling away and he had to try not to moan at the way the smaller man looked hungrily after it.

He couldn't help his shiver when Ohm leaned up, a hoarse whisper in his ear "Be careful what you say Tyler" before he felt the knife begin to press against his erection that was making itself known through his pants.

"Hey weirdos, quit you're flirting, we're leaving in a minute" The booming voice of Luke behind him caught his attention and he silently swore when he felt Ohm pull away from him, a flash of movement a moment later and a curse from Luke had him turning to see Luke looking at a knife not a couple of inches from his face, before their leader only rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'm so mean for interrupting your 'special time', just keep it in your pants till we get back to base"

With that Luke left them with a final warning to move their asses before they're made to walk home.

Before he can do much else Ohm's already made his way to the doorway, grabbing the knife still in the wall before turning his head back to look him, winking before walking out, slight sway to his hips as he spun the knife about his fingers. A small smile graced his face as he chased after the other man, eager to see what other tricks he could do.


	20. The Rabbit and the Wolf (OhmToonz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt based off of the song 'I know I'm a Wolf' by Young Heretics
> 
> ***There is Abuse and Death in this fic so please don't read if that's not your thing***

[Ohm POV]

It was Tuesday evening, and like most evenings he had nothing special going on, so like normal he was lounging across his couch and trying to pay attention to the show playing on his TV, however, he'd long since lost attention in it and the plot was now far beyond his understanding.

As he was watching who he thinks is the suspect be interrogated, he hears a knock on the door, somewhat thankful for the distraction as he gets up off his couch to open his door.

He was expecting any one of his friends to potentially drop by, maybe a neighbor asking if he had any eggs or sugar, but what he didn't expect was to be looking up at his ex-boyfriend Luke, the same boyfriend who hadn't hesitated to slap him around when he didn't get what he wanted.

A spike of fear ran through him and immediately he tried to shut the door, only for Luke to step his foot in the way, keeping the door open no matter how hard he pushed against it in an effort to close it.

"I know I'm probably the last person you wanna see Ryan, but please can we just talk for a minute? I know I've been an asshole, and a bastard and every foul name under the sun but please can we just talk? I won't try to come in I swear"

With a sigh he stopped his efforts in trying to shut the door, instead opening it slightly so that he could peer out, but that he could still somewhat shut the door if he had to, the hand behind the door pulling out his phone and putting 911 on speed dial just in case.

"Say what you want to say and leave, I want nothing to do with you" It hadn't even been a minute and he could already feel tears burning behind his eyes, and it took all of his willpower not to let them fall.

"I want you back Ryan, I love-"

He couldn't help his scoff as he tried to shut the door once again "You've got to be kidding me, Luke, did you honestly think I'd give you a second chance after what you did to me?"

"I know, I did the worst thing imaginable, and I hate myself for it more and more every day. There are no words to tell you how sorry I am for treatin' you like that, but I'm better now, I-"

"Luke I want you to-"

"No please, just listen. Since you left me I've been a complete wreck, half the time I couldn't bear to get up off the couch..."

"Oh, woe is you-"

"...But I realized how something was not...right, with me. So, I sought help, I'm seeing a therapist, and I've got a stable job at a car shop, all that's missing is you, Ryan."

"You punched me in the face Luke, and for what? Because I didn't clear your dishes?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea what was goin' through my mind, it was so so wrong of me to even think of layin' a hand on you like that-"

"You broke my nose, Luke!" He tried not to let the visible wince from Luke affect his standing in the matter.

"Look, I'm not sayin' we pick up where we left off or anything, but please, just give me a chance, the smallest chance you can so I can prove to you I'm different, that I've changed"

He let out a sigh as he rubbed at his eyes "Luke-"

"Please. Please, Ryan. Please, I know you still have feelings for me, just as I do for you, give me a chance to make things right, I'm beggin' you"

Despite the part of his brain telling him to shut the door for good, to literally and figuratively close the door on this part of his life, he couldn't deny the older man's words. Despite his best efforts to put all of his anger and hatred towards the other man, he still loved him, still wishes he could wake up to the version of Luke that had placed gentle kisses across his face to wake him up, and who'd be at his beck and call after a particularly stressful day of work.

He looked up at the taller man, trying to find any hint of a lie or malice, but all he found were the pleas of a desperate man, begging for anything he had to offer.  
"One chance, you get one chance, or I'm gone. You so much as flick a finger at me, then we're done, for good, understood?"

He could see the relief wash over the man's face and he allowed himself to feel the smallest spark of hope light up in his chest before they said their goodbyes, shutting the door behind him, he fell to the floor questioning whether his choice was the right one.

**********

Things were tense at first, the first few times they met up he always made sure to have a friend with him and always made sure they were in a public place, just in case things were to go south, not that he expected Luke to be dumb enough to actually attack him in public.

Eventually, though, he gradually became more comfortable being around the older man, a few months after Luke had first turned up at his door and he was now inviting him over for dinner and to play some games, something that had been the norm for them back when things were good between them.

He feels some trepidation, in the beginning, making sure to tread carefully and to be aware should the older man's mood change at an instant, but no such change came. Instead, he found himself relaxing against the man next to him as the night wore on, laughing in a way he hadn't for a very long time and genuinely having fun.

He allowed that little feeling of hope to grow when Luke offered to wash up the dishes, cleaning the kitchen as well, before saying his farewells. They were teenagers almost, standing shyly in his doorway as they determined what to say or do next, and he was slightly endeared by a blushing Luke who was trying to get out just how much he enjoyed tonight.

He leaned up to kiss the man's cheek, noticing his blush get redder before they finally left each other for the night.

**********

Over the next couple of months, Luke started coming around to his more and more often, and it's almost like the first time they were together, Luke devoted and willing to do anything and everything he could for him. 

So caught up in their ever-changing relationship that he paid no mind to the increasing pile of Lukes' belongings making their way into his apartment, instead letting out a fond sigh before finding a place to put the item with the multitude of others.

Tonight, he and Luke are cuddled up together on the couch watching some show Brock had recommended to him, when in the corner of his eye he notices Luke swiping through his phone and tapping out a message, not long after the older man pried himself away from him as he made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back in about an hour, 'kay"

"Luke, this is my only night off this week, you agreed to spend the night with me so unless it's some kind of emergency-"

"I said it's none of your business Ryan, so leave it" Just as Luke turned to leave he got up off the couch and ran after him.

"No, you don't get to just leave without an explanation, so tell me what the hell is going on Luke"

Before he could blink he felt Luke slap him across the face, his face already burning hot from the impact as tears began to brim his eyes, all he could do was stare at the older man in shock before Luke seemed to come to his senses, apology quick on his lips.

"Ryan, I'm sor-"

"Get out"

"Ryan, please, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Get the fuck out now or I'm calling the police"

"Ryan, c'mon..."

He didn't listen to what Luke had to say, instead turning his back on him as he headed towards the couch where his phone now lay, planning on going through with his threat, at least that was until strong arms wrap around him.

"Let go of me, Luke! I want you gone; I want you out. I never should've given you another chance" He only felt the arms around him get tighter, but with a well-aimed kick he was able to break free, quickly grabbing his phone before running towards his bedroom where he could lock himself inside.

However, just as he was closing the door, Luke came barrelling through it, a murderous look on his face as he wrestled the phone out of his hand and threw it across the room. He felt pure terror as he saw Luke stalk towards him, unable to stop the tears now streaming down his face as he begged Luke to leave.

Instead he felt a gentle hand come to rest on his cheek, thumb swiping along his cheek in an effort to get rid of some of the tears that had spilled, but he wanted to throw up, to smack the hand away, but it was his fear of the man in front of him that prevented him from doing so.

His breath got caught in his throat for a moment when said hand moved down the side of his face to rest against the bottom of his neck, and this time he did react, breaking himself away from the touch as he tried to move across to the other side of the room.

"Why couldn't you be good Ryan? Why do you have to ask so many questions when it's none of your business?"

"Luke, please...go, I don't-"

He stopped when once again Luke stormed towards him, grabbing a hold of his neck and he clawed at the tight grip around it as he tried to breathe whatever air could.

"Why couldn't you be happy? We were happy, weren't we? I've tried so hard to be good for you but no matter what I do you always berate and snap at me"

He tried clawing, kicking anything he could to try and break the other man's hold, but nothing worked, he could only plea on deaf ears as black spots started to appear across his vision.

"I love you so much Ryan, why can't you see that? I'd do anything for you..."

He couldn't hear the rest of what Luke wanted to say, a ringing in his ears getting louder as the darkness started to invade his vision, with the last of his energy he tried to scratch at the hand around his throat but still Luke took no notice of his peril, tears falling out of his eyes as he prayed for the wellbeing of his friends and family until there was no more breath to be had.

"..do you even love me Ry?" Luke looked at the man in front of him, failing to notice his limp frame and glazed over eyes as he shook him slightly, letting the man go so he could speak, only to watch in horror as he saw the smaller man's body crumple to the floor in front of him.

"Ryan? Nonononono, please no, you can't-" He collapsed onto the floor, moving the body so that he could try and attempt CPR, but it wasn't too long before he realized that he was too late, the sight of the purple bruising around Ryan's' neck almost causing him to throw up. "Ryan, please. I'm so sorry, I love you, please don't be dead. RYAN!" 

He could only rest his head against the younger man's chest as tears spilled out of him, pleading for Ryan to come back, but there was no answer, the only sound being his cries and apologies for the man he loved falling on deaf ears.


	21. Stressed (WildToonz)

He felt the hot water practically melt away all of his stress and anger as he stood under the showerhead, so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the other man enter the shower with him, only felt arms wrapping him, causing him to jump and accidentally smack his head into Tylers' mouth.

"Motherfucker, the hell was that for Luke?" He half-heartedly wiped at his mouth, luckily the impact hadn't broken the skin, but the chuckle from the southerner did little to soften the blow.

"Serves your ass right for sneakin' up on me, lucky I didn't punch you in the face"

"I'd like to see you try; I've got the reflexes of a hawk I'll have you know" He put on a smile as Luke simply snorted at the remark.

"Wanna bet?" All the bravado he'd previously shown was now gone at the confidence he could feel exuding from the older man, and yeah, he's pretty sure Luke could give him a run for his money.

Instead, he leaned around Luke to pick up the shower gel, quickly dispensing some onto his hands before returning the bottle, he was quick to then wrap his arms back around the smaller man, using the gel to wash the older man's torso whilst he pressed gentle kisses against the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" He stopped his administrations at the accusatory tone Luke threw his way.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Am I not allowed to show some affection to my boyfriend now?"

He only earned a hum from Luke before the older man turned in his arms to face him, Lukes' own hands coming up to rest on his shoulders before kneading them gently, unable to stop the way his eyes closed as Luke worked out one of the knots on his back.

"How was your recording session today?"

"Alright, would've preferred it if my ever-considerate boyfriend had offered I join him in the shower though" Luke simply snorted, his hands still massaging their way across his shoulders to his neck, whilst his own hands began to wash Lukes' back.

"So, you would've preferred me to barge into your office, mid-recording, whilst you're shouting at Brian and Anthony, to ask you to come and join me for a shower?" The slight quirk of Lukes' eyebrow only added insult to injury, but the older man was right, his friends would've had a field day with him otherwise.

"In retrospect, I guess you're right-"

"As always"

He pinched at Lukes' side, earning a squawk from the older man as he tried to evade the touch. "Don't push it" Luke simply chuckled, returning to his ministrations but a determined look crossed his eyes.

"I meant how was the game, stressful?"

"Every game I play stresses the fuck outta me" Luke simply nodded before he dragged his hands away from his shoulders, but before he could mourn the loss of contact, the older man was turning them.

"Switch places with me" He followed the smaller mans words, not wanting either of them slipping and he soon found himself turned away from Luke and under the spray of water, but before he could question why the change, he felt shampoo being rubbed into his hair and gentle hands massaging his head, and the headache he didn't realize he had, begun to dissipate.

He doesn't know how long Luke massaged his scalp, only knew he could stay there forever if given the chance, but it wasn't too long before the older man's hands wandered down and began to massage his back, letting out a brief hiss when Luke worked at a particularly tough knot in his back, Luke pressing a gentle kiss to the spot in lieu of an apology.

It was fair to say that he was now putty in the older man's hands, letting him do whatever he wanted as he was gently turned back around to face the older man and soon those gentle hands were washing the shampoo out of his hair.

Before he could even think about reciprocating the treatment, the water was turned off, about to let out his indignation Luke simply stated that he'd already washed his hair, all he could do was let out a disbelieving hum at the comment.

They dried each other off, unable to stop his laugh at the way Lukes' hair frizzed from the brief towel dry he gave, earning him a small slap upside the head, however, he was quick to grab Lukes' retreating hand, pulling the older man closer towards him.

"Told you I had reflexes like a hawk"

Luke smiled up at him, giving him this win before placing a soft kiss on his lips "I never doubted you, now lemme go so I can sort out dinner"

"Let me, you've already treated me enough today"

"It's already in the oven dipshit"

He ignored the feigned insult to instead keep a close hold of his boyfriend "What's with all the special treatment? You pregnant or something?"

They both chuckled a little at the joke before Luke leaned in to once again press a gentle kiss against his lips, their touch lingering for a moment before they pulled away. "What, am I not allowed to show some affection to my boyfriend now?"

He felt his face turn red at his own words mirrored back at him, muttering out 'I hate you' which earned him a bright smile from Luke which made his heart rate increase tenfold and for a moment he had to remember to breathe.

"Love you too bitch, now let's get dressed before the kitchen burns down" Leaning forward he presses a gentle kiss on Lukes' forehead in thanks, the older man half-heartedly pushing him away at the affection before they both got ready to spend the rest of the night wrapped up with one another.


	22. You're my dog and a werewolf? (OhmCat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this, I had it where werewolves don't turn every full moon but only a few times during the year, and also there's a bit based off of a post I saw on a myth where Werewolves could turn human during the change from someone they loved so I hope that kinda clears that bit up

[Ohm POV]

He prowled the streets in his dog form, preferring to spend his days like this than in his human form, knowing that people would be more sympathetic to a dog than a man.  
He was currently rummaging through an overturned bin when a shout caught his attention and he felt his heart sink with dread, two men from the pound had blocked his exit, taking a moment to quickly glance around himself to see anything which can aid in his escape, there was none.

Slowly the men started to approach him, remaining side by side so he couldn't slip between them, but he stayed, waiting for them to get a bit closer before making his move. 

He suddenly darted towards them, using their momentary shock to feign directions and dart between one of their legs, however, he didn't make it far, arms were quick to encircle him, and he was quickly pinned to the floor, howling and whining as he tried to escape.

A new shout caught his attention and another man, seemingly just a passer-by, started running towards them, grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling him from the other man's hold.

"What are you doing, this is my dog" He'd never met this man before but was quick to catch onto his game, feigning excitement at seeing the man and attempting to lick at his face, which earned a small chuckle from his savior.

"Well your dog has no collar, no leash and was rummaging through the bins, doesn't take brains to know he's a stray" 

He bristled slightly at the man's words but was surprised when the man who saved him started to run a gentle hand along his back and he quickly felt his anger ebb away at the touch.

"That's cause he went missing about a week ago, maybe if you helped people find their pets instead of chucking them in a cage in fucking nowhere we wouldn't be in this mess" He was surprised how vehement the man had been and moved so that the man's hand was now stroking his head, before placing a small lick onto his palm in his own offer of comfort.

"If he's your dog then what's his name?" The man had no answer forthcoming and all he heard were snickers from the two men behind him. "Tell you what, we'll hold him here and you call him with his name, if he responds, he's yours, if not then say bye bye to the furball"

He could tell the man wanted to argue but before either of them could protest he felt his neck being roughly grabbed and he was dragged backward, for a moment he tried to fight the hold in an effort to break free, but when that didn't work he complied, already knowing that he wouldn't fall into their hands.

"Alright, call him"

He saw the man bend down onto one knee, offering him a smile and open arms as he called out 'Drogon', not even questioning the choice in name before he was bounding over to him, knocking him off his feet so that he was standing over him, licking at his face which were only half-heartedly stopped by the other man.

"Told you he was mine"

"Just make sure you get him a collar and a leash, we won't be so lenient next time" With that the two men from the pound left them and he was quick to feel gentle hands stroking through his fur.

"Nice work" He had to try not to roll his eyes at the comment, especially when the other man held up a hand in lieu of a high five which he was happy to indulge given that the man had saved him, lifting up his own paw to press against the mans' hand.

He was just about to turn away, to leave the man and navigate his way through the streets to find somewhere else in search of food, however, he felt the man grab at his head and move it around as if examining him.

"Don't suppose you have a home, do you?" He simply stared blankly, hoping that the man would leave him be. "Well I guess you're coming home with me now" Before he could move, arms wrapped around him and he felt himself being lifted off of the ground, no easy feat considering he was relatively large.

During the journey to the man's car, he contemplated his escape, whether to do it now or at some point, later on, it was a few months still before he'd turn into the beast he loathed, and he planned on leaving long before then.

The man had softly spoken to him about all the stuff he was going to buy him, a soft bed and plenty of food, as well as the promise of a shower, and his decision was made. He would stay with this man for the next week or so and leave just before he could get too attached to him.

********

The last couple of months had probably been the best his life had been since he'd been turned into a werewolf.

The man who'd taken him in he'd come to know as Tyler, and despite his best to keep his distance from the man, the constant affection that was showered on him, something he hasn't had ever in his life, made him crave the tall man's affection.

He didn't want to admit it, but he'd grown to care for him, happy to comfort the younger man when he'd had a particularly bad day at work, and when left alone, would change to his human form to do the odd chore here and there to try and help him as best he could.

A part of him felt guilty for using Tyler like this, the man clearly wanted a companion but realistically he was using him for food and shelter, no matter what he tried to tell himself, and his heart grew even heavier when he realized it wouldn't be long before he had to leave.

His transition was soon to come, 2 days in fact, one of barely a handful of nights during the year where he'd fully turn into the beast he hated so much, and he knew it was now or never.

Later that evening, dusk was beginning to descend, and Tyler was taking him on his customary walk around the park, and it was now that he had to make his move, giving a final nudge to the taller man's hand in lieu of goodbye. 

He wandered off but easily slipped into the underbrush, the darkening sky aiding in his escape. He was quick to slip away and past Tyler unnoticed, ignoring the stab of pain he felt in his chest when he heard Tyler calling out for him, getting ever more desperate when he didn't emerge.

He had to hold back the temptation to whine at the pain he could already tell was in the man's voice, but he pushed past it, slipping out of the park gates and through to an alleyway where he would hide out for the night. The sound of Tylers' calls for him never leaving his mind.

**********

Despite swearing to himself that he'd cut all ties with the man who'd taken him in, he couldn't just walk away, constantly going back to his house and following him around town to make sure that he was okay, guilt filling him when he saw the man putting up missing posters for him.

It was now evening, and he felt the beginnings of the change, felt his body elongate and even more fur grow from his body, felt his teeth get sharper and his claws longer and every one of his senses enhance, cherishing the last moment of human thought before the animal mind took over and he'd no longer be in control.

His thoughts took a back burner in his mind, able to see and analyze everything around him but he couldn't react to it, forced to watch the world through a body that wasn't really his. Despite removing himself as far from human civilization as he could, he was surprised when he realized that the beast was closely following Tyler as he was going for his evening walk in an effort to look for him.

If he could he's sure tears would start to brim his eyes, he hates the amount of pain he'd put through the younger man, hates that he didn't have the willpower to leave sooner and made the whole situation 100 times worse.

Before he could get too deep into his ruminations he caught a flash of movement to his side and caught sight of a group of people loudly following Tyler through the streets, throwing taunts his way and even chucking the odd bottle which he was quick to dodge.

Generally, he thought of himself and the beast as two separate entities, the were side of him as a parasite almost, but nevertheless he was surprised when he felt a low growl build up in him at the people's treatment of the man he'd come to love and appreciate, if he were to put an emotion to the name.

It was when they'd reached the park that the group made an advance on the man, unphased by his size they were quick to surround him. He slowly approached, noting how Tyler seemed to be holding his own against them pretty well as they attempted to shove him around, the taller man was quick to turn and punch a couple of them in the face.

However, he then heard the smashing of a bottle and a cry of pain from Tyler, turning the corner he saw the younger man on the floor whilst the others kicked at him ruthlessly. He felt anger boil in him, knew that if he was in control he wouldn't hesitate to charge at the group, but again he was surprised when he felt himself break into a run headed straight towards the largest of the group.

With a snarl he jumped at the burly man, easily knocking him to the ground and ignoring the shouts of surprise around him as he started to claw at the man's chest. He didn't waste too much time, quick to pounce on his next victim before any of them had time to react. When he'd jumped onto the third person, that seemed to break them out of their trance, running as fast as their feet could carry them out of the park.

A flash of movement caught his eye and he launched himself at it, hearing a grunt of pain, and that's when he realized he was on top of a now terrified looking Tyler. 

He could still feel the rage in him, still feel the urge to maim and injure and in the back of his mind he let out a sob as he realized he'd be forced to witness himself hurt the man he'd come to care for.

Only he didn't feel claws scraping through flesh, or the gurgling sounds of someone choking on their own blood, only heard the low growl still emanating from his throat as he slowly moved off of the man below him.

He quickly turned to head away from the blood bath in front of him, already dealing with the guilt of his actions which would only increase when he returned back to his normal form but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto him.

He turned with a snarl but made no move to actually attack the younger man, instead they stood there for a moment, staring at one another as if trying to gauge what the other would do before he felt a sharp searing pain in his chest.

He couldn't stop the slight howl that escaped him at the sheer amount of pain he was put through, falling to the fall as he writhed in pain he had no explanation for. He didn't even notice when his howl turned into a shout, only felt the pain leave as quickly as it had come until all he could feel is the cold chill of the night air.

He looked around, noticing Tylers' wide terrified eyes as he stared at him, and upon looking down, he realized he was human, a very naked human, but he had little chance to feel self-conscious as he quickly got up to make his escape before he could be asked too many questions.

Unfortunately, he wasn't granted that luxury, once again feeling Tylers' hand grab onto him and keeping him in place.

"Thank you" He was stunned by the words, not expecting to hear any kind of thanks for his actions "But dude what the fuck, you're some kind of werewolf?! Or am I somehow high as fuck right now?"

He let out a small chuckle as he nodded his affirmative, the wide-eyed expression never leaving Tylers' face.

"And you're also my dog!! What the actual hell!!" He felt guilt cross his face and now avoided the taller mans gaze best he could. "Well, aren't you going to say anything? You're driving me fucking crazy over here"

He simply gave a nod "I owe you an explanation at least, and I will explain everything, but can we go somewhere warmer, I'm freezing my butt off over here"

It was then that Tyler seemed to become aware of his situation, quickly glancing up and down his body before, even in the dark, he could make out the red now coloring his cheeks, the man making a concerted effort to keep his eyes away from his naked self.

"Uh yeah sure, we can go back to my place I guess"

"You know you're awfully calm for someone who just witnessed a werewolf attack three people and then found out it was your dog for the last few months"

He heard a slight chuckle from the younger man "If I'm honest I don't think it's fully hit me yet; I mean I'm grateful don't get me wrong, I'm sure those guys would've killed me or at least sent me to the hospital, but I'm confident I'll freak out at least twenty times tonight"

With a chuckle he turned back into his dog form, Tyler staring at him stunned for a minute before a nudge with his snout brought him back to attention and they slowly made their way back to Tylers' house.

*********

The night was long and arduous, he can't count how many times he'd gone over the details about his turning, nor how many breakdowns Tyler actually had, but it wasn't until daybreak that they both seemed to come to understand one another.

Whilst it would take time, it was clear that the both of them needed and wanted the company of the other, as they'd both comforted and shown their own form of affection to the other over the last few months, something they apparently both still needed.

He knew Tyler would need time to get used to him, but he couldn't help but feel his heart pound just a bit faster when he heard that the taller man still wanted him in his life with the promise that he'd be in his human form so they could have a more mutual relationship.

He also tried to ignore the slight flutter when Tyler pulled him into a final hug in thanks for not only saving him tonight but for coming into his life in the first place and looking after him when he didn't even realize how much he needed someone else.

He also gave his thanks, for saving him that day so many weeks ago from the pound and for welcoming him into his life and showing him true compassion which he hadn't known since he'd been turned.

With a final breath they pulled apart, staring at one another with smiles on their faces before he finally said goodbye and left Tylers' house with a lighter step, plans on getting a job and finally living his life already running through his mind in order to be the best he can, not only for himself but for Tyler as well.

**********

It had been almost two years since Tyler had saved him from a trip down to the pounds and here he was sat, cuddled next to Tyler on the couch whilst they watched some action movie he pretended to be interested in.

Their relationship was rocky at first, both testing the bounds of their friendship and it took a while for Tyler to get over his initial misgivings about taking things further, but, eventually, they both took the leap together into uncharted waters.

Eventually though they found their rhythm, and they could almost pass off as a normal couple if it wasn't for the fact he'd have to take a few annual trips for when he turned, though he was quick to learn that the beast part of himself missed Tyler just as he did, for whatever reason he couldn't explain, not that he would ever tell the younger man.

He pushed any thoughts of his other self away, content instead to just bury himself further into the warm chest of the man he'd come to love, something he didn't think he'd ever get to experience again.


	23. First Meeting - smut(ish) (OhmToonz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is masturbation in this, you have been warned

[Ohm POV]

He bit his lip slightly as his finger hovered over the post button, still undecided on whether he was ready to be absolutely swarmed by his followers at the tweet he would send out. The decision, however, was taken out of his hands when he heard the sounds of a small crash, quickly turning to see Tiny wrestling with the table leg, his finger accidentally hit the post button. He tried to ignore the slight flare of panic and trepidation as he put his phone down in order to get Tiny away from the table and instead interested in any one of his many toys.

When the small dog was finally distracted, small bite marks and scratches now littering his hands in their 'play', he moved to where his phone was, and sure enough, his twitter was blowing up with comments and suggestive remarks. What stood out to him most though was the discord message from Luke, not even a minute after he'd posted his tweet.

Toonzy: So, you wanna come and meet me huh ;D

Ohmie: If that's okay? 

Maybe not right away if you want a bit of time

Toonzy: Ohm shut the hell up, course I wanna see your fat ass

Ohmie: I think you'll find my ass is perfectly average thank you very much

Toonzy: I'll be the judge of that ;)

So, you gonna come down to NC?

Ohmie: I was hoping you'd come to Chicago?

I don't really travel well

And I'd be worried about Tiny 

Toonzy: Alright, no need to get your panties in a twist, I'll come up to you. Maybe we both can go see that glass floor which for some reason you haven't gone to yet, despite living in the damn city XD

Next week alright?

Ohmie: Eager are we? ;)

Toonzy: Hell yeah, I need to see if you're as handsome as you say you are

Ohmie: Next week's fine, don't worry about a hotel you can stay with me :D

Toonzy: ooooohhhhh, does that mean I get more than a face reveal ;)

Ohmie: I'll talk to you later Toonzy

He leaned back against the front of his couch, paying no note to the flush in his cheeks or the slight spike in his heartbeat, only the thought that Luke was finally coming to meet him running through his mind. 

*********

He stood in the airport, trying not to appear too desperate as he tries to crane his neck around the people in front of him in an effort to catch sight of Luke. When he does his breath gets caught in his throat, despite the older man having gotten up extra early for the flight, which he had complained about every chance he could, he still looked fucking good. His hair wasn't quite as well kept as he'd seen it on some photos, but he couldn't help but think it made him look even better.

After a moment of almost drooling over one of his best friends, who was now stood off to the side looking confusedly over the crowds of people, he realized that Luke still didn't know what he looked like and that it was now his time to strike.

He slipped past several people until he was only a couple of feet in front of his friend who was now swiping through his phone, probably trying to message him.   
With a bright smile on his face, hoping his friend didn't notice the slight blush coloring his cheeks he made himself known "Toonzy?" 

Luke whipped his head up with such lightning speed that he's surprised he didn't get whiplash, noticing the older man giving him a brief cursory glance, a bright smile appearing on his own face as he held his arms open "Ryan?"

He didn't hesitate when he crossed the small distance between them and eagerly landed in the arms of his friend, his own arms quick to wrap around the taller man and he felt his heart swell when he felt Luke bury his head slightly into his neck, the blush on his face becoming even more pronounced "Hey Luke"

"You're shorter than I thought" He pulled away from the older man who was already chuckling, unable to prevent the pout that was now on his face, which didn't last long when he saw Luke take a longer look at him, his eyes dragging slowly up and down his body, with a look he couldn't quite place on his face. Before he could mutter a retort for Lukes' last comment, he came out with another one "Cuter than I thought though, seriously Ohm you're looking good, real good"

Now he knew his face was bright red, sputtering out his own comment on how good Luke looked as well, which earned a small blush from the older man before he took hold of his suitcase and started leading them towards his car.

**********

It wasn't long since they'd arrived back at his home, and after a brief introduction to Tiny and a tour of the house, he left Luke in the spare room where he was planning on taking a nap to make up for his lost sleep, whilst he made sure his second setup was up and working for Luke to use later if he wished.

Needless to say, that had been almost two hours ago, and he was becoming restless, half-heartedly trying to watch Tv or play with Tiny to distract himself from the fact that Luke was actually here in his house.

Just when he thought he was about to go stir crazy from having nothing to do, he heard movement, and sure enough, could hear Luke leave his room in favor of going into the bathroom. It was a concerted effort not to check up on his friend, but he didn't want to freak him out by stalking him around the house.

However, he didn't expect said friend to come into the living room with only a towel around his waist asking for help to get the shower running. When he was finally able to compose himself long enough to not look at his friend like a piece of meat, he followed him to the bathroom, definitely not looking at his ass along the way, although by the smirk he saw on Lukes' face, the older man knew.

He quickly showed Luke how to use the shower, too flustered to ask how the older man was seemingly unable to operate a basic shower system, but when he turned he was met with the naked chest of his crush right in front of him, Luke having pressed in close behind him, cornering him almost.

"Thanks for the help Ohm" The purr of those words were enough to send a shiver down his spine and he tried his best to avoid Lukes' piercing gaze as he maneuvered around the taller man, bidding him farewell, face bright red as he shut the door behind him.

Before he can make a move to leave, however, he hears a couple of dull thuds and a muffled swear from the older man, as much as he wants to check on him, he instead chooses to leave so as to not intrude on his friends space, instead going to see if Tiny wanted to play for probably the tenth time that afternoon.

**********

The rest of the day was spent playing games together, not even bothering to record, instead just happy to spend time with the other, which was actually for the better because their normal flirting seemed to take a whole other level whilst they were physically together.

He found himself flustered most of the time, glad that Luke was on the other side of the room from him so he couldn't see just how into the older mans teasing he was, although from Luke's own restlessness and side glances he figured that the older man was in the same position he was, and tried his best not to focus on the implications of that.

Now that he was in bed he couldn't take his mind off of what happened earlier that day, of dirty words flowing easily with that smooth southern drawl that just made everything he said hotter, coupled with Lukes' half-naked body this morning and he was met with a problem down south.

As much he ached to touch himself, how he knew just how good it would be to finally get rid of some of that tension, he knew he couldn't. It was one thing to jerk off to someone when they were across the country and had no idea who you even were, it was something completely different when said person was in the room across from you. 

He couldn't bring himself to even venture a hand below his stomach from the guilt, instead trying to think of anything and everything he'd ever thought of as disgusting over his lifetime in an effort to get rid of his ever-persistent issue, but it was fruitless, no matter what he tried his thoughts kept drifting back to the older man.

With a sigh he got up and out of his bed, rubbing his hand down his face before he stood up, hoping that maybe a quick walk around and maybe some cold water to the face would help calm him down.

That plan was all well and good until upon leaving his room he heard a guttural moan, freezing him on the spot. Before he could even begin to process what he'd just heard another moan followed, only this time it was his name and it most definitely came from Lukes' room, whose door was slightly ajar.

He couldn't move, could barely breathe as he heard the noises coming from Lukes' room, consisting mainly of moans of his name with the odd drawn-out groan which only made his own dick twitch at the sounds.

He ignored the reasonable part of his brain telling him to go back to his room, instead creeping up closer to Lukes' door, opening the door ever so slightly to peer inside, and the sight of Luke spread out on the bed, hand rapidly moving over his dick, was enough to have him covering his mouth to prevent his own moan being heard.

He stood transfixed at the sight, unable to stop his own hand wandering down, and this time he bit down slightly on his arm to muffle his groan now that he was finally giving his dick some much-needed attention.

He sped up his hand to match Lukes' pace, watching the man begin to thrust up into his hand slightly as a litany of mumbled curses filled the otherwise quiet night. He felt the tension in his own body begin to build up and he knew that he was close, and sure enough when he heard a cry of his name followed by a long drawn out moan signifying Lukes' own release, he was quick to follow, moaning as quietly as he could on his arm now covered with light bite marks, whilst he rode out the last of his orgasm.

He stood there a moment longer, saw Luke begin to clean himself up, wait was that his shirt? before the reality of what had just happened hit him, and the pleasant glow that he'd been riding was quick to turn sour. He quickly turned and headed into his own room as quietly as he could, muttering swears to himself as he discarded his pants, and after a quick clean up donned a pair of boxers.

Despite the frenzy his mind seemed to be in, his body seemed to meld into the bed and sure enough, he was drawn into a slumber, thoughts on his relationship with Luke going forward ran through his mind.

**********

The next morning, he woke to find Luke in the kitchen making up breakfast, he was quick to become flustered as his mind drifted back to what happened last night, but Luke seemed to be none the wiser to his little show.

Once again the feelings of guilt stirred within him, he'd gotten off to his best friend last night, said best friend who seemingly got off to him. Despite the evidence that proved otherwise, he was unsure whether to actually approach Luke with his feelings, the fear of rejection which had been far too prevalent in his past, rearing its ugly head.

Despite his better judgment, he thought he'd test the waters between them a bit more, seeing how far he can push before Luke catches on and potentially either reject or accept his advances.

He started off slow, gentle touches here and there, the grazing of fingers when they walked into town, legs brushing up against one another when they both collapsed onto the couch, when they finally did decide to record, the brush of his lips against Lukes' ear when he leaned in to whisper something to him so as not to give away that they were in the same room.

Luke apparently thought nothing of it, happy to let them happen and even leaving his own lingering touches, but every now and then he'd see a faint blush color the other man's cheeks, almost unnoticeable but he only caught it from the way the older man kept casting him small glances every other minute.

Eventually, he left Luke alone to record, leaning in with a hand on his shoulder to whisper how he was going to go shower and then order food for them, only for Luke to trap his hand against his shoulder, keeping him there. He swears for a moment that he starts to see those long fingers begin to curl around his own in lieu of holding his hand against him, before the hand fell away entirely, Lukes' question for pizza almost falling on deaf ears as thoughts began running through his mind.

When he was showered he decided to make the short trip to his room in only his towel, gambling on the fact that Luke would still be recording, a part of him hoping that he wasn't. He was still surprised however when upon leaving the bathroom he was met with Luke heading into the spare bedroom, the other man looking him over similarly to how he'd done at the airport with a look that could only be described as want.

He cast a small smile to the taller man as he proceeded to head to his bedroom, throwing his own look of want, tempting the older man almost as he headed into his room, Luke helpless but to stare. Just as he kicked his door shut behind him, it was quick to reopen, turning to be met with the sight of Luke storming straight towards him before pulling him into a kiss.

He was quick to respond, grasping a broad shoulder with one hand as if to steady himself whilst the other weaved into Lukes' hair, in the back of his mind he noted how the other mans' hands wandered down to his hips, pulling their bodies close together and leaving no doubt in his mind that Luke wanted him.

When they broke away for air, they kept their foreheads together, smiling at one another as light kisses were shared between them, too caught up in the moment to do much else.

"I never thought I'd say this Ohm, but it turns out your willpower is stronger than mine"

"What're you talking about?"

"Well I thought my little stint with the shower yesterday would be enough to get you all hot and bothered and yet you walked out without even a passing glance, that hurt you know"

The somewhat petulant childlike tone that Luke spoke with was enough to make him chuckle, leaning forward he pressed his lips against the older mans', quick to deepen it as he felt one of Lukes' hands move from his hip to grab at his ass, and he couldn't hold back his moan at the rough touch.

"And then you come out of that shower lookin' like a goddamn meal, and you practically beggin' me to follow you in, how could I refuse?" The statement was reinforced by Luke once again pressing his lips against his own, only this time he felt himself being pushed backwards until his legs hit his bed, falling down on top of it with Luke quick to follow.

He broke their kiss apart for a moment "Please don't ever call me a meal again" before once again leaning to press their lips together until they had to come away for breath, a light chuckle coming from Luke.

"Well, I'm 'bout to eat your ass like groceries so what else would you be?" His face flushed bright red, earning a wicked smile from Luke before connecting their mouths again, only this kiss didn't last too long before they broke away, Luke slowly starting to kiss his way down his body.

"Wait so last night-" He broke his sentence with a moan when Luke sucked a large, red mark into the juncture of his neck.

"What about last night?"

"So, you...jerking off last night...didn't know I was there?" his statement was broken up by moans as Luke continued to kiss and bite at his neck, so much so that he wasn't sure he even made much sense, but it did to Luke as he leaned up and away from him, face now pale white.

"You heard me last night?"

"Saw you as well, shouldn't leave your door open Toonzy" He leaned up to try and bring Luke into another kiss, but the other man simply pulled away, refusing to look at him, he appeared to be more phased by the incident than he thought.

"Shit, I didn't mean for- I shouldn't 'ave- I'm sorry I-" Before Luke could say anything coherent he grabbed a hold of the taller man and rolled them so that he was now laying on top of him, forcing Luke to look at him.

"Last night was hot as fuck, almost came on the spot when I heard you moaning for me" He once again tried to lean down to press their lips together, but once again he was held back by Luke.

"Wait, so you fuckin' got off to me last night and didn't think to come give me a hand?" He could hear the feigned anger in Lukes' comment and he couldn't help his giggle at it.

"Well to be fair you finished before I did"

"You son of a bitch, Ryan" He ignored the slight shiver at the use of his real name as without another word he once again found himself moving, Luke quick to once again tower over him, and giving him no respite as he dove to suck another dark red mark into his neck, making him completely at the other man's mercy. "and I'll have you know I'm a gentleman, I always make sure the woman finishes before me" Before he could say anything, Luke leaned down to kiss him again, intent on using his mouth for much more pleasurable things.

*********

The rest of Lukes' time there they can barely keep their hands off of each other. They pry themselves off of each other long enough to still do their jobs but even still their taunts and jokes take on a whole new level of innuendo, so much so that when they're done recording, their friends ask what's going on with them.

He was planning to keep it as PG as possible, but Luke had other ideas when he started going into a little too much detail for comfort about how they were now in a relationship, but luckily their friends had the sense to leave the call all together before he could get into any of the particularly dirty stuff.

He tried not to think too much about how Lukes' time with him was drawing ever closer to an end, but even still Luke had already booked a flight for the following month, except this time he planned to stay with him for several weeks, and in his mind he was already counting down the days. Instead, wrapping himself tighter around the older man sleeping soundly under him and content to simply cherish these small moments.


	24. Night Out (OhmToonz - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is pretty much just smut  
> 2\. This is my first time properly writing smut, so any feedback would be much appreciated :)
> 
> With that, hope you enjoy :D

[Ohm POV]

He stared sullenly down at the drink in front of him, casually poking his straw through the almost melted ice cubes whilst in the corner of his eyes he noticed his friends practically grinding against one another with no effort to be in time with the music.

He berated himself for going out in the first place, he’d told himself that he’d try this time to enjoy a night out with his friends seeing as that’s all they wanted to do, but as soon as he entered the dark room that was far too crowded with music booming, his mood was quick to sour.

All he could do now was count down until one of his friends created some form of drama which would result in him practically carrying them out and accompanying them home. Shaking away the though he sighed, rubbing at his eyes for a moment before turning in his seat to face the dancefloor.

He’s not going to lie that a part of the reason why he came out was in search of maybe finding someone to take home, although he’d learned quickly that people weren’t generally interested in him. Despite that, he couldn’t help but entertain that flicker of hope every time he went out that maybe this time something could happen, only for it to be bitterly extinguished.

He was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone talking to him until a hand was waved in his face, looking up from his seat he saw a tall, overly muscular man smiling down at him, a question on his lips.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Got one thanks” He threw the man a terse smile before waving his cup slightly, eyes turning back to his friends. Whilst a small part of him jumped at the chance for attention, the larger part wasn’t interested in the guy, the man not being his type to begin with, but something seemed off about him and he would’ve liked nothing better than to have been left alone.

His answer, however, didn’t deter the man and instead, he sidled up by the bar next to him, gaze intent on him and he tried not to squirm under the stare.

“M’names Sam” In the corner of his eye he noticed the man slowly crawl an arm on the bar behind him so that it could almost seem to be around his shoulders, the thought making him tense up as the larger man pressed even closer to him.

“Ryan” He tried to surreptitiously sidle away from the body next to him, but the other man seemed to be finetuned to his position as it wasn’t too long before that distance was once again shortened until he could feel the heat radiating off of the other man, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

“Look to be real honest with you I think you’re hot as fuck, but I think you’ll look even hotter spread out on my bed with my-“ He felt a thick hand rest on his inner thigh as the man spoke and he quickly stood up, not wanting to hear the rest of what he had to say before excusing himself and heading in the direction of the bathroom to escape his pursuer.

A quick glance behind him saw that the man was staring after him and before he knew it the man gets up and begins to follow after him. He feels his heart in throat beating a million miles per minute as tries to find a way out of his current situation.

He notices the distance between himself and Sam getting ever shorter and in a moment of panic, he grabs onto the nearest guy like a lifeline, tears in his eyes.

“I’ll give you $20 to be my boyfriend, please, I just-“ He looks behind him to see Sam almost upon them and he notices the man he’s currently holding, who was relatively taller than him, peering over his shoulder to look at the other man.

Before he knows it he’s being pressed against a warm body, gentle hands grab onto his hips, holding them closer together whilst a warm mouth presses gentle kisses to his neck. 

He lets the smell of leather and whiskey soothe him, letting the man perform his ministrations whilst he buried himself into the man’s neck, still holding onto the lapels of his jacket with a tight grip. He doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, only feels himself gradually start to relax and begin to enjoy the hands now roaming up and down his back, keeping him close, before they grabbed onto his hips tightly, almost possessively, before resuming their journey.

He mourns the loss of the man’s touch when he feels him pull away, however, a hand was kept tight around his waist whilst the man turned to take a sip of his drink. Soon after he turned back around, looping his other arm back around his waist in a loose hold, holding him, but in a way so that they could both still look at one another.

“That fucker is still looking this way so I’mma keep you here. If that’s alright that is, I don’t want anything-“

“No no no, it’s fine, thank you for helping me. I don’t know what would’ve-“

“Shhh, don’t think about it, I got you” He tries not to think about the way the man then pulls him close again to place a kiss on the top of his head, the bitter part of himself reminding him this is only for show. Yet he can’t help himself from looping his arms around the taller man’s neck, finally taking a chance to fully look at the man who’d saved him. 

Taking note of his soft brown eyes and the few freckles across his nose that added a softness to the otherwise har exterior of the other man. Having to restrain himself somewhat from letting his hands wonder to see if his hair and beard really were as soft as they looked.

“Keep starin’ at me like that and I’m ‘bout to get us banned from the club for indecency”

He was quick to pull away but the hold around his waist meant he couldn’t move too far away, the heat he’s sure coming from his face would be enough to give the sun a run for its money as he heard a light chuckle from the taller man.

“’m Luke by the way” He felt his brain short-circuit at the smile Luke threw his way whilst the thumb on his hip made its way under his shirt and the heat from the small touch he swears could burn him.

“Ry-Ryan” He mentally berates himself for stuttering in front of the man whom he lowkey feels he’s falling in love with, but that thought is gone when Luke leans down to kiss just behind his ear, the hand on his hip now completely resting under his shirt, but still only rubbing a gentle pattern with his thumb accompanied by a whisper was enough to send shiver down his spine.

“C’mon, lemme walk you home” All of a sudden he feels the cold of the room as Luke pulls away from him completely, the only touch being the hand that’s now planted itself into his back pocket.

“Honestly you don’t need to, I’ll be fine-“

“I’d feel a lot safer knowin’ you got home in one piece, besides, you’re payin’ me $20 to be your boyfriend so you get to have the whole experience” He giggled a little at that before allowing Luke to begin leading them out of the club.

“Really? Cause from the looks of it you’re just in it for my ass” He felt a warm glow as Luke laughed next to him, unable to contain his own small shriek when Luke pinched his ass through his pocket, only eliciting another laugh from the older man.

“Well that plays some part” He feels the blush that had been on his face ever since those first moments with Luke get even darker and he looks away to avoid Lukes’ stare after him before his eyes catch sight of one of his friends and guilt fills him, bringing both he and Luke to a halt.

“Shit, I can’t leave yet, my friends-“

“Are adults and can look after themselves, now let's get out of this shithole” 

He didn’t put up any further protest, instead wrapping an arm around Lukes’ waist as they made their way through the club, and if he leaned against the taller mans’ side on the short walk back to his apartment Luke said nothing of it, instead removing his hand from his back pocket to wrap around his shoulders and hold him ever closer against him.

**********

The walk back was strangely enjoyable, the two of them spending most of it talking about their shared love of gaming, but the time went too fast before they made it to the front door of his complex, a somewhat awkward silence falling over the both of them, unsure of what to do.

They agreed to exchange numbers, and with a small wave he keyed in the code to his building before stepping in, Luke gave a returning wave before turning to walk away, at the sight of the retreating figure something in him snapped and he couldn’t stop the rush of words that followed.

“Do you wanna come in for a drink or something?”

Luke turned, a small smile on his face and he felt his heart sink as he already knew the answer.

“I shouldn’t, it’s gonna be damn near impossible to keep my hands off of you if I do” He stood there stunned, surprised at the turn of events but he was even more surprised when he realized he wanted it. Wanted to let Luke in, who’d seemingly already managed to carve a way into his life, and to give him every bit of himself that he had to offer.

“The offer still stands”

He watched Luke move closer, the other man looking at him as a predator does its prey and when he finally spoke his voice was hoarse “Ryan, you sure-“

“Yeah I’m sure, now decide what you wanna do cause you’re letting all the cold air in”

Without another word Luke pushed forward, grabbing hold of him and pushing him backward, the door shutting behind them with a click. Before he could make a move, lips were pressed against his own and he was quick to reciprocate, the two of them seemingly clinging to the other for dear life as if all that mattered was the other.

He was surprised with the intensity of the kiss, so that when they pulled away he was breathless in more ways than one, but he was given no respite as Luke quickly dove to his neck, leaving light bites here and there, leaving him helpless but to moan as he weaved a hand into Lukes’ hair, the slight tug he gave earning a moan from the taller man.

“You can leave marks you know” That was all the permission Luke needed before his hum of pleasure broke into a loud moan at the mouth now making a dark red mark on his neck. He craned his neck to give Luke full access to it, another moan leaving him as he felt Lukes’ hands slip under the back of his jeans and grab his ass hard, leaving him helpless but to dig his nails into the back of Lukes’ neck.

They stayed like that for a moment before he came to his senses and realized that they were both still in the building entrance, reluctantly he pulled away from Luke and slowly started to pull him towards the elevator, hands never leaving one another’s’ bodies.

When they finally made it into the elevator Luke was quick to pull him close so that his back was against Lukes’ front. With a shaky hand and a couple of failed attempts, he managed to select his floor, too busy focussing on how Luke was gently mouthing his way up his neck whilst one of his hands slipped down the front of his pants.

He was unable to keep back his moan as Luke grabbed a hold of his dick, which was quickly silenced by Luke pulling his head back to press their mouths together in a somewhat sloppy kiss, not that he cared.

He was quickly overcome with sensation; Luke was jerking him off as best as he could in his jeans whilst also pressing his own erection against his ass and it soon became a struggle to determine whether to lean back against Lukes’ dick pressing incessantly behind him or into the hand lightly stroking his dick. 

He could do little else but let Luke torture him like this until they finally reached their floor, hating the fact that he legitimately whined as he separated himself from Luke to walk as quickly as he could to his front door, Luke once again pressing close behind him whilst he fumbled with his keys.

He swears as he drops his keys on the floor, not wasting a second to bend down to retrieve them but he’s stopped by Luke grabbing onto his hips before grinding his erection against his ass, both of them unable to stop their moans. Standing up he once again fumbles with his keys as all upper brain function leaves him what with Luke grinding against his ass and a hot hand having worked its way up the front of his shirt to pinch at one of his nipples.

When he finally manages to get his door open he’s all but shoved in, and it quickly becomes a flurry of wandering hands and clothes being thrown in any and every direction, he swears he can hear his shirt rip in their hurry, but he can’t bring himself to care as he gradually starts to lead them to his bedroom.

However, they don’t get far before Luke pins him against the wall, helpless but to watch with half-lidded eyes as Luke kneels down in front of him, intent clear in his eyes. Without any other warning, Luke wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick, his tongue licking over his slit, giving it a gentle suck before swallowing down the rest of his dick as far as he could go. He was quickly overwhelmed by the sensation of Lukes’ mouth around him, how his tongue pressed in just the right places to make him go crazy.

At Lukes’ guidance he found one of his legs hanging off Lukes’ shoulder whilst the other shakily held him up, he carded a gentle hand through the taller man’s hair, noting how it was a lot softer than he thought. 

When he felt the first curl of pleasure in his stomach signifying the beginnings of a potential orgasm he pulled Luke off of him, moaning at the sight of the glazed look on Lukes’ face before leaning down to gently kiss the other man, however, it quickly turned rough and passionate and he soon found himself out of breath.

When they broke away for air, Luke made his move, standing up from the floor he was quick to shift both his legs until they were up and around his waist, leaning forward to kiss him once again, both grasping onto any part of the other that they could as Luke ground against him, both of them getting some much-needed friction, but it wasn’t enough.

“Bedroom. Now” He whispers between them when they break away long enough for him to speak.

With a nod Luke moved them away from the wall and navigates them through the small apartment until they make it to his bedroom, quickly throwing him down on his bed before following after him. Once again bringing him into an intense kiss which was quickly broken by moans from both of them when their dicks started rubbing together in their need for any contact with each other.

Luke leans away slightly, but before he can lament the loss he feels a hand wrap around both his and Lukes’ dicks, holding them together as Luke slowly began to move his hand, the sensation foreign to him but enjoyable still, as was shown by the twitch his dick gave, causing Luke to chuckle into his neck.

“Luke, please-“ He broke off his plea when a thumb swiped at the precum that was beading at his tip and in the same movement Lukes’ dick hit the bundle of nerves just under his tip, causing another, sharper twitch of his dick.

Luke began nipping gently at his neck before going to nibble at the mark he’d made earlier “Gotta tell me what you want baby”

“You- Please. I need-“ He was helpless but to whine when Luke pulled away from him, the taller man leaning back on his legs whilst looking down at him with such an intense look of want he couldn’t hold his stare, the red blush coloring his face more so from embarrassment than exertion.

“Gotta be more specific than that Ry” He tried not to focus on the nickname, instead his eyes were drawn to the sight of Luke now languidly stroking himself, a wide grin on his face as he tortured the man below him. “Look at me Ry, tell me what you want”

He looked up at the man who had slowly drawn his free hand up his thigh and now loosely held it around his dick, not actually touching it but he swears he can feel some sort of phantom touch that slowly starts to drive him crazy. However, he doesn’t want to give in just yet, he wants to tease the other man a little first as revenge for torturing him.

He makes sure to catch Lukes’ gaze before dragging two fingers up to his mouth and started sucking on them, licking and moaning as he feigned sucking on something bigger, smiling slightly when he earned a slight hitch of breath from the man still watching him, never breaking his gaze he slowly trailed the fingers down his body before inserting one into himself.

He heard Luke gasp as he quickly added a second one, silently thanking his foresight to prep himself just before he left the bar in the hopes that this could happen. 

Now he found himself fucking himself with his fingers, head thrown back as he filled the quiet room with moans as he heard Lukes’ breathing get heavier until, with a growl, a wrist grabbed his own, halting his movement before Luke pulled his hand out and away, lips pressing harshly into his own were enough to silence his whine at the loss.

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease” He felt Luke begin to kiss his way up his neck to his ear, helpless but to shiver at the warm breath that ghosted over it “You’re lucky I don’t spank your ass for that, but I’d bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? You want me to mark up your ass as well? Have it so you can’t sit down properly without remembering how I fuckin’ owned you”

With a rough hand in his hair, he pulled Luke so that he could press their lips together, moaning into it to show how he wasn’t opposed to the idea, reinforced by the now bruising grip Luke now grabbed his ass with.

“Maybe next time” He went to go kiss Luke again, only the older man pulled away to look down at him, a look on his face that looked far too much like adoration given that they’d only met that night.

“So, there’s gonna be a next time?” He chuckled a little before pulling the man into another kiss, this one by far the most gentle they’d shared that evening and he tried to ignore the way his heart beat just a little bit faster.

“Depends on whether you actually get around to fucking me” The deep chuckle from Luke brought a smile to his own face, but just as Luke began to move away to do who knows what, he pushes the taller man so that he’s now laying on the bed before quickly moving to straddle him.

He’s quick to grab Lukes’ hands, putting them on his ass before resting his own on Lukes’ chest to begin pinching at one of the taller man’s nipples, and when Luke let out a low moan at the rough tough he took the opportunity to lean forward and press their mouths together.

He pulls away before he lets the kiss get too deep, leaning over Luke slightly to reach his bedside table so that he could pull out his bottle of lube and a condom, however, Luke was quick to snatch the bottle from him, squirting some over his fingers before throwing the bottle to the side and it wasn’t long before he felt a long finger press into him.

Having already prepped himself earlier there was very little pain, so whilst he was begging for Luke to add another finger and to begin using them, the other man simply chuckled whilst his other hand held his hip firmly in place.

Before he could say anything else he felt Lukes’ hand begin to stroke his dick, earning a small gasp from him when Luke decided to press another finger into him before drawing them both out slightly only to shove them back in as hard as he could, earning a cry from him.

A few more thrusts and Luke was adding a third finger, there was a slight feeling of discomfort, but the hand still stroking his dick was enough for it to be put in the back of his mind. 

Before he could complain about Luke once again not moving his fingers they slowly started to thrust in and out of him, the movement quickly making him go into a frenzy as he craved more.

Bracing his hands on Lukes’ chest he started to move his hips as fast as he could, moans of desperate pleas of Lukes’ name falling from his lips as he fucked himself back onto Lukes’ fingers that reached deeper than his ever could before fucking into the tight hold of Lukes’ hand still on his dick.

“Fuck, Ryan- You look so hot using me to fuck yourself, bet you can come just like this can’t you? You want that baby? You want-“

“If you don’t start fucking me in the next 20 seconds I’m gonna kick you out” He heard Luke chuckle again before he felt Lukes’ fingers pull out of him, and he couldn’t help but whine at the loss even as he reached to grab the condom beside him, Lukes’ hand having moved from his dick to gently start stroking his side whilst he opened the wrapper.

“You’re so damn needy for my dick aren’t you Ry, maybe if you ask nicely-“ Before Luke could finish his sentence, he moved down the bed slightly so that he could lean down to start sucking at Lukes’ dick. 

Caught by surprise the taller man couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into his mouth, thanking his almost lack of a gag reflex so that he didn’t choke when it hit the back of his throat. 

After taking a brief moment to adjust he began to bob his head, enjoying the litany of swears falling from Lukes’ lips before a hand reached into his hair and swiftly pulled him off, briefly noting how Lukes’ other hand grabbed the base of his dick hard, and he couldn’t help the mischievous smile he shot at Luke.

“Fuckin’ warn a guy before deep-throatin' him, almost fuckin’ ruined the night”

“I only wanted a taste” He couldn’t help his giggle which quickly turned into a yelp when Luke pinched his hip.

“Could’a fooled me, now do you wanna sit on my dick or not? It’s getting’ kinda lonely over here” With a roll of his eyes that earned a chuckle from Luke he removed the condom from the wrapper still in his hand before rolling it down Lukes’ dick, quickly moving back up so that he could position himself, and before Luke could make another snarky comment he begin to lower himself onto the length. 

He shut his eyes, taking deep breaths as he tried to work through the sting of pain as the dick got deeper and deeper within him. When he was finally seated in Lukes’ lap he let out the breath he’d been holding, Luke showering him with praise and soft touches in an effort to get him to relax, the taller man taking his own breath of relief when he relinquished his vice-like grip around the length.

Once again he felt Lukes’ hand slowly begin to jerk him off and with some readjustment he made it so that Lukes’ tip was pressing against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through him that made him breathless so that he could almost forget about any pain he had.

Slowly he began to rise up, feeling the dick slide out of him before he gently lowered himself again. After a couple of times doing this, he began to pick up his pace a little until he lost all restraint and moved his hips as fast as he could, letting out a cry when Luke started thrusting up into him, hitting his prostate dead on each time. 

Despite how good it felt, and from the moans and bruising grip on his hips he could tell Luke was enjoying it as well, the taller man was quick to change their pace, keeping it agonizingly slow with the firm hold he had on him, halting any attempt he made to try to increase their movements.

Eventually, he stopped outright, sitting down on Lukes’ lap and pushing against the hands that tried to lift him up again, purposefully clenching as hard as he could around the dick still inside him before folding his arms and throwing a pointed look towards Luke, who now had a sheepish look on his face.

“Do you actually plan on fucking me properly or do you want to do it in installments over the next week?” Luke only chuckled before he sat up, wrapping his arms around his waist as he began pressing light kisses across his neck before finally leaning forward to capture a kiss on his lips. He was quick to wrap his own arms around Lukes’ neck and tried not to think about the far too affectionate kiss they were sharing still.

Too soon they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against one another as Lukes’ hands began to wander across his thighs then back to his ass before returning to his thighs, his small chuckle was felt rather than heard. 

“Like I said earlier, you gotta tell me what you want Ry. I’m surprised you even lasted that long, just about drove me crazy goin’ as slow as I was”  
He pulled Luke into another kiss before grinding his hips slightly, Luke pulling away slightly to let out a breathy moan before diving back into the kiss which gradually became more intense as the two were seemingly in a fight to dominate the kiss. Eventually, the two of them had to pull away breathless, small chuckles filling the air between them.

“Fuck me, Luke, please. Fuck me so hard that I can’t leave this bed tomorrow” He swears he hears Luke growl before diving down to suck another large hickey into his neck.  
“Those’re some big words, you sure that’s what you want?” He could almost feel Luke shake with restraint as the taller man waited for his answer, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little before pulling Luke away from his neck so that he could look at him.

“Yes, ple-“ He let out a yelp of surprise as Luke quickly flipped them so that he was now laying on the bed, Luke kneeling over him and holding his legs apart by resting them on each of his forearms. Before he could even get settled into the new position Luke quickly pulled out until just the tip of his dick remained in him before snapping his hips forward. 

Luke was quick to set a brutal pace and he found himself reaching over his head to hold onto the headboard to prevent himself from moving up the bed, silently apologizing to his neighbors as said bed hit the wall with each of Lukes’ thrusts. However, he couldn’t find himself to care too much as he let moan after moan fill up the night air around them, accompanied with the sound of skin slapping skin and the occasional growl from Luke.

He couldn’t help but let out a shout of Lukes’ name when the taller man hit his prostate, only to whine when Luke then returned to his agonizingly slow pace. He moved his head to look up at the man with a pleading look on his face, feeling somewhat put out when the taller man simply laughed a little before leaning down to kiss him once again, and like his thrusts, it was long and slow, gentle almost.

“It’s hard doin’ all the work you know, gotta take a minute here and there” he could hear the tease in Lukes’ voice and in the dim light could make out the mischievous smile on his face that showed he didn’t actually mind doing most of the work.

“Well you refused to let me ride you earlier, so you have no one to blame but yourself” He giggled a little as Luke completely stopped thrusting in him now, leaning up slightly to look down at him, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“Oh, is that so?” His words were accompanied by a sharp thrust which hit his prostate dead on, he gripped Lukes’ shoulders as he let out a small keen, feeling his pleasure begin to pool in his stomach as he realized what he may have unleashed.

Sure enough, with a predatory gleam Luke let go of his legs which he was quick to wrap around the taller man’s waist as Luke then leaned down to pull him into a fierce kiss, thrusting harshly in him again, and moaning into the kiss as he felt Lukes’ dick somehow sink further into him.

“You may want to hold on” he heard Luke chuckle in his ear, and sure enough just as he wrapped his arms around Lukes’ shoulders, the taller man seemed to lose all inhibition and thrust into him mercilessly. He couldn’t stop his back arching somewhat at the sheer amount of pleasure, the movement letting Lukes’ dick reach still further in him, he was helpless but to let out a long drawn out moan as he lost the ability to do much else but leave deep scratches across Lukes’ shoulders and back.

It wasn’t much longer that those faint coils of pleasure from before started to grow more intense and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, sparing a look at his own neglected dick which was now leaking precum across his abdomen.

“Luke…Luke, shit-“He leaned his head back as he couldn’t help but dig his nails sharply into Lukes’ back, who seemed undeterred by motion and instead leaned further down to nibble at his neck. “Luke, I-…I’m not gonna…last much longer” All he could do was hold onto Luke as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

“S’ okay baby, me too” With that Luke pulled away from so that he could look down and watch himself fuck into him, and sure enough a handful of hard thrusts hitting his prostate was enough to make his dick twitch and with a final shout of Lukes’ name he came, the force of it so strong he felt the first couple of ropes hit his face.

He was offered no respite when Luke then leaned forward, taking him into another kiss whilst his thrusts seemed to get even faster as he chased his own orgasm. Just as Lukes’ thrusts were beginning to edge on painful due to the overload from pleasure, a couple more disjointed thrusts and Luke let out a long groan as he finally came, slowly riding out his own orgasm before gently pulling out of him.

He couldn’t help but wince as Lukes’ dick left him, his ass clenching a couple of times at the loss, and he could already tell he was going to be painful as hell tomorrow. He lazily reached out towards Luke who simply leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lips before getting up from the bed to get to his bathroom.

He was too far gone to question why; all he knew was that he wanted to curl up around Luke and to get some sleep. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he felt something warm and rough on his abdomen and looking up he saw Luke wiping his now dry come off of him with a washcloth, a gentle smile on his face.

He returned the smile, glad when Luke simply dropped the cloth onto the bedside table before climbing over him and under the blankets, where he unashamedly hugged himself into Lukes’ side, warmth rising in his chest when Lukes’ hand slowly began rubbing up and down his back.

“You alright Ryan? I didn’t break you did I?” He didn’t have to look at Luke to feel the beginnings of guilt coming off of the other man, using the little energy he had left he leaned up to press a chaste kiss on Lukes’ neck.

“m’good, although I don’t think I’m gonna be able to walk at all tomorrow” He felt Luke chuckle at the remark before he felt the taller man press a small kiss to the top of his head.

“Well, they do say be careful what you wish for” He simply huffed at the comment, earning another small chuckle from the other man.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d practically incapacitate me, fuck” He squirmed a little as he tried to find a somewhat comfortable position despite the slowly growing pain in his ass and lower back. 

“And I’m sure you’ll ask me to do it all over again when you’re better”

When there was no immediate answer Luke chuckled again, the taller man gently prodding his side in an effort to get an answer.

“Fuck you” he huffed out, no actual heat to it as he felt the warmth in his chest increase as Luke pulled them even closer together.

“mmm, another time maybe”

He leaned up to look at Luke, incredulous look on his face that was only met with a small smile from Luke. 

“Really? Never took you for a bottom bitch”

“Well I’d have to be wined and dined first, I’m not that easy” The both of them chuckled a little before he leaned down to capture Lukes’ lips in another kiss, it wasn’t long and could only be described as painfully sweet, definitely not a kiss you typically share with someone you intend as a one night stand. “Tell ya what, you make me waffles tomorrow and I might just put out for you”

He giggled a little before placing a final peck on Lukes’ lips where he then lay back down to cuddle into Lukes’ side.

“That’s if I can even move tomorrow” He felt Luke huff a laugh before placing a final kiss to the top of his head.

“G’night Ry”

“Night Luke” With that he buried himself just a little deeper into Lukes’ side before the gentle hand still moving along his back and the deepening breaths of the man under him were enough to lull him to sleep.


	25. Caught Out (Ohmtoonz - smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally pure smut XD

[Ohm POV]

He reclined back in his chair, all set up for the recording session he had planned with Delirious and Squirrel, all he had to do now was wait for them to join him, easier said than done on most days.

He picked up his phone to give a cursory sweep through his twitter feed, replying to the odd tweet here and there, but he was so absorbed in his task he didn’t hear Luke enter the room, only squealed in surprise as Luke called it, when the older man turned the chair to face him.

“Jesus Christ Luke, you can’t just go around sneaking up on people like that, my hearts’ becoming more fragile in its old age” 

Luke simply rolled his eyes “Quit your whining bitch, wouldn’t have been an issue if you actually heard me knockin’ on your door”

He couldn’t help the guilty look that crossed his face “You did? Shit I’m sor-“ He cut himself off mid-sentence when he saw the sly grin slowly spread across Lukes’ face, instead aiming a couple of light-hearted slaps towards the taller man which were easily dodged “Fuck you”

“You wish” Luke snorted before grabbing onto the wrist of the hand he’d failed to hit him with, and with a quick tug, his chair was rolled the short distance separating them to allow Luke to lean down and press their lips together.

Despite having been with Luke for several months now, he still remained just as in awe every time he got to kiss the southerner as he was the first time, despite being allowed to take his fill of Luke, and he did, he was never fully satiated, always eager for one more touch, one more kiss.

Luke didn’t seem to mind the attention, content to keep the kiss between them slow and gentle even as he tried to deepen it, to soothe the fire within him that always burned for Luke.

When they parted he looked up at the older man, quick to lean in to try and press their lips together again, only Luke pulled away from him, another smirk on his face, but before he could question it Luke released his wrist in favor of grabbing onto the arms of his chair and moving it back into its position in front of his computer.

Before he could ask what Luke was doing, the taller man got down on his knees in front of him, quickly grabbing behind his knees and pulling him off the chair slightly and closer towards him. He quickly caught onto Lukes’ plan when his hands began to fumble at his jeans, and whilst he felt a small twitch of his dick at the thought he simply couldn’t do this, not with the risk of exposing them to his friends.

“Not right now Luke, Delirious and Squirrel are gonna be joining the call any minute, we can’t-“

“You and I both know it’s gonna be like another 20 minutes before either of them come on, so why don’t you untwist your panties and enjoy the best fuckin’ blowjob of your life”

He chewed on his lower lip as he entertained the thought, it was true that none of the guys could keep to a schedule and they’d probably have time to spare, but he didn’t want to admit to the spike of pleasure that ran through him at the prospect of getting caught. 

Whilst deep in thought he didn’t notice that Luke finished opening his jeans, only felt a calloused hand pull his dick out of its constraints before a warm mouth covered his tip, sucking on it a little as he felt a warm tongue lick at his slit and he was helpless but to let out a hiss at the touch.

Too soon Luke pulled off of him before blowing gently, the cold air causing a more violent twitch of his dick in Lukes’ hand, causing the older man to chuckle before he started to kiss and lick his way down his length. 

By the time Luke reached the base of his dick he was now fully hard and could only let out a moan as Luke licked up the underside of his dick before once again taking the head into his mouth.

One of his hands found its way into Lukes’ hair and he held on with a tight grip, more so to ground himself than anything else. Looking down he was met with the sight of Luke, who with one hand was jacking the base of his dick whilst the palm of the other gently squeezed at his balls, all while he still suckled at his head.

He pulled Luke off of him, wasting no time to bring the other man into a fierce kiss, his tongue eagerly exploring the other's mouth, all the while Lukes’ hands kept on doing their task.

It wasn’t long before Luke pulled away from him and returned his full attention to his dick, only this time he took in as much as he could, the hand still at his base jacking him off in time to the rhythm Luke had set himself.

Gradually Luke began to sink his mouth further and further down his dick until eventually he was able to take all of him, his hand clenching and unclenching in Lukes’ hair as the older man began to set a brutally slow pace, alternating between seemingly sucking the life out of him to not doing much at all but to trace his tongue on the underside of his dick.

His head fell against the back of his chair as he let out a litany of moans, refusing to look down in case he lost any of the little control he had left. However, he was surprised when Luke pulled away from him entirely to sit back on his knees, a sly grin on his face before he started tugging at his jeans, too far gone to question why he simply lifted his ass up off the chair to allow Luke to remove them, however, he only pulled them down to his knees, trapping his legs.

With his legs now somewhat bound he was helpless when Luke ducked into the space now in between his bare thighs, his legs now resting on the older man’s shoulders, who then proceeded to suck a dark red mark on his inner thigh, his hand automatically reaching out to once again grab a hold of Lukes’ hair.

He found himself scrambling to steady himself as Luke pulled him to the very edge of his chair, forcing him to lean back, and not even a second later he felt a warm tongue lick across his hole, the action causing him to hiss slightly, but Luke was undeterred and instead started gently probing at it.

He let go of Lukes’ hair to fully lean back in his chair, hands gripping so tightly onto the armrests he’s surprised they didn’t break as he surrendered himself to Lukes’ ministrations. So gone in his pleasure he didn’t hear the sound of a bottle click open, only whined when Lukes’ tongue left him which was quickly replaced by a finger, the small bit of prep Luke had given him meant that there was only a small feeling of discomfort as the finger slowly slid into him, a long low moan leaving him.

Any thoughts about his friends potentially catching them mid-act were long gone, instead, he was trying as best as he could to press back against the finger slowly moving in him.

“Luke…Please, I need-“ The older man seemed to already know what he was going to ask as he slowly slid in a second finger alongside the first, stopping its motion to allow him to get used the intrusion before he once again slowly thrust them into him, all the while Luke nibbled and kissed his way along his inner thighs.

He couldn’t stop the small cry that left him as Luke hit the small bundle of nerves that caused a spike of pleasure to travel through him, Luke then made sure to angle his fingers to make sure he hit that same spot again and again.

As quickly as it started, Luke suddenly stopped moving his fingers entirely, the tips of them pressed right up against his prostate and he couldn’t help but squirm in the chair as Luke crooked his fingers against that spot over and over again.

Just as he was about to beg Luke for more, for absolutely anything, a third finger was slowly pressed into him, letting out a hiss as he tried his best not to clench around them, but Lukes’ fingers still moving against his prostate and his mouth that was now starting to trail light kisses up his leaking dick meant that he was quick to settle back into his chair.

Gasps and moans of Lukes’ name littered the otherwise quiet room as the older man now suckled at his leaking head and his fingers gave slow, hard thrusts against his prostate. His threw his head back in a particularly loud cry as Luke once again sucked down his dick right to the base, his tip hitting the back of Lukes’ throat coupled with a particular sharp thrust of his fingers against his prostate was enough to make his toes curl with pleasure.

Luke increased the pace of the fingers fucking into him whilst also using his free hand to jerk at the base of his dick so that he could move his head up and down his dick as fast as he could. 

It wasn’t long before he felt that familiar pool of pleasure begin to build up, signifying the beginning of the end, as his mouth seeming permanently open as he let out small gasps with every thrust of the fingers inside him and the mouth now moaning around him.

However, it was with surprise that he heard the faint voice of Jon filtering through the headphones around his neck and he felt his dick violently twitch in Lukes’ mouth before leaning forward to pull Lukes’ head away from him, he was so close he could taste it, the fact that he was almost caught only heightened that.

Ignoring Lukes’ questioning look he quickly donned his headphones to hear Jon calling out to him.

“You there Ohm? Or did you leave to make pizza pockets again?”

“I’m here…Delirious…Just sortin’ out some stuff” He hated how out of breath he sounded, hoping beyond hope that Jon wouldn’t question him about it, however, he was now focussed on Luke still between his legs, fingers thrusting slowly in him still whilst a devilish smirk crossed his features.

He heard Delirious speak but made out nothing of what he said as in one motion Luke leaned forward to swallow his dick down whole, only just about getting a hand up to his mouth to somewhat block the sound of his moan.

When he finally got his bearings, he shot a glare towards Luke who somehow managed to chuckle around his dick as he continued to suck him off, despite now knowing their friends were in the call.

“You okay Ohm? Kinda sound…off”

He silently swore as he did his best to keep his composure whilst Luke was now thrusting his fingers into him hard and fast, hitting his prostate each time, all the while his mouth seemed to want to suck his soul out through his dick.

“m’fine, just-shit” He couldn’t hold back his swear as Luke grazed his teeth ever so slightly on his dick, sending another shock of pleasure through him and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

He looked down, lightly cupping a hand against Lukes’ face, causing the older man to look up at him, in an effort to signify that he was close.

In the back of his mind, he noted how Squirrel had now joined the call and he and Jon were talking amongst themselves, barely picking up them calling out to him as he instead moved his hand to grab a tight hold in Lukes’ hair as he was driven closer and closer to the edge.

Eventually, he couldn’t hold back anymore, shouting out his release as Luke continued working him, managing to swallow down his thick ropes of come, whilst still working at his prostate until he hissed at the pain beginning to edge into the pleasure.

Luke slowly pulled out and away from him, lewdly wiping a hand across his mouth before extracting himself from the confines of the prison that were his legs.

Once free, Luke stood over him, a seemingly innocent smile on his face as he leaned down to bring him into a deep kiss, allowing him to taste himself and he was quick to get lost in Lukes’ tongue exploring his mouth, too drained to stop him, not that he wanted him to stop either.

Eventually, he came back to his senses and could hear Jon and Squirrel in his ears shouting at him, gradually getting louder as if it was a competition, but instead of answering he shot a pointed look at Luke, who still only had a far too innocent smile on his face.

He stood up from his chair to pull his jeans and boxers back up around him before pulling Luke close to him to whisper in his ear “For the record, I hate you”

Luke simply chuckled in his own ear, the warm breath across his ear causing a small shiver to travel down his spine. “You loved every minute of it”

He felt a light blush coloring his cheeks, not wanting to admit he’d enjoyed it far more than he’d expected to. “Don’t think I won’t get you back for this, and I won’t be so easy on you”

“I look forward to it, I’ve got a new chair I want to break in” With that Luke pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving him alone in the room, Jon and Squirrel still shouting down his headset. He sat back down in his chair, quickly trying to formulate a convincing lie to tell his friends, not only explaining his absence but the various noises they may or may not have heard.

He was going to kill Luke.


	26. Sick 2 (OhmToonz)

[Luke POV]

He was awake but had yet to open his eyes, wanting to hold onto the last dredges of sleep as long as he could, and with a lackluster hand reached out to the other side of the bed where his boyfriend normally slept. 

He wanted to pull him close and start his morning ritual of pressing lazy kisses against the back of his neck as they both woke up, only his hand was met with nothing but cold blankets.

He turned and squinted his eyes to try and make out if Ohm who should for all intents and purposes be next to him, only he wasn’t. He quickly sat up, rubbing at his eyes a little to wake himself up and get used to the light filtering through their curtains, when the distinct sound of someone throwing up caught his attention.

He turned towards their ensuite bathroom only to see the door closed, quickly padding his way across the room, wincing a little as Ohm threw up again before knocking gently on the door and attempting to open it, only to find it locked.

“Ryan? C’mon let me in Ry” He waited for a moment but heard no reply, only heard the tap turn on for a moment, before there was nothing but silence.

“M’fine Luke don’t wor-“ Yet even as he said that he heard Ohm once again throw up in the toilet and he resumed shaking at the door barring his way.

“Ry, you can either unlock this door or I’m kicking it down” He waited another moment, silence once again being heard, but just as he took a step back to kick it down, the door opened up in front of him, the sight of Ryan, who was pale white and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, was enough to break his heart.

Ignoring the smell that came from both the bathroom and Ohm he rushed to pull the shorter man into a loose hug, one that Ohm only put a little resistance into before finally giving in and resting his head against his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you wake me up or somethin’? I could’a helped you ya know” He began rubbing a gentle hand down his back, letting out a breath when he felt Ohm relax against him.

“I know, you just looked so peaceful and I know you haven’t slept well the last week, so I couldn’t bring myself to do it, that and-“

“-and you don’t like askin’ for people’s help even when you’re throwin’ up your guts” He could feel Ohm squirm in his hold slightly and he knew his statement was correct, whilst having made strides in getting Ohm to come to him when he needed something, they were still a long way off.

He pressed a quick kiss to the top of the younger man’s head before pulling away from him, leaving him in the doorway before heading into the bathroom to turn on the tap for the bath, and when satisfied put in the plug and allowed it to fill.

“Watch’a doin’?” He turned at Ohms’ voice, watching his small form shake slightly as he watched him with dull eyes.

“I’m lookin’ after you, you nerd. You look dead on your feet so you’re havin’ a bath and then you’re goin’ back to bed and I won’t hear anythin’ about it” With that he turned to make sure the temperature was good before he turned back to Ohm, frowning when he was still stood there looking at him.

He quickly walked up to the other man, lifting his hands to rest them on Ohms’ cheeks, his heart beating just a little faster when the younger man leaned into his touch, even after how long they’d been together he was still surprised how the man in front of him could take his breath away so easily.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and in bed. You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah, think I’ll be fine” He frowned slightly at that and pulled away from Ohm before starting to leave the bathroom.

“You get into the bath and I’ll get somethin’ jus’ in case you need it, good?” At Ohms’ nod he turned and headed out of their bedroom to make the short journey to the kitchen, and to the mixing bowl he knew was hidden in the back of their kitchen closet, before running back up to their room.

By the time he got back to their room Ohm was just settling himself back in the bath, every part of him except his head was below the water, and even though he knew it was the heat, he was glad to see a little bit of color return to his face.

He placed the bowl on the floor beside the bath and turned the tap off before taking a seat on its edge, watching as Ohm seemed to relax more and more into the hot water, and with a small smile on his face, he reached back behind him to grab a washcloth and the soap.

Ohm said nothing when he pulled one of his legs out from the water, he simply leaned back and let him do as he pleased, he rested Ohms’ leg on his own, uncaring about getting his PJs’ wet as he began washing the other man. He even massaged the foot a little, getting an appreciative hum from Ohm before returning the leg to the water and grabbing hold of the other to give it the same treatment.

The rest of the bath went the same way, he’d pry Ohms’ limbs from the hot water to wash them whilst Ohm rested as best he could, there was one false alarm where Ohm thought he was going to throw up again, but luckily for them, the bowl wasn’t needed.

Once he was done, he let Ohm enjoy the water a little longer before gently nudging at him until he seemed to understand and slowly began to stand up, keeping a tight hold of the smaller man, especially as he swayed a little as he stood up from the water.

Slowly, and with his help, Ohm made it out of the bath and was greeted by two large towels that were quickly wrapped around him, where he was then sat on the closed toilet seat. Turning he grabbed the bowl still on the floor and put it into Ohms’ lap before addressing him.

“Stay here for a sec, m’just gonna get some stuff” With one last look at Ohm he once again left the bathroom, quickly taking off his PJs to put on some slacks he found in their wash pile, grabbing a spare pair for Ohm and heading back to their bathroom, only despite what he’d told the other man, he returned to find Ohm standing up and drying himself off.

“What happened to staying on the toilet?” Ohm looked up at him startled, the faint red color that had returned to his cheeks got a little darker as Ohm quickly looked away from him.

“Told you m’fine, don’t need you doing everything for me” With a sigh he walked forward, placing the clothes on top of the toilet seat before grabbing one of the towels in Ohms’ hands.

“Jus’ let me look after you for once, you’re always lookin’ after my lazy ass, it’s my turn now” Ohm conceded the towel and helped him to finish drying off and clothe him before he gently lead the younger man to the sink where he could brush his teeth.

When he was done, Ohm gave him a small smile before he leaned forward so that he could rest his forehead against his shoulder, lightly grabbing onto his arm, for balance or comfort he couldn’t tell, probably both. 

He gave his own smile at the sight, moving his free hand to gently card a hand through the smaller man's mussed hair before he slightly tugged at the arm Ohm was still holding.

Ohm looked half asleep when he looked up at him and his heart melted a little at the sight, he slowly lead Ohm into their bedroom where he helped lay him down and wrap the blankets around him, however, when he went to move away, Ohm, with his eyes now closed, made a noise of complaint, halting him in his movement.

“What’s up Ry?”

“Stay, please” He chuckled at Ohms’ request, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead as he stood back up.

“M’just getting’ your bowl and I’ll be right back, no need to worry your pretty little head” He chuckled again at Ohms’ hum of approval even as he relaxed further into the blankets, quickly grabbing the bowl still in the bathroom and putting it by Ohms’ bedside before climbing in the other side of the bed. 

The deeper breaths, as well as the fact that Ohm hadn’t leeched onto his side when he got into the bed, was telling enough that the younger man was already asleep. He spared a quick moment to send a few messages to their friends that he and Ohm wouldn’t be recording for the next couple of days, before turning and carefully curling himself around the smaller man, careful not to jostle him before he too quickly succumbed to sleep.


	27. Jealous (OhmToonz)

[Luke POV]

He couldn’t help but clench around the glass in his hand, watching with gritted teeth and fury in his eyes as he was forced to watch some fucker who thought he was hot shit flirt with Ohm. What made it worse was that Ohm was playing into his advances, all to antagonize him, especially after they’d gotten into a fight earlier.

It was caused by a culmination of spending very little time together outside of work, although they enjoyed their time together, it wasn’t the same as when they could go out and spend time doing whatever they wanted to do on their own terms, not what they had to do. 

Couple that with the fact that he’d been shirking some of his duties around the house and Ohm had been quick to snap at him, as the younger man also had his own plans to keep to and his own job to work for.

Whilst he was never the first to volunteer to do chores around the house, he’d always made sure to at least have some part, particularly at times when he saw Ohm overwork himself for the hundredth time, where he’d take over the responsibilities to give Ohm time to breathe.

However, admittedly he hadn’t been as diligent in his duties as he should have been, all so he could churn out video after video, no matter how much it drained him so that he could buy the ring now burning a hole in his pocket.

He’s not surprised that eventually, Ohm snapped, having to not only to do his job but to look after the both of them and their pets as well, truth be told he’s surprised Ohm hadn’t snapped sooner. He’d seen all the signs begin to show just how stressed the younger man was, but he was persistent in his own endeavors that he didn’t truly see how bad things got.

Whilst not one of the worst fights they’d ever had, not by far, Ohm still deemed to give him the silent treatment, not even sparing him a glance when he called his name, and that was what probably hurt the most, and Ohm knew it.

In fact, the only reason he and Ohm were out now was to act as moral support for Jon as he finally plucked up the courage to ask Evan out on a date, who apparently needed a couple of drinks and a pep talk before actually going through with it.

However, Jons’ fretting did little to help his own worries, barely noting how Jon removed the glass still in his hand so he could clench his hand into a fist before he broke the glass, as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

He knew Ohm would never try anything with the other man, his actions were purely to taunt him, as shown by the side glances that Ohm gave him every now and then, but it didn’t make it any easier to watch. 

The final straw was when he saw the slimy fucker pressing even closer to Ohm and snake an arm around his waist, but even so, he saw Ohm try to put a little distance between them, discomfort clear on his face, although apparently, the guy didn’t get the memo.

He didn’t waste a second longer before sliding out of the booth and striding over towards Ohm, ignoring Jons’ shouts of caution after him before he was standing behind the guy still trying to get his hands onto Ohm, roughly grabbing and pulling him off of his boyfriend.

“The fuck’s your problem” The other man practically shouted at him, the look of rage on the man’s face was almost laughable, not even holding a candle to the rage on his own face, one that made the other man pale noticeably.

“Get your slimy hands off my boyfriend”

“Is that why you left him here to be snatched up by someone else?”

He wasted no time before clenching his fists into the other guy's shirt, pulling him forward until their faces were only inches apart, his demeanor exerting nothing but calm fury. Ohm was quick to try and put himself between the two of them, but he only spared him a passing glance as the smaller man’s pleas fell on deaf ears.

“I’mma give you 5 seconds to leave through that door otherwise I’m gonna break your jaw, got it?”

The other man nodded profusely, fear clear on his face, and with a cold smile he released the man who quickly backed away a couple of steps as he regained his composure. He paid no mind to him then, instead turning to Ohm, and immediately all of his anger melted away at the look of adoration and worry now coloring the younger man’s face.

He was just about to pull Ohm closer and kiss him as he’d been dying to do all day, only the slimeball in human form decided to tempt fate a little more as he grabbed onto Ohms’ arm, tugging at it slightly so that Ohm would face him, and he practically bristled at the touch.

However, Ohm extended his other hand behind him to grab a hold of his wrist, the touch allowing him to cool down slightly, but it doesn’t stop him from approaching the other man once again.

“Ryan, you can’t really be with this mad fucker. Come with me, I’ll treat you right.” He swears he could almost growl at the comment, but just before he could step forward, to finally punch this guy's face in, Ohm tugs out of his grip and stands between them, leaning back slightly so that they’re slightly closer together.

“I’m sorry, but I’m crazy in love with that mad fucker behind me, so I recommend if you don’t want to go to A&E that you leave now” Even without looking he could feel the guilt coming off of Ohm in waves, a part of him both loving and hating how considerate his boyfriend is to others, even when they don’t deserve it.

The guys’ face turned stoic; he simply gave a nod at the statement before throwing an accusatory glare at him as he turned to leave the bar. 

He made sure to stare after the man, to make sure that he actually left, and it was only when he felt warm arms wrapping around him and Ohms’ warm breath against his neck that he finally relaxed, releasing the breath he’d been holding. 

His own arms were quick to wrap around the smaller man and pull him closer against him, pressing a quick kiss against his temple.

“I’m so sorry Luke, I shouldn’t of-“

“You have nothin’ to apologize for Ohm, I shouldn’t have been a complete ass the last few days and made you feel like you had to do this”

“I just wanted to show off a little bit, but it just got out of hand so fast and-“ He felt the hands that had moved up his back to hold the back of shoulders clench tightly, and he felt Ohm bury himself even further into his neck.

“Shhh, ’s okay Ry, I got you”

He leaned back slightly as Ohm pulled away enough to look up at him, and once again he’s lost in the eyes that show nothing but love and care towards him.

“Were you really going to break his jaw?”

“Oh, I would ‘a broken his whole face if you hadn’t got between us, the thought of him touchin’ you like that makes my skin crawl”

Not even a second later Ohm was kissing him, unable to stop his moan at the contact he’d been starved of for the last couple of days, before he gained some sort of composure so that he could reciprocate, the low din of the bar quickly falling quiet around them as their lips moved leisurely against each other.

Too soon they’re pulling away, but the blinding smile Ohm gives him is enough to make up for the abrupt ending of the kiss he wished would never end.

“Not gonna lie that’s kinda hot”

He gives a brief smile to Ohm, leaning down to press a brief kiss to his lips before gradually moving down to his neck and then up to his ear, his breath enough to send a slight shiver down Ohms’ spine.

“Jus’ don’t go makin’ a habit out of it, I don’t play nice with others” He practically growled into Ohms’ ear, the smaller man seemingly helpless but to keen slightly and pull them even closer against each other. “D’you wanna get outta here so I can –“

“Do all the chores you’ve been neglecting? Sounds good to me” The seemingly innocent smile Ohm shot his way was enough to have him groaning as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Ohm’s shoulder.

The younger man simply carded a gentle hand through his hair which was enough to send a small shiver down his spine and in turn got a small laugh from Ohm.

“To be fair, I did have a reason for not doin’ them”

“Which is?”

“ ’s a surprise”

Before he could do anything else, Ohm used the hand still in his hair to pull his head back so that they were now face to face, an incredulous look on the younger man’s face.

“Care to share?” He laughed a little as he used the arms still wrapped around Ohms’ waist to hug him closer, pressing a quick kiss to his temple before leaning back a little to look at him again.

“If I tell you then it won’t be a surprise anymore”

He watched as Ohm seemed to examine him for a minute, and it wasn’t long until he saw a glint of mischief in the other's eyes, and before he knew it a knee was pressing lightly against his dick, which had just so happened to have been getting more interested in Ohms’ body close to his, and rubbing against it slightly.

“Well I think given everything, I deserve to know, wouldn’t you agree?” Before he could reply, Ohm pressed his thigh a little harder against his dick, causing a slight moan to leave him which was quickly quietened by Ohms’ lips pressing against his own, helpless but to pull the smaller man closer against him as he ground down onto his knee a little. 

However, he was unable to hold back his cuss as Ohm pulled away from him completely except for his arms which were now looped around his neck, fingers gently carding through the short hairs at the top of his neck.

“You can either tell me now and we can go home where you can show me just how possessive you can be, or we stay here the rest of the night and I see how many people you can threaten before you get kicked out”

He can’t help but fall more in love with the small teasing smile Ohm gives him as he waits for the answer he already knows he’s gotten, he quickly leans in to steal a short kiss from the smaller man before reaching into his coat pocket to pull out the box that would hopefully signify the beginning of his life with the man in front of him.

“I had hoped to do this somewhere other than a dingy ass bar, but you’re far too demanding for your own good. Ry…” He pulled away slightly to put a bit of space between them so he could show the other man the ring he’d gotten him, nothing too fancy, just a simple black banded ring with the inscription ‘Toonzy’ on the inside. “…D’you wanna marry me?”

There were several moments of complete silence, and he swears he could go into cardiac arrest at how fast his heart is beating, simply watching as Ohm stared at the ring presented in front of him, not giving any indication as to how he was feeling.

“Ry? Kinda making me nervous here, d’you-“ Before he could say anything else Ohm was suddenly on him, lips pressed fervently against his own and he could do little else but smile into the kiss as he wrapped his arms back around Ohm.

Breathless they pulled away from one another, but it wasn’t long before they dove in for another kiss, smiles never leaving their faces.

“I’m taking that as a yes?” Ohm simply rolled his eyes before leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Don’t make me take it back” 

“I’d like to see you try, bitch” the both of them chuckled a little as he quickly pulled the ring out of the box, and with one last look at Ohm, slipped it onto his ring finger, the smaller man taking a moment to admire it before pulling him in for another kiss, neither of them willing to be away from the other for long.

“Although, you could have been more romantic about it” Ohm chastised, giggling as he did so already knowing his reaction.

Sure enough, all he can do is raise his eyebrows and throw an incredulous glare at Ohm who simply giggles more, a warmth growing in his chest when he realizes he gets to hear that sound for the rest of life.

“Well you got no one to blame but yourself Ry, now can we please get outta here so I can show some love to my fiancée” He doesn’t care that he’s whining, too happy to care, especially when it’s accompanied by Ohms’ giggles, the younger man seemingly thinking for a moment before kissing him ever so gently.

“I like the sound of that, fiancée, but we’re here for Jon remember, so keep it in your pants a little longer” Ohm then slapped his cheek lightly in jest, the smaller man laughing as he groaned out his frustration before shooting him a bright smile and grabbing a hold of his wrist, dragging him back to the table where there was a rather smug looking Jon.

He kept close to Ohm for the rest of the night, hands never leaving one another as they celebrated not only the new relationship between Jon and Evan but also the beginning of their own life together, one that he couldn’t wait to start with the man he loved beside him.


	28. Home (WildOhmToonz - NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is like my 3rd time writing smut and the 1st involving 3 people so please forgive any mistakes :D

[Tyler POV]

Both of them were on edge as they waited for Ohm to come home, eager to finally have the smaller man back in their arms after having been away for the week to go to a family wedding he was a groomsman for. 

Ohm had begged his family to allow him to bring both he and Luke, however, they were unable to change the numbers due to other people bringing more than just a plus one.

In a way he thinks it’s for the best, not many people understand three people being in a committed relationship with one another, and as a result, they stared. A lot. He knew that if he and Luke went with Ohm, eyes would be on them and try as he might to deny it, he knew Ohm would never really be able to enjoy himself.

It didn’t make it any easier though, he and Luke had already snapped at each other a couple of times as clothes were left haphazardly across the floor and dishes left to stack up in the sink. Of course, it always ended up in some kind of hate/make-up sex, both of them fighting the other for dominance until finally one of them gave up control.

Now he was sat on the couch casually scrolling through his phone as he waited for Ohm to walk through the door, not even aware at how his leg was bouncing until Luke walked past and kicked at his ankle slightly.

He wasted no time in darting a hand forward to grab at the waist of his jeans, tugging it sharply towards him so that Luke had no option but to fall on top of him with a shout, helpless but to laugh as the older man cussed him out.

“The fuck was that!! You tryna give me a fuckin’ heart attack or somethin’”

“Well you fucking started it by kicking me, I was just ending it”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be so damn antsy, it’s puttin’ me on edge” 

A soft look came over his face as he tugged Luke, still in his lap, closer against him so he could nuzzle into his neck slightly.

“I know, m’ sorry Luke. Just can’t wait for him to get back y’ know?” Luke gave him a faint hum in response before a gentle hand was carding through his hair. 

He gave his own hum of appreciation as he started to press light kisses across Lukes’ throat, the slight graze of his teeth at the juncture between Lukes’ neck and shoulder was enough to get a breathy moan from the other man, no small feat by any means.

However, he couldn’t do much else before Luke pulled his head back sharply with the hand still in his hair, unable to stop his own gasp from escaping through parted lips which was quickly quietened by Lukes’ mouth covering his.

He let Luke take control of the kiss, let him explore his mouth with his tongue which he was happy to oblige as he moved Luke so that the older man was now straddling his lap, his hands now firmly palming at his ass. 

It’s not long before they become almost animalistic in their need, their teeth being used to tug and nip at the others’ lips until they’re bruised, all whilst he harshly grinds the older man against him to try and get some sort of friction on their clothed dicks.

He’d just started edging a hand down the back of Lukes’ jeans under the waistband before the older man pulled away from him, a smirk on his face.

“I don’t think so Ty, it’s your turn on bottom”

He paid no mind to the comment, instead he leaned forward to try and capture Lukes’ lips in an attempt to distract him, however, Luke was quick to pull away, and when he did so he moved them so that they both fell onto their sides on the couch.

Immediately he tried to sit up, but Luke was already ahead of him, the older man having planted himself between his legs, one of which was haphazardly on the edge of the couch whilst the other was now being wrapped around Lukes’ waist. 

In his brief moment of panic when first falling, he’d allowed Luke the chance to grab a hold of his wrists which were now held tightly together above his head.

He struggled a little at first, not wanting to give up just yet, but Lukes’ now hard dick grinding against his, coupled with the small nips across his jaw quickly had him melting back into the couch. 

The action only caused the man above him to chuckle deeply against his neck, the sound making a shiver travel down his spine.

“See that wasn’t so bad now was it, you gonna let me look after you or you gonna keep bein’ a little bitch?”

He couldn’t help but lean his neck back slightly as Luke began to press gentle kisses and sharp nips across his neck until finally, he reached the juncture at his neck where he bit down, sucking a large red mark onto his neck that left him gasping.

“Jus’ get on with it before I change my mind”

Luke simply chuckled, still at the hollow of his throat the smaller man pressed a gentle kiss where he had just bit down before leaning up to press their lips together. Their kiss started somewhat slow, but they were quick to increase their pace, and even now he was still fighting Luke to at least have some sort of control over the other man. 

However, a sharp thrust against his dick, which was now straining to get out of his jeans, had him letting out a small gasp, which allowed enough of an opening for Luke to once again take control of the kiss.

He was so focused on the tongue now entwined with his own and Lukes’ hips grinding against him, sending a spike of pleasure up his spine, that he was surprised to hear a voice break through the otherwise quiet of the room.

“Nice to see you two are getting along”

He and Luke were quick to pull away and look to the side where they saw a smug looking Ohm staring down at them. They then became a tangle of limbs as they tried to get off of the couch to get to Ohm, and he couldn’t help but bristle slightly when Luke beat him to the smaller man, wrapping him in a tight hug.

He didn’t have to wait long though before he found Ohm in his arms and he was quick to wrap his arms tightly around his slender frame and lift him up off of the floor slightly. Silently rejoicing at the feeling of warmth spread through his chest as the older mans’ giggles filled the room.

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, he quickly put the smaller man back down on his feet before leaning down to capture his lips, and unlike his kisses with Luke, this one was long and slow and sickeningly sweet, but everything he needed.

Whilst kissing the other man he noticed Luke move to stand behind Ohm, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and tugging him back against him slightly, causing Ohm to giggle into their kiss before he finally pulled away.

A part of him wanted to snap at the older man for interrupting his reunion with Ohm, but seeing them share their own kiss, seeing how much it meant to Luke just as his did made any annoyance ebb away. 

This was just as much their reunion as it was his, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell seeing them cling onto one other as if letting go they might lose each other.

Now it was his turn to curl himself around Ohm, and it wasn’t much longer before the two of them parted, with Ohm leaning back against him whilst also keeping his arms looped around Lukes’ neck in an effort to keep them close.

“So, you guys missed me huh?”

“What gave it away” He practically growled into Ohms’ ear, silently gratefully at the shiver he felt travel down Ohms’ spine before he moved his way down the smaller man’s throat with small kisses before sucking a dark mark onto his neck.

It’s not long until Luke joins him, making his own marks along the other side of Ohms’ throat. A well-placed thigh between Ohms’ leg, courtesy of Luke, had the smaller man riding against Luke to try and get friction as well as grinding back against his own dick.

Ohm was too busy enjoying their ministrations to notice he and Luke exchange a look, the both of them smiling a little before they leaned closer together to share a brief heated kiss over Ohms’ shoulder, and when they parted they looked to see Ohm staring at them, pupils wide with lust.

Without exchanging a word, he and Luke moved away from Ohm, but just before the smaller man could protest, he picked him up and put him over his shoulder before following Luke towards their bedroom, the older man already discarding his shirt as he walked.

As soon as they got to the bedroom he put Ohm back on his feet, not giving him the time to chastise them as he pulled him into a brief kiss before Luke pulled the smaller man away from him to begin lifting up the hem of his shirt in an effort to take it off.

He wasted no time in discarding his own shirt before moving towards Luke and Ohm, both of them in a deep kiss as their hands roamed each other’s bare chest and shoulders. 

When he was beside them, Luke easily gave way to him, allowing him to pull Ohm into their own heated kiss as he began undoing the smaller man's belt buckle and made a move to discard his jeans.

As he was undoing Ohms’ jeans he felt Luke behind him begin mouthing at his throat as he slowly undid his own jeans, a teasing hand wandered down to lightly brush against his hardened dick. He cursed when he felt his body betray him, his dick twitching against its prison at the slight touch of the other man, only causing Luke to chuckle, even as he wanted to beg for more.

He barely had time to enjoy the fact that his dick was finally taken out of its confines when Luke pulled his jeans and boxers down, however, it's then that a wave of pleasure hits him like a punch to the gut when he feels a tentative hand wrap around his length.

He looks down to see Ohm smiling shyly at him as he gradually picked up the pace with which he’s jerking him, and he swears that, coupled with Luke pulling his head back with a rough hand in his hair to bring him into a kiss that’s all tongue and eagerness, he swears he could come on the spot.

In fact, he’s sure he’s about to, but then the both of them are gone, and it takes him a moment to recompose himself and to gather his thoughts before he begins to maneuver the three of them towards the bed.

He has Luke stand just in front of the edge of the bed, the older man now leisurely stroking himself, a slight smirk on his face as he watches them, whilst he gets Ohm to kneel on the bed in front of the other man, Ohm seemingly undecided on whether to lean back against him or forward onto Luke.

He moved behind Ohm, pressing himself flush against the smaller mans' back as he wrapped a hand around to gently start stroking Ohms’ dick, leaving the man helpless but to let out breathless gasps. Ohm was now clinging onto Luke for support as he began to press gentle kisses across his shoulders.

“D’you miss us Ry?” When there was no response forthcoming he paused his motions, letting his hand fall still on Ohms’ dick, whilst Lukes’ hands fell to the smaller man’s hips and kept a tight hold on him to prevent any kind of movement. “Didn’t hear ya, Ohm?”

“Fuck, yes, yes I fucking missed you both so much” It all came out in a rushed exhale, but it was enough to satisfy them, however, he now stroked Ohm at an agonizingly slow pace whilst Luke leaned forward to silence the breathless pleas falling from Ohms’ lips.

He did a small experimental thrust forward, his own dick which had been neglected up until now, twitched slightly at the friction, and again Ohm leaned back against him to better feel his length press against him. 

He picked up his pace a little, hearing Ohms’ low moan deep in his throat caused him to chuckle before he moved away to sit back on his knees, taking Ohm with him. 

Luke now rested a leg on top of the bed so that he could lean forward to pull him in for another kiss over Ohms’ shoulder, there was no finesse between them now, both of them too far gone in their need.

When they separated he turned back to Ohm, leaning down so that his lips were brushed against his ear.

“D’you miss Luke?” he felt Ohm fervently nod beside him and he pressed a quick kiss just under his ear before continuing “You wanna show him how much you missed him? He’s been begging for you all week”

“Not nearly half as much as you, bitch” He huffed a laugh as he looked up at Luke, however, his eyes quickly fell back to Ohm who had now left his hold, and with some maneuvering back on the bed, took the tip of Lukes’ dick into his mouth.

He chuckled when all Luke could do was lean his head back slightly as he let out a long curse, the older man’s hand immediately grabbing hold of Ohms’ hair. He wasted no time to lean up to suck a mark onto Lukes’ throat, much as the older man had done to him earlier.

Luke let him have a moment to nip at the now large red mark on his throat before he felt his head being back, exposing his own throat to allow Luke to gently nip along his jaw before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

“You two better quite teasin’ me otherwise 'm not gonna last much longer” Lukes’ voice was hoarse in the din of the room, but despite his claim, he still thrust his hips a little to get Ohm to swallow down more of his dick.

He simply smiled, pressing a brief kiss to the older man’s lips before he began to turn and head back behind Ohm.

“That’s just cause you’re getting old Luke” He chuckled as he felt a hand slap his ass in retaliation, which only turned into a laugh when Ohm pulled off of Luke to let out his own giggles, causing Luke to scowl at them.

“I fuckin’ hate you two”

“No you don’t Toonzy”

“I will in a minute if we don’t start doin’ somethin’ soon, fuckin’ drivin’ me crazy”

“Someone’s bossy today”

Luke only rolled his eyes as he climbed onto the bed, not sparing a glance at either of them as he made his way to the top, arranging the pillows slightly before laying down and throwing both of them an expectant gaze as he slapped his thighs signifying them to come closer.

Once there, Luke was quick to drag Ohm further up the bed to position the smaller man so that he was now sat over his face, and it wasn’t much longer until Ohms’ moans began to fill up the room.

It was then that he wrapped a hand around Lukes’ dick, huffing a laugh when he felt it twitch harshly in his hand, giving it a couple of strokes before pulling away.

He turned to delve into the bedside table, quickly locating the lube and chucking it towards Lukes’ head before he gently grabbed a hold of Ohm and began pulling him forwards so that the older man had no choice but to lean against him for support lest he fall onto Luke below him.

He quickly noted that Luke had now abandoned his task of eating Ohm out in favor of pouring lube over his fingers so that he could gently press one inside of the smaller man, leaning down slightly so that he could kiss him and swallow down the noises now spilling out of his lips.

His tongue carried on its exploration of Ohms’ mouth as one of his hands wandered down to begin pinching and toying with his nipples, causing Ohm to moan into his mouth, sending a shiver down his spine.

Too soon though Ohm moved away to rest their foreheads together as one of Ohms’ hands tightly gripped at his hair whilst the other clutched at his shoulder for dear life, a shaky moan leaving the smaller man’s lips.

A look past Ohms’ shoulder shows Luke now thrusting two fingers into the man moaning against him, and he can’t help but let out his own moan at the sight.

Without hesitation he moved one of his hands down to begin fisting at his dick, letting out what can only be described as growls as he kissed Ohm.

However, he’s stopped by a shaky hand grabbing a hold of his wrist still stroking his dick, stopping his motions. He opened his eyes to see Ohm smiling shyly up at him as the older man’s hand replaced his own on his dick to slowly begin pumping him.

It’s nowhere near enough but it’s also too much at the same time, and sure enough, he feels pleasure begin to build in his lower stomach and with it the beginnings of his own release. 

Almost as if he knows his plight, Luke then gives a particularly hard shove of his fingers inside of Ohm, causing the smaller man to knock into him slightly, and the cry Ohm let out at the motion tells him that Luke hit his prostate. 

It’s then a rush to wrap his fingers around the base of his dick to stop himself from coming as Ohm lets loose a litany of moans and cries of their names, whilst Luke kept abusing that spot inside of him.

Just as soon as he’d started, Luke stopped his actions, instead signifying with a light smack on Ohms’ ass for him to turn around. He abandoned his position now behind Ohm to instead lay next to Luke, eagerly watching as Ohm positioned himself over Lukes’ dick, and with a low moan slowly began to lower himself down.

He hardly breathes as he watched Ohm slowly lift himself up off of Lukes’ dick, leaving only the tip still in him, before slowly lowering himself down. Ohm did this several times, and although having picked up his pace a little, the bruising grip he saw Luke have on his hips told him the smaller man was now doing it purely to tease him.

“Ohm, I swear to god if you don’t pick up the pace I ain’t lettin’ you come tonight”

Ohm only giggled at the threat, which quickly turned into a broken moan as Luke thrust up into him, the smaller man leaning forward to rest his hands on Lukes’ chest, a smile on his face.

“Well, why don’t you fuck me yourself then” That was apparently all Luke needed to hear before he began thrusting up into Ohm at a brutal pace, using the hands still on his hips to move Ohm in time to his thrusts.

He was now jerking himself off in time to Lukes’ thrusts and coupled with Ohm and Lukes’ moans mingling together, it was enough to have that pleasure from before build up again, not stopping his movements when Luke haphazardly pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

So enraptured in the sight of Luke fucking into Ohm that he couldn’t stop a whine from escaping when Luke suddenly pulled out of him, silencing Ohm’s protests with a kiss before he turned to give him a smug smirk.

“I think you should go show some love to Ty; he’s been moping around the house without you to boss him around”

It’s then that Ohms’ piercing gaze fell on him and he couldn’t help but squirm slightly under the scrutiny, his face beginning to turn red as he felt embarrassment rise up in him at being called out.

“’s that true Ty?” He couldn’t help but turn away at Ohms’ stare still on him, silently cursing out Luke in the process.

“No” He couldn’t help his slight pout at the statement that everyone knew was a lie before he’d even said it.

He quickly found himself with a lapful of Ohm who had a far too innocent look on his face, the smaller man pulling at his crossed arms to instead guide them to grab at his ass, which he quickly grabbed onto with a firm enough grip he’s sure will leave bruises in the morning.

“Is no your final answer?” He then felt Ohm move against him slightly, the movement causing his and Ohms’ dick to move against each other, unable to do much else but shut his eyes in an effort to keep back his moan.

That endeavor didn’t last long when he felt a hand wrap around both his and Ohms’ dick and slowly jerk them off together. 

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Lukes’ smug smile to his side before the older man leaned down to begin biting and kissing at his shoulder and down to his chest before pulling away to turn back to Ohm.

“I think we’ve tormented Tyler enough, don’t you?”

“But Luke-“

“You can tease ‘im all you want later”

With a huff Ohm relented, but before he can do anything else the smaller man begins to sink down onto his dick and he can’t help the long moan he lets out as Ohm is finally seated on his lap, his hands gripping onto his hips like a lifeline.

He swears that he’s the one that needs a moment to adjust to Ohm tightly encasing his dick, but he’s not given that time before Ohm begins moving, again painstakingly slow to try and tease him.

He wastes no time in grabbing onto Ohm’s arms and pulling them towards him, causing the smaller man to fall on top of him with a yell, and in another moment he’s wrapping his arms around Ohm in order to keep him pressed as close to him as possible as he begins thrusting mercilessly into the man on top of him.

Sure, the angle isn’t great, and he knows he could go deeper if they moved, but Ohm pressed tight against him, whispering broken moans into his ear as he constantly hits his prostate is enough to have him spiraling towards his own release.

He opens his eyes briefly and spots Luke now kneeling behind Ohm, giving him a heated gaze and a pointed look as if he was supposed to be doing something else. 

Luke then leaned over Ohm slightly to press kisses against his back and suddenly he’s able to push through the haze in his mind and he’s brought back to the conversation that he and Luke had had not two days ago.

With a couple more hard thrusts he stills any movement and prevents Ohm from grinding back against him. He hears the smaller man’s plea in his ear to keep fucking him, and as much as he was tempted to follow Ohms’ demand, he kept them still until the smaller man leaned up to look at him, a confused look on his face.

“Luke an I wanna try something, d’you trust us?”

Ohm simply nodded his head, his lust blown eyes staring down at him expectantly, waiting for whatever they had planned.

Luke leaned back on his knees and took Ohm with him, the older man wrapping his arms around his waist to gently stroke a hand up and down Ohms’ stomach, whilst his own hands came to rest on Ohms’ thighs to begin rubbing soothing patterns into his skin.

“Ry, babe, we were wonderin’ if you’d let both me and Ty fuck you, at the same time” Silence pervaded the room at the question, and he swears he can feel his heart in his throat as he waits for Ohms answer.

“Like both of you fucking my ass at the same time?”

He heard Luke give an affirmative hum as he began to pepper feather light kisses against Ohms’ neck, at which he noticed the violent twitch Ohms’ dick gave at the confirmation which he could only chuckle at before shooting a look up towards Luke.

“Well I think we got our answer” 

He then grabbed a hold of Ohms’ leaking dick, using his thumb to spread the precum along it so that he could more easily jerk him off, all whilst Luke went to grab the bottle of lube he’d previously thrown to the side.

It’s not much longer before Luke is behind Ohm once again, from his viewpoint it seems that Luke is rubbing a reassuring hand up and down Ohms’ back in an effort to soothe him, all of them waiting with bated breath to see who would make the first move.

He caught Lukes’ gaze, giving the older man a brief nod as his hands moved from Ohms’ thighs up to now gently rub at his sides.

“If it ever becomes too much Ry, you tell us okay?”

Ohm simply hums, nodding his head once, but that’s not good enough to him, one of his hands reach up to hold Ohms’ cheek, forcing the older man to look at him.

“Gonna need to hear you say it, baby, you gonna tell us if it’s too much?” Ohm nodded again but at his pointed gaze Ohm whispered out a ‘promise’.

He kept one hand on Ohms’ cheek, using his thumb to gently trace patterns with his thumb whilst his other ran up and down the smaller man’s side in a gesture of comfort.

With his dick still inside Ohm, he felt Luke carefully begin to insert a finger inside of Ohm, unable to hold back his groan as he felt Lukes’ finger alongside his dick. 

Ohm already felt so tight around him that he’s not surprised to hear a strained groan from him, so he gently squeezed the hand on his cheek slightly causing Ohm to open his eyes and at his questioning gaze, the smaller man gave a nod to continue.

Soon Lukes’ adding a second finger and then a third, the motion of Lukes’ fingers alongside his dick coupled with Ohm clenching impossibly tight around him has him gritting his teeth in an effort to maintain his composure and not come right then and there.

With a final reassurance, Ohm demanded that Luke finally fuck him, the older man more than happy to oblige as he gently pulled his fingers out of Ohm. 

For a moment he mourned the loss of the fingers, but then he felt Lukes’ tip alongside his dick begin to push into Ohm and he lost all other thought but of the two men above him.

It’s then that Ohm fell on top of him, clutching at him tightly that it makes him wince a little as Luke slowly inserted himself inside Ohm alongside him, all the while he’s rubbing both hands up and down Ohms’ back and whispering sweet nothings in Ohms’ ear as Luke pressed gentle kisses across Ohms’ shoulders.

When Luke was finally fully seated within Ohm all of them let out the breath they seemed to have been holding, he and Lukes’ ministrations not stopping as they allowed Ohm to adjust to both of them in him, even still it was a challenge not to simply thrust up into the tight heat around him.

He doesn’t know how long they waited until Ohm finally told them they could move, but he and Luke slowly moved out of the smaller man in tandem before slowly thrusting back up into him. 

So lost to the sensations it seemed that Ohms’ mouth was now permanently open as he let loose a series of low moans and breathless gasps.

He wanted to take his time, to enjoy this as much as possible, but he had already been close to the edge before Luke had even inserted a finger into Ohm, now with how tightly the smaller man clenched around he and Luke, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

Apparently Luke was in the same boat because soon they were thrusting up into Ohm with abandon, stopping the smaller man’s effort to thrust back against them to allow he and Luke to take control as Ohm fell apart around them.

He gradually felt the pleasure in his lower stomach begin to build like a coil on a spring, his thrusts getting even harder into Ohm as he chased his orgasm. The smaller man had long since lost any coherent thought, reduced to whispers of their names as they pounded ruthlessly into him and against his prostate.

A cry from Ohm is all the warning he gets before Ohm’s leaning up and then he’s coming, the first couple of ropes of come hitting him on the face and then down to his chest. He tugs Ohm down into a kiss as the smaller man finishes riding out his orgasm, both he and Luke now moving even faster into him to chase their own relief.

Luke came first with a loud grunt before he’s biting down on Ohms’ shoulder to cover his moans as he rode out his own orgasm. Lukes’ release along with Ohm’s ass still squeezing tightly around his dick is enough to set off his own orgasm. He lets out a short cry into the room as he clutches at whatever parts of Ohm he could as he came inside of him, pulling the other man into a somewhat chaste kiss as he rode out the last of it.

Slowly both he and Luke pull out of him, noticing the quiet whine and shudder from the smaller man at the loss before he slowly moves Ohm to lay down on the bed next to him.

“You alright Ohm?”

Ohm just gave him a goofy smile as he hummed out a yes, but even still he could see the blissful haze in the other’s eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before vacating the bed to get a washcloth, wetting it with warm water and wiping himself down first before returning to the room.

“You did so good Ohm, thank you for lettin’ us do that” Luke whispered against Ohms’ cheek, the older man pressed against his side, now pressing gentle kisses over the smaller man’s face, causing Ohm to hum at the praise.

“Been wanting to do that ever since we got together, finally you two got your heads outta your asses. Maybe I should go away more often” Ohm giggled a little after his statement and he’s sure Luke’s poking at his side to indicate that he will not be doing anything of the like.

“No chance, you ain’t leaving us for that long again” Ohm smiled up at him as he approached, the both of them letting him move them around so that he could clean them up before chucking the cloth off to the side before lifting the covers up to cover the three of them. 

“You’re gonna stay right here from now on, got it” Ohm looked towards Luke after his comment, kissing him gently before turning to face him and also giving him a gentle kiss which he couldn’t help but melt into.

“I like the sound of that” Ohm whispered against his lips before laying back down against the bed “Although I don’t think I’ll be able to go anywhere after that”

He buried himself into the crook of Ohms’ neck, feeling the other man begin to gently card a hand through his hair whilst his legs entwined with both Ohm and Lukes’.

“That’s fine by me” he can’t help but slur his words against Ohms’ neck, too tired to care about anything else but the two men next to him.

“And me” Lukes’ gruff voice also reflects his own tiredness, and it’s with final half murmured whispers of ‘I love you’ from each of them that they finally go to sleep, bodies entwined with one another’s, and that’s how they planned to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be great :D  
> and feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr if you'd like (cinnamohm-roll)


	29. Locker Room (OhmToonz - smut)

Luke kept on a smile as he answered question after question from various student bodies about their latest victory, one that signified them as this season’s champions and himself as the player of the season. 

Under normal circumstances, he’d be happy to answer any and every question people wanted to interview him with, but he knew he had someone waiting for him back in the locker room, someone who would probably chew him out for taking so long.

The rest of the team had already made it inside to begin clearing up, each of them eager to go and celebrate in their own way, leaving him as the only person bar the coach and a few straggling students left on the field.

As soon as the woman in front of him said she was done with her questions he turned to run in the direction of the locker rooms, ignoring the other couple of people who had begun to approach him in an effort to speak to him.

When he finally got inside he wasn’t surprised to see it empty, sure in the fact that everyone had already been and gone. However, for a fleeting moment, he thought that Ryan may have already left, and he felt a slight painful tug at his chest at the thought, but it was then he heard that one of the showers were still on. Without wasting another moment, he disrobed, quickly grabbing his towel before making his way to the shower in question.

Luke pulled back the curtain to see Ryan leaning with one arm against the wall, his head resting against it and letting out a small whine as he fucked himself with three fingers. His breath hitched at the sight, unsure whether to look at Ohm fucking himself or how his face would twist in pleasure when he hit his prostate just right.

He cast his towel to the side and began to palm himself, more than happy to watch the scene in front of him. However, he couldn’t stop his muttered curse when a particular movement had the smaller man in front of him letting out a muffled cry into his arm, and he soon found Ryans’ eyes on him, hating how he felt his dick twitch in his hand at the fact that he was caught.

Ryan just gave him a breathy smile before pulling his fingers out of him as he moved away from the wall to instead walk towards him. As soon as the smaller man was close enough he reached forward to pull him close against him, ignoring Ryan’s protest as he gently kissed him.

He tried to deepen the kiss by moving his tongue across Ryans’ bottom lip, only the younger man just laughed a little before pulling away, but not without looping his arms around his neck to keep them close.

“You took your time”

Luke just rolled his eyes as he ducked his head to begin pressing gentle kisses across Ryans’ jaw, the other man leaning his head back to give him more access.

“Not my fault everyone and their mum wanted to talk to me”

“Mmmm, my star player” Ryan then pulled Luke away from his throat so that he could lean forward to kiss him, this time he readily opened his mouth to grant him access, which he eagerly explored, all the while Luke slowly moved them so that they were under the showers spray.

Now it Lukes’ turn to pull away, aiming a warm smile at the other man whilst his hand came up to cup at his cheek.

“Well, if it wasn’t for that fuckin’ legendary tier throw you gave me, we wouldn’t have won, so if anythin’, you’re the star player here” Ryan simply chuckled, giving him a bright smile whilst he felt a hand begin to tease through his hair.

“You sure know what to say to make a guy swoon” With the grip in his hair Ryan pulled him closer to connect their lips again, it was slow and languid and perfect, but a hand beginning to stroke his dick caused him to break away from the kiss slightly to let out a breathy moan. Luke now moved his hands to rest on the other man’s hips in an attempt to somewhat balance himself as Ryan kept stroking him, trying to gain some control back over the situation.

“I see you changed your mind on fuckin’ in the showers then” He breathed out the words, which quickly turned to a laugh at the disgusted look on Ryans’ face, the younger man casting a disdainful look around the shower.

“No, they’re still gross as fuck, but I figured you earned a treat”

“You’re enough of a treat on your own” Ryan only rolled his eyes before giving him a stare that almost challenged him.

“Well, in that case let’s go back to mine and fuck instead,” with a smirk on his face Ryan started to move past him and out of the shower, however, he was quick to react, grabbing the smaller man and caging him against the wall “There’s the Luke I know and love”

With a growl he leaned down to bring Ryan into a kiss, one that lacked the warmth they’d shared earlier, now it was fierce and fuelled with lust.

His hands brushed against Ryans’ sides as they traveled down his body before coming to rest on his ass, giving a harsh squeeze and earning a moan from the other man, before he lifted him up. 

Ryan was helpless but to quickly wrap his arms around Lukes’ neck to try and balance himself whilst he also wrapped his legs around his waist.

For a moment they stood there, his hands still roughly grabbing at the smaller man’s ass, his movements causing both of their dicks to rub against each other, earning breathy moans from both of them at the slightest friction.

However, it wasn’t much longer that his body made it known how tired it was, so he quickly separated the gap between them and the nearest surface. 

As soon as Ryans’ back touched the wall, the other man pulled away from him slightly with a shout, Ryan now trying to edge himself as far away from the wall as he could.

“What’s wrong, Ry?” The younger man simply stared at him as if he should already know the answer.

“I am NOT touching that wall, it’s fucking disgusting” 

All Luke could do was put on his best puppy dog look as began to press gentle kisses against the other man’s face.

“But babe, my legs are fuckin’ sore after the game, can’t hold you up on my own for long”

“Well then, put me down and I’ll turn around,” He felt Ryan try to move out of his hold, but he held tight until eventually, the other man stopped with a huff “You know you have to let me go, right?”

Ryan giggled a little when Luke still made no move to let him go, and any further protest he quickly silenced with a kiss before pulling away to look back up at the smaller man, trying his best to ignore the slight shake that had come to his legs.

“But you know how much I like lookin’ at you, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, ‘specially when all you can do is scream my name.” He then began to kiss along Ryans’ throat, as if to reinforce this fact, but there was still no reply from the other man “Please, Ry? ‘m the star player after all”

He was still peppering kisses against the younger man’s throat, his teeth beginning to tease at the skin to leave slightly reddened marks, but it wasn’t until he felt a hand begin to card through his hair that he knew he had won. 

With a moan he leaned forward to suck a large, dark red mark into Ryans’ throat before leaning back to admire it, noting how breathless the smaller man already seemed to be.

Without waiting for a response, Luke once again moved forward to rest the younger man against the wall, ignoring the slight look of disgust on Ryans’ face to instead bring him into another kiss to placate him somewhat.

Using one hand to keep a tight hold of Ryan, the other trailed down so that he could gingerly press a couple of fingers into the other man, smiling into the kiss at the moan that reverberated through Ryan at the touch, who was then quick to break apart their kiss. 

“Quit being a tease and fuck me already, already made me wait long enough” 

Luke pressed a final kiss against Ryans’ lips before moving away, carefully pulling his fingers out before grabbing a hold of his dick, stroking it a couple of times before lining it up so that his tip was only very slightly pressing against Ryans’ hole.

With a small nod from the other man, he slowly began to push in, letting out a small hiss at how tight Ryan was clenching around him. Apparently, he was going too slowly, as he was only about halfway in before the other man rolled his hips to take more of him in. 

Luke let out a curse at the movement as he rested his forehead against Ryans’ shoulder, only causing the other man to laugh slightly.

“What did I say about being a tease, Luke?” 

He let out a huff of laughter as he pressed a couple of kisses against Ryans’ shoulder.

“Here I am tryin’ to be a gentleman and yet you seem set on ruinin’ the fun early”

“Oh, quit exaggerating, and for the last time, fuck me before I leave you here and go home and fuck myself” 

Without another word Luke slid the rest of the way in, only stopping when he was fully seated inside of Ryan, the other man helpless but to let out a loud cry at the treatment.

Despite Ryans’ demands, he knew the other man needed some time to adjust to him, at least, that’s what he told himself, and it totally wasn’t the fact that he was about three seconds away from coming himself.

Luke then tilted his head a little to kiss Ryan, biting at the other man’s lower lip before he began his exploration of the other's mouth with an eager tongue. 

All the while he gently began to pull out of Ryan until only the tip of his dick was left in before quickly thrusting forward, earning a small cry from the other man which was still muffled by their kiss.

“You still wanna go fuck yourself Ry?” Luke whispered the words into Ryans’ ear, causing a shiver to travel down the other man’s spine, and he couldn’t help but press ever so closer against the smaller man.

“Unless you start moving-“ Ryan broke off with a shout as Luke quickly pulled back and thrust back into him, now wasting no time as he began to pick up his pace and pound into the other man.

Ryan quickly turned into a wreck around him, helpless but to scratch down Lukes’ back as he let out countless moans and gasps of his name, begging him for more as he moved ever faster and harder at Ryans’ command.

“Fuck, you sound so hot Ry,” As if to emphasize his point he leaned forward to suck a dark hickey onto Ryan’s’ neck, at which the smaller man could only let out a long drawn out moan “Just think, anyone can come in an’ hear you beggin’ for my dick,” he let out his own low groan when he felt Ryan squeeze tightly around him at the words, which quickly turned into a chuckle that ghosted against the younger man’s neck “You’d like that Ry? I’ll try and finish earlier next week and see how quiet you can be with the team still here”

He chuckled again as Ryan swore, once again clenching tight around him, and he swears for a moment he could see stars, the hand on his shoulder digging in hard enough he’s sure will draw blood, not that he cares.

It’s then that Ryans’ hand moves from Lukes’ shoulder into his hair and tugs his head away from his neck, causing him to look up at the man in front of him, and he’s quick to lose his breath. 

With a blush coloring his cheeks that spread down to his chest, lips bruised and red from trying to hold back his moans and shining hazel eyes reflecting only love, Luke swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful.

He couldn’t keep back his smile as Ryan pulled him into another kiss, one that was more so about just being in contact with the other than anything else.

He can now feel the beginnings of his pleasure coil in his lower stomach and judging from Ryans’ growing inhibition as he practically screamed out his pleasure for the world to hear, they’re both close now.

With some slight maneuvering, mouths still locked in their kiss, he renewed his thrusting, ignoring the twinges of pain he could start to feel in his legs to instead keep hitting Ryans’ prostate at a brutal pace, knowing he’s quickly driving the other man to his own release.

Carefully, he trailed a hand that had been holding a tight grip on Ryans’ ass to the other mans’ dick which was steadily leaking precum between them. At first, he teased him with a couple of slow strokes, but Ryans’ broken moan at the treatment had him quickly increasing the pace to match with his thrusts.

So wrapped up in Ryan and his own pleasure that the other man’s orgasm hit him like a freight train, Ryans’ ass became like a vice around him whilst nails raked across his shoulders, sending a shiver down his spine.

He stroked Ryan through his orgasm, feeling the other man begin to fall lax in his hold and he began thrusting even harder if it were possible, to chase his own orgasm. 

He didn’t notice that Ryans’ hand was no longer clinging onto him until he saw it begin to drag across his chest and pick up some of the come the shower hadn’t washed away.

Entranced at the sight, he watched the hand trail back up the younger man’s body until Ryan sucked the fingers into his mouth, and he could just barely see the tongue begin to lap at the come on his fingers. 

Lukes’ eyes trailed further up to find Ryan staring back at him, his own eyes blown wide and dark with lust as the other man kept licking his own come off of his fingers, almost daring him to give into own pleasure.

He both loved and hated the small smirk at the corners of Ryans’ mouth as the sight of the other man was enough to drive him over the edge.

Ryan was quick to remove the fingers from his mouth before he crashed their lips together, the faint taste of come still on the other's tongue was enough to cause his own orgasm.

His own shout and moans were silenced by Ryans’ mouth still on his, what was heat filled and fierce gradually turned slow and passionate until eventually, they broke away, a small laugh quick to fall from his lips.

“See, that wasn’t too bad now was it” 

The answering smile from Ryan was enough to make his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t stop his own smile reflecting back at the smaller man.

“No, I guess not,” Ryan was quick to lean forward to press a series of small kisses against his lips, at every chance he tried to deepen it and every time Ryan pulled away giggling “I’ll kiss you properly when you put me down so I can get away from this wall, I feel so disgusting and gross now”

He wrinkled his nose at the comment, earning another laugh from Ryan as he first carefully slid his dick out of him, ignoring the brief shiver to travel through the younger man, before placing him back on his feet. 

Ryan quickly left his side in favor of picking up the shower gel to begin cleaning his back as best as he could. He stood there watching him for a moment, trying his best to hold back his laughter as he saw Ryan stretch to try to reach every nook and cranny of his back, which only earned him a pointed look from the smaller man before he took over cleaning duty.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this, next time I’m gonna have to bring sanitizer or something-“

“Next time, huh?” Even with Ryans’ back to him, he knew the flush now coloring his cheeks, leaning forward he wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist and pressed a kiss against his cheek before burrowing his head into his neck, placing gentle kisses which caused a gentle sigh from the younger man.

“Yes, if you play your cards right. Now, can we get the fuck out of here and get some food, I’m starving”

He just pressed a final kiss to the juncture of Ryans’ neck and shoulder, enjoying the slight shiver that he felt travel through the smaller man, before pulling away slightly to turn the other man around and press a final kiss to his lips.

“C’mon then, lets go celebrate the real hero of the game” As if to emphasize his point he raised a hand to cup Ryans’ cheek before giving him a final peck on the lips, taking a moment to enjoy the blush still coloring the other man’s cheeks before turning away with a smile to begin drying himself off.

It was another half an hour before they actually left the school. Most of it was spent with him trying to coax Ryan into letting him fuck him again, which only earned him a couple of whips from a towel to keep him at bay.

He was only human after all, and a weak-willed one at that, but it was hard to resist temptation when Ryan sauntered around the room, water trickling down his skin and an alluring sway to his hips.

Try as he might to will his erection down, Ryan didn’t make it any easier, looking up at him through his lashes with a knowing smirk on his face as his hands would roam across his body, but never close enough to satisfy him.

Eventually, Ryan took pity on him and sucked him off right there on the bench where anyone could come in and see them, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t get a thrill at the thought, but not before the promise of taking him to the movies that weekend, which he was more than happy to indulge. 

He had hoped to repay the favor, but Ryan was quick to slap to shoo him away, telling him to get his ass into gear so that they could go.

It wasn’t much longer that he was dressed and giving his jacket to Ryan to wear under the pretense that it was getting cold, and totally not that it brought him a strange sense of satisfaction to see his boyfriend out in his clothes.

If Ryan caught on he didn’t show it, happily putting it on before leaning up to place a quick peck on his lips and then grabbing his hand to start dragging him out. 

He carried both of their kit bags on his shoulder, slightly uncomfortable with the way the straps bit into him, but seeing the smile on Ryans’ face as he started animatedly talking about their last game made it all worth it. 

If he stopped them every now and then on the way to his car to place a quick kiss on Ryans’ lips, earning small giggles from the other man with each one, there was no one there to stop them.


	30. Moving In? (OhmCat - Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would really appreciate feedback from those brave enough to read this XD
> 
> Do you guys like the fics being really explicit or would you prefer a more heavily implied thing?
> 
> Kinda just feel like the writing is awkward and repetitive and I want to put out my best work for you guys :)

He smiled to himself as he placed the key into the slender black box, quickly putting the lid on before he started to wrap it up, already thinking of how to present the box to Tyler later that night and what his reaction would be.

He was more excited than nervous about asking the other man to move in with him, they’d talked a lot about living together in the past, about how they’d gradually save up and buy their own place together, but he’d grown impatient and wanted Tyler to stay with him. He practically lived with him now anyway, but there still times Tyler had to be at his own flat and that was far too often for his liking. 

At least now he’d get to wake up to Tylers’ snores every morning, to complain about his excessive grooming habits every time they went out together and to be able to seek him out and kiss him whenever he wanted to.

But even as he let his mind wander, there was a small niggling thought in the back of his mind that was worried for a rejection. What if Tyler wasn’t ready to live with him and that’s why he wanted to wait? What if he felt pressured to move forward with their relationship that he ended up scaring him away?

His thoughts started spiraling downwards no matter what he tried to do, so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even hear Tyler enter his apartment, only heard his name being called out allowing him time to put a quick smile on his face as Tyler joined him in the living room.

Quickly he tried to shove the now wrapped box and the wrapping paper under the table in front of him but judging from the look on Tylers’ face he already knew something was up. 

In order to try and distract the other man he quickly got up off the floor to hug him, his previous worries being put to the back of his mind when Tyler kissed his temple before pulling him close.

He relished in their hug for a moment longer before he leaned back to bring the other man into a kiss. Tylers’ hand was quick to trail up his body to cup his cheek, angling his face so that when a tongue probed at his lower lip he happily allowed the taller man to deepen the kiss. 

As Tylers’ tongue explored his mouth one of his own hands came up to cup at the other man’s cheek, his thumb gently rubbing against his cheek as he changed the angle of their kiss just slightly so that Tyler could have better access to him. All while his other hand slid under the other man’s coat to loop around his waist, bringing them ever closer as his hand then began to wonder under Tylers’ shirt to rub at his back and hip.

Too soon they had to pull away for air, but one quick breath of air was all they gave each other before diving in again, taking their time to become reacquainted with one another as their hands now began to roam freely across each other’s bodies.

Eventually, Tyler pulled back from him slightly, smile wide on his face as he looked down at him.

“Hello to you too”

He just hummed in reply as he leaned up to press their lips together again, however, Tyler only allowed him a few small pecks before he pulled away entirely to take off his coat, which he quickly threw onto the back of the couch.

“Tyler, your coat doesn’t belong there now does it” He folded his arms a little to try and make himself look a little more imposing, but the other man only chuckled as he placed a fleeting kiss against his temple before collapsing onto the couch.

He still stood there, arms crossed, but Tyler paid no mind to it, instead he leaned his head against the back of the couch to look back at him, a smile on his face as he patted his lap signifying him to come and join him.

“C’mon Ry, I haven’t seen you all week, can’t we make out a little before you have me doing chores”

The fight in him lasted all of a second before his arms fell lax at his sides and he lowered his face to try to hide his smile as he made his way towards the younger man.

He’d just gotten in front of Tyler, where he’d intended to lean down for a final kiss before sitting beside him, but Tyler had other ideas. He felt an arm loop around his knee and suddenly he was being pulled, helpless but to let out a shout of surprise as he practically fell on top of the other man.

Whilst he was trying to regain his bearings, hands maneuvered him until he was sat in Tylers’ lap, the younger man’s hands now palming at his ass whilst he leaned forward to kiss him. He melted at the touch, having missed Tyler far too much than he wanted to admit, and by the way Tyler held him painfully close, how he’d only be given a second’s respite to catch his breath between kisses, the other man felt the same.

Any qualms he had about Tyler not wanting to move in with him were crushed to dust as the younger man began to grind his hips up against him, and on exhales when they weren’t kissing, he would whisper about how much he’d missed him.

He broke away from the kiss, ignoring Tylers’ quiet whine, which the taller man would later deny, to begin kissing his way along the other man’s throat, placing small nips here and there and feeling some smug satisfaction at the breathless moans Tyler would emit.

“Work alright this week?” He felt more than heard Tylers’ hum, but he didn’t have the chance to probe further before a rough hand pulled him away from the other man’s throat and an instant later he felt lips crashing into his.

He let out his own hum of approval as Tyler quickly took control of the kiss, his tongue entwining with his own and quickly making him breathless. Even though his lungs were screaming for air, he was more than happy to keep kissing the man in front of him, so when Tyler started to pull back from him he eagerly chased his lips, earning a chuckle from the taller man before they parted.

“Missed havin’ you around Ry” A soft smile graced his face as he looped his arms around the other man’s shoulders, losing the edge they once had as he began to gently card through his hair and leaned in to gently press their lips together.

“Well then don’t be away so much”

Tyler just huffed a laugh as he pressed their lips together again, the other man’s hands fell back down to his hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing patterns just under his shirt.

“You have a good week? What were you wrapping?” He squirmed a little at the questioning, not wanting to present Tyler with his proposition just yet, but the smirk that then graced Tylers’ face told him he’d given away the game. “Was it something for me?”

“Might be, but it’s a surprise so don’t try anything”

“Well I’m here now, why can’t I have it yet?”

He just huffed as he leaned forward to bury his face into Tylers’ neck, mostly so that he could keep the taller man fixed to the couch and not go searching for it.

“I have a whole plan set out and I’m not gonna have you ruining it” He felt Tyler huff a laugh before he felt fingers start to poke into his sides and he couldn’t help but squirm in place to try and escape the touch.

“You know I’m going to get that present whether you want me to or not” Tyler exuded confidence at the statement and whilst a small part of him wanted to just give it to him and be done with it, another part wanted the challenge.

“Okay” He let out with a sigh, noting the slight flicker of victory flash on Tylers’ face, but he had to lean in quickly to kiss him to hide his smile as he thought out his plan.

The other man seemed none the wiser, having thought he won, Tylers’ hands held tight onto his hips whilst he kept control of the kiss. Slowly he began grinding down onto Tylers’ lap, the other man giving him a hum of appreciation into the kiss, and when he deemed that the other man’s guard was down he pulled away entirely, moving off of Tylers’ lap so that he was now stood in front of him.

He saw the somewhat hazed look in Tylers’ eyes, giving him a small smile before he turned and crouched to retrieve the small gift from its place under the table. When he stood back up he fiddled with the box a little until Tyler once again patted his lap signifying him to return.

He gave a look to Tyler before a bright smile crossed his face and he quickly ran from the couch, all he heard was a curse from the other man. He was intent on running towards the bedroom, but he didn’t make it that far before Tyler crashed into him.

Despite the impact, he surprisingly managed to keep them both upright, but it then became a battle trying to keep the box away from Tyler, whose larger size gave him an advantage when he tried to reach around to try and grab it.

It wasn’t long before they ended up on the floor of the hallway, he was currently trying to hunch in on himself and hold the box close to try and keep it away from Tylers’ prying hands, but it did little to deter the other man. 

The taller man simply curled around him, and under different circumstances, it would be suggestive of something else, but he had to put that thought to the back of his mind, no small feat given that Tylers’ was currently grinding against his ass with every movement they made.

Not to mention how Tylers’ face was alongside his so that his breath would ghost across his neck, and it was a mission in and of itself not to shiver at the contact. Whether Tyler knew of the effect he was having he wasn’t sure but he stayed intent on his mission to keep the box from him as best as he could.

Despite everything, he was doing a good job of keeping the box, no matter how Tylers’ hands would poke at his sides or try to worm through his arms to get to it. At least that was until the other man instead looped his arm around his shoulders and then sat back on his heels, taking him with him.

The new position had his legs spread wide as he straddled Tylers’ lap, the man’s arm held firm around his waist, keeping him seated in his lap. With his free hand, the younger man still tried to reach for the box and he tried to keep it out of said reach, his movements, however, caused him to unconsciously grind against Tylers’ dick, which he felt had become a lot more interested in their antics.

For a moment he toyed with the new position, purposefully grounding down and in a way he knew would drive the other man mad, as shown by Tylers’ thrust to meet his movement, but other times he purposefully tried to keep his hips away to tease the taller man. 

It wasn’t much longer that Tyler had started thrusting against him and from the muffled moans behind him it was clear that he had other thoughts on his mind.

He jumped a little when he felt lips pressing against his shoulder, but ultimately he gave the man access to his throat, soft kisses quickly turning into harsh bites that were sure to leave their mark days later as he continued to tease the other man.

He had thought himself of having the upper hand, but before he knew it the box now being held loosely was snatched from his hand, his shout of indignation was contrasted with Tylers’ whoop of victory and he was quick to lean back forcefully, causing both of them to topple back to the floor. 

Tylers’ hold around his waist had grown lax in their fall, so he quickly turned around to try and snatch the box back from Tylers’ hand.

Gradually he moved further up the taller man’s body in an effort to pin him down and allow him better access to try and obtain the box. His determination allowed him to somewhat ignore the prods to his side and sure enough, he was able to force the box from Tylers’ hand, the wrapping paper almost ruined with only a few pieces holding it together.

Without a thought, he threw the box forward, towards the living room, and tried to get up to be able to chase after it. However, it was easier said than done as Tyler was quick to grab him, easily holding him back so that he could go ahead instead. 

Still they fought each other to try and get ahead, now crawling on the floor to try and reach out and grab it, only their movements would constantly knock it further away. He’s sure he could hear the tearing of clothes at some points, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Currently they’ve found themselves with Tyler on his back, trying to break free of the hold he’s managed to pin him in. In the back of his mind, he knows the taller man could easily break through the hold and that he was just humoring him now, but he still appreciated and took advantage of it all the same.

He was currently stretched across Tylers’ front, sitting in the man’s lap that had started to buck against him in an effort to throw him off, but given the ever-growing tent he could feel in the front of the other man’s jeans, he knew otherwise.

Eventually, they both gave up the fight for the box, instead intent on having as much contact as they could with the other. Tyler quickly rolled them and instinctually he wrapped his legs around the other man’s waist, giving the man better access to grind their still clothed dicks together whilst their hands moved fervently against one another.

Lips crash into his and he’s sure he tastes blood, but he’s too caught up in a tongue forcefully exploring his mouth and Tyler moving against him, his thrusts having gotten somewhat sloppy, but it still wasn’t enough.

He begins tugging at Tylers’ shirt, the other man quickly sitting up to discard it before he captures his lips again. He’s just started trying to remove his own shirt when he feels Tylers’ hands against his own and soon the other man is tearing through the fabric to expose his chest to the cold air of the room.

He can’t help but moan at the action, at the physical display of strength, eagerly he pressed them even closer together and continued to moan wantonly into their kiss as Tylers’ hands moved across his chest. 

Tyler then stopped kissing him, chuckling darkly as he leaned further down to take one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting at it leaving him helpless but to pull at Tylers’ hair, begging for more.

“That was my favorite shirt you know”

He felt the hum of laughter from Tyler who quickly pulled off of him.

“Cry me a river bitch” Was all he said before taking his other nipple into his mouth to give it the same treatment as the first.

He couldn’t help but thrust his hips up, eager for some kind of friction, but was met with nothing but air as Tyler began to move further down his body. 

He hated how constrained he felt still in his jeans, but when he reached a hand down in the hopes to at least get some relief, Tyler quickly grabbed a hold of it and pinned it above his head, his other hand quickly joining it.

Tyler now loomed over him, a devilish smirk on his face as he leaned forward to brush their lips together.

“Keep your hands here okay, they move and I’m gonna stop what I’m doing” He could only nod his head, moaning a little when Tyler leaned forward to kiss him properly, but it was only for a moment before the other man was pulling away.

He watched with bated breath as he saw Tyler begin to crawl down his body again, predatory eyes never leaving his as he craned his neck to glimpse at him beginning to mouth at his dick through his jeans. He swears at the warm mouth on him, glad for the contact, but it’s still not enough.

He holds his breath as Tylers’ mouth moves towards the button of his jeans and in one quick movement the button is undone quickly followed by the pulling down of his zipper, and he can’t help but moan at the site.

He lays back down when he feels hands beginning to tug his jeans down, and he can’t stop his hips from thrusting upwards when his dick hits the cold air of the room, but finally free from its constraint.

His jeans are barely below his knees before Tyler gives up in favor of reaching a hand forward to grab the base of his dick, stroking it a couple of times, and all he can do is bite back a moan as he feels the warm air of Tylers’ breath against his tip.

It then becomes a challenge to keep his hands above his head as instructed, wanting nothing more than to reach a hand down to pull at Tylers’ hair and have the other man begin to suck his dick, instead all he could do was clench his fists tightly, his nails biting into his hands in an effort to avoid temptation.

He closed his eyes as Tyler began to mouth at the base of his dick, biting his bottom lip in the hopes of not letting the other man know of the effect he has on him just from the small action.

“Look at me Ry,” He still didn’t look up in an attempt to keep his composure as he knew what sight he’d be greeted with, his dick twitching in Tylers’ hand just at the thought. “Babe, you have to look at me otherwise I’m just gonna leave you here”

The threat worked as he quickly craned his head to glimpse Tyler still between his legs, looking like the cat that just got the cream. He watched through half-lidded eyes as the other man slowly licked all the way up his dick before sucking the head into his mouth, his tongue licking at his slit and he couldn’t help his small thrust upward as a silent plead for more.

Tyler simply laughed around his dick, giving one last swipe of his tongue before he pulled off, but before he could protest the loss, cold air was blown across his dick, leaving him helpless but to moan as it twitched in anticipation.

He half expected Tyler to put him back in his mouth, knowing the other man enjoyed sucking him off far more than he’d care to admit, but instead he started biting at his thighs. 

Red markings were quick to litter the insides of his pale thighs, but too soon Tyler pulled away from him and he could feel his face beginning to get flush as the other man examined him.

He looked up to see Tyler knelt over him, his jeans undone so that he could stroke his dick as he watched him, and he couldn’t help but squirm at the sight.

“I think it’s time you showed me a little love, don’t you? I’ve missed you so fucking much,” He just nodded as he eyed the other man’s dick, unconsciously licking his lips as he did so, but still he stayed where he was, earning a small huff from Tyler. “My dick’s not gonna suck itself Ry”

He just laughed a little as he trailed his eyes upwards so that he could meet Tylers’ gaze, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

“You told me to keep my hands here” He laughed a little as Tyler rolled his eyes before the taller man leaned back over him to place a quick kiss on his lips.

“Smart ass,” He watched how Tyler crawled further up his body until the other man’s dick was teasing at his lips, one of Tylers’ hand having come to rest in his hair whilst the other grabbed the wrists of his hands he still held above his head.

He decided to give the other man a similar treatment to him by blowing on the tip of his dick a little and giving it a few licks here and there, and from the grip that tightened in his hair and around his wrists, he knew he was driving the other man crazy.

Just as he saw Tyler begin to open his mouth, probably to tell him to stop being a little bitch, he leaned up and took as much of Tylers’ dick in his mouth as he could, a loud moan falling from Tylers’ mouth at the action.

It was rather an odd angle, meaning he could only comfortably reach about halfway down the other man’s dick, however, Tyler soon rectified that, changing the angle of his hips slightly and slowly moving them to allow him to take the other man all the way to his base.

He’s thankful when Tyler gives him time to adjust to the dick now pressing against the back of his throat, trying to do his best to breathe through his nose and put aside the slightest feeling of gagging around the length.

He felt tears sting his eyes and he looked up to see Tyler looking down at him, a gentle look on his face as the hand in his hair moved to his face to wipe away a tear that had fallen.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful Ry, I ever tell you that?” He just hummed around the dick still in his mouth causing Tyler to let a mix of a breathy laugh and a moan.

Still looking up at Tyler he gave a final hum as he moved his tongue a little along the underside of his dick. The other man looked at him then as if asking for confirmation, and with a final small nod Tyler began to slide his dick out of his mouth before quickly thrusting back in.

From the harsh grip on his wrists, he knew Tyler was doing his best to restrain himself from outright fucking into his throat, at least for now. Even with the grip still on him, he tried to move with Tylers’ thrusts into him and eventually the other man began fucking into his throat with abandon, all he could do was lay back and let the man do as he pleased. 

Occasionally he would hum a little or suck a little harder as Tyler kept thrusting into him, constantly changing how his tongue would move along the man’s dick, causing the man above him to let out a litany of moans and swears.

He’s sure he can feel the other man’s dick get even harder, and the way Tylers’ thrusts grew sloppy he knew the other man was close to reaching his orgasm. 

He looked up at the other man and was met with piercing eyes staring back at him and suddenly Tyler was pulling out of his mouth entirely, swearing as he tightly grabbed a hold of the base of his dick.

He could see the struggle in the other man’s face as he tried to hold back, but he then decided to torment him a little further by leaning up to give a couple of small licks to the dick resting just above his face.

Tyler let out a long groan as he kept an even tighter hold of his dick before angling it so that the tip of it was pressed against his lips, and he couldn’t help but try and suck it back into his mouth, earning a strained chuckle from Tyler.

“You want me to paint your face, Ry?” He’d be lying if he said he’d heard what Tyler was saying to him, all he knew was that the man above him was about 3 seconds from coming and he was trying to do everything in his power to make it happen “Maybe later, yeah? I’ll paint your whole fucking body with my come and make you look so fucking hot, you want that?”

He just hummed an affirmative but then Tylers’ dick was pulled away from him and he couldn’t stop his whine at the loss, not until lips were pressed against him and a tongue eagerly met his.

He was caught off guard when he felt a hand wrap around his own dick, which had been neglected for a while now, eagerly thrusting up into the hold only causing Tyler to laugh into their kiss.

“But first I’m gonna fuck you into this floor and make sure all your neighbors hear how fucking needy you are for my dick” Before he could properly start to thrust up into the grip around his dick Tyler got off of him entirely, standing up and away from him to discard his jeans.

Tyler then left him, and from the sounds just on the other side of the couch, he’s sure the other man is rummaging through one of the drawers under the table in search of their lube. He decides then to take the initiative and removes his own jeans and pants entirely, throwing them off to the side as he lay back down, and Tyler came back into view.

He doesn’t know why they stayed on the floor, the couch at least would’ve been at least a bit more comfortable, but then Tyler’s leaning over him again and coaxing him into a kiss and he can’t find it in himself to complain anymore.

He heard the click of a bottle and opened his legs a little wider to better allow the other man to move between them whilst he kept Tyler’s lips pressed against his.

He snaked a hand between them to loosely grab onto Tylers’ dick and started stroking him gently, the action earning him a moan and a gentle nip of teeth on his lower lip.

He broke apart from Tyler to let out a breath of air when he felt the first finger begin to press into him, squirming a little at the intrusion before the other man began to pepper kisses across his jaw. 

He was just about to ask, more likely plead, for more when a second finger began pressing into him, and he couldn’t help but clench tightly around them as he shut his eyes.

After a moment Tyler began to move them, slowly at first but he quickly increased the pace and it wasn’t much longer before he was moaning when the fingers hit his prostate, earning a small chuckle from the taller man who then leaned back down to kiss him again whilst he continued fucking him with his fingers.

He couldn’t help his gasp when a third finger was slowly pressed into him, the action allowing Tyler to slide his tongue into his mouth and entwine with his own as he tried to relax. He then felt a hand on his own dick and let out a breathless gasp as he gently thrust up into the hold.

It’s not long after that Tyler begins to pump the fingers inside of him, sometimes achingly slow meaning he has to try to thrust down onto them to chase his pleasure or hard, sharp thrusts that hit against his prostate and make him unable to do much else but shout out his pleasure.

He somewhat regained his composure when Tyler leaned away from him to sit back on his heels, examining him with a predatory gaze, the intensity of which had him averting his eyes as his face grew red at the attention. 

That didn’t last long as the other man proceeded to do a series of sharp thrusts with his fingers, hitting him straight on the prostate before coming to a still. Tyler then began to gently move the tips of his fingers against that spot inside him, sending what felt like a jolt of pleasure straight through his body that quickly overwhelmed him.

“You’re just so fucking needy for me aren’t you babe,” All he could do was let out a whine as he ground himself down against the fingers inside him, pushing them harder against his prostate. “I could just fuck you like this, have you coming with only my fingers and I bet you’d still be begging for my dick afterward as well”

He tried to reach forward to grab onto Tyler, wanting to pull him close so that he could bring them into a kiss and leave his own markings down the other’s back, however, he was only met with air, and let out small keen at the rejection.

Apparently, Tyler felt some sort of sympathy for him as he soon felt lips press against his, but it was only for a moment, and a hand on his chest made sure he couldn’t chase after him when Tyler moved away again.

“Please Tyler…I need,” Tyler suddenly gave a sharp thrust of his fingers causing him to let out a gasp and cutting off any other train of thought.

“What do you need” He was too distracted to give an answer, and it was only when the fingers inside of him stopped their movement completely that he could form some upper though. He opened his eyes and stared back at Tyler, making sure there were no qualms about what he wanted.

“You, I need you Ty, plea-“ He sentence was cut off from Tylers’ lips crashing into his own, and he was quick to wrap his arms around the taller man, pulling him close against him as his hands trailed up and down the other man’s back.

“I’m here Ry, but you haven’t told me what part of me you need”

He didn’t hesitate when he gave his response “Please fuck me Tyler, I’ve missed you so much, please…” His hand moved to tangle in the other man’s hair, pulling him closer to connect their lips again, unconsciously letting out a sigh into the kiss.

“Good enough” was murmured against his lips and slowly the fingers inside of him were removed, all of a sudden he’s then moving, hands on his hips are turning him onto his stomach and a slight tug from Tyler has him on his knees whilst his head rested against his forearms on the floor.

The thought of carpet burn ran through his mind and he’d just turned to look back at Tyler to try and talk him into moving to the couch before lips collided with his and then all other thought goes completely when he feels the tip of Tylers’ dick begin to press into him.

Tylers’ lips stay fixed on his own as he gradually pushes into him, letting out a drawn-out groan until the other man was fully seated inside of him. The taller man then began to slowly start kissing up his jaw and then down to the back of his neck, gentle hands rubbing soothing circles into his hips as he adjusted, Tyler now curled around him similar to how they’d been before when they were fighting.

With a hushed murmur, he tells Tyler to move, slowly at first but it’s still enough to knock the air out of him.

“I’m not a fucking piece of porcelain Tyler, I know you can fuck me better than that” The other man only gave a chuckle next to his ear, the dark tone of it suggesting that he was getting more than he bargained for, good, he hadn’t seen Tyler for over a week and he sure as hell wanted to make the most of it.

“You’ve asked for it now” Is the only warning he gets before the grip on his hips get tighter and Tylers’ pulling out of him only to slam back into him, unable to stop his moan as the action is repeated and the other man sets a brutal pace for fucking into him.

He’s quickly biting on his lip in an attempt to keep back his moans, he tried to lean up a little bit to snake a hand down to his own erection, but Tyler’s front is pressed against his back like a rock, preventing him from moving too much.

A sudden sharp thrust against his prostate has him crying out, earning a pleased grunt from Tyler who then makes a concerted effort to hit that spot inside him with every thrust of his hips.

He turned his head slightly, glad when his silent request was met when Tyler pressed their lips together, the other man’s tongue quick to start its exploration of his mouth as he swallows down his moans.

He pulls away slightly to give the other man a lopsided smile, a challenge clear in his eyes.

“Is that all you got? All that whining you did about missing my ass and you’re barely even fucking me properly” A slight growl in his ear was the only warning he got before he was being lifted off of the floor to sit back in Tylers’ lap, the other mans dick getting impossibly deeper inside of him causing the both of them to let out a groan.

“Why don’t you have a go then if you think you can do better, show me how much you missed my dick”

He wasted no time in moving his ass, however, the fact that he had nothing to brace himself on meant his movements were limited. Thankfully Tyler was quick to notice this and quickly moved them so that he was facing the back of his couch, wasting no time in resting his arms on the top of the backrest before he began riding the taller man.

From the feel of it, Tyler seemed unsure what to do with his hands, going from rubbing against his back to grabbing his hips to thrust a couple of times up into him before moving them to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he could presumably watch his dick pounding into his ass.

He was beginning to feel pleasure coil his lower stomach, getting stronger with each hit of his prostate, so he increased his movements, now chasing eagerly chasing after his orgasm, but that was when Tyler pulled out of him entirely. 

He let out a somewhat frustrated sigh at the loss, turning his head around to throw an accusing look back at the taller man who simply stood up before he reached down and lifted him up as well.

He had to brace himself against the couch for a moment given how his legs were shaking, but Tyler just palmed his ass one last time before moving to sit on the couch, and as before, he patted his lap to signify him to take a seat back on his lap.

“Why’d you move? I was so close you bastard”

“It was for your sake old man, could hear your knees creaking when you were bouncing on my dick”

“Well fuck you then, you don’t get my ass or my gift now” He threw a patronizing smile towards Tyler before he walked towards the long-discarded box, leaning down to pick it up and shaking his ass a little for the eyes he knew were watching him.

“Do not make me chase your ass through the apartment again”

“Didn’t take you for someone who gave up so easily Tyler”

“You can tease me all you want later, but right now I just wanna be with you Ry” He just rolled his eyes at the sentiment, knowing it’d be the closest he’d get to having Tyler beg for him, so without much thought he headed towards the couch, quickly putting the box onto the table before straddling Tylers’ lap.

“You gonna make me do all the work again?”

“Well you were doing such a good job before”

“And then you ruined it” Tyler just chuckled as he leaned forward to quickly press their lips together.

“I’ll make it up to you” He smiled as he kissed the other man before leaning up on his knees, and with some help from Tyler positioned the other man’s dick over his entrance.

“I’ll hold you to that” and with that he began to sink down onto Tylers’ dick, grinding his hips a little when he was fully seated before he was riding him again, moving his hips as fast as he could to try with hands clutched tightly on broad shoulders, to chase his release.

He increased his pace somewhat when he felt Tylers’ nails biting into his hips indicating his own struggles, but he decided then to torture the other man as revenge for having left him on the floor earlier, he stopped moving immediately except for the slow grind of his hips.

The effect was immediate, the hands on his hips gripped him harder so that he knew he'd be left with bruises whilst Tyler just growled out his displeasure, any attempt the taller man made to get him moving again was met with failure, which only widened the grin on his face.

“Who’s ruinin’ the fun now?” 

He leaned back a little, only hitching his hips up and down a little, but the movement was enough to have Tylers’ dick constantly rubbing at his prostate, but he knew the other man was far from getting the relief he wanted.

“I’m quite enjoying myself actually” He aimed his grin at the other man, only just catching the small flash of something dangerous in his eyes before he was falling, unable to keep back his shout of surprise as he fell back onto the couch, Tyler once again looming over him.

He laughed at the treatment, feeling his smile widen even more when he saw Tylers’ face soften lightly, but it only lasted for a moment before the other man began to nip across his throat, quickly sucking a large dark red hickey at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

He couldn’t bite his lip in time to keep back his long drawn out moan, but from Tylers’ own small groan and how he then used his teeth to nip at the abused skin, it showed that he wanted to hear more.

He’d just whispered the other man’s name when he felt teeth pulling at his lower lip, and he quickly opened his mouth as Tylers’ lips pressed against his own, the other man letting out grunt between them as he started pounding into him again.

He knew Tyler wasn’t holding back now, the other man angling his ass off of the couch just right so that he could hit into his prostate with each snap of his hips. 

Unable to form any coherent thought he was left panting as Tylers’ lips brushed against his own, every now and then he gave a small keen to indicate his pleasure, which only seemed to drive the other man on further.

He once again felt the beginnings of his orgasm built up in him, unintentionally becoming more vocal after the fact, signifying to Tyler he was nearing his release.  
“Fuck Ry, you better be close to coming, cause I ain’t gonna last much longer” 

Even now he couldn’t hide the dopey grin on his face as he made his own remark “You come first, and you’ll never hear the end of it”

Tyler just grunted his response before pressing their lips together and pressing their bodies closer against each other, his otherwise neglected dick, which had steadily been leaking precum across his abdomen, finally getting some friction between both of their bodies.

Gradually he felt the tension in him rise, waiting to be released, and Tyler seemed to know given how he managed to fuck just that much harder into him.

It was with a couple more thrusts that he was coming between them, letting loose a loud shout of Tylers’ name as he coated both of their chests with come as he held onto the taller man to ride out his orgasm.

However, his pleasure started to take on a somewhat more painful edge as Tyler kept fucking into him, but still the taller man showed no sign of stopping just yet. 

He began to place somewhat gentle kisses across Tylers’ face, on his lips, his cheeks, down to his jaw and then behind his ear, even though his thrusts into him were anything but.

Even still Tylers’ moments were starting to get sloppy, showing that he was almost at his release, and sure enough, it was the whispered ‘I love you’ into Tylers’ ear that had the man finally coming, slowly riding out his own orgasm before collapsing on top of him to press sloppy kisses across his chest.

“Love you too Ryan” 

They lay there for a moment as they came down from their high, he began gently carding a hand through Tylers’ hair, earning the occasional moan when his nails scratched his scalp just right or a gentle hand pulled just enough to send a pleased shiver through the other man.

“You want your present now?” He could feel Tyler huff out a laugh against his neck before he gave his answer.

“Well I would’ve thought I’d have earned it by now”

“You know, all you had to do was ask nicely for it”

“Yeah, but fucking you is so much more fun, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I wasn’t opposed to it” He couldn’t keep the grin off of his face as Tyler pressed their lips together only briefly before he began maneuvering them so that he was now laying on top, a silent agreement between them to try to keep Tylers’ softening dick inside him.

With a final press of his lips against Tylers’, he sat up, and with the other man holding onto his hips for stability he managed to reach across to the table to grab the small box, now missing its wrapping paper.

He placed it onto Tylers’ chest whilst he lay back down to rest his head in the crook of the other man’s shoulder, his fingers drawing lazy patterns around the box on Tylers’ chest.

Tyler made short work of opening the box, chucking it off to the side when he pulled the key out of it, examining it a moment before giving him a confused look.

“Ry? I already got a key to your apartment, what do I need this for?” He just gave a sigh as he leaned up, resting his elbows on the other man's chest so that he could look down at him, plucking the key from his fingers.

“It’s more so about what it means, than the physical thing”

“Well I ain’t got a fucking clue, care to fill me in?” He just rolled his eyes, but in a matter of seconds, he lost all of his confidence again, averting the other man's gaze to instead watch his finger trail across Tylers’ chest, as the thought of rejection flashed in his mind.

“D’you wanna move in with me?” Still, he avoided looking at the other man’s face, at least until gentle fingers on his chin forced him to look up until he met Tylers’ eyes, only seeing love reflected back at him.

“Do you really have to ask?” He gave a little shake of his head, a small smile falling onto his lips as Tyler pulled him closer to press their lips together for a gentle, languid kiss. “Although your neighbors will probably hate me by the end of the week”

He couldn’t help but laugh alongside Tyler, even if it was a slight gripe against him.

“I wasn’t that loud” 

“True, but there’s still plenty more chances to have you screaming around my dick” The grin that graced Tylers’ face after the comment was enough to have him shiver in anticipation.

“That’s a pretty bold statement”

“Shall we test how true it is? Could really do with a shower now and I wouldn’t mind pinning you up against a wall” He leaned down to kiss Tyler again, moaning when he felt a hand cup the back of his head to keep their lips pressed together when he’d tried to pull away, grinning into the kiss which Tyler quickly matched.

“You’re such a gentleman, you know that?”

“Missed you too baby” With a final press of their lips, Tyler carefully sat up, keeping him pressed against his chest, and moved his legs off of the sofa. He grimaced a little when Tyler finally pulled his dick out of him, already feeling come begin to trickle down the inside of his leg, but he still tried to clench around whatever he could.

Unfortunately for him, Tyler already knew he mourned the loss, laughing a little before lifting them both off of the couch, and after having got his balance, gave a series of small pecks to his lips.

“Don’t worry Ry, I’ll be filling you up again soon”

“All I care about is getting to the fucking shower so can you hurry it up? You can fawn over me later”

“You don’t see me for a week, and this is how you treat me? So fucking rude” He just rolled his eyes as Tyler began walking them towards the bathroom, despite the statement he could see laughter begin to crack through Tylers’ stoic expression.

“Should have thought twice before trying to give me carpet burn, bitch” Now Tyler really did laugh, pressing a quick kiss just under his ear as he finally put him down in the bathroom, the taller man easily reaching past him to turn the water on to give it time to heat up.

“Not my fault you look so pretty sprawled out for me like a damn invitation, it’s just as much your fault as it is mine. Now, get your ass in the shower and you can hear all about how Nogla almost burnt a restaurant down”

He let out a small laugh as he stepped into the shower, quickly looping his arms around the other man as soon as he entered, gently pressing their lips together and with a slight nip of his teeth on Tylers’ lower lip, the other man opened his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

He pulled away when he felt Tyler’s hand come to rest on his ass again, laughing a little at how the other man seemed to be put out by the rejection. With a smile, he quickly pressed their lips together again before grabbing the shower gel and shoving it into Tylers’ hands.

“C’mon, I believe you have a story to tell me” With a slight huff Tyler did as he was told and began washing him, occasionally a hand would stray in an attempt to get him hard again, the other man eager to resume their earlier activities, but he was quick to slap it away with the promise of later.

Instead, he settled for kisses being pressed across the top of his shoulders and leaning back into the warm body behind him, silently grateful that he would now get to have this every day, and with how Tyler always made sure to keep a hand on him, keeping them close together, the feeling was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing you're welcome to send me prompts here or on my tumblr (Cinnamohm-roll)


	31. Cheerleader (DeliToonz)

It was Ryans’ idea to begin with, one of the only people who knew about his relationship with Jon, who knew about their constant trips to supply closets and bathroom stalls to sneak a quick moment with the other. 

He supposes it’s silly to worry about what other people would think about them being together, people already knew they were practically joined at the hip anyway, but whenever he thought about making their relationship public he always got that familiar knot in his stomach.

It’s both a blessing and a curse that Jon felt the same way, they both want to be themselves and not have to worry about being caught and outed, and whilst he knew his friends would be accepting, he wasn’t so sure on everyone else, something Jon didn’t want to threaten since he was currently on track for scholarships to a college of his choosing.

Yet when Ryan suggested to them to go public with their relationship based on their next game, all it takes is a quick glance at one another to agree to it.

The three weeks go by in a blur, Jon is busy more often than not, and whilst he’d normally be put out about it, he throws himself into training instead. 

Despite his previous nerves about coming out with their relationship, he can’t help but feel like the deal is an excuse to go through with it, an excuse he wants to succeed at.

**********

It’s now three weeks since they made that fateful decision and the game is currently in half time and they’re 9 points down. 

He can’t help the sinking pit of defeat already settling within him, barely listening to the coach’s motivational talk, he only cheers along with everyone else when it’s finally done.

He casts a glance around at the stands in an attempt to find Jon, hoping to get some form of support or reassurance just by knowing the other man was there, however, when he looked at the usual spot where he would stand he, couldn’t find him.

He felt a slight spike of panic as he quickly scanned over the rest of the stands but there was still no sight of him, that feeling of defeat only getting stronger as he sat back with a sigh. 

It was when he heard the cheerleaders run out and begin their chants that he finally looked up, although not as uplifting as Jon, seeing Ryan cheering for him and the team always did put a little faith back in himself.

What he doesn’t expect to see is Jon standing beside Ryan in a full cheerleading outfit as he joins in on their routine, their eyes quick to find each other across the field.

It’s clear that Jon has almost no rhythm to him, always just out of sync with everyone else, but the sight still brings a smile to his face, that small flicker of hope now a fire kindled inside of him.

As the routine ends and the group give their final cheer for the team, he hears Jons’ shout of ‘Go Luke’, brightening the smile on his face, and when he feels Mark jab his elbow suggestively into his side, he can’t help the small blush that covers his face.

As the cheerleaders head back towards the sidelines he has to fight the urge not to join them, to not pull Jon into his arms and kiss him right then and there, everyone else be damned, but then Mark’s giving him a final pat on the back and then they’re heading back onto the field.

After Jons’ show, he feels rejuvenated, invincible almost, and with a final look, he spots Jon still cheering him on, pom poms in hand, with Ryan by his side. He can’t help but smile at the sight but it’s quick to go when he finally gets into position, waiting once more in anticipation.

The next 15 minutes go by far too fast, but they’ve leveled out the score somewhat with a touchdown, and whilst it’s a relief to narrow the gap, he can feel his heart beating a mile a minute, not just from exertion, as they enter the last quarter.

The final 15 minutes goes by in a sea of bodies all scrambling for the ball, unable to stop himself from periodically glancing up at the clock as he watched the time slowly tick away. 

Whenever he felt tired, accepting that they’d have to take the loss, he’d somehow manage to pick out Jons’ voice in the screaming crowd, always cheering him on and never losing faith.

As they hit the final two minutes he feels a sudden burst of energy, and when he gets the ball he makes a mad dash for the line, barely noting his team protecting his sides as he sprints forward. 

He can hear the crowd around him getting louder, and spurred on he moves faster, but as was typical he could see himself begin to be surrounded. A quick glance shows him there’s no one he could easily pass to, so he makes the hasty decision to try for a field goal.

He doesn’t know why he does it, he’s one of the worst kickers on the team and he’s confident he’s ensuring their defeat and the ire of his teammates later on, but with the crowd behind him and adrenaline pumping through him he makes the kick.

He can feel everyone hold their breaths as the ball travels through the air, he swears he’s about to choke when he sees it hit the post, but the angle means that it goes through anyway, and then it’s like thunder erupts around him.

The whistle blows indicating that he’s scored, and suddenly he’s being picked up by Tyler who’s now cheering with the crowd. It’s only when he sees the board change, showing that they’re now one point ahead that he finally celebrates, letting out a shout as he’s quickly swarmed by the rest of the team.

His eyes quickly spot Jon who’s screaming overly enthusiastically given by Ryans’ face, and he gives a final shout of celebration towards the two before they’re moving back to their starting positions. 

The tension is thick on the pitch, hastily trying to prepare himself for the challenge of defending their lead for the last one minute something left of the game.

For the last portion of the game, he swears he’s on the verge of throwing up due to how much pressure they’re under to keep their lead, but nevertheless, they persevere, and when the final whistle blows he lets out the breath he’d been holding seemingly the whole game.

He saw people begin to approach him, eager to celebrate his score once again, but he quickly ran past them in favor of moving towards Jon. 

He was surprised to see him partaking in the celebratory routine the cheerleaders did, but eagerly he watched with a smile on his face, eager for him to finish.

As soon as they were done he quickly found himself with an armful of Jon, neither of them wasting any time to press their lips together. The crowd melts away around him and with Jons’ lips pressed against his, hands cupping his face, he feels as if a weight is finally being lifted off of his chest.

When they pull away he can’t keep the grin off of his face as he stares into Jons’ eyes, seeing only love and adoration reflected back at him. He can only enjoy the moment for a handful of seconds before he’s reminded of their environment and the whole situation hits him like a ton of bricks.

He quickly looks past Jon and back at the crowd full of their peers, but all he sees are shouts and cheers of support, and he becomes somewhat awed by the sight.

Ryan’s the first one to come and congratulate them, offering them both a hug before he heads off, and he’s quickly followed by the rest of the team, each of them teasing them in their own way but he couldn’t mistake the acceptance from all of them.

Eventually they headed towards the locker room hand in hand, where he quickly made Jon swear to keep his cheerleading costume and to try to snag a female version if he could for later, causing the other man to laugh somewhat maniacally at him, but nevertheless, he agreed to it.

It wasn’t much longer that they were showered and clothed, both filled with far too much energy than they knew what to do with. 

Despite their best efforts to keep to themselves, they ended up making out against the side of his truck, the feeling of Jon shuddering beneath him as he pressed a knee between his legs had him attempted to abandon their plans for the evening, but Ryan shouting at them quickly had them breaking apart.

“You guys coming out tonight?”

“Well-“ Before he could say anything however, Jon was quick to interrupt him.

“You guys headin’ to the diner?”

“As sure as Luke scored the winning goal” He heard a couple of whoops as he then saw Tyler and Brian come up alongside Ryan, all three of them now looking at him and Jon as they opened the doors to the car they were sharing as they awaited an answer.

“What the fuck you talkin’ ‘bout Ryan?” Jons’ remark had him snorting, earning a small jab in his side from the smaller man as Ryan just rolled his eyes as he headed towards the passenger side of Tylers’ car.

“Yeah, we’re heading to the diner” He could hear the hint of laughter in the other man’s tone at the sentence “You guys better be coming, Tylers’ paying”

He chuckled as he heard the shout of indignation from Tyler and Ryans’ own giggle could be heard as he finally got into the car.

“Tyler actually bein’ nice for once? We can’t miss out on that; we’ll follow you guys ‘kay?” Tyler simply sounded his horn to show he’d heard him before the three of them were driving off into the growing dusk.

Once alone, he quickly pressed his lips against Jons’ again, the only feeling was that of being on cloud nine, at least until Jon pulled away, the other man only rolling his eyes and laughing when he frowned as the kiss was cut short.

“You heard Ryan, we’re gettin’ free food and I’m fuckin’ starving, waving balls around ain’t as easy as it looks”

“I dunno, you wave my balls around pretty well” He couldn’t help but laugh at the noise of indignation that came from Jon, but soon the other man was joining him in his laughter.

“You shush the hell up Luke, you wish you could handle balls as well as me”

“Who’s the football player here again?”

“Whatever man just take me to food” He just laughed as he pressed a final kiss to the corner of Jons’ mouth before reaching behind the other man and opening the passenger side door for him, making sure to smack Jons’ ass as he got in, causing the other man to somewhat squawk in surprise.

“How fuckin’ dare you, you keep your hands to yourself, you hear me”

“Quit your bitchin’ Jon, you ain’t ever complained before” Jon simply shut his door in retaliation, giving him the finger whilst he laughed before heading to the driver’s side.

*********

By the time they reach the diner it’s already packed with students out celebrating the nights’ events, with a firm hold on Jons’ hand they easily weave their way through the tables until they reach the booth their friends were at, and it’s Brian that’s first to greet them.

“Ah, the man o’ the hour finally shows up, what took you guys so long? You guys stop for a little…” Brian then proceeded to make a gesture of sucking a dick, earning laughs from everyone around the table as he half-heartedly slapped at the Irishman before taking a seat on the end of the booth, Jon quickly squeezing in beside him.

“Trust me, we would’ve been a lot longer if we were fuckin’” Everyone around the table groaned at the comment, except for Jon who happily laughed with him.

“And now you made things awkward, thanks guys”

“You’re the one who started it, I can go into more detail about us fuckin’ if you want?” He laughed at the grimace on Brians’ face as he wrapped an arm around Jons’ shoulder. 

“Nah, I think I’m good thanks” He just chuckled as he reached beside him to grab Ryans’ drink, taking a large gulp of it before offering it to Jon, ignoring the sound of protest beside him.

The next couple of hours carried on in much the same way, their friends constantly teasing him and Jon about their relationship, which they quickly put to rest, at least for a little while, when they’d begin to make out in front of them.

It’s from them he learns that Jon had been secretly training with Ryan and the rest of the cheerleading squad to try and perfect a routine in his limited time, and whilst not perfect everyone couldn’t deny how well Jon had done for his first try, quickly putting a blush on the other man’s face.

Half his meal is spent trying to keep Jon away from his food, despite the other man having his own in front of him, whilst the other half is trying to take Jon’s, eventually leading to an all-out food war between them, only conceding defeat when Jon threatened to put half chewed up food on him.

“You’re fuckin’ disgustin’ dude” Even as he said it he couldn’t hide his smile as he went back to eating what was left of his food, Jon laughing maniacally beside him.

“Let that be a lesson, ain’t nobody takin’ food from Delirious” Everyone just rolled their eyes at the nickname, one that was given to the crazier side of Jon. Yet he paid no heed to it as he quickly reached forward and grabbed the remainder of Jons’ fries, quickly shoving them into his mouth even as Jon began screaming beside him “What the hell man, that’s it, no coochie for you tonight”

There seemed to be a collective groan from around the table, but that still didn’t deter him as he pulled Jon closer and began nosing along his jaw up to his ear to prove how far from the truth the smaller man’s statement had been.

“Right, and I think that’s my cue to leave” He turned to see Evan trying to look anywhere but at them as he tried to shove Brian and Marcel of his side of the booth to make his escape. “Brian, you want a ride?”

“Fock yes” the three of them then gave them rushed goodbyes, once again congratulating him on his kick before hastily leaving the diner.

“I think we’re gonna go too, got a party to plan now and you two ain’t bailing on us this time. C’mon Ryan” Him and Jon quickly got out and moved to now vacant side of the booth but couldn’t hold back their snorts as Ryan made no move to leave, instead shoveling the rest of his burger into his mouth.

“ ‘m not finished yet” 

“For fuck’s sake, just finish it in the car” Tyler then began shoving Ryan along the seat, and the smaller man never really stood a chance, quickly grabbing his remaining food and sliding out of the booth himself before Tyler could have a chance to shove him on the floor.

Ryan gave them both a wave and a wink towards Jon he didn’t want to decipher as he quickly stood to clasp hands with Tyler in goodbye, swearing that they’d come to his party tomorrow before the two of them left, leaving only him and Jon in the diner still.

“C’mon, we should probably go as well” Jon eyed him suspiciously for a moment before answering.

“Where we gonna go?”

“Someplace special” Jon just snorted at the comment before he started laughing.

“Last time you said you’d take me somewhere special we ended up makin’ out behind a dumpster”

“So you don’t wanna go somewhere then?” He couldn’t help his teasing smirk as he saw the backtrack on Jons’ face.

“Just fuckin’ go before I hit you” He laughed as he slid out of the booth, lowering a hand for Jon to take hold of before pulling the other man beside him, quickly moving his arm around the other man’s waist and putting a hand into his back pocket.

Despite Tyler having already paid for their food he still put a reasonable tip on the table before bidding the woman behind the counter goodbye as they left the diner. 

Once again he walked Jon to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for him, only this time Jon made sure he wouldn’t have the chance to smack his ass again before he was making his way to the drivers’ side.

As soon as he was seated hands were on him, and he quickly found himself with Jons’ lips on his, letting out a small chuckle as he brought a hand up to cup the other man’s face, but a tongue probing at his bottom lip had him pulling away, a smug smile on his face.

“We got plenty of time for that later” He laughed again as Jon began to murmur to himself in disdain, sure he picks up the word ‘cockblock’ and ‘bitch’ as he starts the engine and begins to drive off.

It’s not much further and he’s parking outside of the local corner shop and he’s quick to get out of the truck, Jon hot on his heels as they enter, giving a warm welcome to the shop owner who saw them practically every other day.

Straight away he grabbed some fizzy drinks, even though Jon was hoping for something stronger despite them being underage, as well as grabbing a few candy bars, pocketing a couple of them before heading to the counter.

He was all southern charm when paying for his items, talking all about the game and his winning kick, earning a cheer of congratulations from the man behind the counter.

He’s given a can of beer for Jon in celebration, with the promise not to tell his parents, and he graciously accepts it with a wide smile before leaving the shop, Jon quick to follow after him.

He feels somewhat guilty stealing from the guy, especially as he’d given him free alcohol, no questions asked, but he also can’t deny the slight thrill he gets from the act, and it’s not like they’ve ever been caught before.

He pulls out the couple of bars he grabbed, chucking one at Jon whilst he quickly unwraps the other, not caring what it was as he passed the drinks over to the man beside him who quickly opened his can of beer.

He couldn’t help but throw a judgemental look towards Jon who just gave him the finger as he drank, and with a roll of his eyes he was starting the engine and they were once again on the move.

He can’t help his smile when Jon begins to sing along to the radio, and like his dancing, he’s slightly out of time and definitely off-key, but he can’t help but feel his heart practically melt at the sight. 

He’d join in every now and then, Jon quickly getting excited when he did as he would turn the radio up louder so that he could shout out his lyrics, but it’s not long before they quickly derail into laughter.

Eventually, they arrived in a field just at the edge of town, woods skimming the outer edge, a place they’d always come to when they needed to clear their heads, to just talk with one another, and was where they had shared their first kiss.

He gives a nervous smile to Jon, feeling vulnerable in this moment, and for a moment he’s worried as he sees the unreadable expression on the other man’s face, but then he’s met with a bright smile and he’s quickly leaning in to press their lips together.

“Told you I’d take you somewhere nice” Jon just hummed before they kissed again, this time when he felt Jons’ tongue probing his bottom lip he happily opened his mouth to give him access, their tongues quickly entwining as they strained to reach each other from their seats. “You get that cheerleadin’ costume?”

“Am I just a piece of meat to you? The disrespect-“ He quickly leaned forward to cut off whatever else Jon planned to say, earning a huff from the other man when they pulled away.

He quirked an eyebrow at him as if daring him to say something else, but Jon just grabbed their drinks before leaving the truck, already hearing him begin to climb into the bed, and he was quick to follow.

He sat beside Jon, their bodies pressed together in an effort to keep warm and he gratefully accepted the drink offered to him, only when he opened the can coke came spraying out and spilled not just on his face, but onto his clothes and the bed of his truck as well.

“WHAT THE FUCK” Beside him, Jon was doubled over, his maniacal laugh filling the nights’ silence around them whilst he just glared heatedly at the other man, but even still he had to suppress his own grin at the contagious laugh.

“Serves you fuckin’ right bitch, got that cheerleadin’ costume in my bag if you need a change of clothes” Jon could barely get the sentence out without falling into another fit of giggles, but the sound was quickly replaced by a shriek when he launched himself at the other man.

They began to wrestle each other, each of them trying to use every trick in the handbook to try and get the upper hand until they finally both gave up, tired and defeated.

They lay back down in the truck bed, ignoring how sticky he felt from the drink to instead focus on the blush coloring Jons’ cheeks that could just about be seen in the moonlight, helpless but to admire the beauty in front of him.

Their hands quickly found each other and laced together, easily separating the gap between them to kiss each other, just a quick peck on the lips that was reminiscent of the first kiss they’d shared together, before they turned to the stars, easily reciting the silly stories they’d made up about them when they were kids.

It was in this moment that he felt on top of the world, invincible almost, that he could do anything with his cheerleader by his side.


	32. Parties Part 1(OhmToonz)

He sighed as he cast a look around the living room to see a multitude of students all at various stages of drunkenness as they danced, made out or hung off of each other in conversation. 

Parties were definitely not his thing, but when Jon had first told him that he'd be throwing it whilst his parents were away, he knew he had to come and be the somewhat responsible adult.

He already knew come morning he'd have a hell of a job cleaning up, the only silver lining being that Jon would be hungover as hell tomorrow to compensate for throwing this stupid party anyway.

He's silently grateful that Jon put a couple of non-alcoholic drinks to the side for him, the show of people in front of him was example enough that he didn't want to touch the stuff, no matter how many times people tried to get him to try it.

Just when he thinks the party's beginning to wind down, noticing a couple handfuls of people that had already left, that's when Jon summons everyone to the living room to play 7 minutes in heaven. 

He knew he'd be roped in to play no matter what, but that still didn't stop him trying to make an escape regardless, however, he didn't make it far before Jon was in front of him, already dragging him to the couch to take a seat beside him.

He can't help but feel like he's under scrutiny from everyone else around him, as one of the only non-drinkers he can feel their judgemental gaze heavy on him and decides instead to focus on his friend beside him who quickly downs the rest of his bottle before resting it on the table and giving it a spin.

He doesn't outright recognise the guy Jons' bottle lands on, only knows it's a friend of his from college that he's seen at the house a couple of times, and that Jon is far too eager to grab the other guys hand before dragging him into the downstairs supply closet, barely noting the excited whispers amongst the rest of the group.

It feels like an eternity as he waits for Jon to return, mind already elsewhere as some people begin a game of truth or dare whilst they wait. 

His eyes catch sight of someone on the other side of the room looking just as uncomfortable as he is, appreciating his soft eyes and mussed hair even in the dim light, and he gives him a shy smile before taking a sip of his drink.

He lets out the breath he was holding as someone shouts out time and quickly goes to collect the two from the closet. It doesn't take a genius to know what they were doing given by their unzipped jeans and smiles plastered wide on their faces, the depiction of debauchery.

Jon sits back down on the couch beside him, the guy he went in the closet with now sat on his lap as he hands the bottle to him to spin, a sly smile on his face.

He outwardly refuses the first time, but the accompanying pressure of some of the people around him that looked at him far too eagerly than he was comfortable with, he finally spun it. 

He hadn't even noticed that the guy he'd seen earlier had come closer until he realized the bottle had, in fact, landed on him. He began to mentally prepare himself for what was probably going to happen, trying to be somewhat hopeful that his experience in these things won't be too obvious.

He quickly finished the rest of his drink and he took the hand that was offered to him, his heart in his throat as Jon told him to get some, and not questioning how comforting the hand in his actually was, almost as if it was an anchor keeping him grounded.

Before he knew it they were entering the closet, and when the doors closed behind him he couldn't help but feel that sickening sense of finality.

As soon as the doors were closed the other man was on him, lips pressing eagerly on his, but he was taken aback at the action, unsure what to do with himself as his hands flailed beside him, any hope he had of trying to be suave failed immediately. 

Just as quickly as it had started, the other guy was pulling away from him, and he could just about make out his features in the dim of the room around them, quickly noting the panic that began to flood the other man's features.

"Shit I'm so sorry, I just thought- I just- shit I'm a fucking asshole, you can leave if you want-" He quickly reached forward to rest his hands on the shorter man's shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

"Hey, it's alright, I ain't mad or anythin'," He offered the man a small smile even if it was unseen in the dark, but he still couldn't help but feel sorry for the man in front of him as he began to work himself up into a greater panic.

"I still should've asked or something before jumping you, god I'm so stupid, you're probably straight with an amazing girlfriend and I-"

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, if I'm honest I don't even think I'm straight" His words hung heavy in the air between them, he's not sure why he came out with the admission but for some unknown reason he trusts the guy in front of him, a decision he hopes he doesn't regret.

"So you've never...with a guy before?" He felt his face going red at the words and he couldn't help but to avert his gaze as his embarrassment covered his face, grateful in that moment for the dark surrounding them.

"Err, never really with anyone actually" It's almost comical how he sees the other guy's face change from mild discomfort to complete panic once again.

"Fuck, that makes me even more of a dick, I really am sorry-"

"Like I said, don't worry about it, it was actually kinda nice" Through the small sliver of light that made its way into the closet he could see the soft smile grace the other mans face at the comment, glad that it could offer him some sort of relief.

There's a moment of silence between them and he questions on what he should do, should he leave and have an endless amount of jokes spewed at him from Jon about 'finishing early' or should he chat with the other guy. Would the other guy even want to talk to him?

He looks back at him, once again noting his soft eyes that even in the dark seemed to glimmer with hidden mischief, as well as the faint spattering of freckles that covered the bridge of his nose or the way he seemed to bite his lip when he was nervous. He didn't realize he was staring until the other guy's flickered up to meet with his own, and then he's quickly looking away again.

He's not going to deny that the guy is good looking and in their short time together he did seem nice and genuine. Quickly dangerous thoughts begin to fill his mind of holding the guy's hand, of walking down the street with an arm around his waist, of brushing a thumb along his cheek as he stared into the beautiful hazel eyes, of leaning forward just a little more to press their lips together again.

Despite his grievances and lack of experience, he decided to bite the bullet, to take the risk and ask this guy out in front of him. There was no harm in trying right? 

Even still he felt his heart thumping hard in his chest that he's sure the other guy can hear it, his voice thick in his throat as he manages to force the words out of his mouth.

"Do you maybe err, I don't know, wanna do this properly? Like go out sometime, I don-"

"I would like that yes" He's glad when the other man cuts off his rambling, relief quickly flooding him at the fact the guy said yes, that he genuinely asked someone out and they accepted it, once again allowing those dangerous thoughts to cloud his mind again.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumps a little at the hand that comes to rest on his arm, but then the hand trails down and loosely grabbed onto his own hand and he can't help the flicker of a smile on his face as he grasps the hand in his. 

"Shit, I just realized we don't know each other's names" He chuckled at the other guy's remark, his smile getting wider when he hears the accompanying giggle, deciding right then and there that he wanted to hear more of that noise.

"'m Luke"

"Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Ryan"

"Do you have any idea how much longer we got?" It's not that he wanted to leave, the closet, strangely enough, had become a safe haven for him and he found himself reluctant to leave it.

"No idea, probably a couple of minutes" It's then that Ryan pulls his hand away from him and he feels a slight sting of rejection but then he sees him moving in front of him.

"What're you doin'?"

"Making you look cool, bite your lips a little"

"What? Why?"

"To make it look like we've been making out, mess up your hair a little bit as well" He did what Ryan told him to without further question, raking his hands through his hair a couple of times as he bit at his lips a little bit. "D'you mind?"

He looked up at Ryan, still unable to make him out properly in the closet or what he was asking, but still, he agreed to it with little hesitation, the blush on his cheeks only darkening when he felt Ryan undo a couple of buttons on his shirt.

"Well, I'm sure Jon's gonna be happy seein' this" A small smile came to his face as he imagined what his friend's reaction was going to be. He's sure he'll spill the truth at some point, but for now, he just rakes another hand through his hair for good measure.

"Why's that?"

"He's been tryin' to get me laid for ages" He's glad to hear the small giggle from the smaller man again, encouraged by the sound he ignores the fluttering in his stomach and the feeling of his heart in his throat as he mumbles out his question "Ryan? Can I kiss you again?"

He felt Ryans' hand trail up his arm, following the curve of his body until it was cupping his cheek, and he couldn't help but shiver a little at the touch, it almost felt like his nerve endings were on edge in anticipation.

"If you're sure-"

"I am" He waited with bated breath, unsure whether he should make the first move, if he should say anything else, but then warm lips are gently pressing against his own and he closes his eyes as he lets out the breath he was holding.

This time he kisses back as well as he can, his hands coming to rest on the other man's hips and pulling him closer, earning a small breathless chuckle from the man in front of him. 

During the kiss, it's almost like he's on fire and Ryan is water, desperate for the other man's touch like a cool balm to his frazzled nerves.

When Ryan tried to pull his lips away from him, he quickly followed after him in an effort to keep their lips together, earning a small huff of laughter from the other man who's hand now came to rest in his hair as they break apart for air.

"How was that?" He can hear the laughter in Ryans' voice, the smaller man already knowing the answer as he rests his forehead against Ryans'.

"S' good" He wastes no time before connecting their lips again, earning a chuckle from Ryan as he allows his hands to begin to roam the other man's body a little bit.

"Follow what I do, kay?" He gave a quick nod before their lips were pressed together again, and when Ryan parted his lips so did he, although he didn't wait for an invitation before his tongue entered Ryans' mouth.

He knows the kiss isn't the best in the world, that Ryan has probably had a lot better than the one he's sharing with him now, but he quickly shoves that thought to the back of his mind before he lets it consume him, Ryans' quiet moan as he pressed his tongue deeper into his mouth the only assurance he needed.

That's how they're found, his tongue down Ryans' throat as the other man rests a hand on the part of his chest exposed by his loosened buttons, the both of them quickly parting to see Jon staring at them, a smug smile on his face.

In the light now flooding them he takes a moment to appreciate Ryan in front of him again, the blush coloring his face only highlighting the freckles on his nose, how his pupils were blown wide with the faintest hint of hazel coloring the outer edges and the wide smile on his face as he looks up at him.

He quickly returns the smile before turning to give a pointed look towards his friend who's definitely getting a kick out of this whole ordeal. "Not a word Jon or I ain't helpin' clean up tomorrow"

"I didn't even say anything" He's somewhat amused by the affronted look on Jons' face, but he knows his friend far too well.

"Well I know you were thinkin' it"

"What? I'm proud of you man, you're finally gettin' that stick out of your ass" He just shoved past Jon, Ryan in hand as he headed towards the front door. "Hey! Where you goin'?"

"None of your business." He quickly grabbed his jacket that he had hung up whilst Ryan headed into the room next door to pick up his own coat, giving him a brief smile when he returned, and then they were leaving. "I'll see ya tomorrow, try to be decent when I come in"

"Have fun, don't do anythin' I wouldn't do" He just rolled his eyes at Jons' comment as he led Ryan out of the house and towards his truck which had luckily remained unscathed during the night's affairs.

He felt Ryan tug on his hand a little, bringing him to halt and he turned to look at the other man's face, a slight smile on his lips with a knowing gleam in his eyes, and for a moment his breath caught in his throat as he realized just how pretty Ryan looked in the moonlight.

"Where are we going?"

"Thought we could go on that date" Unable to help his smile at the look that crossed Ryans' face.

"At one in the morning?" Despite his question, he could still see the smile on Ryans' lips and he knew the other man would agree to the date no matter what he said.

"I was thinkin' we could go to the beach, get to know each other a little better?"

Ryan seemed to think a little on it, a smile teasing his lips "Didn't take you for a romantic"

"Neither did I" They both smile at each other then, unable to stop himself as he quickly leans forward to peck the other man's lips, but he almost immediately pulls away, red coloring his cheeks as he questions whether he should have done it, despite the fact they were making out only a couple of minutes ago. "I'm sorry, I-"

Ryan just smiled at him before taking his hand "Don't be, it was actually kinda nice" 

He smiled as Ryan echoed his words back at him, a moment which already felt so long ago, before he began pulling the other guy towards the truck, eager to see what the rest of the night had in store. Maybe parties weren't so bad after all.


	33. Parties Part 2 (NSFW - OhmToonz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically continuing on from when they played 7 minutes in heaven, this is a few months later and their first time together, and in Lukes' case his first time overall.

It had been almost four months since he’d started dating Ryan, and whilst he couldn’t be happier to have someone who he could care for and dare say begin to love, he couldn’t help but feel inferior compared to the other man.

Despite having kinda made out with the other man all that time ago in Jons’ closet, he hadn’t dared done so since his feelings of inadequacy meant he didn’t dare do much more than peck the smaller man on the lips.

He’s grateful that Ryan is so understanding of his situation, insisting that they move forward at his pace, but still, he couldn’t help the thoughts that it was only a matter of time before Ryan realized he could find someone so much better than him.

He wanted to be intimate with him more than anything, he wanted lazy weekends making out on his couch only to be caught by his parents, to watch the other man blush and squirm underneath him just from his fingers, to press feverish kisses across his body, but his fear stopped him from doing any of it.

A fear which only heightened when Ryan had told him of his previous relationships and flings, something he felt he should at least be aware of given that they were now boyfriends, but the news did little to assure him.

Instead, hearing the other man’s experiences not only with sex but with relationships as well, had him do something he’d never thought he’d do in his life. He’d gone to a bar and gotten drunk before somehow making his way to Jons’ house, the other man far too delighted in his intoxicated state as he shoved past him to collapse on his couch.

When he’d spoken about his woes, Jon simply told him to suck it up and go for it, nobody started out knowing exactly what they were doing, and if he truly loved Ryan, then he should be comfortable making that leap with him.

That’s how he found himself, running a hand through his hair as he took in his appearance in the mirror, waiting for Ryan to arrive at his house. His parents, which seemed to be a bit too understanding, had arranged to spend the night at a friend’s house, something he was all too thankful for as he took in a shaky breath.

He had no idea what to expect for the evening, all he knew was that he was ready to take the next step in his relationship with Ryan and was hoping the other man was as well.

He jumped a little when he heard the doorbell go off, taking one final look in the mirror before he ran downstairs and opened the door a little too fast to find Ryan staring up at him, a smile on his face.

As always when he saw Ryan, he was starstruck, taking a moment to question how someone so beautiful could ever be interested in him, let alone be as kind and understanding as he was.

A small cough from the other man quickly brought him out of his thoughts and he moved aside to let him in, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips before taking his coat to hang up, already wiping his palms on his jeans to try and get rid of the sweat beginning to form.

“You alright Luke? You seem a bit…off” He panicked a little given that he wasn’t doing as good a job as he thought he was at keeping calm, giving as best a smile as he could to the other man, all while he felt his heart thick in his throat, cringing at how hoarse he sounds when he finally speaks.

“ ‘m good, jus’ a bit nervous is all”

“Nervous? Why’re you nervous Luke? Is everything okay?” He jumped a little when he felt Ryans’ hand grab hold of his own, but he quickly gave him a smile as he wrapped his other hand over the top of Ryans’ before bringing it up to his face to press a gentle kiss on the back of his fingers.

He didn’t say anything as he moved them towards the couch, trying to seem as casual as possible, but even he knows his straight back and the way he can’t keep eye contact shows anything but.

As he sits there on the couch, Ryans’ hand still in his own, he gives himself another chance to look over him, seeing the slight quirk to his lips and the way his eyes seem to twinkle almost, only showing care and adoration for him, and it only reaffirmed his decision.

With a deep breath, he turned on the couch slightly to better face the smaller man before finally meeting his eyes.

“Ryan” He smiles a little when the other man nods his head at him in acknowledgment “We’ve been together for four months now, and it’s been some of the best four months of my life, to be honest, and you’ve changed me, for the better-”

“God, you’re not gonna propose to me are you?” He chuckled a little at Ryans’ remark, quickly nodding no as both of their laughter died down.

“I’ve been thinkin’, a lot”

“Something you don’t do very often” All he does is throw a glare at the other man, trying to keep back his smile as his giggles fill the air around them.

“Ryan, I’m tryin’ to be romantic here” The younger man just rolled his eyes before pretending to zip his lips shut.

“I’m sorry, go on”

“If you’re willin’ and ready, then I…I was wonderin’ if you wanted to take the next step of this relationship. With me. Tonight. I mean if you don’t wanna I comple-“ He cuts himself off when he feels warm hands cup his cheeks, Ryans’ face now impossibly close to his own as he feels the other mans’ thumbs caress his cheeks.

“If you’re sure, Luke” His smile softened as he raised a hand to grasp on one of Ryans’ wrists, his thumb now rubbing the back of the other man’s hand as he gave a slow nod.

“Never been more sure of anythin’” He felt his breath catch in his throat at the smile Ryan returned to him, feeling reassured he gently leaned forward, feeling a warmth spread in his chest when he saw Ryan move the rest of the way before their lips were pressed together.

He moved the hand on Ryans’ wrist to trail down his arm and then his side before gripping onto his hip, enjoying the small shiver that traveled through the other man, whilst his other hand tangled in Ryans’ hair, keeping their lips pressed together.

Only when his lungs were screaming for air did he pull away, taking a deep breath in before he was diving back down, this time being a bit more bold as he teased his tongue along Ryans’ bottom lip, letting out a sigh when he felt the other man’s mouth open up to him.

He easily let Ryan control the kiss, from the way that their tongues moved together to the angle at which their lips were pressed, gratefully taking whatever guidance he could in order to keep their lips together for as long as possible.

They hadn’t even done anything yet and it’s like his body was electric, every brush of Ryans’ fingers against his skin enough to set him on fire and every press of his lips enough to send a jolt through him.

He tentatively moved the hand on Ryans’ hip up under his shirt, the other man’s chest feeling hot under his touch as he explored, the slight hitch in Ryans’ breath was music to his ears.

He quickly looked up to catch Ryans’ eyes, almost as if asking for permission, and when he got a nod from the smaller man he was quick to pull the other man’s shirt over his head, chucking it to the side.

For a moment he sat there, admiring Ryans’ body in front of him, noting how his blush traveled all the way down to his chest and that he wanted to leave his marks on the pale skin in front of him. 

He was brought out of his stupor when he heard Ryans’ giggle break up the sound of their heavy breathing, panicking for a moment that he did something wrong, but only seeing love reflected back at him.

“D’you wanna take a picture, it’ll last longer” He felt his face go red at the words, hating the fact that he was caught staring, however he couldn’t wallow too long in his self-pity before he felt hands on his face making him look back up at Ryan again “Hey, it’s okay Luke, you can take as long as you want, I’m sorry, it was kinda an ass thing to say”

“No, no, you’re good, it’s all good, I just…you’re beautiful, and I’m kinda just waitin’ for the other shoe to drop”

“Do you really think that, Luke?” He hates the way that Ryans’ gaze feels like it’s looking right through to soul, laid bare for the younger man to see, unable to do much else as he nods his head.

“A part of me is just waitin’ for the moment you get bored of me and go off to find someone else, I-“

“I would never do that to you, never. You’re kind and clever, and caring, and so fucking gorgeous and the sad thing is that you don’t even realise it” He looked up at Ryan then, almost as if trying to search out a lie but no matter how hard he tried to find one, it wasn’t there “If I’m honest, a part of me is worried that when you do realize that, and when you get a grip on the whole relationship thing, that you’ll realize how much better you can do and kick me to the curb”

Now it was his turn to look astounded, moving his hands to hold Ryans’ cheeks, forcing him to look in his eyes before one of his hands went to gently brush back his hair.

“You kiddin’ me? I’m the luckiest bastard alive to have someone like you, and sure, sometimes it scares me how much I love you, but I wouldn’t trade it for anythin’ in the world. You’re everythin’ to me, Ryan” He hoped the other man could see the conviction and love in his gaze, both of them staring at one another for a moment before Ryan finally softened in his hands, a small smile lifting his lips.

“You love me?”

“Shit, I- Yes, yes I love you, and I get if you’re not ready or if it freaks yo-“

“I love you too, Luke” He couldn’t keep back the bright grin on his face, his heart practically singing in his chest as he pulled the younger man towards him, eagerly pressing their lips together.

It became somewhat of a mess after that, Ryans’ hands deftly removing his shirt before pressing him back against the couch and connecting their lips together again. 

He lets out a moan when he feels his jeans being undone, glad for some form of relief, which only lasts for a moment before he’s letting out a loud moan as Ryan sucked a large dark mark onto his neck.

“ ‘s this okay? ‘m not going too fast am I?”

“You’re fuckin’ amazin’, Ryan” He lets out a small chuckle at the blush he can see color the other man’s cheeks before he’s once again leaning up to kiss him, however, it’s not long before they’re pulling apart.

He then watches with bated breath as Ryan moved further down the couch, hands now hanging onto his waistband, a silent plea in his eyes at which he gives an eager nod, watching the other man’s face for a reaction as his jeans are pulled off.

In his head, all of his worst scenarios flood his mind, all of which consist of Ryan mocking him before leaving him then and there. What he didn’t expect though was how the other man looked somewhat longingly at his dick, licking his lips a little as he reached a hand forward to touch before thinking better of it and pulling it away as he then looked up at him.

“Fuck, you’re big” He couldn’t hold back his chuckle or the blush now painting his face red as he tried to look anywhere but at Ryan “Can I blow you? Please?”

“Su-sure, go ahead” He mentally berates himself for his voice cracking, but then he can’t bring himself to care as he feels warmth quickly envelop his dick, unable to stop himself thrusting up a little into the warmth of Ryans’ mouth, earning a small moan from the other man. “Fuckin’ shit, fuck, Ryan”

He tangled a hand into Ryans’ hair, holding his breath as he watched the other man slowly pull off of him before sinking down again, letting out a shuddering breath as he feels his dick being sucked into the wet warmth of Ryans’ mouth.

Ryans’ hands come and dig into his hips, keeping them pinned to the couch, as he takes him all the way down to the hilt, leaving him helpless but to watch as Ryan starts going down more fervently on him.

It’s not long before he’s a moaning mess, his back arched against the couch with his head thrown back in pleasure, letting out a series of moans, all a variation of Ryans’ name, as the other man continues to work at him.

By the time he feels his orgasm approaching it’s too late, letting out a strangled cry as he came into Ryans’ mouth, watching the other man swallow him down before pulling off of him and aiming a bright smile up at him.

However, his joy is quickly replaced by nervousness and fear, thoughts that he’d ruined the evening because he’d come so soon flooding his mind as he sat up on the couch, trying to turn away from Ryans’ burning stare.

“Shit I’m so sorry, Ryan, I didn’t mean- I should’ve- Fuck, I’ve completely ruined the night haven’t I? All I wanted-“

“Ruined the night? Luke, what’re you talking about? I wanted you to come, plus you’re not exactly old, you’ll get it back up again in no time”

“So, you’re not mad at me?” He felt somewhat hopeful as he turned to look at the other man, and when all he saw was a wide smile aimed back at him, all his doubt left him.

“Of course not” He felt Ryan wrap his arms around his shoulders, where he quickly grabbed onto them to keep them fixed around him, as he felt a kiss being pressed into his shoulder “Should we go up to your room now, kinda need something more comfortable than a couch for the next part”

“Yeah, ‘kay” He quickly pulled on the arms around him to bring Ryan just that bit closer to him so that he could press their lips together, soon getting lost in the kiss until his need for air made itself known.

He wasted no time as he pulled himself free from Ryans’ arms before turning to pick him up bridal style, chuckling at the shriek that came from the other man, earning him a slap on the chest which he couldn’t help but be endeared by.

By the time they make it up to his room, his legs are shaking and a sweat has started forming on his brow, but the way Ryan clings onto him, stroking a hand through the small hairs at the back of his neck, it makes it all worth it.

He carefully places Ryan down on his bed, stepping away to let him move further up before he’s beckoned closer with a finger which he doesn’t have the heart to ignore, quickly climbing up the bed until he’s kneeling over the smaller man.

However, apparently, it’s not good enough for Ryan, who quickly sits up to loop his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together before pulling them both down back onto the bed, leaving him trying to gingerly position himself so that he’s not completely crushing the smaller man.

Once again he allows Ryan to take control of the kiss, letting out little noises with every graze of teeth against his lips and the feeling of Ryans’ tongue exploring his mouth before pulling his own tongue to languidly tangle with his own.

He relished in the hands trailing across his chest and back, almost as if his nerve endings were coming alight as his breath hitched with each graze of Ryans’ fingers, tentatively reaching out his own to lightly trail down the other man’s torso, enjoying the moan he feels against his lips as Ryan shivers beneath him.

When his hand reached the waistband of Ryans’ jeans he looped a finger in one of the belt loops, tugging against it slightly as he leaned away from Ryan to look down at him, a plea in his eyes.

“You good, Luke?” He gave the other man a small smile before leaning down to press a brief kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, I want to, I want to see you, is that okay?”

“Yes, Luke, just lemme know if things become too much, promise?” He couldn’t stop the smile that split his face, finding himself even more in love with the man beneath him, who even now put him first and was looking out for him.

“I promise, Ry” He pressed a final kiss to his lips before kneeling away from the younger man, his hands falling down to the waistband of his jeans where he let his thumbs brush at the soft skin beneath him, giving in to his temptation to press his lips against it, letting his teeth graze the skin and feeling his heart rate increase when he felt Ryans’ shudder below him.

“Please, Luke” He smiled at the plea, looking up briefly to see Ryan looking down at him with half-lidded eyes and a blush coloring his cheeks.

With a final brush of his thumbs he began tugging at Ryans’ jeans and underwear, watching with bated breath as his clothes were lowered until finally, the other mans’ dick sprung free from its restraint, letting out a shaky breath as he finished removing the clothes and chucked them somewhere in his room.

He gave a final look at Ryan, who gave him a brief smile even as he looked eagerly down at him, before reaching a tentative hand forward to wrap around the other mans’ dick. He lets out the breath he was holding when it twitches in his hand, chuckling a little as he begins to pump it slowly.

It’s definitely something new to him, the feeling of the other man’s dick in his hand foreign to him, but any trepidation he felt quickly dissipated as he made sure to flick his wrist on his movement up, swiping his thumb over the slit a little and licking his lips slightly at the bead of precum that formed before swiping it away as he moved his hand back down.

He smiled at the way Ryan squirmed beneath him, watching his hands clench and unclench beside him, however, he frowned a little when he saw the other man biting his lower lip, keeping back the noises he so desperately craved to hear.

With his hand still pumping at the younger man’s dick, he leaned back over Ryan to press their lips together, his tongue gently swiping along his bottom lip before pulling at it a little bit with his teeth as he pulled away “Lemme hear you Ry, please?”

Ryans simply nodded at him, his eyes landing on the younger man’s lips before a hand in his hair pulled him lower and he found himself being lost in the other man once again.

He pulled away with a smile, briefly pressing their foreheads together whilst they caught their breath before he began kissing along the other man’s neck, continuing down his chest until he found himself back in front of Ryans’ dick.

With a final look and a smile up at Ryan, who was now leaning up on his elbows to look down at him, he leaned forward to tentatively swipe his tongue over the other man’s tip, moaning at the taste of the other man’s precum on his tongue before bringing the head of his dick into his mouth.

He sucked a little at it, his tongue flicking on the underside of the tip as his hand continued slowly pumping him, taking a final breath through his nose before moving further down the length.

He barely made it halfway before he was pulling off, taking another breath before he started sinking down again, continuing the movement as he got used to the feeling, gradually, sinking down lower and lower.

He was somewhat discouraged by the fact he wasn’t able to take all of Ryans’ dick in his mouth as the other man had done for him, all attempts resulting on him choking slightly and tears to form in his eyes.

A gentle hand on the side of his face stopping his current attempt at completely taking in the other man had him looking up at Ryan, who somehow looked fucked out and concerned all at once.

“You don’t need to take all of me, Luke, you’re doing so well baby” He moaned a little at the praise, feeling somewhat rejuvenated he resumed sucking down the length in his mouth, sticking to what he was comfortable with as he tried to hollow out his cheeks and suck a little at it.

The hand on his cheek moved to his hair, giving him small tugs here and there, so he allowed the other man to guide his movements a little, nothing that was beyond his comfort zone though. 

He doesn’t know how long he kept moving, only knows that the small moans from Ryan are enough to put a blush high on his cheeks until he was abruptly pulled off.

He couldn’t help his somewhat confused expression at the action, but then he hears Ryans’ giggle and suddenly he’s being hauled up the bed where lips are being pressed against his and any other questioning thought leaves his mind.

“Why’d you pull me off? I wanna make you come-“ He was cut off as Ryan kissed him again, smiling into the kiss when he felt hands trailing down his back.

“And you will Luke, but I want to come with you inside me, if you want to that is, I don-“

A moan left his lips as he eagerly kissed the other man, this time taking the initiative to slip his tongue into the other man’s mouth, quickly entwining their tongues together until his lungs were screaming for air.

“Yeah, Ryan, fuck, I love you so fuckin’ much” Ryan simply moaned as he pulled him into another kiss, rolling them over slightly so that they were on their sides, the smaller man raising a leg to wrap his waist, wasting no time as he reached his arm around to pull the other man closer against him as they kissed.

He trailed his hand from Ryans’ back to tentatively palm his ass a little, feeling the other man’s moan against his lips before moving his hand to cup the back of Ryans’ thigh, and then they were moving again, this time so that he was on his back with Ryan straddled over his lap.

He whined a little when he felt a hand wrap around his dick, not having realized he’d gotten hard again, too focused on the man in front of him, before Ryans’ lips moved to begin kissing along his throat, helpless but to wrap a tight hand into his hair, keeping him pressed against him.

“I love you too, Luke, fuck, you’re so amazing” He pulled the other man even tighter against him at his words, never wanting to leave this moment with him. “You got anything? Like lube, condoms?”

He simply nodded his head as he ran a hand down his face in an effort to calm down his racing heartbeat somewhat.

“Uh, yeah, top drawer”

“Do I even wanna know?” He chuckled with Ryan, rubbing his hands across the other man’s thighs and hips, as he reached over to pull the items from his drawers.

“Well, told you I was ready, wanted everythin’ to go well for our first time” He couldn’t help but feel vulnerable at the stare Ryan threw at him, avoiding his gaze until he felt the other man settle back against his lap, only looking up when he felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead.

“Don’t worry baby, you’re doing so well, I’m actually kinda impressed”

“You think so?”

“100%, haven’t had someone look after me this well in long time” He couldn’t help but return the blinding smile Ryan gave him, moving a hand to cup the other man’s face, and then they were kissing again, carefully moving them again so that Ryan was laying back against the bed with him positioned between his legs. “You wanna get me ready, baby?”

He let out a hum as he pulled away from the hands and legs entangled around him, picking up the tube of lube which had been dropped on the bed before pouring some over his fingers, letting it warm up a little in his hand before casting his eyes towards the other man.

“Am I good, Ry?”

“Yes, please” He gave a small smile before carefully pushing one of his fingers into the smaller man, hoping that what little guidance he’d gotten from the porn he’d reluctantly watched under Jons’ instruction would serve him well.

When his finger went in to the knuckle, he paused for a moment to let Ryan get used to the feeling, already enjoying the way he seemed to fidget under his touch, and it was only when he felt the smaller man thrusting against his finger lightly that he gently pushed in a second.

The breathless gasp from Ryan was enough to set his nerve endings alight, pulling his fingers out a little before thrusting them back in, earning another huff of breath from the younger man, quickly falling into a rhythm, smiling when he felt Ryan pushing back against him.

“Move your fingers down a little bit” He did as he was told, watching the other man’s face for a reaction and watched it tighten up a little in pleasure “little bit more” He angled his fingers down a little bit, and when he thrust his fingers in, watched as Ryan let out a loud cry as his back arched, quickly repeating the motion to see that reaction over and over again.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Ryan” He enjoyed the flush on the other man that had since spread to his chest, watched as the man’s answering smile quickly turned to a moan as he began to press a third finger into him.

When his third finger was fully inside the other man he stopped his movement a little, only wiggling his fingers a little to try and open the other man up, however, he felt his fingers press even deeper into the other man when a hand dragged him back up the bed to connect their lips together.

As they kissed he began to thrust his fingers inside of him, slowly at first, but at the other man’s insistence he quickly picked up the pace until Ryan was begging under his touch.

“Luke, ‘m ready, can you fuck me, please” he moaned a little as he felt Ryans’ ass clench around his fingers as he pulled them out of the other man, pressing another kiss to his lips before leaning away to pick up the discarded condom.

In the next moment, he was rolling the condom on, putting a bit more lube over his fingers to rub over his dick before pressing his tip against the other man’s entrance, leaning down to kiss across Ryans’ neck before reaching up to his lips.

Whilst they kissed he felt Ryan roll his hips against him, causing the tip of his dick to breach the other man’s hole, causing him to let out a shuddering breath against the smaller man’s lips.

“C’mon, Luke, it’s okay, just take it slow for me” He only nodded as he rest his forehead against Ryans’, trying his best to relax through gritted teeth as he slowly began to press into the man below him.

He was most of the way in when he heard a small hiss of pain from Ryan, quickly stilling his movement and leaning up to look down at his face, raising a hand to brush his thumb comfortingly against his cheeks, waiting until Ryan relaxed below him again.

“Keep going, you’re just so big” He chuckled a little as he began pressing kisses across the other man’s face, carefully pushing the rest of the way in, both he and Ryan letting out a sigh once he was fully seated.

“You sure know what to say to make a guy happy, Ry”

“Shut up” He smiled down at Ryan, continuing to press small kisses on the other man’s face, trying his best to focus and not thrust into the tight heat clenching around his dick, already feeling his pleasure begin to coil in his lower stomach.

“How’re you doin’, Ryan?”

“ ‘m good, just give me another minute”

“Whatever you need baby, although I don’t think I’m gonna last long” The chuckle from Ryan sends ice through his veins, thoughts racing that he was being mocked for his lack of stamina and how quickly word would surely spread about his failings in the bedroom.

His distress must have been clear on his face given the hands now stroking his cheeks and hair lightly “What’s wrong, Luke?” 

He looked up to see the other man staring at him with nothing but care and concern, far from the mocking look he’d been expecting.

“ ’m sorry that I’m not…better…at this, and that I can’t last as long as you want, but maybe if I take it slow-“ He fidgeted uncomfortably in Ryans’ hold on him but was cut off by another giggle from Ryan who then hugged him close against his chest.

“I don’t care about that, Luke, I was just laughing cause I don’t think I’ll last too long either, you feel too good inside me” He blushed not only at the praise, but also out of embarrassment for his overreaction, but it didn’t seem to faze Ryan who pulled him into a kiss as he thrust gently against his dick “You can move, baby, just slowly, yeah?”

“Of course, Ry” He began to pepper kisses on any skin in front of him as he slowly pulled out, using all of his willpower as he just as slowly thrust back in.

His body was taut as he slowly moved in and out of the other man, letting out shuddering breaths as he tried to keep in control, shivering at the feeling of nails digging into his back.

“You can go faster, Luke, please” He increased his thrusts a little bit, unsure how fast he should move lest he hurt the man below him and also in an effort to make himself last longer, but even as Ryan was begging below him to go faster, he still kept to a moderately slow pace.

He let out a shout of surprise when he found himself moving, Ryan apparently having had enough of his slow movements as the smaller man rolled them so that he was now straddled across his hips, his hands immediately moving to grip harshly at his hips.

He let out a moan as he felt himself press even deeper inside of Ryan, not even given a moment to adjust to the new angle before he felt hands coming to rest on his chest, and then Ryan was bouncing on his lap as fast as he was able.

The sight of Ryans’ face above him contort in pleasure, how he saw his tongue poke out between his swollen lips that made him look positively adorable, even as he was currently fucking himself as fast as he could on his dick, was enough to make him come right then and there.

He tried to restrain from moving as much as he could, but it wasn’t long before he gave in and began thrusting his hips up against Ryan, using his hold on the other man’s hips to force him down even harder as he began thrusting as fast as he able, the sound of Ryans’ cry of pleasure rejuvenating his efforts.

He saw a small tilt to Ryans’ lips as if in a smile as he continued fucking into him, but he then had the overwhelming desire to kiss him, to hold him close against him, so without another word he flipped them back over, quickly turning Ryans’ protest at the movement into a moan of pleasure.

As soon as he was on top he pressed their lips together all the while he continued fucking into the smaller man, however, they were both too far gone to do much else then brush their lips together as they let out their moans against the other’s mouth.

The feeling of Ryan wrapping his legs around his waist, the other man using the leverage to fuck himself back against him, making him press just that much deeper, that much faster, only made him feel his orgasm approach that much faster.

“Ryan, ‘m almost there”

“M-me too, keep going, please, keep-“ Ryans’ pleas were broken off by a loud shout as he arched his back, his mouth falling slack as he came across both of their chests.

The sight was enough to send him over the edge, reaching a hand to stroke at Ryans’ dick to allow him to ride out the end of his orgasm as the feeling of the other man’s ass convulsing around his dick had him coming with a strangled shout of Ryans’ name, leaning down to bite a mark onto his neck, hopefully the first of many.

Gradually, he slowed his movements as he rode out the rest of his high, only pulling out when the sensitivity became too much before he pulled the condom off, tying it up and chucking it towards his bin, allowing Ryan to chuck the tissue he’d used to clean himself up before leaning down to press a series of kisses on his lips.

He hummed as felt arms loop around his neck, keeping them pressed together before Ryan brought him into a longer, deeper kiss that completely took his breath away, unable to keep back his smile as he looked down at the other man.

“So, Luke, how was that for your first time?” He laughed as he leaned down to briefly kiss the other man, resting their foreheads as he brought a hand to cup gently at his cheek.

“Fuckin’ amazin’, good luck keepin’ me away from you now” He couldn’t keep back his smile as Ryan giggled against his lips, rolling his eyes whilst he turned them onto their sides.

“Oh no, don’t tell me I created a fuck boy”

“Don’ worry, the only boy I’ll be fuckin’ is you” Even as he joked he could feel his nerves get caught in his throat, eager to hear what the other man thought, even as he felt his heart clench painfully at the possible complaints. “So, um, what did you think? I mean I know it wasn’t perfect-“ As he spoke he traced his fingers across Ryans’ chest, not willing at the moment to look up at him, but he was cut off by lips pressing softly against his own.

“It was perfect, Luke. I probably shouldn’t stroke your ego like this but you’re the first guy to get me to come untouched the first time” He looked at Ryan, seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes and he couldn’t keep back the bright smile on his face or the laugh that fell from his lips as he briefly kissed the smaller man before pulling him close against him.

“Just imagine what I could do with more practice” He laughed as Ryan giggled at the statement, feeling a gentle kiss on his neck that made a shiver travel down his spine.

“Gimme time to recover and you can practice all you want” He hummed his approval before moving them so that he was laying on his back with the smaller man sprawled across his chest, cupping a hand on Ryans’ cheek to bring the other man’s face up to look at him.

“I love you, Ryan” He brushed a hand through the other man’s hair, feeling a warmth spread through his chest at the way his eyes closed at the soft touch “Thank you for bein’ so understandin’, I don’t know what I did to ever deserve you”

“Maybe you should look in a mirror and see what I see, I hate how you always put yourself down like that” He gave a soft smile at the other man as he felt Ryans’ fingers gently brush his hair away from his face before coming to rest on his cheeks “I love you, okay? And there’s nothing that’s gonna change that”

“I love you so fuckin’ much”

“Good, cause I love you too”

He let out a small moan as Ryan leaned up to kiss him again, although it was only a short kiss, he still found himself breathless when they parted, yet he couldn’t help but indulge himself as he leaned forward to kiss him again before they relaxed back against the bed.

He hummed as he felt Ryan bury his face against his neck, wrapping his arms around the other man to keep him pressed close as they gradually fell asleep, his heart feeling light in his chest in the knowledge that he had the man he’d come to love beside him, holding him just as close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I opened up smut prompts on Tumblr and I've gotten some quite explicit stuff so if you enjoy the NSFW stuff there will be more of that.
> 
> Feel free to send me requests either on here on Tumblr :D


	34. Week at Wildcat's pt. 1 (NSFW - gang bang (bottom Brian))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Terroriser bottoming in a gang bang with Vanoss, Cartoonz, Wildcat, FourZeroSeven, and whoever else bareback and at the end he plugs himself with a butt plug to save the cum for later. That or he cums in a bowl and drinks it like a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing so many people at once so don't hate me too much

He can’t contain his excitement as he stepped up to Tylers’ front door, this being the first time he’d join his friends for their 4th of July celebrations and especially in such a big group of them.

As soon as the door opens up to him, he’s enveloped in a hug from Tyler, the other man gripping him tightly as he pats his back a couple of times before his bag is taken and he’s shown to his room. 

He’s then given a quick tour of the house where he finds Evan, Luke and Scotty currently lounging across the couch as they play a rather heated game of Battlefield 2.

He can see that they’re far too engrossed in their game to come and greet him, so instead, he leans over the couch to look at their screens, giving his own input here and there to try and better their chances.

However, for as well as they were doing, they were quickly surrounded and picked off, each of them letting out their own shout of frustration as the game showed them that their team came 3rd, so close to the finish line and yet so far.

Now that they were done they quickly came to greet him properly, each of them bringing him into a hug which probably lasted a bit longer than necessary, but he’s far too happy to think about it, even when he sees the four of them give side eyes to each other every now and then, he still doesn’t say anything.

“Yo, Tyler, when’s everyone else gettin’ here?” He’s now sat on one of the seats near the couch, looking expectantly at the other man who just gives him a small smile.

“Most of them are getting here tomorrow, and John’s getting here day after” 

He let out a hum at the news, thinking about how busy the house was going to get very soon and that he should probably make the most of the semblance of quiet of today.

They play a couple more rounds of Battlefield, alternating laptops between the five of them, before they go out for dinner, nowhere fancy, but a local place Tyler swore by. 

He had a couple of drinks when he was out, not enough to get drunk but enough so that when he’d brush hands or legs with someone else, it was enough to make his breath hitch and cheeks go red.

He’s not going to deny that he’s staying with some hot motherfuckers and that if one of them came to him hoping for something, he definitely didn’t plan on turning it down, but for now, he cast that thought to the side as he enjoyed the rest of his meal.

The taxi ride back had been interesting, he’d sat in the back with Scotty beside him, the both of them chatting amicably between themselves when he felt a hand come to rest on his knee.

He jumped at the contact initially, the heat radiating from the other man he swore could burn a hole through his clothes, but he doesn’t jerk away from the contact.

Brian pens it down to the other man having had several drinks during the night, so was probably feeling a little more friendly than usual, however, it was hard to keep telling himself that when he felt the hand begin to trail up his leg slightly.

He cast a look towards his friend, barely making out the hungry look in his eyes in the din of the cab, and it’s probably a mix of the alcohol and the excitement that has him opening his legs just a little more so that Scottys’ hand can travel just a bit further up.

He has to bite his lip to keep back his moan when he feels Scottys’ fingers trail across his dick still trapped in his jeans, barely making out the smug look on the smaller man’s face as he instead turned to look out of the window, hoping that it wouldn’t be much longer till they’re back at Tyler’s.

Brian feels like he stumbles out of the taxi in his need for some cold air to wake him up a bit, muttering an apology when he somewhat crashes into a warm body beside him, only to look up and see Luke staring down at him, a smile on his face.

“Careful there sweetheart, don’t want you smashing your pretty face onto the concrete now do we?” 

He can’t deny that the smooth, southern voice sends a shiver down a spine, and the accompanying arm around his waist is enough to send his nerve endings alight. 

The encounter is enough to leave him stuttering out an apology and his face bright red as he pulls away from the warm body to start his walk back up to Tylers’ front door.

He doesn’t think much of the shared whispers behind him, instead happy to take in the night around him as he tried to clear his racing thoughts. 

Brian quickly becomes enamored with the stars above him, that whilst are the same, seem so different to the ones he sees back home in Ireland, that he doesn’t notice the step until he’s tripping over it.

He lets out a shout as he tries to put his hands out in front of him, but he never hits the floor, instead, he feels an arm holding him up by the chest and gently lifts him back up until he’s upright again.

He turns to see Evan giving him a small smile as the other man now brushes his hands down his chest in the semblance of brushing dirt off, the action far too slow and calculated in its movement. 

In one glide, Evans’ fingers catch on his shirt and his hand brushes ever so slightly against his exposed hip, and he swears he can feel electricity travel through him at the touch, leaving him breathless.

“You okay there, Brian? Look kinda out of it” He just nodded at the question, now hyper-aware of the hand still stroking at his hip.

“I-I’m good, thanks Ev” He offered a weak smile to the other man before he pulled away to walk up the stairs, the only thought now being how cold he felt now that Evans’ hands were no longer on him.

His thoughts were going a mile a minute, over the course of a few minutes he’d had Scotty, Luke and Evan all seemingly make a play for him, and whilst normally he’d jump at the chance of having any of them, he had no idea what to do now.

He could only pick one after all, which could then hurt the other two and potentially ruin their trip, as well as his own, especially when he had no idea on where to begin on choosing one over the other, dejectedly coming up with the realization that he’d probably have to reject them all.

So deep in his thoughts, he didn’t realize he’d made it to the front door until he felt a warm body press behind him and turning his head ever so slightly he could make out Tyler now looming over him, a smirk on his face.

“You sure you’re okay Bri?” He could only gulp and nod at the taller man’s question, unable to stop himself from leaning back against him slightly, earning a chuckle from the taller man. “You know, I can’t actually open the door, with you standing in front of it”

“Shit, sorry” He felt his cheeks burn red as he realized he was holding them up from getting inside, eagerly taking a step to the side to make space for him, or at least he tried to.

Just as he moved he felt an arm loop around his waist, keeping him pressed against the body behind him as Tyler adjusted them slightly so that he could reach forward and unlock the door.

He could feel his cheeks burning a bright red as he felt the other man’s breath ghost across his neck before he was being ushered inside, instantly feeling the cold of the night when Tyler then moved away from him.

He was somewhat dazed as he tried to get his bearings, trying to think of what sort of reality program he must be in to, first of all, want to fuck his friends, and second of all, all of them seemingly want to fuck him.

A part of him teased the idea that maybe in his somewhat looser state he may have admitted such thoughts to one of them and they’d then taken it upon themselves to tease him with it, and whilst he thinks he could handle that truth, he knows his friends aren’t so cold-hearted as to do it.

Nevertheless, he feels his heartbeat increase when he sees Luke begin to walk towards him, a predatory look in his eyes that has him reeling him somewhat, but as he tries to take a step back, once again he finds Tyler behind him, keeping him pinned in place.

He quickly finds his sides blocked by Evan and Scotty, both of them trailing hands across his body, so overwhelmed by everything already all he can do is lean back against Tyler and let them do as they please. 

All he feels is multiple hands ghosting over him, with no idea about which hands belong to whom, and then he feels a mouth kissing across his neck, the scratch of a beard telling him that it’s Luke, and he can’t help his moan as the sensations quickly overwhelm him.

“Do you want us, Brian? Cause we want you, all of us. D’you think you can handle it?” He briefly notes that it’s Evan who’s speaking, not that it matters as he tries to get some form of upper thought and definitely not think with his dick now straining to get out of his jeans.

“Gonna need an answer, Brian,, it’s all of us or none of us” He lets out a keen at Scottys’ predicament, feeling a couple of laughs breathe across his neck in answer to his noise, and it’s then he feels teeth nipping at a spot just between his shoulder and neck that has him unable to keep back his long moan.

He feels unsteady as pleasure courses through him, quickly reaching forward to wrap his arms around Lukes’ neck in front of him whilst whoever is on his neck keeps nibbling at the one spot, leaving him weak in the knees.

“Please, fock-” He’s cut off by his breath hitching when he feels a strong hand begin to palm at his dick, any idea on what he planned to say now having gone out the window.

“Please what, Bri?” He feels the breath of Tylers’ words ghost across his ear and then teeth tugging at his earlobe before mouthing down his neck, feeling the pleased hum from the taller man as he lets out a breathy groan.

“Please I- I need you- need you all, jus’ fock me, please” It’s then that he feels a hot hand ghost under his shirt and begin to pinch and tease at one of his nipples, helpless but to grip tighter on Lukes’ shoulders in front of him, uncaring as he weaves a hand through the older man’s hair before pulling him off of his neck to instead crash their lips together.

Luke quickly takes control of the kiss, easily sliding his tongue into his mouth whilst the older man pushes him tighter against Tylers’ body so that he can feel his friends’ dick, also straining against his jeans, begin to grind at the small of his back.

He’s surprised when the kiss is cut short, nowhere near content and more than happy to let the southerner have his way with him, but a sharp tug of his hair has him turning, and suddenly he’s kissing Scotty, the hand from Lukes’ s hair now moving to tangle into Scotty’s, unable to keep back his moan at the somewhat rough treatment.

It’s not long before he becomes overwhelmed, having no idea where to move his body, forward against Luke or back against Tyler, or should he lean into Evan’s touches, however, just as his lungs begin screaming for air, all of them pull away from him.

He’s sure he must look like a mess, hair thoroughly mussed with red painting across his face and eyes dark with lust whilst he tries to catch his breath.

The respite only lasts for a moment when he feels himself get knocked off of his feet, letting out a shout as he feels like he’s falling, but then he’s in Evans’ arms and quickly looping his arms around the smaller man’s neck, and then they’re moving. 

He sees the other three begin the journey upstairs, pinning each other against the wall as they leave a trail of clothing leading towards Tylers’ room.

He feels the urge to do something, anything, so he quickly leans his head forward to begin kissing along Evan’s jaw, feeling reassured when he hears the slight growl from the other man. He eagerly continues his ministrations, not thinking about anything else as he begins biting and sucking marks into the shorter man’s neck.

With each mark he left, he felt Evans’ grip on him get tighter and he couldn’t keep back his smirk as he began to trail a hand down the other man’s chest to start pinching at one of his nipples through his shirt, this time feeling Evans’ growl against him.

Before he knows it, they’re making it into Tylers’ room and then he’s abruptly put onto his feet, but before he’s given a chance to balance himself, Evan’s shoving him into the wall, lips pressing fervently against his own.

He lets out a sigh as he feels hands under his shirt, hands pressed feverishly across his chest, but before he can do much else he’s being moved, feeling hands travel across his body, and he quickly finds himself free of clothes, unable to even think about what the others will think about his appearance before he’s in the air where he lands haphazardly on the bed.

They quickly become a tangle of limbs, his hands roaming across whoever is closest to him as he lets the others do whatever they want. He can’t help his shout or the way his back arches when he feels a warm mouth around his dick, a quick look down shows Scotty quickly taking the rest of his dick in his mouth, unable to stop his groan as he weaves a hand through the other man’s hair.

His eyes snap open when he feels a sharp tug in his own hair, leaning his head back he sees Luke kneeling over him, leisurely stroking his own dick with a smirk on his face, unconsciously he licks his lips, earning a small grunt from the man above him.

He gives a small tentative lick to his tip, delighting in the hand that tightens in his hair just from the small contact, but when a particular movement of Scotty which has the other man’s tongue trailing all the way up his length before tonging at his slit, it leaves him breathless.

The action is enough to allow Luke to slide his dick into his mouth, not enough to make him gag, but he quickly moves his hand to stroke the remainder of Lukes’ dick that isn’t in his mouth, moaning at the strangled groan he can hear from the older man.

He looked up at Luke, trying to smile as best as he could as he leaned up the rest of the way to take the rest of his dick in his mouth, moaning around it as he could see the restraint the other man was showing.

“You alright there, Grandpa?” He has to struggle not to laugh as he sees Evan sidle up behind Luke, the other man quickly tugging his head back to lazily make out with each other, as he feels Luke begin to thrust into his mouth.

Already he feels tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but he can’t focus much beyond the fact of Scotty around his dick and the feeling of Luke currently fucking his throat, his mind just in a state of bliss.

That’s why, when he feels a hand grab his from its position on Lukes’ thigh, he puts up no resistance, instead letting it guide him until it’s wrapped around someone else’s dick. 

He opens his eyes to try and figure out who but given that Evan is still behind Luke he knows it to be Tyler, wasting no time before he’s jerking the taller man off. He uses every trick he knows, making sure to flick his wrist and to brush his thumb over the other man’s now leaking slit, feeling somewhat smug by how Tyler’s now looking at him with gritted teeth.

So much is going on that he doesn’t feel his orgasm approaching him until it’s too late, letting out a muffled shout around Lukes’ dick still abusing his throat before he comes down Scotty’s.

He has to give it to the other man who seems unfazed by the action, swallowing him down easily, and feeling somewhat prideful when Tyler pulls Scotty off of him to bring him into a kiss. 

Evan was quick to join them, and he’s sure the fact that the three of them are sharing his come is enough to make him come all over again.

However, he can’t think much further than that before Luke is coming down his throat, trying his best to swallow as much as he can, but when he starts to choke a little, the older man pulls out and finishes on his face, letting out a hoarse moan as he sticks his tongue out in an effort to get as much of it as possible.

He’s left somewhat dazed as Luke climbs off of him, but he’s quickly replaced by Evan who’s now kissing him heatedly, easily allowing the other man to explore his mouth as he feels his legs being pulled apart and a warm body take up the space between them.

“You okay, Brian?” He smiles a little as Evan whispers his concern and he’s quick to nod yes before he feels lips pressed against him again “Can we continue? If you’re done then-“

“No, please. Wasn’t lyin’ when I said I wanted all of ya to fock me” He cringed a little at how hoarse his voice sounds but the smile he gets from Evan is enough to have him return the smile tenfold, the kiss they share now more gentle than any other that night.

“I believe you said you needed all of us to fuck you actually” He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at Evan’s comment.

“Shut up Ev, before I change me mind”

“As if you’re gonna say no now” He looks past Evan to see Tyler between his legs, a smug smirk on his face, but before he can make a retort he feels a finger press into him, and he squirms a little under Evan with a hiss as pain overtook him from the overstimulation.

In the next moment, his head is being turned to the side and he’s being brought into a kiss by Scotty, but he pulls away slightly when he feels a tongue licking across his face, in the corner of his eye he sees Evan licking off the come still on his face. 

He let out a short breath at the fact, allowing Scotty to press his lips against him again, the older man’s tongue easily sliding into his mouth and moaning at the touch when he feels a second finger begin to press into him, Tyler easily finding his prostate and leaving him breathless.

It’s then that Evan climbs off of him, and with the space it allows him to thrust back against the fingers pressing incessantly inside of him, and then he’s letting out a long drawn out groan into Scottys’ mouth as he feels a hand wrap around his dick.

Tylers’ touch had slowly been getting him hard again, but when he pulled back from Scotty to see Luke now jerking him off in time to Tylers’ thrusts inside of him, he quickly loses any other inhibition, unsure whether to thrust into Lukes’ touch or against Tylers’ fingers.

He couldn’t help but arch his back with a groan of Tylers’ name as he felt a third finger press into him, coupled with a flick of Lukes’ wrist over his dick, is enough to have him begging for them.

“I’m good, Ty, ple-please just fock me, please” He heard a couple of chuckles, not sure who they’re from but the sound was enough to send a shiver down his spine, letting out a small yelp as Tyler pulled his fingers out of him as he’s flipped onto his hands and knees.

He felt a rough hand tugging back at his hair, forcing him to look up, and he was met with a smirk from Evan before he felt the tip of the smaller man’s dick tease at his lips. 

However, it was then that he felt the tip of Tylers’ dick against his entrance, and he opened his mouth in a breathless shout as the taller man began to press into him, giving Evan a chance to thrust into his mouth.

He’s glad Tyler gives him time to adjust, the other man sticking to a slow grind against his prostate which leaves him moaning around Evans’ dick. Gradually, he begins to move his head, bobbing his head as he hollows his cheeks to suck at Evans’ dick, only choking slightly when Tyler snaps his hips sharply inside of him, forcing the other man even deeper down his throat.

From there, the two men either side of him take control, hands on his hips shoving him back on the dick now fucking into him with abandon whilst the hand in his hair shoved him harshly down Evans’, taking him to the base with every thrust.

Every now and then they would synchronize their movements so a thrust from Tyler would shove him further down Evans’ dick, so caught up in being used between the two men, he couldn’t help his hoarse groan as Evan pulled out of him and moved away.

He then felt a hand wrap around his throat, lifting him up slightly so that he was pressed against Tylers’ front, the new angle allowing the other man to get ever so slightly deeper inside of him and causing a broken off shout as his prostate was abused.

The sound of Tyler grunting in his ear, occasionally biting at the many marks already littering his throat, was enough to have him coming again, however, before he could get his release he felt something tight around his dick, and he looked down to see Scotty put a cock ring on him.

He let out a whine before he was shoved back against the bed, Tylers’ hand now moving to the back of his neck to press him further against the mattress as he thrust into him only get sharper and harder, reduced to letting out nonsensical pleas at the other man for more.

He let out a cry as he felt Tyler finally come inside of him, letting out a long drawn out groan as the taller man rode out his orgasm before pulling out of him, however, before he could moan the loss he felt someone else begin to press into him.

He felt a warm body lean over his back and then warm breath ghosting over his ear, quickly learning that it was now Scotty thrusting gently inside of him “Hold on, Brian”

That’s all the warning he gets before the other man begins to brutally thrust into him, not expecting the smaller man to use such force that he quickly finds himself sliding further up the bed.

He quickly reached forward to try and steady himself against the headboard as Scottys’ thrusts only got sharper and harder, his mouth left open as he let out a litany of noises due to the harsh treatment. 

The fact that he can feel Tylers’ come still trickling out of him with every one of Scottys’ thrusts only adds to his pleasure, and he’s sure he’ll be able to come, even with the ring still pressed harshly around him, but then Scotty’s coming inside of him and he can’t keep back his whine as he feels the other man pull out of him.

This time he felt the come leaking out of him, and he immediately tried to clench in an effort to keep as much of it in him as possible, letting out a sigh of relief when he was flipped onto his back and his hips angled up before he saw Evan gently enter into him.

He quickly wrapped his legs around the smaller man’s hips, Evan letting out a strained groan against his neck as he began to gently fuck into him.

“Fuck Brian, you have no idea how fucking hot you look, I could just fuck you all night” He let out a sigh as he pulled Evan against him to press their lips together, letting out a breathless whine when he felt the other man increase the pace of his movements slightly “What’re you gonna tell all our friends tomorrow when you’re limping around with our marks all over you? You gonna tell them you were our bitch for the night?”

“Shit Ev, jus’ fock me plea-“ He was cut off by a shout as Evan hit his prostate dead on, leaving him breathless as the other man began snapping his hips against his with abandon. 

He let out a muttered curse as the smaller man moved his legs from around his waist up and over his shoulders before leaning down to bite at his neck, bending him in half.

The angle made Evans’ dick reach impossibly deep inside of him, causing a small hitch of breath with each thrust as he reached to tangle a hand into Evans’ bangs, delighting in the small growl he got from the man at the sharp tug he gave, causing the other man to now fuck into him relentlessly.

His other hand had been scratching down the smaller man’s back, but he put up no resistance when it was removed to be wrapped around someone else’s dick, both he and Evan looking to see Luke smirking at them.

“You wanna get me ready sweetheart for when it’s my turn to pound into that ass of yours” He just gave a fervent nod as he began to loosely jerk the older man off.

“You gonna last more than a minute this time Grandpa?” He looked to see the wicked grin Evan was aiming towards the older man, feeling a small thrill of pleasure as his angle changed slightly to hit his prostate differently.

He let out a noise of protest when Luke moved away from him only to see him sidle up behind Evan, from this angle he could just about see the taller man thrust against Evan, the extra force allowing Evan to reach ever so slightly deeper inside of him.

“Call me Grandpa one more time Ev and I’ll be fuckin’ your ass next” 

“Okay, Grandpa” He can’t see what Luke does next, but he feels Evans’ thrusts falter and let out a shaky breath, he lets out his own long, shuddering groan as he feels Evan release inside of him with a broken cry.

He bit at his bottom lip to keep back the noises high in his throat as Evan pulled out of him before he was done, Luke now stroking the smaller man’s dick as he finished coming across his stomach, however he soon found lips pressed against his, a tongue pressing incessantly at his bottom lip which he easily gave into.

He wasn’t sure who he was kissing, but all he knew now was that he was being pressed into again, letting out a pained moan into what he assumed to be Tylers’ mouth as he feels tears form at the corner of his eyes as his urge to come becomes overwhelming.

“Shit, Brian, how’re you still tight?” he lets out a small plea as he pulls away from whoever is over him to beg at the southerner.

“Please, Luke, Pl-“ However, it’s cut short as the older man wastes no time as he begins fucking into him, casting puppy dog eyes at the man as he begs “Luke, can I come? Please let me come?”

“Shh, darlin’, you ain’t comin’ until we tell you ‘kay? Even if it takes all night” He lets out a curse at the news, ashamed at how he feels his dick twitch at the fact that he’s complete putty at the hands of these four men. 

He turns his head when he feels movement beside him and he sees Tyler lean down to begin nipping across his neck “You’re doing so well for us Bri, you look so fucking pretty taking all of us, I can’t wait to fuck your ass again, and I was going easy the first time” 

He can’t keep back his shudder at the words, but then Luke is pulling out of him and he’s being turned back onto his stomach before the taller man thrusts harshly back into him.

Rough hands on his hips shove him back against the dick pounding into him but then keep him there as arms lift him so that he’s now sat back in the older man’s lap, shivering slightly at how his dick is now grinding against his prostate. 

He quickly finds Tyler in front of him, and Luke thrusts into him, shoving him forward so that he crashes into the other man’s chest, the taller man quickly grabbing hold of him as Luke picks up his pace and snaps his hips harshly against him, leaving him nothing but a moaning mess and he’s sure he’s drooling a little bit.

“Guys, I think we broke Brian” He heard Tyler chuckle above him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he focused on the pleasure coiling painfully in his lower stomach.

“I hope not, I was hoping to get another go at him” He faintly recalled Scottys’ remark before he felt said man sidle up beside him to tentatively wrap a hand around his now painfully hard dick, letting out a hiss at the contact.

“Me too, don’t know whether I can keep it just to tonight, I just wanna fuck his ass every night now” He jumped a little as he felt Evan whisper in his ear, all whilst he felt a hand go to palm at his balls, causing him to bite his lip at the contact.

“You want that baby? You want us to fuck you every night? You want everyone to know that you’re our bitch”

“Fock yes, wa-want you to fock me like this ev-every night” He heard the other’s chuckle, but he just let out a breathless whine as Luke changed his angle slightly, sure that his brain was quickly turning into mush.

He groaned when he felt Luke coming inside of him, turning into a small cry when he felt the older man bite his shoulder harshly before licking at it in an effort to soothe the pain it caused.

He winced a little when he felt Luke pull out, too tired to even try to keep the cum inside of him, unable to keep back his whine at the loss.

“What’s wrong Brian? Missing us already?” Instead of answering he leaned over to kiss Scotty before pulling himself away from the four of them to get back onto his elbows and knees, his ass in the air.

He opened his legs a little wider when he felt someone kneel between his legs, pushing back on the thumb he can feel teasing his entrance.

“Wanna keep you in me, wanna feel you in me tomorrow, please” He looked back over his shoulder to see Evan grinning down at him as he pressed his thumb even deeper inside of him, causing him to drop his head back down onto the bed.

“Fuck, you’re already so full of our come, and you want more?”

“Please, Ev” His sentence was cut off with a small cry as Evan quickly pulled his thumb out of him and shoved his dick back into him, wasting no time before he was thrusting into him again.

He put up no resistance when he felt Evans’ thumb tease at his lips, eagerly sucking it into his mouth and moaning around the digit as he made sure to lick off every last drop of come on it, causing the man above him to moan.

He felt movement in front of him and looked up to see Scotty now kneeling in front of him, palming his half hard dick in his hand before offering it to him.

With an extra hard shove from Evan, he was now pressing gentle kitten licks across the length of Scottys’ dick, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyler and Luke leaving the room, immediately pulling away from the smaller man to shout after them.

“Luke, Ty, where-“ He was cut off as Evan gave a particularly harsh thrust into him before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Don’t worry Bri, they’ll be back soon, just getting a couple of things for you” He nods, somewhat reassured by the news before he thrusts his hips back against Evans’ still smacking brutally against his.

It’s not that much longer before Scotty grabs his face, pushing in at his cheeks harshly until he opens his mouth, allowing the smaller man to thrust back into him.

He allows the other man to abuse his mouth, only moaning every now and then as he feels himself drooling around the dick still fucking into his throat. It’s then that he hears a door click and he moans as he sees Luke and Tyler smirking as they walk back over to them, Tyler easily tangling a hand in his hair and pulling him off of Scotty and into a kiss where he felt something be put around his neck.

“Looks like you’re our bitch now” he heard Evan whisper against his ear as he tugged slightly at what he figured was a collar around his neck, cutting his breath off a little bit and only making his urge to come even stronger at the weight around his neck.

He let out a sigh as Evan came in him for a second time, feeling overly full as he’s shoved back onto the bed for whoever was next. When no one immediately moved to take Evans’ place he wiggled his ass a little, opening his legs even further apart and letting out a pleased hum when he felt someone quickly shove into him.

From the harsh thrusting from the offset, he knew it to be Scotty, and he was quickly mewling at every thrust against his prostate, begging the other man to go even harder faster and harder inside of him.

“I can’t wait to have your fucking ass however I want this week, maybe tomorrow I’ll fuck you against the wall and see if you can keep quiet with Craig and Anthony in the next room” He let out a keen as he pressed back against the smaller man’s thrusts, “Fuck, ‘m so close, you want another load in you? Doesn’t matter anyway, cause I’m gonna fuck you again in the morning to make sure you’re nice and full so you remember just who you belong to”

“Please Scotty, fockin’ own me, come in me, I need-” He was cut off as he felt the older man begin to come in him “Yes, fock yes, yes…” letting out another grunt as he felt Scotty slide out of him, the cold air of the room quickly sending a shiver down his spine when it hit him, now feeling somewhat empty that he didn’t have someone inside of him.

“Luke, you gonna go again?” He turned his head to see Evan, Scotty, and Luke lounging against the headboard, making sure to bat his eyelashes a little at the older man in an effort to convince him to fill him up again.

“I think I’m done tonight dude” He whined a little whilst he heard Evan snort from his position beside the older man, watching as the younger man teased a hand up Lukes’ thigh to grip at his dick which barely twitched to show his interest.

“Aww, is Grandpa already tired?”

“Evan” He shivered at the way Luke growled out the name before crawling towards the other man until his hands were resting over his thighs, his breath ghosting over his still limp dick and delighting in the way he saw it twitch.

“Please Luke, please take me again” He smirked at the growl from the older man as a hand pulled at his hair slightly, bringing him closer to his dick. He quickly spared a look up at the man through his lashes as he spoke “Please fill me up again Luke, I need to feel you fuckin’ me again” 

With that he leaned down to eagerly begin sucking at the head of Lukes’ dick, bringing a hand down to tease and roll his balls as he gradually felt the other man harden beneath him.

“Well seein’ as you asked so nicely sweetheart, how can I refuse” He smiled a little at the comment, gradually taking more of his length in his mouth until eventually he was all the way to the base, where he was quickly pulled off and manhandled until Luke was pressing into him again, causing a shudder to travel through him “ ’m not gonna last long, baby”

He just let out a whine in acknowledgement as the older man quickly started thrusting into him, surprised that he can still be left breathless with each thrust against his prostate, jolting a little when he feels a hand wrap around his long-neglected dick, unable to keep back his strangled moan as the urge to come teeters on painful.

Luke quickly began jerking him off in time with his thrusts and he could feel his orgasm build in him so that he could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue, however, Lukes’ movements quickly got sloppy and he whined as he realized he wouldn’t be getting his release.

“Fuck, I’m there, you ready sweetheart?” The older man didn’t wait for an answer before he was coming inside of him, Luke tugging sharply at the collar around his throat and making his vision go white as his air was cut off, feeling himself on the very edge of his own orgasm, but then Luke was pulling away from him and he was left cold once again.

He’s thankful for the warm body that presses up behind him, figuring that it surely must be Tyler which is confirmed from the hushed whisper against his ear.

“You’ve done so well for us Bri, thank you for letting us do this, you ready to come baby?” He just let out a grunt and nodded at the question, earning a pleased hum from the other man.

He let out a breathless sigh as Tyler pressed into him, already reveling at the feeling of the other man thrusting into him, giving the other man free reign to shove his hips back against his thrusts, allowing him to press impossibly deep inside of him that has his eyes rolling back into his head.

“Tyler, can I come, please? I’ve been so good, please…”

“I wish you could feel the way your hole still sucks me in, begging for me, even after you’ve been fucked so many times, ‘s fucking driving me crazy” He lets out a long drawn out groan, knowing that he’s getting closer and closer to his release, letting out a breath when Tyler pulls him up by the collar and changes the angle he’s fucking him with slightly. “You’re like a fucking bitch in heat Bri, and you’re gonna let us do this over and over again. Maybe we should keep the collar on you so that everyone can see who you belong to, would you like that? Like all our friends seeing how we made you our bitch?”

“Please Tyler, I need to come, lemme-“ He was cut off by a sharp tug on the collar, taking his breath away, before he was shoved back onto all fours as Tyler continued to relentlessly pound into him, barely noticing a hand trail down to his dick and take the ring off.

He saw a flash of silver but didn’t have time to question it as he then felt a hand in his hair and his head was tugged back so that he was facing the other three men, all smirking at him as they watched with bated breath “C’mon Brian, come for us”

Now that he was given the command he didn’t hold back, finally giving in to his pleasure so that he came with a loud shout, his vision going black as completely came undone, Tyler picking up his pace inside of him as he leaned across his back to place a small dog bowl in front of him.

“Last thing Brian, please do it for me?” He didn’t spare a thought at the request, quickly bending his head down to start licking at what he knew to be his come, making sure to moan at the taste of it. 

Eventually, he stopped the small, fast licks to instead slowly lap at his come in the bowl, making sure the three against the bed could see the come coating his tongue, and feeling warmth in his chest when he heard each of them moan at the sight.

Before he was done, he picked up the bowl and looked over his shoulder at Tyler, who was now looking at him through hooded eyes, making sure the taller man could see him delve his tongue in every crevice of the bowl to get every last drop of his come.

He let out a small chuckle at the fucked out look on his friends’ face, which quickly turned into a breathless sigh as he felt Tyler increase the pace of his thrusts, his pleasure just beginning to edge on painful at the overstimulation before Tyler was coming in him with a shout of his name, causing a red blush to color his cheeks.

When Tyler pulled out of him he collapsed onto the bed with a lopsided grin on his face, too drained to do much else. He felt hands on his hips, and he whined in protest at the thought of any of them fucking him again, shuddering when instead he felt something cold press into him.

He quickly relaxed again as he clenched around the butt plug now inside of him, feeling a sick thrill through him at the thought of keeping his friends’ come inside of him all night.

“Wow, Tyler’s a freak” He let out a breathless laugh at Scottys’ comment, allowing Tyler to maneuver him up the bed so that he was laying alongside the other three on the bed.

“Shut up Scotty, it’s not like you weren’t all into it as well” He felt Tyler collapse beside him, giving the man a lopsided grin, which was easily returned. “How you doing Brian? You feeling alright? We didn’t go too hard on you did we?”

He’s somewhat endeared by the worry and concern he can see coloring the other man’s face, but he can’t keep a smile off of his face as he pouts his lips, too tired to move, and glad when the other man understands his message and presses his lips against his own.

“That was fockin’ amazin’, you guys set the bar high for the rest of the week I’ll tell ya that much” He hummed as he then felt kisses being pressed against his shoulders and neck, from whom he didn’t know, or care.

“You serious about doing this Bri? We don’t wa-“

“Yes Evan, ‘m serious. You guys wanna fock then I’ll happily be yer bottom bitch, jus’ next time try not to leave so many marks”

“But how will everyone know you’re ours then, Brian?” He shivered as he felt Lukes’ teeth nip at his jaw as if reinforcing his comment.

“Well, let’s hope I ain’t as loud when everyone’s ‘ere, doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know what’s goin’ on otherwise” He closed his eyes then as he felt hands and mouths gently pressing against him, lulling him to sleep.

He jumped a little when he felt something warm being dragged across his thighs, but let out a gratuitous hum when he realized someone was wiping away the come that had leaked out of him and had begun drying on his legs.

He let out a small protest, his hand clenching tightly in a fist when he felt someone pull the plug out of him a little before gently pushing it back into him, squirming uncomfortably as he felt the person twist it, a shudder traveling through his body at the stimulation.

“Evan quit playing, he’s had long night already and he’s gonna need his rest before tomorrow” He’s silently grateful to Scotty as the plug stills within him, comfortably relaxing back against the bed as he buried his head into Tylers’ neck in front of him.

“He’s gonna need it, I’m picking some of the guys up early tomorrow and I was hoping to get another go before I leave?” He smiles a little at the question, a part of him knowing it doesn’t really matter what he says, that the taller man will just fuck him anyway, not that he would have refused.

“The sooner you let me get to sleep, the better yer chances” He felt Tylers’ chuckle low in his chest, before silence fell over them, his breathing quickly evening out as he felt hands gently rubbing up and down various parts of his body, lulling him to sleep.

This was going to be a long week.


	35. Week at Wildcat's pt.2 (NSFW - Vantoonz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You know you have to write the aftermath of Evan calling Luke grandpa one too many times now, right? Luke did warn him lol

The feeling of being suffocated and hot is what wakes him, blearily rubbing his eyes as he becomes aware of the arm and leg currently holding him hostage, a head resting on his shoulder and looking down he sees that it’s Evan clinging to him like a leech.

He tried to move slightly, uncomfortable having been in one position so long but being mindful so as not to wake the younger man, or Brian sleeping soundly on his other side.

However, he had barely moved when the arm and leg laying across his body tightened, Evan now moving his head to bury in the crook of his neck, barely hearing the muttered ‘stay’ breathed against his neck from the other man.

Despite all of his jokes and insults, especially about his age, he’s somewhat endeared by the sight of the smaller man clinging onto him in his tired state, wrapping an arm around the other man for a moment to press a kiss to the top of his head, almost in apology, as he then made a move to leave bed.

As before though, Evans’ grip on him only tightens further and he can only let out a small sigh as he begins trying to pry the other man’s limbs off of him.

“What part of stay don’t you get?” He huffs a laugh at the comment before renewing his efforts to free himself, however, every time he seemed to be making a bit of leeway, another limb would seemingly materialize out of nowhere, and he’d have to start the whole ordeal again.

“Ev, c’mon lemme go”

“Don’t want you to”

“Well, I don’t care what you want, shove it” Once again he tried to remove the arm around him and once again he was only met with failure.

“You know only old people get up this early” He didn’t have to see Evan to know there was a smirk covering his face, getting far too much delight from insulting him, but knowing only he was to blame for reacting to it.

“The fuck you on about” Sure enough, the small chuckle from the smaller told he’d played right into his hands.

“Sure you don’t Grandpa, I bet if you could, you’d put on some slippers and a nightgown and go and make some coffee”

“Uh yeah, cause that’s what most people do you shithead, now lemme go before I piss the bed” He renewed his efforts of freeing himself, sure that he must look like a fish out of water as he tries to navigate the other man’s limbs away from him.

“Incontinence is a sign of old age you know; you should probably get that checked out”

“Alright, enough of this” With that he sat up in the bed, Evan following him up for part of the way before he seemingly gave up and collapsed back onto the bed, only he then felt an arm quickly encircling his waist.

With another sigh he started sliding his way down the bed, dragging Evan along with him, who sounded as if he was trying to keep in his laughter. “You’re a real asshole, you know that, Evan”

“Only to you” He ignored the other man’s laughter as he finally managed to pry away the offending arms around his waist long enough to get up off the bed, quickly walking towards the door and ignoring the whine of protest behind him to instead stick up his middle finger before leaving the room.

“Go suck a dick, Evan”

“Yours, gladly” He scoffed at the remark, yawning as he walked through the hallway and tried to wake himself up a little bit until he felt somebody shove past him, and it then took every effort not to trip over Evan who was now kneeled in front of him.

“Fuckin’…what the fuck, Evan” He barely managed to steady himself against the wall to stop himself falling onto the man below him.

“You told me to suck a dick, so I’m sucking yours”

“You ain’t suckin’ anythin’ of mine” With that he shoved Evan out of his way to continue his journey to the bathroom, ignoring the slightly put-out expression that had been on the younger man’s face.

“Why not?” He can’t help but laugh a little at how Evan sounded like a whining child, turning briefly to see him stand back up before catching up to him.

“You don’t deserve it, should’a thought twice before calling me Grandpa, huh?” He paid no mind to the other man as he spoke, which is why he let out a shout when he felt himself being slammed against the wall, Evan pressed close against him.

“I think it’s cause we both know you can’t get it up again, old man” He huffed a laugh at the insult before leaning down to whisper against the Evans’ ear.

“Trust me, Ev, I ain’t got a problem gettin’ it up again to pound your ass, but I want an apology first”

He smirks at the somewhat shaky scoff from Evan, seeing red begin to color his cheeks a little before he speaks “Well you ain’t getting shit from me, Grandpa”

He smirked as he looped an arm around Evans’ waist, bringing the smaller man’s body closer to his, but not enough to touch, feeling the other man shiver beneath him as his breath ghosted across his neck before he ever so slightly pressed his lips against Evan’s, laughing as he then pulled away entirely and left the other man staring after him.

“Well then, that’s your loss, Ev” He turned to give Evan a final look over his shoulder before locking himself in the bathroom.

He quickly turned on the shower to wash himself down from the sweat he still felt sticking to him from the night before, and afterward brushed his teeth, letting out a small sigh of relief now that he felt somewhat cleaner.

What he didn’t expect though, was when he left the bathroom he was once again slammed into the wall, Evan now pressing their lips together, and he was helpless to it, his hands falling to the other man’s waist and pulling him tighter against him whilst his tongue began exploring his mouth.

It was when they pulled away for air he saw the desperate look on Evans’ face, who had wide, lust-blown pupils that couldn’t keep away from his lips, whilst hands roamed his arms and shoulders before trailing down his chest to tug at the towel around his waist.

He gave a somewhat cocky grin to the other man before grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the bedroom that was supposed to be his over the week, easily pushing Evan back until he fell onto the bed.

In a quick movement, he shucked off his towel and soon found himself crawling across the bed until he was laying over the other man, pressing their bodies close together as he began to kiss across his neck before reaching his ear.

“So, do I get an apology Ev?”

“What the fuck do you think?” He could only let out a breathless laugh at the remark as he continues kissing his way along his neck.

“That’s a shame, guess I’ll just take what I want and leave you hangin’ high and dry”

He’s somewhat endeared by the breathless laugh from Evan, and happily accepts the challenge that is offered to him “Good luck with that”

Wasting no more time he presses their lips together, his hands trailing down the Evans’ body to bring his legs up and around his waist, palming his ass slightly before grazing them up his chest until they came to rest at his nipples.

He ground his hardening dick a little against Evans’ whilst his fingers began pinching and rubbing at his nipples, letting out a pleased hum at the moan Evan gave into their kiss.

When they pull apart, he gives the other man a cocky grin as slowly begins to travel down his body, his eyes never leaving Evans’ until he licks across one of his nipples, the slight hitch in the other man’s breath all that he needs before he’s taking it into his mouth to tease between his teeth.

He keeps working at the nipple, enjoying the short moans from the smaller man before he moves his head to lick across the other nipple, smirking as he feels Evan shiver beneath him.

“You sensitive, baby?”

“Fuck off”

“I can do that if you want” He gave a final, knowing grin to the other man before he knelt up and went to make a move to leave the bed, only to have Evan barrelling into him, knocking him back down against the mattress with Evan now straddling him.

“You give up too easy, old man”

“I was just doin’ what you told me too, darlin’” He smiled as he brought a hand up to card through the other man’s hair, quirking his lips up a little when he sees Evan lean into the touch slightly.

“And if I told you to fuck me?”

“You gotta beg for it first, Ev, or I ain’t touchin’ you”

“Fucking Americans, I swear” He chuckled a little at the comment, his hands now moving to begin squeezing at his ass, already knowing that he’d won as he felt the other man push back into his movements as if asking for more “Please fuck me, Luke, please”

He could hear the sarcastic note in Evans’ voice, giving the other man a dubious look before pinching his hip harshly “See, you don’t really sound like you mean it, Ev”

The younger man just rolled his eyes at the comment “Is this better?” With that Evan rolled off of him, grabbing his thighs and holding them up and spread out, presenting his ass to him essentially, before looking at him somewhat pleadingly, which he knew was all in an act “Luke, please fuck me with that big fucking dick of yours and make me scream”

He chuckled at the action, his comment this time even more sarcastic than the last, but still, he moved to position himself between the man’s outspread legs, leaning down to bring him into a heated kiss whilst he ground their dicks together “Not perfect, but better”

With a final thrust of his hips, he pushed himself away from the smaller man and off of the bed, laughing at the shout that followed him.

“Where the fuck you going now” He didn’t say anything as he headed towards his suitcase, digging around for moment before he found the tube of lube he’d packed, he had helped plan out this week after all, Evan was just an added bonus, before chucking it onto the bed, smiling when he heard a dull thud and a mock shout of pain later. “Keep pulling shit like this Luke and I won’t let you fuck me”

“You’re the one who came to me remember, m’sure you’d last all of a day before you jumped me again” He smiled smugly as he got back onto the bed, snatching the bottle away from Evan as he repositioned himself between the other man’s thighs.

“It’s at times like this I question why I even like you”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll show you why” He chuckled as he saw Evan try to keep back his smile, not wasting any more time as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers before pressing one up against the other man’s entrance.

“Son of a bitch that’s cold, the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Consider it the start of your payback for callin’ me names”

“Aww, does the old man not like it when I call him Grandpa?” With that he gave a sharp thrust of his finger, earning a grunt from the smaller man.

“Y’know you make it more tempting to leave you like this every time you say that” Evan only gave him a shit-eating grin in return, one that was quickly lost as his back arched to let out a breathless moan as he slid in a second finger alongside the first, gently scissoring them and smirking as he heard the noises fall from the younger man’s lips.

When he saw Evan look up, clearly another snarky comment about to be said, he pressed in a third finger, chuckling at how the argument completely left the smaller man as he succumbed to the treatment, letting out a long moan of his name as he did so.

With Evans’ head thrown back, his eyes shut tight and teeth biting his bottom lip, he saw the tanned unmarked skin beneath him and didn’t waste a second thought as he leaned down to suck a hickey just under his collarbone and coupled with the change in the angle with which he thrust his fingers, he smirked as Evan let out a loud shout beneath him telling him he’d hit his prostate.

“’m ready, Luke, fuck-“ he growled a little as Evan broke off with a whine, carefully pulling his fingers out before moving to go and grab a condom from his bag, but was stopped with hands grabbing onto his shoulders “What’re you doing?”

“Gettin’ a condom”

“No, wanna feel you” The statement was enough for him to let out another growl when in one swift movement he pinned Evan back against the bed, bringing his legs back around his waist as he brought the tip of his dick to press gently against Evans’ hole whilst he whispered into the other man’s ear.

“You want me to fill you up, huh, Ev? Wanna be like Brian and feel me in you all day?” He could feel the fervent nod of the other man that was accompanied by a long, drawn-out moan, telling him all he needed to know “You wanna give Brian a break tonight and have Scotty and Tyler fuck you as well, leave you nice and full?”

He was somewhat surprised when a hand reached to grab a hold of his hair before pulling him away from his neck so that he was now looking down at Evan “No, just you”

He couldn’t help the grin that split his face as he leaned down to connect their lips together “Good”

With their lips still together, he gently began to press in, Evan letting out a breathless exhale as he pushed in meant that he could then probe his tongue into the other man’s mouth until he was fully pressed inside, and his lungs screamed for air.

“How you doin’ Ev?” He felt somewhat sorry for the pinched expression on Evans’ face, bringing a hand to hopefully rub soothing circles across his hip.

“Oh, fan-fucking-tastic, thanks for asking”

“How about we cut it out with that attitude” He lightly smacked his hand against Evans’ chest, but only earned a scoff from the other man.

“You ask stupid questions, you get stupid answers” He simply rolled his eyes, giving a small testing thrust, but the hiss from Evan had him stilling for a few moments more.

“You look so pretty like this, Ev” As he said it he brought his hand up to move the hair off of the other man’s face before cupping his cheek, his thumb now grazing the other man’s lips, smiling when he felt a tongue lick the tip of it.

“What, wincing in pain cause it feels like your dick is tearing my ass in half, is pretty to you? Sadistic fuck”

He offered a somewhat softer smile as he spoke, leaning down to mouth along Evans’ throat, enjoying the small inhale he can hear at the touch “Somethin’ like that”

“Just fucking move already otherwise I’ll be as old as you by the time we’re done” He chuckled at the small yelp from the smaller man as he bit down on his neck before carefully moving his dick until only the head was left in Evan before carefully moving back in.

No matter how painstaking and tough it was for him to keep up with the slow movements inside the other man, he persisted until he saw the pain begin to leave Evans’ face, only then did he increase his thrusts slightly, and it wasn’t long before the younger man was a moaning mess beneath him.

He wasted no time before he began fucking into Evan as hard and as fast as he could as he chased his orgasm, Evans’ moans and whimpers only spurring him on as he changed his angle slightly to begin hitting the other man’s prostate, causing Evan to let out a loud shout that he’s sure the others must have heard, and feeling a sick sense of glee at the fact.

“How close are you, Ev?”

“’m close, Luke, just a few more-…yeah just there, just there, keep going, Luke” He felt the beginnings of his own orgasm begin to pool in his lower stomach, leaning up and away from Evan so that he was now kneeling, bringing the other man’s legs to rest in the crook of his arms, as he continued to fuck him just that bit faster.

“You ready to apologize yet, Evan?” As he said it he made sure to give a couple of harsh thrusts into the other man’s prostate, leaving him an incoherent mess that could only give a confused expression “You apologize for callin’ me old and I’ll let you come, deal?”

“Fuck off” The breathy voice filtering to him was all he needed to hear as he reached his hand forward to clasp tightly at the base of Evans’ dick as he continued moving, ignoring the strangled groan from the other man who then looked down to see what was stopping his orgasm.

With a couple more thrusts that were helped by Evan moving back against him in an effort to try to get the hand off of his dick, he was coming with a short cry and looked down to watch as his come began to leak out the other man’s ass, around his dick, as he rode out his high.

He kept his hand tight on Evans’ dick, ignoring the way the man whined and squirmed below him, begging for release. “You’re a fucking asshole, Luke, just lemme come for fucks sake”

“You remember the terms, don’t tell me you’re tired already, Evan”

“And I remember telling you to fuck off” He chuckled as he finally came to a standstill inside of the other man, keeping his softening dick inside of him for what he hoped would be round two.

“Tell ya what, cause I’m feelin’ nice, I’m gonna stay right here until I get hard and fuck you again, givin’ you another chance to apologize, otherwise you ain’t comin’ today”

“Fine, ‘m sorry” He could only give the other man a skeptical look before carefully moving them around so that he was now leaning against the headboard with Evan in his lap, his hand still tightly gripping the other man’s dick.

“That was a shit apology”

“I still apologized though, didn’t I?” He couldn’t help his slight grin at the mischievous one Evan aimed at him, quickly leaning forward to kiss the smile off of his lips before leaning back again.

“Wasn’t good enough”

“Jesus, there’s just no pleasing you is there”

“What if I take you back to Tylers’ room, put that cock ring on you and you can watch me fuck Brian instead” He can’t help but laugh as Evan quickly pulls him into a kiss, his other hand gripping tightly on his shoulder, the action having an almost possessive edge to it “Someone a little jealous?”

“Shut up, why would I want to be with an asshole that won’t let me come”

“Same reason I want to be with an asshole who keeps callin’ me old every other minute” 

They both stared at each other as if trying to figure out if the other was serious, both of them now taking on a softer edge as he moved his hands to gently rub at Evans’ hips “Just say the word and I’m yours”

Evan looked at him for another moment before giving him a slight nod as he leaned forward to gently kiss him, trailing a hand up the other man’s body to cup his face, keeping them pressed together, and letting out a pleased hum as he felt Evans’ hand on his own cheek do the same.

“Yeah ‘kay, let’s do it” He smiled at Evans’ words, unable to help himself as he leaned forward to kiss him again, hearing the small laugh from the other man as he does so which is quickly replaced by a moan as he thrusts his still soft dick a little inside of him. “Does this mean I can come now?”

“I still ain’t heard that apology yet” He laughed at the drawn-out sigh of the other man before he began to gently kiss along his neck, knowing that the other man wasn’t on the brink of orgasm anymore he slowly began to jerk him off, earning another small moan.

Every now and then he felt Evan clench around him where he would quickly thrust up into the movement, the fact that his dick was still quite sensitive meant that he soon found himself hardening again.

Smiling when he saw Evan look at him with shock for a moment as he finally realized he was getting hard again “Are you a machine or something, what the fuck”

“Still wanna call me old?”

“But you are old” He simply rolled his eyes as he brought the other man into a kiss in an effort to keep him quiet as he slowly began thrusting into him again, moving his hands to grip Evans’ hips so that he could move the smaller man in time with his own movements.

Without a word, lips still pressed together he rolled them over so that he was once again on top of the smaller man before he picked up the pace of his thrusts, Evan soon breaking his mouth away from him to let out a litany of moans and curses.

The sounds coming from Evan once again only ignited a fire inside of him which meant that he was soon he thrusting into the other man with abandon, watching as the smaller man writhed beneath him in an effort to touch any and every part of him that he could, silently delighted at how seemingly possessive the other man seemed to be.

It wasn’t long before he soon felt himself approaching a second orgasm, looking down at Evan with a smirk as he laid out his offer again “One more time Ev, you gonna apologize”

“Fuck. You.”

“I think you’ll find I’m fuckin’ you darlin’, but not for much longer, so last chance, apologize”

He’s sure by the way that Evan has gone somewhat tense beneath him that the other man is approaching his orgasm, probably hoping that he wouldn’t notice, but again he reached forward to grasp the base of Evans’ dick tightly, chuckling at the somewhat strangled noise that came from the other man.

“Luke, c’mon, quit being so mean”

“And I told you to apologize”

“So not Grandpa then? What about Daddy?” He felt his hips falter in their movement, his own retort getting stuck in his throat as Evan chuckled at him before he got his bearings again and made sure to thrust into him even harder, turning the laugh into a long moan. “You want me to call Daddy, Luke? I will if you let me come”

“Ain’t gonna cut it sweetheart, you got about 30 seconds before I’m comin’ and leavin’ to go get washed up, so I suggest you make it quick” He watched the conflict on the other man’s face, watched as he debated whether his pride was worth more than an orgasm, giving the man a sly smile when he saw the defeat on his face.

“Please, Luke, ‘m sorry for calling you old, just please lemme come, please”

“Could be better” he growled out and watched the disdain spread over Evans’ face before changing his position just slightly so that he could hit Evans’ prostate at a new angle, groaning at the shout from the other man “But it’ll do for now”

He feels his heart swell a little when he sees the smile on Evans’ face, letting the younger man pull him down into another fierce kiss as he brought a hand to start jerking the other man off, barely making it through a handful of thrusts before Evan gave a loud shout as he came between them.

The sight in and of itself is enough to have him coming, but the feeling of the other man’s ass clenching tightly around his dick has him giving a couple more hard thrusts before he too is letting out a loud grunt of his own announcing his own release.

Watching the other man through hooded eyes he lifts up the hand that was previously stroking Evans’ dick and brought it up to his mouth to begin licking at the come that coated his fingers, letting out a moan at the taste and enjoying the small whine from Evan when he bent down to lick at the rest of what was coated on his chest.

Once done he again leaned back as he slowly pulled out of Evan, his own moan joining the smaller man’s as he saw his come leaking out of his hole that was currently clenching as if to keep it in, giving a smile at the sight.

He fell back down onto the bed beside the smaller man, giving him a bright grin as he separated the short distance between them to press a brief kiss onto his lips.

“Did you mean it, Evan? When you said you wanted to be with me?”

He feels his smile soften slightly at the blush he sees coating Evans’ cheeks, ignoring the way his heart seemed to skip a beat at the endearing sight.

“Uh, yeah, but I don‘t want things to get weird if you don’t want-“ He broke off Evans’ sentence with a kiss, the action all the other man needed before deepening it until they were breathless.

“Maybe when we go out tomorrow, you and I can go look for a plug so you can keep my come in you all day, you want that?” The moan from Evan was the only confirmation he needed before the other man pulled him into a brief kiss as if to seal the deal.

With a final look at Evan he got up and out of the bed, walking across the room to get his long-discarded towel and throwing it over his shoulder before grabbing hold of Evans’ ankle and tugging him to the edge of the bed, ignoring the other man’s shouts before he picked him up bridal style.

“The fuck you doing”

“You need a fuckin’ shower, Ev, startin’ to smell fuckin’ gross” He chuckled at his own remark, letting out a mock shout of pain when he felt Evan hit his chest.

“Yeah, well, didn’t see you complaining”

“I was tryn’a be nice”

Evan simply rolled his eyes at the comment “More like you wanted this piece of hot ass before you insulted me”

“Bitch I would’ve insulted you anyway, the fuckin’ attitude on you I swear” With that he unceremoniously dropped Evan onto his feet in the shower before turning on the water, laughing as Evan began shouting as cold water rained down on him.

“Well at this rate you ain’t getting any more of this ass, asshole” Once he saw Evan begin to relax under the water, showing him it had heated up, he joined him, grabbing the shower gel and squirting some of it onto his hands before he began rubbing down the other man.

“Well, I got you to apologize for callin’ me old, what makes you think I won’t get my way again?” He pressed Evan up against the wall of the shower, leaning down to begin nipping at his neck as he spoke and feeling the small moans that reverberated through the other man.

However, he pulled away when he heard a loud groan behind him, and soon both he and Evan were making way for a now disgruntled looking Tyler who was entering the shower.

“Move over cunts, I need to leave in a minute and ’m already fuckin’ late” They laughed a little as they watched the other man hastily wash himself, adding their own comment here and there which only earned them a scowl, but just as quickly as he had come, Tyler was leaving again “Also, next time you guys fuck, keep the noise down, could’a woken the dead with the racket you two were makin’”

With a chuckle and a half-hearted promise, they watched Tyler leave, only remaining in the shower a few moments longer before they turned the water off, and after a quick pat down to dry themselves, they began making their way to his room again.

“Delirious is gonna be here in like 20 minutes, so get dressed, and no funny business” He laughs a little at the somewhat offended expression Evan gives him at the remark, but he could see right through him, reading the younger man like an open book “ ‘m gonna put the coffee on and try to rustle up somethin’ to eat, kay?”

He smirked as he saw Evan sidle up to him, arms looping around his neck before he felt a hand begin to play with his hair as the other man pressed close against him “You know, we could probably-“

“I said no funny business” He tried to give a somewhat firm look, but it lasted all of five seconds before he broke into a small smile and kissed the other man, only briefly, as he then began prying himself away from Evans’ tight grip around him “C’mon, time to get your ass in gear”

With that he gave a sharp slap to Evans’ ass, laughing at the younger man’s yelp before turning him around so that he could see the imprint of his hand on his left ass cheek, letting out a pleased hum at the sight.

“I suggest you get movin’ Ev unless you want another one joinin’ it”

“And what if I liked you smacking me?” he just chuckled as he donned the first clothes he saw that vaguely went well together before bending down to press a light kiss on Evans’ forehead.

“Later, Ev. I’ll see you downstairs” With that he left the younger man to get dressed as he headed downstairs, quickly putting on the coffee maker before leaning back against the counter, feeling anticipation skate along his skin, not just cause Jon would shortly be joining them to meet his friends for the first time, but also the unexpected but welcomed relationship he now seemed to have with Evan.

Thoughts already plaguing his mind of how he was sure Evan would plan to torture him over the coming week, but in the same breath, he couldn’t wait for it either.


	36. Week at Wildcat's pt.3 (NSFW - Deliriser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe a continuation on the previous Terroriser gangbang fic with Delirious or someone showing up and him and Terroriser get to work only to see the cum still in him and decide to eat him out and drink his friends' cum out of Brian's ass?

Despite it being mid-morning he couldn’t help but yawn as he tried to keep his eyes open on the short walk up to Tylers’ house, despite his messed-up sleep schedule, he was surprised how tired he actually was from having to wake up early to catch his plane, he felt delirious almost.

He smiled at his joke as he dragged his feet up the stairs, hoping that someone would be up when he rang the doorbell, he’d texted Luke almost an hour ago, but with no reply, he soon felt his nerves setting in.

The anxiety of the unknown making its presence ever greater was enough to wake him up though, this was the first time his friends would be seeing him in person, and whilst he knew things would undoubtedly go well, he was more than grateful that Luke was here, someone who he knew would always support him.

When the door finally opened, he let out the breath he was holding as he saw Luke in the doorway, smiling at the older man before he quickly dropped his case in favor of reaching forward to bring him into a hug.

“About time you got here, motherfucker”

“Well some of us still gotta work, asshole” He smiled as he pulled away from his friend, moving around him to stand into the entryway, whistling a little as he looked around at the house “Damn, this place looks good, is Tyler around?”

He turned back around to see Luke carrying in his suitcase before shutting the door behind him, dropping the case as his feet before stretching his back a little bit.

“He just left to go an’ pick up some of the guys, me an’ Evan are the only ones up right now”

“Evan’s here already? Is anyone else here too?” He followed Luke as he made his way towards the kitchen, grateful for the hot cup of coffee that was shoved into his hands.

“Brian and Scotty, everyone else is comin’ today” He hummed a little at the news, surprised that Brian would be here given that it was a 4th of July celebration, but he wasn’t going to complain as his mind started to wonder with some of the more explicit thoughts he’d had of the Irishman over recent months.

He ignored the strange glance Luke gave him as he felt a blush color his cheeks, indulging himself a little more in his thoughts, enjoying the fact that he’d be spending the next week with the Irishman, plenty of time to make his move.

So deep in his thoughts that he jumped a little when he heard footsteps behind him, turning only to see Evan tentatively walking towards him, a shy smile on his face.

“Delirious?”

“The one and only” He put down his coffee cup in favor of holding his arms out to bring the younger man into a hug, pulling him tight against him as they smiled and laughed at finally being united.

Easy chatter then flowed easily between the three of them as they moved to sit back in the living room, smiling into his cup at the little glances he could see between the two of them, not to mention the little quips and lingering touches, and last but not least, noting the slight limp Evan seemed to have when he walked.

He was happy for the both of them, as he saw the relationship developing between the two of them. It was about time Luke found someone and he’s glad he found it in a friend, feeling assured in the fact that he knew Evan would treat his brother right, but even still he’d make sure to give his customary threat to the younger man to warn him not to harm Luke.

It had been about an hour since he arrived that the others finally joined them, trying his best not to ogle as Brian came down wearing only a pair of sweatpants, feeling jealousy prickle at the back of his neck as he saw the hickies littering his neck and chest, watching the Irishman distinctly curl in on himself under his glare whilst everyone else just smirked at him.

Still, he stood up to bring his friend into a hug, gripping him tight, possessively almost, for several seconds longer than what would be considered friendly, not that he cared. At least until he saw the younger man’s wince of pain as he tried to walk, noting the limp to his stride which Brian tried his best to hide, feeling his hackles rise up somewhat at the fact.

It’s several hours later that he’s finally settled down, having been introduced to a number of his other friends as the house quickly became full of people, noise filtering through the house no matter where you stood, his initial worry having melted away at the new, but strangely familiar scenario due to the presence of his friends around him.

It’s now late afternoon when he finds Brian alone in the kitchen cleaning up a couple of utensils, quietly sneaking up behind him to press himself against the other man’s back, laughing at the shout of surprise from the younger man.

“What tha fock, Del, you tryin’ to kill me”

“I was jus’ admirin’ the view” He appreciated the blush that colored Brians’ cheeks, noting that after the initial shock, the other man made no move to leave his hold, in fact, he’s sure Brian was pressing back against him slightly, hiding his smile in the Irishman’s shoulder.

Tentatively he moved a hand to Brian’s hip, feeling the other man stiffen in his hold for all of a second before relaxing again, sure that he can hear a breathless sigh from the other man as his finger began to tempt the skin just underneath his shirt.

“Del-”

“Call me Jon”

“Jon…I don’t know if this is a good idea”

“Why not? I’ve seen the marks all over your chest, you worried about whoever left them findin’ out? D’you think they’d notice if I left a couple of my own?” He laughed a little as he let his teeth graze the other man’s neck, enjoying the shiver he can feel travel through the other man.

“Jon” 

He hums at the shuddering exhale of his name as he gently trails his nails across the other man’s abdomen, feeling another shiver travel through the man at the touch, kissing the back of his neck when he feels Brian grind his ass back against his dick a little bit.

“Is that a yes?” The nod from Brian is all he needs before he’s grabbing onto his hand and dragging him towards the laundry room he’d found earlier in his exploration of the house, bringing the man into a heated kiss as soon as the door shut behind them.

He wasted no time in taking off the younger man’s shirt, quickly unbuckling and tugging his jeans down as well before lifting him to sit on the edge of the washer. 

Immediately he made his way between his parted legs, pressing kisses across his neck and giving small nips here and there as he felt Brian grip at his hair, letting out a moan as he felt Brians’ other hand try to take off his shirt.

With a small growl he broke away from the Irishman to tear off his shirt before pressing against him again, hands moving to the back of Brians’ thighs to bring his ass to the edge of the machine below him, his hands beginning to palm whatever part of the other man’s ass that he could reach.

With a final nip of his teeth on the younger man’s collarbone, he moved his hand so that his finger could begin to tease at his hole, only to find his way blocked by hard rubber.

He gave Brian a confused look for a moment, watching as the other man’s face blushed bright red before he knelt down, maneuvering the other man slightly so that he could see his ass, feeling his dick twitch a little as he saw the plug sitting comfortably in Brians’ ass.

He raised a testing hand forward, his finger hooking around the small metal loop at the plug’s base and giving the slightest of tugs, watching with a somewhat fascinated look on his face as he saw Brians’ ass clench around it in an effort to keep it in.

Through hooded eyes he looked up at the Irishman, who’s blush had now spread to his chest and eyes dark with lust as he looked down on him expectantly, he simply gave the other man a final smirk before he turned back to the plug, gently pulling it out as the man above him writhed slightly.

Once the plug was out his eyes became fixed on Brians’ hole, watching it clench around air before he saw come trickling out of it, licking his lips a little as he watched it begin to trail down between his ass cheeks.

When he saw the first drop of come threaten to fall to the floor he immediately leaned up to catch it with his tongue, licking back up the trail it had made back to Brians’ hole, teasing the edge of his rim a little, but not pushing his tongue in yet.

He pulled away again, watching with bated breath as more come leaked from the other man, only this time he didn’t wait as he once again moved to lick at it, moaning at the taste and the hand he could feel begin to tug at his hair.

It wasn’t long before he moved away again, smiling at the strained groan he could hear from Brian as he gave the hole one last lick before moving the plug to press into him once again, enjoying the slight hitch in breath from the Irishman once it was fully seated before he stood back up, immediately leaning down to kiss the other man.

The both of them moaned into the kiss, pressing himself as closely as he could to the other man as his hands moved to grip at his hips as he ground his still clothed dick on Brians’ bare ass.

“See you hadda lot of fun last night, wanna tell me who the lucky fella is?” He smirked a little as Brian remained silent, moving his lips from the other man’s mouth to begin sucking small marks across his neck “You not gonna talk, baby”

All he got from the other man was a strained groan as he sucked harshly on a particular spot on his neck, laughing a little at the tight hold he felt grab onto his hair as he began to lick at the bite mark he’d made before he began to nibble at it.

He moved his hand to tug at the plug in Brian again, huffing a laugh when the other man squirmed underneath him, teasing at his rim a little more as he kissed his way up the other man’s throat to then nibble at his ear.

“C’mon Brian, tell me who filled you up” There were a couple of exhales from the younger man, as if he was trying to get an answer out, only he could do little else but hold onto him and let him do as he pleased, which was more than fine with him “Was it Tyler? Or maybe Scotty? Evan? Luke?” He punctuated each name with a kiss, but when there was no answer he pulled away to face the Irishman “Or was it all of ‘em,”

He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Brians’ face turn bright red, the other man turning his head away from him slightly to avert his gaze, all whilst he nervously bit at his bottom lip.

“You let all of ‘em fuck you, baby? Betcha I could fuck you better than all of ‘em”

“Quit talkin’ and prove it then” He couldn’t stop the wide smile on his face, one that he could see made Brian almost instantly regret ever saying it, but he only leaned down to nuzzle at his neck whilst he slowly began to pull the plug out.

“Oh I ain’t gonna fuck you today Bri, I’m jus’ wonderin’ what they’ll do to you tonight when they find your ass empty,” He smiled into Brians’ neck as he spoke, chuckling a little when he felt a shiver travel down the other man’s spine “And I’ll be on the other side of that door listenin’ to everythin’,”

“Del, please,”

“From now on your gonna-gonna meet me here e’rryday so I can lick the come out of you before I fuck you so good, agreed?” With his mouth nibbling at Brians’ neck he felt the other man nod his head whilst he let out a plea, the Irishman quickly bringing him into another short kiss before he pulled away, laughing at the small whine from Brian before he was kneeling again.

He kept his eyes fixed on the other man, eager to see his reaction as he pulled the plug out of him again and watching him let out a small moan as he leaned his head back before he quickly looked down to watch as the come began to leak out of his hole.

As before, he separated the distance between them to lick it back up, his hands reaching up to part his ass cheeks so that he could begin to probe his tongue at his hole.

He moaned a little at the taste, using his hands to manoeuvre the other man a little as he finally pushed his tongue into him, letting out a small chuckle at the broken moan from Brian and the hand he could feel tangle in his hair as his tongue kept lapping as best as it could at the come still in the Irishman.

Making sure that Brian was balanced on the machine, he reached a hand down to pull his straining dick out of his pants, only giving it a couple of strokes before his hand wandered up to Brians’ dick, chuckling again at the drawn-out groan from the other man as he began fucking his tongue into his hole as well as now moving his hand to match the pace he’d set.

In the next moment he was pulling his tongue out, ignoring the whine from Brian as he slowly moved his other hand still on Brians’ ass to gently press a finger into his hole, keen to prevent the remaining come from escaping whilst he moved his mouth to begin sucking at the other man’s balls a little, enjoying the small breathless sighs from him before the hand in his hair was tugging him further up so that he was now facing Brians’ dick.

He aimed a wicked smile up at the Irishman, making sure that the other man was watching him as he eagerly began sucking at the other man’s dick, all whilst his finger started to fuck into him.

On a particular movement of his mouth that had Brians’ dick hitting the back of his throat, he had to move the hand that had been on the other man’s dick onto his hip instead to keep him fixed in place due to the thrust Brian gave at the treatment.

However, the other man didn’t despair too long as he quickly let out a short cry when he angled the thrust of his finger slightly, a sly smile now on his lips now that he knew he’d hit his prostate.

He kept up the motion, leaving Brian nothing a moaning mess above him, blabbering words that made no sense but could only pick out his name every now and then as he continued to suck the other man down, at least until he’d had enough and pulled off, ignoring the hand trying to tug him back down as he began to nip at the pale thighs either side of his head.

As he began placing small marks along his thighs, previously untouched skin which he was sure would get the Irishman into hot water with the other guys when they found them, the fact sending a small shiver through him at as he gradually started moving his mouth back towards his hole, licking at the rim where some come had been forced out due to his finger still fucking into him.

He stilled his finger for a moment, moving it slightly to rub against the other man’s prostate before moving it around in an effort to pick up as much come as he could before pulling it out, once again looking up at Brian as he worked his tongue around his finger in an effort to lick off every last drop that he could.

He watched as Brian lay back on the washer so that he could trail a hand to his dick, allowing the other man to jerk himself off a little, only to then pull Brians’ hand from his dick to replace it with his own, not wasting another moment before he was pressing his tongue into his hole again, quickly picking up the pace all while Brian ground back against him.

He kept up the movements, even when his wrist started to hurt and his jaw ache, but it was more than worth it when he heard Brian finally lose it, a broken shout of his name which quickly derailed into short moans and whines, pulling his tongue out of him so that he could stand up to watch the rest of his orgasm, letting out a small hum as he saw the copious amount of come coating his chest.

With a whine from Brian and the way he tried to move away from his hold, he released the hand that had been on the other man’s dick to move it to his own, jacking himself off as fast as he could, letting out small grunts as he tried to pry his orgasm out of him.

He felt himself edging ever closer to his release, however, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist, looking up at Brian who now had a determined look on his face before shoving him away slightly so that he could get off of the washer to instead kneel in front of him.

Without wasting another moment he felt Brian grip at his dick before furiously jerking him off, leaving him unable to do much else as he cupped the side of the younger man’s head with his hand, biting his lip to keep back some of his louder moans and watching through hooded eyes as Brian let out his own small moans, mouth open, practically panting against the head of his dick which only sent another shot of pleasure through him.

It was then that his orgasm hit him like a brick wall, having snuck up on him so that he could barely get out a strangled groan before he was coming across Brians’ face, the other man didn’t seem to mind as he eagerly pumped his fist, sticking his tongue out to catch a couple of ropes of come before letting him finish across the rest of his face, the sight of his come now coating Brians’ face giving him a sick sense of satisfaction.

It was with a pained grunt that Brian finally released the hold he had on his dick, giving the other man a bright, lopsided smile that was easily returned to him, his expression softening slightly as he continued to watch him.

With the hand still cupping Brians’ face, he began to trail a thumb through his come before bringing it to edge at the other man’s lips, humming when it was eagerly sucked into the younger man’s mouth, his tongue making sure to lick off every drop before he withdrew it to drag across his face again, repeating the process over and over until there was no sign of him on the Irishman but the marks he’d left.

He continued to stare at him for a moment longer before pulling the other man up to face him, bringing him into a slow kiss that the other man seemed more than willing to share with him, trailing his hands down his body to grab at his thighs before picking him up to once again set him down on the washer, content to just enjoy the moment he’d dreamed about for so long.

It was only when his need for air made itself known that he pulled away, leaning down to begin nipping at his neck before trailing further down further to begin licking at the come still coating Brians’ chest with long swipes of his tongue.

He chuckling when he felt Brian squirm beneath him, the other man trying to keep back his own laugh as he lapped at his stomach until his head was finally pulled away and brought up so that Brian could kiss him again.

This kiss was shorter, and it was with a sigh that he pulled away, resting his forehead briefly against Brian’s before he moved away from him to pick up their shirts and the plug that had since been discarded.

In a swift movement he chucked a shirt at Brian for him to put on again, whilst quickly putting on his own shirt before he kneeled down to pull the other man’s ass back to the edge of the washer, wiping off the last remnants of come on some cloth that he found before he slowly pressed it back into him, the Irishman letting out a long sigh as he did so.

He pressed a final kiss to Brians’ thigh before he stood back up, tugging the other man back off of the machine so that he could pull his jeans back up again, bringing him into another kiss as he buckled up his belt, a grin already forming on his face.

“I look forward to hearin’ you tonight” He whispered the sentence out, almost as if he didn’t want to break whatever moment the two of them were sharing, delighting far too much in the flushed cheeks and bright grin Brian gave back to him.

“Ya know, if ye ask them, I’m sure they’d let you join in, then you can fock me properly instead of givin’ me false promises, ye bastard” All he could do was laugh at him before he leaned down to suck another mark on his neck in retaliation.

“Be patient, promise I’ll have your ass against this dryer tomorrow, more than once if you’re good”

“I’ll hold you to that” He gave another smile before Brian captured his lips again, more of a glorified peck on the lips, before the other man pulled away from him, moving away with an exaggerated saunter to his hips and throwing him a wink over his shoulder.

He couldn’t help but laugh though when Brian accidentally stumbled into the door when he was looking at him, tears quick to form in his eyes at the sight whilst the Irishman only threw him a glare and the middle finger before leaving him alone to recompose himself, quick to follow after him and re-join their friends, trying to hold back his smile as his thoughts drifted to what the rest of the week had in store for him.


End file.
